2 Le pacte des bannis
by Nevilli
Summary: Un an après leur entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, Hester, Nathan, Eric et Milo entrent en deuxième année et ont hâte d'assister au 13è Tournoi des trois sorciers. Parallèlement, une menace grandit à l'Est, un homme va tenter de l'étouffer.
1. Le Mont Pourpre

On l'appelait le Mont Pourpre. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'un Mont, cette petite colline isolée au milieu des montagnes de l'Oural. Cependant, lorsque le soleil se couchait chaque soir, l'ombre de la montagne derrière s'ajoutait à la sienne, la faisant paraître bien plus grande et oppressante que n'aurait dû l'être une simple petite colline…

De plus, ce n'était pas anodin que les rares habitants aux alentours l'appelassent ainsi outre la couleur cramoisie que prenait le ciel lorsque le soleil disparaissait derrière les cimes des montagnes, les anciens aimaient rappeler aux jeunes que cette colline fut un jour le théâtre d'affrontements sanglants lors de la seconde guerre mondiale et qu'une nuit, les combats furent tellement violents que la colline entière fut teintée du sang rouge foncé de courageux soldats russes mêlé à celui, impur, des allemands venus envahir leur prestigieux empire…

Le manque de culture et d'éducation de ces paysans les empêchaient de se rendre compte que cette version ne collaient pas : les nazis n'avaient jamais été jusque là, ils n'avaient même pas pu dépasser Moscou. Pourtant, il y avait plus de cent ans de cela, une pluie de sang était bel et bien tombée un jour sur la Colline Farzei, rendant son sol aussi rouge et humide que le sol de l'enfer, amenant les riverains à la rebaptiser le Mont Pourpre.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une petite colline ordinaire à l'abondante herbe verte, surplombant la Volga qui s'écoulait paisiblement au-dessous. Pourtant, même cent ans après, personne n'osait s'aventurer sur ces terres, on disait qu'elles étaient maudites : quiconque grimpait la colline ne la descendrait plus jamais, disait-on, pour décourager les jeunes enfants d'y venir jouer…

Mais des enfants, il n'y en avait plus depuis longtemps par ici, tous avaient fui cette prison naturelle qu'était ce plateau entouré de montagnes plus abruptes et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Plus personne ne subsistait ici, autre que des vieillards de plus de quatre-vingt ans qui ne vivaient plus que de la peur des légendes passées…

Ainsi, lorsqu'un vieil homme, qui comptait parmi les plus anciens du village Farzei qui bordait le Mont Pourpre, aperçut une haute silhouette évoluer rapidement le long du sentier sinueux qui grimpait en haut de la colline, il sut aussitôt que les évènements allaient se répéter : du sang allait à nouveau couler le long des flancs du mont qui redeviendrait pourpre…

Tout en haut de la colline, là où les villageois de Farzei ne pouvaient pas le voir, se trouvait une miteuse cabane de bois où l'on pouvait apercevoir de la lumière par les fenêtres. L'homme savait où il allait cet abri vétuste serait sa prochaine étape. Il espérait trouver des réponses ici, là où elle ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'on la cherche…

Arrivé devant la cabane, il amorça un geste pour frapper à la porte mais elle s'ouvrit avant même que son doigt replié n'atteignît le bois fêlé…

Une femme plutôt corpulente au teint pâle et aux boucles d'oreilles pointues se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, son corps massif empêchait le visiteur de voir quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de la cabine.

- Bonjour, dit le visiteur d'un ton courtois, je me suis égaré, voudriez-vous me fournir un abri pour la nuit…

L'homme parlait anglais, en l'entendant, le visage de la femme s'assombrit aussi rapidement qu'un Nimbus 7777 passe du 0 à 150 kms/h. Elle scruta le visage de cet homme mais ne put voir que ses yeux bleus clair qui contrastaient avec sa peau noire.

- Amérrricain ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression de dégoût.

- Britannique, répondit le visiteur avec le même ton courtois. Je suis un membre de l'AD, vous connaissez peut-être…

Aussitôt, la moue de la vieille dame se transforma en large sourire exhibant ses dents pointues.

- Bien sûrrrr ! Bien sûrrrr ! répondit-elle avec un fort accent slave. Qui ne connaît pas la fameuse Arrrmée de Dumbledorrrre ? Vous devez connaîtrrrre Harrrrry Potterrrrrr !

- En effet, dit l'homme en souriant sous sa cagoule, c'est d'ailleurs sur son ordre que je suis ici…

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit davantage et elle s'écarta pour laisser passer le visiteur…

- Entrrrrez donc, ami de Harrrrrrry Potterrrrrr ! Entrrrrez, faites comme chez vous !

- Merci, dit l'homme en passant devant elle.

La cabane était aussi miteuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. C'était une pièce unique où s'alignaient des lits en fer rouillé devant une longue table en bois sous laquelle on n'avait placé de nombreuses cales pour en égaliser les pieds. Trois enfants jouaient à côté des lits avec ce qui semblait être des os humains, un jeune homme à l'allure plutôt séduisante et macabre était occupé à affûter un long couteau meurtrier. Quand le mystérieux visiteur masqué entra, tous stoppèrent leurs activités et le regardèrent d'un air surpris et méfiant à la fois.

- C'est un ami de Harrrrry Potterrrr ! dit la femme corpulente comme pour répondre à leurs regards intrigués.

L'étranger ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle s'exprimait en anglais. Pour une russe, cela semblait plutôt surprenant.

- Vous semblez bien connaître notre langue, remarqua-t-il, vous êtes déjà venu en Angleterre ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la vieille dame, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée à la seconde suivante, c'était de nouveau un sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait.

- Marrri à moi… irrrrlandais… Moi aprrrendrre un peu avec lui…

L'autre ne manqua pas de noter que son hôte prenait à présent bien soin de parler un anglais beaucoup plus bâclé qu'au début…

Elle amena un grand pichet d'où débordait un liquide jaune-orangé qui paraissait aussi léger que de l'eau…

- Vodka citrrrrouille ! expliqua la vieille femme avec enthousiasme. Trrrrès bon quand frrrroid dehorrrrrs !

L'inconnu sourit, et commença à boire, tenant précautionneusement le verre de sa main gauche, sa main droite restant hors de vue dans sa cape de voyage…

- Pourrrrquoi vous ici ? demanda son hôte en remplissant à nouveau la chope de l'inconnu. Tourrrisme ?

- Non, avoua l'homme d'une voix douce, je recherche quelqu'un…

Le jeune homme occupé à affûter son couteau cessa son vacarme pendant quelques secondes, mais quand l'inconnu reporta son regard sur lui, il avait déjà recommencé sa besogne.

- Quelqu'un ? demanda la vieille dame. Ici ? Pas grrrrand monde dans ces montagnes… Trrrrès dangerrreuses.

- Je me doute bien, répondit poliment l'étranger, mais je pense que cette femme est tout à fait capable de les gravir.

- Une femme ? demanda aussitôt la vieille dame. C'est votrrrre petite amie…

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit l'autre d'un ton narquois.

- Montrrrez photo, peut-êtrrrre moi voirrrr elle déjà…

L'homme posa un petit morceau de papier sur la table. C'était le portrait d'une jolie jeune fille aux brillants yeux verts et aux cheveux d'un noir de jais coupés au carré. Son regard et son sourire étaient hautains. Une ombre passa sur le visage de la vieille femme, mais elle la chassa aussitôt avec un de ses sourires carnassiers.

- Jamais vue ! déclara-t-elle avec énergie. Et je peux vous dirrrrrre. Pas beaucoup voyageurrrrrrs ici, quand un passe, tout le monde sait…

- Bien, merci, dit l'inconnu en se levant, je vais donc reprendre ma r…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase ses jambes tremblaient et il dut se rasseoir sur la chaise pour ne pas s'effondrer…

- Qu'est-ce qu… commença l'homme.

- Vous n'allez pas vous en aller maintenant, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire cruel. Il fait frrrrrroid dehorrrrrs, et vous devez êtrrrrrre fatigué, pourrrquoi ne pas dorrrrmirrr ici ?

- Qu… Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Rrrrrien du tout ! répondit la dame corpulente. Aide pourrrr bien dorrrmirrr…

Mais l'étranger ne l'écoutait plus, plus capable de tenir en équilibre, il s'effondra à terre, la tête dans les mains.

L'air satisfait, le jeune homme au visage macabre rejoint sa mère à genoux près du corps inconscient…

- _Sale chien du ministère_ ! pesta-t-il dans sa langue, puis il cracha par terre, juste à côté du corps. _C'est un auror_ ?

- _Il suffit de vérifier_, dit la mère, _ôte-lui son capuchon, Vodrack…_

_Shling_ ! Un bruit de métal !

- Qu…

Avec un bruit sourd, la main du dénommé Vodrack tomba par terre…

- Aaaargh ! hurla le jeune homme en contemplant avec horreur son moignon sanglant…

Le bout de la baguette magique de l'étranger brillait d'une étrange lueur argentée…

- Vodrack ! s'écria la mère en voyant le fils se recroqueviller sur lui-même. _Sale chien_ !

Elle bondit sur l'étranger, crocs en avant, mais celui-ci, d'un réflexe fulgurant, parvint à l'éviter, puis il se releva et pointa sa baguette magique sur son agresseur. Elle n'osa rien faire, il la dominait de toute sa hauteur… Les petits enfants qui jouaient sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant ne bougeaient pas non plus, ils étaient bien dociles pour de simples enfants…

- Tu bouges un seul de tes ongles sales, la menaça l'étranger, et ta sale tête de vampire roulera sur le sol sans avoir le temps de pousser le moindre cri…

- Argh… gémit la pauvre «femme» en sentant la proximité de la baguette d'argent lui brûler la peau. Mais comment…

L'homme sourit sous sa cagoule, il présenta à sa victime une petite fiole dans laquelle frémissait un liquide bleu pâle…

- Un… un antidote, bégaya la vieille vampire.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais entré dans une maison de vampires sans prendre de précautions, ma chère Fridellia ?

- Espèce de chien !

- Voyons, voyons ! Pas de manières entre nous ! dit l'étranger d'un ton sarcastique. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir…

Son ton était plus que menaçant et aucun des petits vampires ne songeaient à l'attaquer. Ils continuaient de regarder la scène de façon impassible tout en sachant parfaitement que s'ils essayaient d'attaquer l'inconnu qui martyrisait leur mère, aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait…

- Qu… qui es-tu ? demanda la vieille vampire d'un ton implorant, les larmes aux yeux…

Encore une fois, l'intrus sembla sourire sous son capuchon tenant toujours en joue la vieille Fridellia, il se redressa et dégrafa sa longue cape qui tomba sur le sol tel un vulgaire chiffon.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en voyant son visage, les trois enfants frissonnèrent et se blottirent les uns aux autres dans un même mouvement. Même Fridellia semblait tétanisée, il n'y avait plus aucune lueur de défi dans ses yeux rien que de la peur, une peur indescriptible qui lui tordait les entrailles et glaçait davantage son cœur qui, pourtant, ne battait plus depuis longtemps… Quant à son fils, Vodrack, il s'était déjà évanoui de douleur…

Grand et mince, les cheveux blancs très courts, le visage sombre et balafré, Dean Thomas, le plus grand Chasseur de Vampires de ce siècle, observait ses proies par-dessus ses lunettes noires…

- Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, dit-il de sa voix grave et menaçante, en commençant par l'endroit où se cache Scarlett McAllister…


	2. Chacun chez soi

Le lendemain matin, à des milliers de kilomètres de là…

- Allez Vin' ! Fonce !

- Greg' ! Déborde sur ta droite !

- Tabatha ! Cynthia ! Coupez-leur la route !

- Duff ! Envoie-leur ce cognard !

Les deux jumelles Clayme fondirent sur leurs deux adversaires tandis que leur cousin Duff frappa très fort de sa batte un lourd cognard qui fondit sur Vindicus. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son cousin Gregorius qui était marqué de très près par les deux jumelles, puis du cognard derrière lui qui cherchait à le désarçonner, et il eut un sourire…

A l'aide d'une détente extrêmement rapide, le jeune homme pivota sur son balai jusqu'à se retrouver la tête en bas, les bras et les jambes croisés autour du manche de son balai le cognard fusa au-dessus de lui sans rien toucher et poursuivit sa course en direction d'Orcade, leur cousine batteuse qui envoya le projectile à l'autre bout du terrain. Très fier de sa _Roulade du Paresseux_, Vindicus se redressa sur son balai et lança aussitôt le souaffle sur sa droite, trompant ainsi Uma, le dernière poursuiveuse de la famille Clayme qui fut emportée par son élan et ne put empêcher le troisième poursuiveur de la famille McAllister de marquer son premier but sous les couleurs de l'équipe qui regroupait les membres de sa prestigieuse famille.

- Ouaiiiis ! hurla le jeune Milo en levant le poing du haut de son balai. Bien joué Alienor !

Toujours aussi imperturbable, Alienor Lantiem ne fêta son exploit que par un simple signe de tête. Malgré son handicap, elle parvenait sans problèmes à voler grâce à un harnais qui rattachait son Nimbus 7777 à son fauteuil rampant dont les pattes semblaient se fondre au bois de chêne du balai et ne sortir que pour frapper un grand coup par terre lors du décollage ou pour amortir l'atterrissage. Mais même avec tout cet équipement, c'était un véritable exploit que cette jeune fille de douze ans pût ainsi exécuter de tels exploits aériens et même marquer un but à la famille Clayme pourtant réputée pour être un féroce adversaire de quidditch et dont les membres avaient si souvent mené Serpentard à la victoire lors de leur scolarité au collège Poudlard.

Pour son premier match, Alienor avait réussi sans problème à faire oublier sa si brillante cousine Scarlett dont on était sans nouvelles depuis près d'un an…

A quelques centaines de kilomètres du domaine des McAllister, sur la côte ouest de l'Irlande, une jeune fille se promenait pieds nus sur la plage. Ses cheveux – exceptionnellement détachés – ondulaient doucement derrière elle sous une petite brise qui lui caressait le visage. A ses côtés, une petite chatte tigrée trottinait habilement entre ses jambes sans pour autant les percuter…

Les yeux perdus dans l'horizon lointain, le sourire rêveur, mais figé, Hester O'Brian s'ennuyait. Dès la première semaine de vacances, elle avait terminé les devoirs que ses professeurs lui avaient donnés à faire pour la rentrée tous ses livres de cours, elle les avait lus le jour où elle devait recevoir la liste des ouvrages à récupérer pour la deuxième année n'était pas encore arrivé, et rien ne la déprimait davantage que d'entendre son grand-père radoter sur le bon vieux temps et sur ses inquiétudes concernant le futur…

Alors elle se promenait sur le rivage en compagnie d'Antigone, occupée à écouter distraitement les claquements des vagues sur les rochers et les piaillements des mouettes qui se battaient pour de la nourriture…

Son esprit s'égarait souvent en direction de ceux de ses camarades à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie dans laquelle elle étudiait depuis un an. Avec un sourire, ce fut le visage de Timothy – son meilleur ami – qui lui revint le premier en mémoire son doux sourire, ses yeux marrons et brillants, sa façon de parler, mais aussi son malaise d'être incompris par des parents qui voyaient d'un drôle d'œil cette curieuse école où l'on apprenait à changer crapauds en tasses de thé…

Hester se doutait que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait encore jamais reçu de carte de son ami il redoutait sûrement une réponse par hibou express qui n'aurait pas été totalement du goût de la maison…

Son deuxième meilleur ami, Eric Hortshore, lui manquait beaucoup aussi. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas comme elle au milieu de toute une famille qui n'appréciait pas son talent à sa juste valeur alors qu'aucune de ses quatre grandes sœurs ne saurait l'égaler en magie…

Il y avait également ce garçon rêveur qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois dans la librairie Fleury et Bott et à qui elle avait souvent parlé Nathan Jones, cet enfant de moldus si doué en magie qu'elle se sentait parfois dépassée face à lui.

Profitant de la petite brise rafraichissant son visage, elle s'assit sur le sable, et invita Antigone à se rouler en boule sur ses genoux. Elle avait hâte que l'école reprenne, il n'y avait rien à faire ici pas de nouveaux cours à travailler, pas de camarades avec qui parler, pas de match de quidditch à commenter, pas de défi à relever…

Hester fixa l'horizon au loin, en parlant de défi, il y en avait un qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, cette année. Elle était résolue à ne lui laisser aucun pouce de terrain, à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

« Milo McAllister ne me surpassera pas cette année ! »

Cette résolution, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir prise : de l'autre côté de la mer d'Irlande, en plein centre de Londres, un jeune garçon au visage rond ruminait les mêmes huit mots depuis le début des vacances. Le nez collé à son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son Charme du Bouclier ne fonctionnait pas correctement alors qu'il faisait exactement ce que le bouquin lui conseillait, jusqu'à ce que…

_BAOM_ !

- Aargh ! s'écria le jeune garçon en se protégeant les yeux.

Sans prévenir, sa baguette magique avait laissé échapper une forte détonation, accompagnée d'une petite explosion qui lui avait brûlé les sourcils. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Flora, la troisième sœur d'Eric apparut à l'embrasure, le visage crispé par une fureur indescriptible…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle, sans prêter attention au fait que son frère se tordait de douleur au pied de son bureau, le visage défiguré…

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur l'innocente baguette de bois qui reposait nonchalamment à quelques centimètres d'Eric. Avec un petit grognement qui oscillait entre le dédain et la moquerie, elle ramassa la baguette magique de son frère et la présenta à quelques centimètres des yeux de celui-ci, toujours douloureusement couverts par ses mains crispées.

- Tu essayais encore de jouer avec ça ? demanda-t-elle mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée.

Le jeune frère ne répondit pas, il restait à terre, gémissant faiblement, les mains cachant son visage brûlé sous le regard méprisant de sa grande sœur.

- Tu es vraiment un garçon exaspérant, Eric ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton dur. Tu crois vraiment que Maman n'a que ça à faire, de nettoyer tes bêtises ?

De nouveau, Eric fut incapable de répliquer, la douleur était trop vive. Flora reporta son attention sur la baguette magique de son frère et commença à la faire tourner entre ses doigts.

- Tu le sais, pourtant, que tu es incapable de jeter le moindre sort, petit cracmol !

Cette fois, Eric se redressa et découvrit son visage brûlé sur lequel des cloques noires avaient commencé à pousser oubliant sa douleur, il s'écria avec force :

- Je ne suis pas un cracmol, je suis un sorcier !

Avec une expression de dégoût, Flora jeta un regard sur le visage ravagé de son frère, puis éclata d'un rire sournois.

- Un sorcier ? Voyez-vous ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de préparer convenablement une potion et que tu sais t'occuper d'une Tentacula que je vais te considérer comme un sorcier !

Elle jeta la baguette sur le nez douloureux de son frère et déclara :

- Tant que tu ne sauras pas comment métamorphoser une souris en tasse de thé, ou jeter un simple sortilège de lévitation, tu resteras le petit Cracmol de la famille, petit frère.

Souriant méchamment, elle ouvrit la porte puis conclut par :

- Il faudra t'y faire…

Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère en laissant la porte grande ouverte, pour que tout le monde puisse l'observer dans son état lamentable…

- Va en enfer ! chuchota Eric la voix tremblante. Va en enfer !

Il était temps qu'elle s'en aille cependant, car il n'aurait pas été capable de retenir une seconde de plus ces larmes acides qui lui lacéraient les joues déjà douloureuses…

Pas si loin de là, dans un parc du sud-ouest de Londres, se promenait une bande de jeunes garçons de douze ans qui riait aux éclats suite à une blague désopilante de l'un d'eux…

- Je te jure ! disait-il en faisant de grands gestes pour appuyer ses affirmations. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, la pauvre Tanya avec sa tête toute peinturlurée…

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit dans le parc désert que les quatre jeunes traversaient. Celui qui parlait était plutôt petit, rieur et très brun.

- Tu aurais pu l'aider à ranger ses affaires, Brice, reprocha un deuxième plus grand et mieux bâti, arborant une belle chevelure blonde et bouclée.

- Tu plaisantes ? lui rétorqua le dénommé Brice. Cette petite peste avait tout troué mon uniforme au deuxième trimestre, hors de question de jouer les héros avec elle !

- En plus, elle n'est même pas jolie, trancha un troisième garçon qui semblait lui aussi avoir été témoin de la scène relatée…

- Vous êtes désespérants vous deux, soupira le grand blond en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Derrière cette petite troupe flânait un quatrième garçon. Grand et bien bâti lui aussi, les cheveux en bataille, couleur châtain clair, de grands yeux bleus rêveurs, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

Loin des chamailleries de ses amis moldus, Nathan Jones avait l'esprit ailleurs, en compagnie d'amis d'une autre sorte des amis avec qui il allait en cours de Potions Magiques et non en Chimie des amis qui, comme lui, se passionnaient de quidditch et non de football des amis avec qui il correspondait par hibou express et non par e-mail des amis qui se chamaillaient à coups de sortilèges et pas avec des pots de peintures empruntés dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques…

Avec Brice, Eric et Martin, tout semblait si normal, si simple, si ennuyeux… Il avait à peine écouté leur récit d'une année complète à Eton, le collège moldu qu'il était sensé intégrer l'an passé, avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier capable de métamorphoser son encrier en rat d'égout…

Il avait même dû se fabriquer de toutes pièces une année scolaire en France : des noms de professeurs, de villes, des cahiers remplis, des cours étrangers, des visites de monuments historiques etc. Il avait aussi dû apprendre des phrases entières en français pour dissimuler le fait qu'il avait passé toute une année dans une école de sorcellerie et non une école française au sud de Dijon…

Mais la vie qu'il s'était fabriquée paraissait bien terne face à celle qui était sienne depuis près d'un an et Nathan devait s'efforcer d'apprécier ces vacances tout à fait normales alors qu'en réalité, il brûlait d'impatience à l'idée de revenir dans ce collège fabuleux où il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de son année, malgré son ascendance moldue…

- Tu vas bien Nathan ? lui demanda Eric, soucieux de voir son ami aussi silencieux. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

L'intéressé releva la tête, presque surpris de se trouver au milieu d'un parc de Londres plutôt que dans celui de Poudlard, rempli de créatures magiques et de plantes fantastiques…

- Non, non, s'empressa pourtant d'assurer Nathan, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer…

- Hein ! s'étonna Brice en écarquillant les yeux. Mais on était sensé aller au bowling !

- Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois, s'excusa Nathan et tournant les talons, à la prochaine !

Il se sentait un peu honteux de les laisser comme ça, mais cela ne servait à rien de faire semblant, il n'arrivait plus à bien s'amuser avec ses amis moldus le fait de ne pouvoir ni parler, ni faire de magie l'handicapait beaucoup, il ne supportait pas de mentir ainsi à ses amis, ni de porter ce masque de normalité que lui imposait le décret d'éducation qui interdisait aux sorciers de premier cycle d'utiliser la magie hors de l'enceinte de l'école…

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas en direction de sa maison qu'un hululement, long et sonore lui fit lever la tête un magnifique hibou Grand Duc se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, en vol stationnaire. A sa patte gauche était attachée une enveloppe cachetée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

Nathan eut un sourire soulagé : enfin elle arrivait, cette lettre tant attendue !

De son côté, Eric – l'autre, le sorcier – ne quittait plus sa chambre que pour les repas. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de croiser le regard supérieur de ses sœurs et de sentir en lui monter son impuissance : son entrée en deuxième année à Poudlard approchait, et il était toujours incapable de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un sort correct…

Voilà pourquoi, en voyant le hibou Grand Duc de Poudlard passer à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine pour leur transmettre, à lui et ses sœurs, la liste des fournitures requises pour l'année à suivre, il éprouva bien moins d'excitation et de soulagement que l'année précédente cette fois, c'était l'angoisse qui le gagnait à l'idée de retrouver cette fabuleuse école où il était de moins en moins sûr d'y avoir sa place…

Au crépuscule de ce dernier jour de juillet, Hester se tenait une fois de plus assise au bord d'une falaise sur laquelle s'écrasaient de nombreuses vagues mousseuses que la Mer d'Irlande semblait jeter de colère contre la Terre.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux aux reflets roux qu'elle avait exceptionnellement détachés ce soir-là la température, bien que toujours estivale, commençait à baisser, faisant frissonner Hester qui, pourtant, refusait de bouger. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon, dans la direction où devait se trouver le collège qu'elle aspirait tant à retrouver, elle ne clignait même plus des yeux qui se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes sous l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour les garder ouverts.

Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, elle attendait quelque chose…

Le cri lointain d'une chouette effraie la revigora naturellement… Enfin, elle allait sortir de cette routine solitaire que cet environnement, pourtant si beau et si paisible, lui imposait depuis plus d'un mois.

Milo, en revanche, ne fut pas particulièrement ravi de voir arriver le hibou de Poudlard. Il savait parfaitement qu'il arriverait bien assez tôt et devrait se résigner à étudier davantage pour garder sa première place aux examens de juin devant Hester O'Brian et Nathan Jones.

Penser à ces deux là le mettait mal à l'aise il n'oserait jamais l'avouer mais il en avait un peu peur. D'autant plus que pour l'un de ces deux élèves d'exception, Milo semblait éprouver bien plus que de la peur, une sensation bizarre le saisissait au milieu du ventre dès qu'il y pensait – ce qu'il essayait de faire le moins possible, soit-dit-en-passant.

Cependant, la raison principale qui l'avait amené à pester contre ce volatile de malheur, était avant tout le fait qu'il l'avait tiré d'un rêve merveilleux où il pouvait consommer ce sentiment coupable sans que personne ne le sache…


	3. Retrouvailles sur le chemin

Comme à leur habitude, les enfants Hortshore s'y prirent très tôt pour aller chercher les fournitures nécessaires à l'année à venir. Comme à leur habitude, Océane et Flora, deuxième et troisième de la fratrie Hortshore, vinrent retrouver leurs amies chez Mme Guipure. Et comme à son habitude, Eric se retrouvait à nouveau seul pour faire ses achats.

Enfin, pas si seul que ça…

- Il me faut une baguette magique, trois robes noires, un chapeau pointu, une balance de cuivre, un chaudron en étain, un nécessaire à potions, des gants en peau de dragon, un télescope et mes livres de cours. A ton avis, par quoi devrais-je commencer ?

Eric se retourna et esquissa un petit sourire. Sally marchait à quelques mètres derrière lui, le regard rivé sur la liste qu'elle avait trouvée avec sa lettre d'amission dans l'enveloppe cachetée aux armoiries de Poudlard. En la voyant ainsi, suivre du doigt le contenu des articles demandés par l'école, Eric ne put s'empêcher de penser à lui-même, l'année précédente, lorsque c'était lui qui entrait en première année au Collège Poudlard.

- Si j'étais toi, je commencerais par la baguette magique, c'est le plus important…

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! fit Sally avec un grand sourire. Allons-y, le magasin de M. Ollivander n'est pas loin.

A plus d'une heure de route de là, un jeune garçon de l'âge d'Eric s'impatientait…

- Dépêche-toi, Maman ! On devrait être parti depuis longtemps !

- Je fais ce que je peux ! protesta Felicity Jones. Mais je ne trouve pas les clés de la voiture. Pourquoi le professeur Londubat ne nous téléporte-t-il pas directement, comme l'année dernière ?

- Il ne fait ça qu'avec les première année, expliqua Nathan en aidant sa mère dans la recherche des clés perdues, après on doit se débrouiller tout seul.

- C'est bon, je les ai ! s'écria Felicity. On peut y aller maintenant…

- Génial !

En poussant la porte du vieux magasin, une foule de souvenirs assaillirent Eric. Ses peurs et angoisses de ne pas trouver de baguette qui lui convienne, le scepticisme de M. Ollivander quant au fait que le jeune garçon fût vraiment sorcier, l'entêtement d'Eric, la baguette de Cédric Digorry, le héros de Poufsouffle, Ollivander lui souhaitant de faire des merveilles…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune garçon n'avait pas vu Damian Ollivander, le jeune et séduisant vendeur du magasin, arriver vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- M. Hortshore ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous !

- Euh… très bien, merci… bredouilla l'intéressé, surpris par un tel accueil. J'accompagne mon amie qui entre à Poudlard cette année…

Sally eut un faible sourire.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma le jeune vendeur. Venez par ici, mademoiselle !

Il emmena Sally dans l'arrière-boutique et Eric les suivit, l'air curieux. Sally allait-elle voir la moitié du stock d'Ollivander passer entre ses mains, comme Eric l'année dernière, ou serait-ce plus rapide, comme avec ses sœurs qui avaient découvert leurs baguettes assez rapidement…

- Essayez celle-ci, mademoiselle ! dit joyeusement le vendeur en fourrant une courte baguette dans la main de Sally. Frêne, crin de licorne, dix-huit centimètres, assez rigide, elle convient parfaitement à la métamorphose !

La baguette ne réagit pas, mais Ollivander ne s'en formalisa pas, il gardait son sourire joyeux, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de faire essayer une baguette à un futur élève. Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout, Eric se rappelait avec quel entrain le jeune vendeur lui avait fait essayer les baguettes au début…

La deuxième baguette qui était faite d'orme, mesurait vingt-et-un centimètres et demi et contenait un ventricule de cœur de dragon ne semblait pas convenir non plus, pas plus que la troisième qui mesurait trois centimètres de plus, en peuplier avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, la quatrième, en revanche…

- Oooooh ! Félicitations mademoiselle ! s'écria Ollivander en applaudissant joyeusement tandis que les feuilles rousses que la baguette semblait avoir fait apparaître d'elle-même flottait paresseusement dans l'air jusqu'à atterrir avec légèreté sur le sol poussiéreux. Vous avez trouvé la baguette qu'il vous faut ! renchérit-il, ravi. Vingt-quatre centimètres, bois de cerisier, crin de licorne. Et quelle licorne ! Cette femelle était d'une beauté et d'une grâce inégalable ! Prenez-en bien soin, ma chère, elle aura besoin de douceur et délicatesse pour s'épanouir…

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, lança Eric avec un grand sourire, elle a trouvé la bonne personne !

Sally eut un sourire gêné et ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie. Elle marmonna un faible «merci» lorsqu'Ollivander lui remit sa baguette et quitta le magasin avec une telle hâte qu'elle oublia de payer…

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Eric en esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air à la fois stupéfait et réprobateur du vendeur de baguettes, je vais m'en occuper…

Il sortit sa bourse et se rendit compte que M. Ollivander le regardait avec curiosité…

- Euh… oui ? demanda Eric mal assuré.

- Non, rien, fit Ollivander en prenant les vingt-six mornilles que coûtait la baguette de Sally, je me demandais juste si votre baguette allait bien…

- Ma… ma baguette ? répondit Eric stupéfait. Euh, oui bien sûr… Elle… Elle va très bien…

- Puis-je y jeter un coup d'œil ? demanda le vendeur en tendant une main aux longs doigts lisses.

- Euh… Bien sûr, dit Eric en lui présentant la baguette de frêne, tenez.

Ollivander prit délicatement la longue tige de bois et commença à la faire tourner entre ses longs doigts, murmurant de temps en temps ce qu'Eric ne pouvait différencier entre des incantations ou des simples informations pour lui-même.

- Elle est en excellent état ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous semblez en prendre autant soin que son précédent maître…

- Je… je la cire au moins une fois par semaine, répondit timidement Eric qui ne voyait pas vraiment ou le jeune Ollivander voulait en venir.

- Bien… Bien… commenta Ollivander d'un air absent, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mystère à éclaircir. Une bonne baguette est avant tout une baguette bien entretenue…

Plus il se redressa et regarda Eric dans les yeux, le jeune garçon déglutit difficilement, le sourire du vendeur était assez intimidant…

- Elle… marche-t-elle bien ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Eric eut l'impression qu'un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. _Il sait_, furent les premières pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit… Ollivander savait pourquoi sa baguette ne marchait pas aussi bien que celles de ses camarades.

Ayant en tête toutes les fois où sa baguette refusait de sortir un sort correct, où elle lui explosait à la figure, où elle ne faisait tout simplement rien, Eric ouvrit la bouche pour parler… Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Oh oui ! Elle fait des merveilles !

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accuser les autres pour sa propre incompétence, il avait juste à travailler d'avantage, voilà tout. Il se d'ailleurs rappelait tout le mal qu'avait eu Ollivander pour lui trouver une baguette qui convienne si celle-là ne fonctionnait pas avec lui, alors aucune n'en serait capable…

Le visage d'Ollivander s'illumina soudain.

- Excellent ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors je vous souhaite de faire des merveilles avec pendant votre deuxième année !

- Merci ! répondit Eric en se forçant à sourire tandis qu'il se hâtait de sortir du magasin pour aller rejoindre Sally. Au revoir !

Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

- Bien sûr que oui, il n'y a pas cinquante « _Chaudron Baveur_ » à Londres !

Nathan et sa mère se trouvaient à présent au bout de Sharing Cross Road, devant un pub à l'allure miteuse et dont l'enseigne menaçait de s'écraser sur le trottoir au moindre coup de vent.

- Je croyais que t'y étais déjà allé avec Mrs Belly et Mrs Greenhouse !

- J'y suis allé ! confirma Felicity d'une voix forte. Mais du Chemin de Traverse, ça à l'air beaucoup moins…

Elle s'interrompit, peut-être par peur de critiquer ouvertement l'établissement qui permettait de faire le lien entre le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers, mais Nathan voyait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire au milieu de toutes ces boutiques aux enseignes flamboyantes, le minuscule pub ne semblait rien de plus qu'un tas de ruines abandonné en plein cœur de Londres…

- Personne d'autre n'a l'air de le voir, remarqua Felicity qui observait les gens passant devant l'établissement sans même y jeter un regard. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une illusion ou autre chose dans le même genre…

Nathan tendit la main vers la vieille poignée de fer et s'en saisit sans problèmes.

- Non, elle est réelle, dit Nathan avec un sourire. Ils ont juste dû jeter des sorts pour que les moldus n'y prêtent naturellement aucune attention.

- Ne parle pas si fort ! supplia Felicity. Et si quelqu'un entendait…

Mais Nathan ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il avait pénétré à l'intérieur du pub qui semblait servir de sanctuaire à toute créature magique – quelle qu'elle soit – vivant à Londres. Sa mère entra à sa suite, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, et fut surprise de constater que les bruits de la rue s'étaient dissipés, on n'entendait plus à présent que le murmure des conversations qui allaient bon train dans ce pub étonnamment bondé.

Nathan reconnut plusieurs têtes qu'il avait déjà remarquées lors de son premier passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il ne connaissait personnellement aucun d'entre eux. Malgré l'hétérogénéité de la clientèle – mages et sorciers côtoyaient elfes, gobelins et harpies sans la moindre gêne – il ne voyait aucun de ses camarades de classe tous les clients semblaient avoir fini leurs études depuis très longtemps…

Nathan remarqua une table vide au fond de la salle et vint s'y asseoir sans cérémonie. Il était affamé et comptait bien se remplir le ventre avec d'aller faire ses achats il ne se voyait pas sillonner le Chemin de Traverse de long en large avec le ventre vide…

Que se passe-t-il, Eric ? demanda Sally, inquiète, tandis qu'ils sortaient de chez Fleury et Bott, chacun une pile de livres dans les bras. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

Le jeune garçon se redressa, surpris. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il devait sembler bien amer, avec la tête baissée et l'air soucieux. Cette fois encore, il se força à sourire et à assura, une fois de plus, que tout allait bien…

Mais tout n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Il était jaloux de Sally et était bien conscient qu'il ne devrait pas… Mais en repensant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle était parvenue à trouver une baguette qu'il lui convienne et à s'en servir correctement – les feuilles qu'elle avait fait apparaître étaient bien plus concrètes que le faible frisson qu'Eric avait ressenti en essayant sa propre baguette un an auparavant – il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir faible, diminué par rapport à elle. Pourquoi sa force magique semblait-elle si frêle par rapport à celle de ses compagnons ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours désavantagé par rapport aux autres ? Etait-ce le secret de la Maison de Poufsouffle ? Plutôt qu'une maison de cancres, était-ce une maison qui choisissait délibérément des élèves magiquement en-dessous de la moyenne pour les faire progresser davantage que les autres ? Etait-ce là le secret de la détermination et l'acharnement des Pousfouffle à toujours vouloir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes ?

Sally avait décelé le trouble dans le visage de son ami et savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité, mais elle n'insista pas, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, après tout…

Repue par un repas étonnamment copieux et délicieux pour un tel établissement, Felicity accompagna son fils unique sur le Chemin, à la recherche de nouveaux articles magiques afin qu'il puisse débuter sa deuxième année d'études de la magie dans un mois.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas aussi peuplé que lorsqu'ils l'avaient visité l'année précédente. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise le moins d'août était bien plus avancé lorsque le professeur Londubat les avait amenés sur le Chemin de Traverse, Felicity avait délibérément choisi cette date pour faire leurs achats car, magiques ou non, elle détestait faire ses courses lors des périodes de grande affluence…

Ainsi, personne ne les bouscula chez _Fleury et Bott_, la librairie des sorciers dans laquelle Nathan acheta son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 2_. Il n'y avait personne non plus à faire la queue chez l'apothicaire où Nathan devait renouveler son stock de corne de licorne en poudre et de dictame séché. Chez Madame Guipure non plus, il n'y avait personne, ce qui permit à la vieille sorcière de s'occuper en toute sérénité de Nathan qui devait acheter un nouveau chapeau pointu l'ancien avait de profondes coupures qui ressemblaient à des coups de griffes mais dont Nathan savait qu'elles étaient le résultat des puissants sortilèges que lui avait lancés Milo Mc Allister, cet arrogant serpentard, lors de leur duel épique en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite l'année précédente duel dont, d'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne gardait de souvenirs précis en raison, avait-on dit, de la violence de celui-ci. Pour être violent, il avait été très violent ! Nathan en portait lui-même les marques dans son cou et, dans l'autre camp, Alienor Lantiem, la cousine de Milo avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, ce qui en avait résulté d'une marque plus profonde et plus douloureuse encore : la haine ! Une haine glaciale et meurtrière que les deux prodiges de deuxième année se vouaient à présent. Rien que pour cela, Nathan avait hâte de rejoindre les rangs de Poudlard avec ses camarades Gryffondors à la moindre occasion, il prendrait plaisir à humilier Milo Mc Allister comme le jour où il avait surclassé ce dernier en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Eric était toujours aussi silencieux alors qu'ils finissaient ses achats par le renouvellement de ses ingrédients de potions et des fioles qui allait lui servir dans ce cours : nombres d'entre elles étaient trop usagées ou fendues sur le côté. Etant incapable d'exécuter un sortilège de réparation correct – qui incluait d'éviter si possible d'exploser la fiole qu'il essayait de réparer – il s'était résigné à en acheter des nouvelles…

Il était, après tout, le meilleur préparateur de potions parmi ceux de son année, toutes maisons confondues, le professeur Davidson n'avait de cesse de le répéter. Il lui fallait donc du matériel de qualité pour qu'il puisse briller dans la seule matière où il était reconnu comme imbattable.

Maman ?

- Mmh ?

Nathan et Felicity se trouvaient à présent au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch où la mère avait promis au fils d'aller s'ils finissaient vite leurs achats. Alors que Nathan paraissait transporté par toutes les merveilles qui lui étaient données à voir, Felicity ne semblait avoir pour les balais volants qu'un intérêt très limité aussi accueillerait-elle avec un enthousiasme mesuré une demande d'achat de Nimbus. Mais ce qu'avait à dire Nathan était tout autre :

- Pourquoi papa n'est pas avec nous ?

Pendant un instant, Felicity sembla incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Nathan baissa la tête, l'air déçu. Au moins, il avait sa réponse. Puis Felicity retrouva l'usage de la parole :

- Il est occupé, Nathan. Tu sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de travail.

Elle se força à sourire, mais Nathan savait très bien que c'était un mensonge, Terence Jones ne travaillait jamais le samedi. Ses pires craintes se virent alors confirmées :

- Il ne m'aime pas alors, il se fiche de ce que je deviens ?

- Nathan ! s'exclama Felicity scandalisée. Je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, non ? insista le jeune garçon. Il ne m'adresse à peine la parole depuis que je suis revenu ! Il ne m'a pas demandé comment s'était passé mon année, il ne m'a jamais écrit une seule fois quand j'étais au château, il a à peine réagi en apprenant que j'étais troisième de ma promotion ! Il s'en fiche, je te dis !

Felicity ne semblait pas très à l'aise, elle continuait d'observer d'un air absent des gants de quidditch, dont les doigts bougeaient tous seuls, dans sa vitrine, tout en sachant très bien que tout le monde dans le magasin la regardait à présent.

- Il ne s'en fiche pas, Nathan, dit Félicity d'un ton hésitant, il a juste… besoin de temps… Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas évident de découvrir que son fils est un sorcier…

Non, Nathan ne comprenait pas :

- Il ne t'en a pas fallu à toi, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton amer. Tu m'as accepté tout de suite.

- Pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil, fit Felicity en baissant la voix, j'aime découvrir de nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles expériences, c'est pourquoi j'aime beaucoup ce monde, ton monde… Terence, lui…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, fit Nathan, j'ai compris !

Il sortit du magasin en toute hâte, bousculant deux sorcières qui discutaient devant la porte. En fait, Nathan n'avait rien compris du tout, mais il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Sa mère pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, la vérité – il le savait – c'était que son père ne pouvait l'accepter en tant que tel, et – Nathan ressentit un pincement au cœur en y pensant – ne le pourrait sûrement jamais…

Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, Sally ? demanda Eric alors qu'ils remontaient la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

- Je pense, répondit l'intéressée en jetant un coup d'œil dans le grand sac qu'elle portait à bout de bras, j'ai mes livres, mes robes, mon chapeau, mes plumes et mes rouleaux de parchemin, mes ingrédients pour les potions… Il n'y a rien besoin d'autre, si ?

- Non, répondit Eric, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas cité sa baguette magique dans l'inventaire, alors qu'elle dépassait légèrement de sa poche.

- On peut y aller donc, conclut-elle épuisée mais ravie, Grand-père Ernest nous offrira sûrement un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Pas sûr, répondit Eric avec un demi-sourire, il est plutôt radin ton grand-père.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Sally vexée. Il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un troll des montagnes, c'est tout !

Alors qu'Eric éclatait de rire tout en se protégeant la tête contre les éventuels coups que Sally pourrait lui asséner avec son _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, une silhouette massive attira son regard à travers ses bras recroquevillés devant son visage. Une silhouette aux larges épaules et aux cheveux en bataille…

- Nathan ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

Le jeune garçon sur lequel il se précipitait semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit Eric qu'au dernier moment.

- Eric ! s'écria-t-il aussi ravi que surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'intéressé leva un sourcil…

- Ben, la même chose que toi, mes courses pour la rentrée scolaire…

La remarque fit éclater de rire Sally, et Nathan se sentit un peu idiot…

- Oui, enfin… Je veux dire… Pourquoi si tôt ?

Eric eut un grand sourire il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de revoir son ami qui le mettait dans cet état, mais à cet instant, il se sentait beaucoup plus léger et ses inquiétudes à propos de sa propre valeur magique semblaient bien loin à présent…

- Ma famille a toujours eu l'habitude de faire les achats de la rentrée plus tôt, comme ça on évite de faire la queue.

- Ta famille ? s'étonna Nathan en regardant Sally qui lui souriait timidement. C'est ta sœur ?

Elle semblait plus jeune qu'Eric, pourtant, il lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait que des grandes sœurs. Ce fut Sally qui lui répondit :

- Je m'appelle Sally, une amie d'enfance d'Eric, j'entre à Poudlard cette année.

- Enchanté, fit Nathan, je suis Nathan Jones, et voici ma mère Felicity.

Il fit un geste de la main pour la présenter, mais s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait un peu en arrière, comme si elle se méfiait de ces deux nouveaux venus.

En réalité, Felicity était étonnée de voir son fils si à l'aise avec autrui, lui qui était d'ordinaire si timide.

- Ce sont mes amis, Maman, répondit Nathan avec grand sourire, ils font partie du même monde que moi…

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines avant qu'Hester puisse enfin se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère était tellement occupée avec ses expériences qu'elle n'avait pu prendre une seule journée de repos pour emmener sa fille au Chemin de Traverse et il était hors de question, pour elle, que sa fille de douze ans prenne le Magicobus toute seule le Chemin de Traverse était peut-être assez sûr pour qu'Hester puisse s'y promener seule en toute sécurité, mais pour ce qui était du Magicobus – cet engin d'origine moldue modifié par de nombreux enchantements aussi complexes que peu fiables et qui offrait encore moins de confort que la Poudre de Cheminette – la confiance qu'elle lui accordait était bien moindre…

Le mois d'août était donc bien avancé lorsqu'elle se rendit en compagnie sa mère dans le plus célèbre endroit d'Angleterre dédié à la magie allées et magasins semblaient regorger de monde, Hester et sa mère durent se frayer un chemin dans cette foule dense pour entrer dans chaque magasin où – là aussi – le moindre centimètre carré d'espace libre se trouvait occupé dans la seconde qui suivait.

- Heureusement que cette année, j'ai moins de chose à acheter, dit Hester hors d'haleine alors qu'elle s'extirpait difficilement d'un groupe de sorciers agglutinés devant Fleury et Bott, la librairie magique…

- Oui, approuva la mère d'Hester, je n'ose même pas imaginer la difficulté qu'auront les enfants d'Helen et Elisa pour se procurer leurs affaires de classe dans un tel bazar. Isabel commence ses études à Poudlard l'année prochaine si je ne m'abuse…

Hester hocha la tête, mais s'abstint de tout commentaires, elle n'aimait pas parler de ses cousines, elles étaient toutes plus jeunes qu'elle et elle ne les aimait guère penser à elles la mettait souvent dans une humeur peu engageante. Et son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle vit ce garçon de petite taille passer à quelques mètres d'elle en poussant tout le monde sur son passage, à la manière d'un empereur écartant ses opposants…

Elle fit un bond en arrière en le reconnaissant, il ne fallait pas qu'il la vît. Rien que de parler à ce sale fils de bourges arrogant la mettrait dans un état proche de l'hystérie Hester pouvait se vanter d'avoir un caractère enjoué et patient et d'être capable d'aimer ou de supporter n'importe qui…

N'importe qui, excepté Milo McAllister ce jeune fils de bonne famille détestait les sorciers né de moldus et le faisait bien sentir. Sa haine pour ce qu'il considérait comme des êtres impurs et indignes d'être des vrais sorciers n'avait d'égale que celle que ressentait Hester – elle-même sang-mêlée – à l'égard de ce jeune coq méprisable. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle brûla d'envie de le transformer en le cafard qu'il était vraiment. Cependant, jeter un sort à un membre d'une éminente famille de sorciers – qui plus est dans une rue pleine de monde – n'était, selon Hester, pas la meilleure solution pour prouver qui était réellement le meilleur élève de leur promotion. Elle attendrait d'être à Poudlard pour lui infliger l'humiliation qu'il méritait tant…

Mais alors qu'elle tentait de rester hors de vue de son pire ennemi, son pied rencontra une luxueuse botte de cuir fraîchement cirée…

- Regarde où tu marches, gamine ! s'écria le propriétaire de la botte en écartant violemment Hester de son chemin, la faisant trébucher.

- Aïe !

Si la foule n'avait pas été aussi dense, elle se serait sûrement étalée de tout son long. La mère d'Hester avait vu la scène, et ne comptait pas en rester là…

- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria-t-elle en repoussant le sorcier aux bottes cirées. Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à ma fille ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il est impossible de voir où l'on marche au milieu d'une telle cohue ?

Mais si cohue il y avait eu, elle n'était plus d'actualité à présent, la rue, qui avait été si bruyante, était aussi calme qu'un tombeau et la foule si dense était encore plus compacte pour laisser un gros trou en son milieu, là où se tenaient Hester, sa mère et l'inconnu. La jeune fille risqua un coup d'œil en direction de celui qui l'avait bousculée et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise…

Il était grand, avait des beaux yeux noirs pénétrants, des cheveux longs élégamment posés sur ses épaules, un anneau d'argent scintillant à son oreille et un badge vert et argent épinglé à sa poitrine…

Vindicus McAllister, le frère aîné de Milo… Sûrement le meilleur élève que Poudlard comptait actuellement : capitaine de l'Equipe de quidditch de Serpentard, excellent lanceur de sorts et – d'après le badge accroché à sa longue robe noire – nouveau Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard…

- Votre fille n'avait qu'à regarder devant elle, si elle ne sait plus comment marcher, emmenez-la à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a là-bas un service qui soigne ce genre de pathologies.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'écria la mère d'Hester dans un hurlement de rage et d'indignation.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche si vite que l'on eut à peine eu le temps de voir sa main bouger ! Cependant, Vindicus McAllister avait été plus rapide… Tous deux se tenaient en joue, la baguette pointée sur l'autre, sous le regard effrayé des passants.

- Maman, murmura Hester dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rouge prononcée, allons-nous-en… s'il te plaît…

Mais Eleanor Goldstein n'écoutait pas, elle continuait de regarder cet insolent avec une hostilité manifeste.

- Présentez vos excuses à ma fille ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant siffler dangereusement sa baguette magique.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Vindicus sur un ton provocateur.

Il ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde par Eleanor et continuait de la fixer avec un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût…

- Sinon vous aurez à faire à moi ! s'écria Eleanor en faisant siffler une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

Instinctivement, la foule recula de plusieurs pas, devenant encore plus compacte…

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, répliqua Vindicus avec un sourire menaçant.

- Maman, allons-nous-en… répéta fébrilement Hester.

Mais avant qu'Eleonor ne puisse répliquer, quelqu'un avait déjà pénétré dans le cercle, une sorcière de haute taille au visage noble et aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en un chignon serré, et la suivant de près, Milo…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria la sorcière. De quel droit pointez-vous votre baguette sur mon fils ?

- Ne vous demandez-vous pas de quel droit _lui_ la pointe sur moi ? rétorqua Eleanor avec un petit rictus.

Pretoria McAllister sortit à son tour sa baguette magique.

- Baissez votre baguette où vous le regretterez !

- Je regretterai quoi ? répliqua froidement Eleanor. Croyez-vous que je ne sois capable de me battre en duel contre deux personnes à la fois ?

- Vous ignorez à qui vos avez à faire, prévint Vindicus, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Pas autant que vous, lui répondit Eleanor du tac-au-tac…

A ce moment, alors que la tension était à son comble et que personne n'osait rien dire, Pretoria McAllister effectua un déplacement sur le côté qui permit à Milo d'apercevoir la petite silhouette qui ne savait plus où se mettre à côté de celle qui avait la folle témérité de vouloir défier à la fois sa mère et son frère…

- O'Brian ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait pu l'entendre. Cependant, un instant plus tard, sa mère se figea et se mit à observer alternativement Hester et sa mère…

- O'brian ? répéta-t-elle. C'est donc elle, la petite idiote qui s'était mise en tête de te défier, Milo ?

Son frère réagit aussi très vite il éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur et jeta à la jeune fille recroquevillée derrière sa mère un regard méprisant.

- Elle ne nous en voudra pas d'écraser sa mère alors, lança-t-il avec un air mauvais, elle est déjà habituée à perdre…

Face à cette attaque frontale, Hester retrouva tous ses moyens. Elle se redressa vivement, fixa Vindicus McAllister avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et lui déclara :

- Une scolarité à Poudlard dure sept ans, il m'en reste encore six pour lui faire mordre la poussière !

A son tour, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le fils aîné des McAllister. A présent qu'on la mettait au défi, elle n'allait pas se débiner elle ne perdrait ni contre Milo, ni contre son frère !

Milo, lui, n'avait pas réagi, il regardait avec un mélange de frayeur et d'admiration sa jeune camarade qui, bien que clairement désavantagée, faisait face à Vindicus McAllister sans trembler.

Milo, lui, tremblait comme une feuille, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et fut content que toute l'attention fût focalisée sur les quatre duellistes. De plus, cette horrible sensation au ventre le reprenait, en plein milieu de la rue il devait faire son possible pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'était effrayé, pour prouver qu'il était aussi valeureux que cette Serdaigle sang-mêlée…

Heureusement pour lui, cette torture émotionnelle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix à l'extérieur du cercle dont l'une des extrémités dut créer une brèche pour laisser passer les cinq nouveaux arrivants des sorciers à l'aspect redoutable, tous brandissant leurs baguettes magiques.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? vociféra l'un d'entre eux, un grand sorcier moustachu qui arborait une énorme balafre, le rendant encore plus terrifiant que les autres.

Vindcus McAllister voulut répliquer avec sa baguette magique mais sa mère l'en empêcha :

- Oublie ça, lui chuchota-t-elle précipitamment, mieux vaut pas défier les aurors du ministère.

Vindicus jeta un coup d'œil à ces cinq sorciers qui semblaient dangereux, puis à cette folle qui l'avait défié, et pour finir à son frère qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Alors, haussant les épaules d'un air méprisant, il rangea sa baguette magique dans sa ceinture et tourna les talons.

- Venez mère, dit-il, ne trainons pas ici !

- Tu as raison, répondit la mère, toute cette racaille me donne envie de vomir. Viens Milo, nous rentrons !

Le plus jeune des McAllister s'attarda quelques secondes à la contemplation de cette fille si impétueuse. Il comprenait à présent d'où venait ce caractère bien trempé, et à nouveau, sans prévenir, cette sensation au ventre le reprit, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer et alla rejoindre son frère et sa mère.

Son seul objectif cette année serait de finir premier une nouvelle fois, il devait chasser de son esprit toute autre sorte de fantasme. Un seul devait subsister : battre Hester O'brian.


	4. Retour au château

Cesse de t'agiter comme cela Sally, on va se faire repérer par les moldus, avertit Eric en voyant son amie se précipiter à l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross.

- Mais c'est la première fois que je prends le Poudlard Express ! s'extasiait Sally qui sautillait d'impatience. C'est même la première fois que je le vois ! Toi, tu peux aller sur le quai 93/4 depuis que tu es tout petit, tes sœurs allaient déjà à Poudlard dès ta naissance !

Derrière l'excitation, Eric pouvait déceler une pointe de reproche dans la voix de Sally. Cela le fit sourire…

- Ca ne change rien, Sally, tu iras quand même à Poudlard, le quai ne va pas se volatiliser.

- Je sais, je sais ! répondit frénétiquement la fillette. Mais j'ai tellement hâte !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le célèbre tourniquet qui séparait les quais 9 et 10. Eric jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, il n'y avait personne qui faisait attention à eux, c'était le bon moment…

- Fais comme moi ! dit-il en empoignant son chariot de bagages.

Il s'élança très rapidement en direction du tourniquet et ne ralentit pas. Sally poussa un gémissement de peur mais il n'y eut pas de collision, Eric avait littéralement disparu à travers le tourniquet.

Sally ouvrit de grands yeux ronds elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de ce fameux passage, mais n'imaginait pas la chose comme cela. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien être Eric. Avait-il réussi, finalement, à atteindre le quai 93/4 ? Ou s'était-il perdu en chemin ? Pouvait-on d'ailleurs s'y perdre ? Combien de temps cela durait pour arriver là-bas ? Cela pouvait-il faire mal ?

- Tu viens pour la première fois ici, lui demanda une voix derrière elle.

Prise au dépourvue, elle sursauta, pivota sur elle-même et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

- Nathan !

Elle était soulagée, pendant une seconde, elle avait eu peur de tomber sur un de ces moldus complètement fous qui s'en prenaient aux enfants. Elle faillit tomber dans ses bras en reconnaissant ses mèches châtain clair.

- Sally ? fit Nathan étonné. Tu es toute seule ?

- Non, répondit-elle, je suis venue avec Eric…

- Ah ? Il est déjà passé ? questionna Nathan en balayant les alentours du regard, comme s'il espérait apercevoir son ami caché derrière un banc.

- Oui, répondit Sally d'un ton mal-assuré, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas perdu …

Nathan jeta la fillette un regard interrogateur. Le faisait-elle marcher ?

- On ne peut pas se perdre dans le portail qui mène au quai, si ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Sally d'un ton anxieux, je n'y suis jamais allée…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Nathan en haussant les sourcils. Tu n'es pas d'origine moldue pourtant ?

- Non, se défendit Sally, mais je n'ai pas de grand frère ou de grande sœur, les seuls sorciers de moins de onze ans qui sont autorisés à pénétrer sur le quai 93/4 sont les petits frères et petites sœurs des élèves, c'est tout…

- Tout s'explique ! s'exclama Nathan dont le visage s'éclaira soudain. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Maman, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Mrs Jones que Sally n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, tu pourrais t'occuper de ma valise ?

- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée en se saisissant du gros chariot qui portait l'énorme valise de Nathan, je passe devant…

Malgré son statut de moldue, Felicity Jones savait très bien comment accéder au quai de gare qui mènerait son fils jusqu'à son école. Elle se souvenait très bien du jour où, exactement un an plus tôt, elle avait elle aussi été aidée par une autre maman d'élève sorcier pour trouver la voie 93/4…

A peine avait-elle disparu que Nathan empoigna le chariot de Sally et l'obligea à avancer.

- Suis-moi ! lui dit-il en accélérant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle alors que le tourniquet de fer se rapprochait de plus en plus. On va s'écraser !

- Mais non ! la rassura Nathan. Si tu as peur, ferme les yeux…

C'est ce que qui fit Sally les dents et les paupières serrées, les poings crispés sur les poignées du chariot, entrainée par son poids, incapable de l'arrêter avant la collision…

Mais elle n'eut pas lieu, lorsque Sally rouvrit les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus à la gare de King's Cross, mais sur un immense quai de gare sur lequel s'agglutinaient d'innombrables silhouettes rendues indistinctes par l'épaisse fumée grise que dégageait la cheminée d'une locomotive rouge d'un type ancien sur laquelle on lisait difficilement en lettres d'or « _Poudlard Express_ ».

Elle y était, elle avait fini par trouver la voie…

- Tu vois, lui intima Nathan avec un grand sourire, ce n'était pas si dur…

- Oui, lui répondit timidement Sally, c'était facile…

La mère de Nathan lui rendit sa valise et se précipita pour aller saluer ses amies Roberta Greenhouse et Georgia Belly, qu'elle avait rencontrées l'année précédente lors de leur première excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rodolf Reinstad était là lui aussi, il vint également à la rencontre des deux femmes pour les saluer.

Son fils Christopher, en revanche, ne fit pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il venait de retrouver celui avec qui il avait fait ses courses de rentrée l'année précédente. Nathan, de son côté, ne fit pas non plus beaucoup d'efforts pour être plus sociable : il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Christopher Reinstad avec ses airs hautains et sa démarche trop sûre de lui. En dehors de Milo McAllister, ce devait être l'élève qu'il aimait le moins parmi ses camarades de deuxième année, aussi passa-t-il devant lui sans lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un bref coup d'œil et vint rejoindre Eric qui était occupé à discuter avec deux jeunes filles qu'il connaissait bien. Comme Christopher Reinstad et lui-même, ces deux jeunes filles venaient de milieux moldus et avaient été ensemble chercher au Chemin de Traverse les fournitures scolaires qui leur étaient nécessaires pour leur première année…

- Nathan ! s'exclama Mathilda en le reconnaissant.

- Tu en as mis du temps, fit remarquer Dalia, toujours aussi froide et impassible. On croyait que tu avais oublié…

- Jamais de la vie ! leur assura Nathan avec un petit rire. J'ai juste rencontré Sally avant de passer le tourniquet, on a un peu discuté, c'est tout…

La fillette eut un léger sourire en notant le manque de précision dans les propos de Nathan et vint rejoindre Eric, les joues très rouges et les yeux braqués sur ses chaussures.

- On monte ? proposa Eric qui avait déjà posé le pied sur une des marches du quatrième wagon. Gregory nous a réservé un compartiment.

C'est ainsi que, tous ensemble, ils montèrent dans le wagon qui commençait à se remplir rapidement et allèrent rejoindre Gregory, le camarade de chambre de Nathan avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux…

Hester était en retard, le train allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre !

Elle franchit le passage qui menait au quai 93/4 sans même vérifier que personne ne la regardait et traversa à toute vitesse le quai désert pour attraper in-extremis la barre qui permettait aux élèves les plus petits de s'aider pour monter les hauts marchepieds.

La porte se referma aussitôt derrière elle, elle l'avait échappé belle... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se souffler, elle devait trouver un compartiment avant qu'un préfet ne débarque. Cependant, ils étaient tous occupés et Hester ne connaissait personne dans aucun d'entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant le troisième compartiment du cinquième wagon en partant de la locomotive…

Milo et ses amis Serpentard s'étaient trouvé un compartiment confortable qu'ils avaient chipé à un groupe de première année tremblotants. C'avait été si facile de les déloger, ces minables !

Il n'avait eu qu'à lancer un petit maléfice de furonculose et le tour était joué ils avaient déguerpi comme des lapins et ils pouvaient jouir du compartiment pour eux tous seuls…

Alienor se trouvait assise à la droite de Milo et tournait distraitement les pages de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme si cela l'ennuyait profondément mais qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire…

Demetrius, en face d'elle, riait encore de la fuite des petits nouveaux avec un autre camarade de Serpentard du nom d'Angus Tarkan. Gregorius, quant à lui, était occupé au fond du compartiment avec sa nouvelle petite amie il n'avait pas été nommé préfet, malgré son entrée en cinquième année, mais peu lui importait, les attributions des préfets ne l'intéressaient pas et il préférait grandement ce que lui faisait Ophelia Dillinger aux discours barbants et aux inutiles recommandations des préfets-en-chef.

Les deux derniers occupants du compartiment, Jeremy Harper et Alexander Kellerman – deux autres camarades de Milo à Serpentard – étaient occupés à faire une bataille explosive tout en s'esclaffant, eux aussi, de la frayeur qu'avaient eue les première année en faisant la connaissance de Milo McAllister.

Ce dernier avait encore le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il la vit, immobile, le regard noir, à le regarder de l'autre côté de la vitre avec cet air de profond dégoût qu'elle lui attribuait dès qu'elle le voyait.

Hester O'Brian, encore elle…

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle continuait de fixer d'un œil noir le compartiment dans lequel ce petit crétin de McAllister continuait de se pavaner devant ses fervents admirateurs…

Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle eut un léger frisson mais tint le coup. Elle ne perdrait pas contre lui cette année, il en était hors de question. Elle voulait le battre, elle voulait qu'il reconnaisse enfin qu'un talent de sang-mêlé peut aisément surpasser le sien, elle voulait qu'il la craigne, qu'il la respecte, qu'il l'admire…

Oui, elle voulait qu'il l'admire durant toute l'année passée, les professeurs n'avaient cessé de couvrir d'éloges la jeune Hester, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'admirer. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont elle cherchait l'admiration, et cette personne se trouvait pile face à elle, la soutenant du regard, partagé entre la méfiance et le défi…

Puis, haussant les épaules, elle se détourna cela ne servait à rien de lancer les hostilités dès maintenant, ils auraient tout le temps pour se défier là-bas, à Poudlard.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé un compartiment occupé exclusivement par ses camarades de Serdaigle, dont Timothy, son meilleur ami.

- J'ai hâte de reprendre la métamorphose ! s'extasia Hope Lepheimer, la seule fille de la classe d'Hester que cette dernière pouvait supporter.

- J'espère que cette année, le professeur Weasley nous donnera des objets plus gros à métamorphoser, renchérit Frank Leyrner, transformer une allumette en épingle à cheveux est devenu un peu trop facile pour nous…

- Elle va sûrement nous faire travailler avec des êtres vivants, cette année, supposa Timothy, le nez plongé dans son livre d'histoire, certains d'entre nous ont déjà réussi à le faire l'année dernière.

Par-dessus son livre il adressa un petit sourire complice à l'attention d'Hester et de Hope. Hester lui rendit son sourire et sortit son Manuel de Métamorphose à l'Usage des Débutants pour commencer d'ores et déjà à travailler les prochains devoirs que le professeur Weasley risquait de leur donner. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard : tous ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment avaient terminé dans les quinze premiers de leur promotion l'année précédente.

- Il n'empêche que la métamorphose est vraiment une matière très difficile, intervint Marc Darley qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hester, même pour quelqu'un qui maîtrise parfaitement la magie…

- Peut-être, concéda Timothy, mais ce n'est pas la matière la plus difficile !

- Ca c'est vrai ! acquiesça Hope d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Quelqu'un a réussi à finir le devoir demandé par Malefoy pour la rentrée ?

Un silence impénétrable se fit tout à coup dans le wagon, et tout le monde prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs. Hope eut un petit rire nerveux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, avoua-t-elle, secouée d'un fou-rire sans joie, « Analysez le sort du Charme du Bouclier et expliquez pourquoi il peut repousser n'importe quel sort » ! Si je ne connaissais pas le professeur Malefoy, j'aurais cru qu'il se moquait de nous…

- C'est vraiment un affreux bonhomme ! se plaignit Marc. On dirait qu'il oublie qu'on n'est qu'en deuxième année !

- Pas encore, rappela Timothy, statistiquement, on n'est encore que des première année.

- Raison de plus ! s'emporta Frank en refermant son livre de DCFM avec rage. Moi, je pense qu'on devrait prévenir la directrice, si ça se trouve, elle n'est même pas au courant du programme que ce sale type nous impose !

- Surtout pas ! C'est justement ce qu'il veut ! les avertit Hope en agitant les mains comme pour les dissuader de commettre une telle folie. En plus, je doute que Mrs Chourave soit si négligente à l'égard de ses enseignants, elle doit simplement vouloir qu'on soit prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin…

- Se défendre contre quoi ? lança Frank du ton moqueur. Cela fait plus de cinquante ans qu'on est en paix…

- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent Frank, lui rappela Hope en scrutant le couloir l'air anxieux, comme si elle avait peur qu'on surprenne leur conversation.

- C'est de la bouse de dragon tout ça ! s'énerva Frank avec un geste brusque. Il n'y a aucune preuve tangible que des vampires se soient regroupés par ici !

- Mais les rumeurs…

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Hope, l'interrompit Hester d'une voix lasse, il ne faut pas prendre pour gallion comptant les âneries que la Gazette du Sorcier débite chaque jour. Je ne pense pas que les vampires soient la pire menace qui pèse sur nous pour le moment.

- Ca y est ! Elle va recommencer à nous chaudronner avec ses théories sur un complot des McAllister ! s'exclama Marc avec un rire bruyant.

Les trois autres ne rirent pas, mais leur sourire en disait long sur l'incrédulité avec laquelle ils considéraient les théories les plus loufoques d'Hester. Cette dernière s'emporta :

- Je ne pensais pas à ça du tout ! C'est vrai ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs mines sceptiques. Je voulais juste faire remarquer que la Grande Bretagne dispose du meilleur Comité de Chasseur de Vampires de toute l'Europe, avec à sa tête, Dean Thomas, le Sanglant. J'imagine mal les vampires pouvant faire face à ça…

Les autres se turent aussitôt, elle marquait un point…

- Il n'empêche que ces cours ne sont pas aussi inutiles qu'on le pense, dit Hope, apparemment déterminée à prouver qu'elle avait raison. C'est vrai ! On apprend quelque chose au moins ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant leurs expressions. C'est pas comme le pseudo-cours de Potions de Davidson ! A quoi ça peut servir d'apprendre à préparer des champoings et des lotions magiques ?

- A empoisonner Tina, répondit tout de suite Hester sans lever les yeux de son livre, si on arrive à lui faire avaler ses propres produits de beauté, à cette garce !

Le compartiment dans lequel ils se trouvaient explosa en éclats de rire tonitruants. Tina Acklebow était une de leurs camarades Serdaigle en deuxième année, mais en raison de sa superficialité et de son comportement proche de celui d'une vélane, elle n'était pas particulièrement appréciée de ses camarades particulièrement Hester qui lui vouait une haine presqu'aussi farouche que celle qu'elle éprouvait pour McAllister…

- Venez, on va essayer de le finir, ce satané devoir, dit-elle le sourire toujours aux lèvres, à nous cinq, ce serait bien surprenant qu'on n'arrive pas à lui pondre un parchemin satisfaisant…

Et tous ensemble, ils se mirent au travail, aussi assidus que pouvait l'être un Serdaigle, et plus un bruit ne se fit entendre dans le wagon, on aurait pu entendre un doxy ricaner…

Dans le compartiment de Nathan, en revanche, l'ambiance était bien moins studieuse. Jack et Zack, les deux cousins Weasley aux cent-mille frasques les avaient rejoints et avaient apporté leur jeu de cartes explosives. Ce fut à peine à la fin de la première partie que la conversation s'engagea en direction du quidditch. Eric, qui était bien plus friand du sport des sorciers que de jeux de cartes qui explosaient toujours quand il ne fallait pas – c'est-à-dire à chaque fois que venait son tour – fut ravi de pouvoir trouver une occupation moins dangereuse.

Dalia et Mathilda, qui s'en sortaient beaucoup mieux que les garçons à la bataille explosive, se regardèrent amusées. Puis, avec un petit soupir entendu, elles reposèrent à leur tour leurs cartes, prirent chacune une copie du Chicaneur et disparurent derrière le magazine dont la couverture représentait un énorme sorcier avec une tête de sanglier, en légende au dessus, on pouvait lire : « MacMillan, Porc ou Sorcier, ce que le ministère ne nous dit pas… »

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? interrogea Nathan surpris.

- Il y avait un présentoir sur le quai 93/4, expliqua Mathilda d'un air absent sans quitter des yeux son magazine.

- Euh… Les filles… risqua Zack qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas déranger une sorcière en pleine lecture. Vous savez que dans le Chicaneur, on ne trouve même pas un pour cent de vérité chaque mois ?

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Dalia d'un ton irrité en retournant son magazine à l'envers…

Jack étouffa un fou-rire, tandis qu'Eric secouait la tête de gauche à droite, l'air complètement désabusé… Nathan, lui, ne comprenait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce magazine ? demanda-t-il, un peu désorienté.

- En fait, la plupart du temps, les gens achètent le Chicaneur pour rire un bon coup, expliqua Zack, réprimant un sourire, et le jettent dans le magiveau cinq minutes après.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Nathan.

- Et oui ! acquiesça Jack. Le vieux Xeno Lovegood n'est plus tout jeune, mais il n'a pas laissé de côté sa petite manie de ne croire qu'aux choses dont il n'a aucune preuve…

- …. Qu'il a refilé à sa fille, d'ailleurs, continua Zack, le professeur Lovegood, ajouta-t-il devant le regard d'incompréhension de Nathan, je ne l'ai vue que deux fois, mais je peux te dire qu'elle est bien siphonnée !

- On ne l'a pas en cours ? voulut savoir Mathilda qui leva pour la première fois son nez du magazine.

- Pas cette année, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques est un cours qu'on ne peut prendre en option que lors de la troisième année, expliqua Grégory.

- L'année prochaine on devra choisir d'autres matières ? demanda aussitôt Nathan dont la soif de savoir était de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'on la lui épanchait…

Cependant, ce n'était pas au goût des cousins Weasley d'orienter la conversation de ce côté, et petit à petit, leurs visages se raidirent…

- Oui, répondit Grégory avec un sourire, on devra choisir au moins deux matières parmi les cinq proposées…

- Quelles sont ces… commença Nathan, mais il fut interrompu par la mauvaise humeur de Jack :

- Etudes des Runes, Etudes des Moldus, Arithmancie, Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de parler de ça maintenant ? On a encore une année de répit avant de supporter deux matières en plus !

- Oui, renchérit Jack, en plus, on est encore en vacances, parlons de sujets plus intéressants que ces cours insipides !

- Comme quoi ? demanda Nathan avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

- Comme le fait que les Chudley Cannons sont assurés de gagner le championnat cette année ! déclarèrent Zack et Jack en cœur.

- Tu plaisantes ! s'esclaffa Eric. Ils sont pratiquement tout le temps derniers !

- Cette année sera la bonne ! assurèrent les cousins à l'unisson.

- C'est votre équipe préférée ? voulut savoir Nathan qui, bien que friand amateur de quidditch, n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ce fabuleux sport, mis à part les règles.

- Oui, répondit Zack, ignorant superbement les ricanements d'Eric, c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été en grande forme ces derniers temps, mais…

- Ces derniers temps ? répéta Eric, hilare. Ils n'ont rien gagné depuis près de deux-cent ans ! Leur meilleure place depuis 1950 a été 9ème en 1992, même pas assez pour la Coupe de la Ligue !

- Comment se passe un Championnat ? Combien y a-t-il d'équipes ? interrogea précipitamment Nathan, craignant une réaction des jumeaux un peu trop spontanée.

Ce fut Zack qui répondit, avec ce même ton d'expert qu'il prenait pour commenter les matchs de quidditch :

- Au sein de la Ligue de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande, on compte treize équipes…

- Toutes ont eu des moments de gloires, et des périodes difficiles, continua Jack sur le même ton d'expert que son cousin, comme la ligue anglaise est très ancienne, on peut être sûrs qu'elles l'ont tous gagné au moins vingt fois…

- Certaines ont même gagné la Coupe d'Europe… ajouta Zack avec une nuance de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Comme les Chudley Cannons, fit remarquer Jack avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- En 1862, précisa Eric avec un sourire narquois qui effaça celui de Jack à la vitesse d'un balai de course.

- Pourquoi il y en a si peu ? demanda Nathan qui voulait à tout prix éviter un incident magiplomatique.

- Avant il y en avait beaucoup plus, expliqua Zack.

- Des centaines, précisa Jack.

- Presqu'une par village… ajouta Zack

- Mais quand le code du secret magique a été décrété au 17ème siècle, il a fallu réduire leur nombre, continua Jack.

- Ils n'ont gardé que les treize meilleures équipes et elles se disputent chaque année la Coupe de la Ligue depuis 1674, conclut Zack.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama Gregory impressionné. Si vous étiez aussi assidus en cours d'Histoire de la magie…

- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Zack avec un air tout à fait innocent. Il nous suffit de recopier les notes de Nathan en fin d'année…

- Et si je refusais cette année ? dit Nathan avec un grand sourire.

- On demanderait à Eric, dirent aussitôt les deux cousins d'une même voix.

- Pas question ! fit l'intéressé en effectuant un grand geste de la main. J'ai déjà bien du mal à ne pas m'endormir au cours de Binns, ce serait injuste que vous d'eux, qui roupillez comme des goules paresseuses, ayez accès à mes cours sans avoir rien fait pour !

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Zack. Qui a dit ça ?

- Oui ! renchérit Jack. Tu n'es pas dans notre classe, quelqu'un laissé échapper des informations confidentielles sur nous …

- Il y a un traître parmi les Gryffondor ! déclara bruyamment Zack en exécutant de grands gestes inquisiteurs.

- Vous plaisantez, même Binns s'en rend compte ! fit Gregory d'un ton amusé. Zack, tu ronfles et Jack, tu baves, difficile de passer moins inaperçu…

- Ah ? dit Jack faussement contrarié. Il faudra qu'on fasse attention cette année…

- Oui, approuva Zack, j'essaierai de baisser le bruit de mes ronflements d'au moins deux décibels la prochaine fois…

Nathan ne put réprimer son éclat de rire et Mathilda fit prise d'une une série de gloussements incontrôlables, de même que l'air réprobateur que Gregory et Eric tentaient d'afficher sur leur visage n'était pas convaincant du tout. Dalia, par contre, ne riait pas du tout, elle ne souriait même pas de son habituel ton ennuyé et indifférent, elle demanda :

- Et donc, Zack, tu ne nous as pas dit comment ce passe un championnat de quidditch, Nathan te l'a demandé pourtant…

Les deux cousins se regardèrent étonnés, Dalia n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'avoir écouté un seul mot de ce qui s'était dit, et pourtant, elle les fixait avec sévérité comme si elle leur reprochait de ne pas avoir fini leurs explications…

Ce fut Eric qui répondit :

- Pendant un peu moins de neuf mois – trente-six semaines pour être précis – les équipes de Quidditch se livrent un match par semaine, trois contre chaque équipe adverse dans une saison. Et au bout de ces trente-six journées de matchs, les huit premiers du classement peuvent disputer la Coupe de la Ligue, et le vainqueur de la Coupe désigne le vainqueur du championnat.

- Je vois, fit Nathan pensif, c'est à peu près le même système qu'au Rugby, en fait…

- C'est quoi le rude bee (abeille mal polie en anglais) ? demanda Eric intéressé.

- Peu importe, fit Zack d'une voix tranchante, tu as oublié une chose très importante, Eric…

- Ah bon ? fit Eric inquiet il pensait pourtant avoir tout dit.

- Oui, insista Jack avec une voix sévère, tu as oublié de dire que les trois vainqueurs consécutifs de chaque ligue sont qualifiés pour la Coupe d'Europe qui a lieu tous les trois ans en été, si une équipe a gagné plus d'une fois la ligue pendant ces trois ans, c'est le finaliste qui la remplace.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé en France dans les années vingt, quand les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon ont gagné la Coupe huit fois consécutives, expliqua Zack qui avait repris son ton d'expert, ce qui avait permis aux _Gazelles de Granville_ et aux _Antilopes d'Arcangues_ de participer à la 157ème Coupe d'Europe en 23, comme les _Tourterelles de Thodure_ et les _Chimères de Chinon_ en 26 et les _Eperviers d'Epinal_ en 29…

- Oh bon sang ! fit Mathilda secouée d'un nouveau fou rire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ?

- C'est du français, cherche pas à comprendre, conseilla Zack en baillant.

- En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que les Cannons finiront derniers encore cette année… reprit Eric d'un air innocent.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont mal commencé la saison qu'ils sont condamnés ! s'emporta Jack. Ils n'ont fait que quatre matchs…

- Oui, quatre défaites, chantonna Eric avec un grand sourire.

- Ils remonteront la pente ! assura Zack l'air buté.

Mais Eric continuait de ricaner, jusqu'à ce que Gregory intervienne :

- Au fait, Eric, quelle équipe supportes-tu ?

L'intéressé bomba le torse et annonça fièrement :

- Les Wimbourne Wasps ! Aussi foudroyants qu'une piqûre de frelon !

- Tu supportes les frelons ! s'étonna Jack. Bweurk !

- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est déjà mieux que les Canons ! Ils sont troisième, n'ont jamais perdu et ont un match en retard par rapport aux deux premiers !

- On ne soutient pas une équipe en raison de son score actuel, mais de son histoire et de sa façon de jouer, souligna Gregory avec sagesse, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je crois la tactique préférée des Frelons est d'émettre un bourdonnement pendant les phases de jeu tendues pour empêcher leurs adversaires de se concentrer, ce n'est pas très loyal…

- Au moins, ça marche, grommela Eric en se repositionnant sur son siège, en ce moment ils sont en train de jouer contre les Montrose Magpie s'ils gagnent, ils seront sûrement premiers !

- Tout dépend du score des Tornades, lui rappela Jack en reprenant une nouvelle fois son ton d'expert, si elles gagnent contre les Caerphilly Catapults, ce sont elles qui prendront la tête du classement…

- On verra ça demain de toute façon, dit Gregory avec un sourire, si les pies se font battre, ça fera sûrement du bruit… Et toi, Nathan, quelle équipe soutiendrais-tu ? ajouta-t-il aussitôt, anticipant une éventuelle protestation d'Eric.

Le jeune homme était dans ses rêves, il mit plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que c'était à lui que Grégory parlait.

- Euh moi ? Je suis né-moldu, tu sais, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'étudier les équipes de quidditch…

- Tu pensais à quoi alors si ce n'est pas au quidditch ? voulut savoir Mathilda. Tu avais l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs…

- Je pensais au quidditch justement, dit-il avec un petit sourire rêveur, à l'équipe de Gryffondor pour être précis…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'équipe de Gryffondor ? demanda Mathilda les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien… commença timidement Nathan. Maintenant qu'Hailey Kelbrid, Cyrielle Ferguson et Christy MacDougall ont fini leurs études, trois places vont se libérer dans l'équipe, non ?

Personne ne lui répondit, ils attendaient tous la suite Nathan évita de croiser leurs regards de peur qu'ils se moquent de lui.

- Vous pensez qu'ils accepteraient de recruter des deuxièmes années comme nous…

A peine avait-il mis des mots sur ses pensées qu'ils les trouvaient déjà folles et regretta aussitôt de les avoir formulées à voix haute…

Cependant, le regard que lui lança Jack n'était pas moqueur, ni hautain. Au contraire, il avait lui aussi cette lueur dans les yeux et ce sourire rêveur lorsqu'il répondit :

- Qui sait ?

Dans le compartiment de Milo, en revanche, l'ambiance était moins à la rêverie, mais à des sujets plus sérieux, bien plus d'actualité.

- Vin' n'aura aucun mal à être choisi, disait Gregorius avec cet air de suffisance qu'il arborait dès qu'il parlait de son cousin, c'est le meilleur élève de cette école de nuls, il éclatera les autres…

- C'est sûr, renchérit Demetrius d'un air avide, Serpentard sera à l'honneur cette année encore…

- Ainsi que dans cinq ans quand ce sera à Milo de jouer, ajouta Gregorius entre deux baisers.

- Evidemment ! lança l'intéressé avec un ton supérieur. Les Gryffondor vont encore mordre la poussière !

Demetrius et Gregorius éclatèrent de rire, mais Alienor resta de marbre…

- N'attelons pas la Charrue avant les Hippogriffes, conseilla-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre de DCFM, il y a d'autres concurrents sérieux à Poudlard, et les élèves des autres écoles ne doivent pas être sous-estimés non plus…

- Comme qui ? demanda Demetrius au bord de l'hilarité. Personne en sixième ou septième année n'arrive à la cheville de Vindicus ! Il dépasse même certains profs…

- Excès de confiance et arrogance, commenta nonchalamment Alienor. C'est ce genre d'attitude qui est à l'origine des pires défaites de l'histoire…

Le reproche à peine déguisé de la jeune fille surprit grandement les autres occupants du wagon. Comme Wilfried McFire, un camarade de Gregorius en cinquième année :

- Ah oui ? Et bien, toi qui est si intelligente, dis-nous qui pourrait être susceptible de surclasser Vindicus au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Son ton était beaucoup plus agressif que curieux, et Milo n'aimait pas beaucoup ça :

- Ne parle pas à cousine sur ce… commença-t-il, mais Alienor avait levé la main pour l'interrompre…

Elle ne semblait ni offensée, ni effrayée par l'attitude de McFire au contraire, quand elle leva enfin le regard, ses yeux noirs soutenaient sans peur et sans honte ceux de son aîné…

- Vous semblez oublier Samuel Potter, déclara-t-elle, il est certes mauvais en quidditch, mais c'est un très bon élève et il n'a rien à envier à Vin' en Métamorphose, en Potions et en Sortilèges…

- Tu parles ! s'esclaffa Demetrius. Ce type est un vrai poltron ! En plus, ce n'est pas lui qui a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef cette année !

- J'ai entendu dire que c'a été très serré pour décider lequel des deux méritait le plus le badge, rétorqua Alienor en replongeant le nez dans son manuel scolaire, n'oublions pas qu'il a eu lui aussi ses douze BUSEs en cinquième année et que l'année dernière, il était deuxième aux examens des sixième année, il suivait Vin' de très près.

- Soit, fit Gregorius en levant la main pour faire taire les éventuelles protestations, mais à part lui, je ne vois personne capable de concurrencer Vin' dans les septième année, et encore moins dans les sixième année…

- Pourquoi pas Milenya MacGlory ? proposa Alienor avec ce même ton désintéressé de celle qui s'adresse à des personnes arriérées mentalement. Elle a été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef cette année et elle est très intelligente elle aussi pourrait être une rude concurrente à notre cousin…

Cette fois, personne ne se risqua à protester Milenya MacGlory était très douée, tout le monde le reconnaissait et la respectait tous savaient qu'elle était promise à une prestigieuse carrière au ministère et même les Serpentard s'accordaient à dire qu'elle méritait son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef. Même Priscilla Clayme, la Préfète de Serpentard en septième année, n'avait pas discuté en apprenant que la Serdaigle lui avait soufflé la place de Préfète-en-Chef…

Satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit, Alienor renchérit :

- Selma Fayer de Serdaigle et Theosus Eckemyre de Gryffondor seront sûrement candidats eux aussi, et je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas non plus les sous-estimer.

Cette fois encore, personne ne contredit Alienor cette formidable préparatrice de potions et ce duelliste de talent avaient parfaitement leur place eux aussi en tant que Champion de Poudlard.

- Par contre, je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait représenter Poufsouffle, conclut Alienor, cette idiote d'Océane Hortshore n'égale pas sa sœur, et les autres sont tellement nuls qu'ils ont plus leur place au Cirque qu'à Poudlard…

De nouveau, des éclats de rire retentirent dans le compartiment des Serpentard et Alienor reprit sa lecture ennuyeuse du Chapitre 15 de son _Défense Magique, théorie et pratique pour débutants._ Milo, lui, restait silencieux, il semblait en pleine réflexion. Mais Demetrius ne s'en était pas rendu compte et lui demanda :

- Et toi, Milo, tu penses que ce sera qui, le Champion de Poudlard cette année ?

Le jeune Serpentard mit du temps avant de se rendre que c'était à lui que Demetrius s'adressait. Il s'efforça de se rappeler l'objet de la discussion et, une fois cet exploit réalisé, déclara, la voix gonflée d'orgueil :

- Je fais confiance à Vin', il gagnera ce tournoi…

Puis, dès que ses camarades se désintéressèrent de son opinion, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à nouveau dans cinq ans, lorsqu'il serait enfin en septième année, qui serait le Champion de Poudlard au 13ème Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis sa reprise en 1994 ? Avec un pincement au cœur, le visage d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtain-roux lui vint à l'esprit, puis la seconde d'après, ce fut un frisson dans le dos qui accueillit l'intrusion d'un jeune garçon blond, le regard rêveur, au cœur de ses pensées…

Hester O'Brian, Nathan Jones, ou lui… Lequel des trois était-il le plus talentueux ? L'avenir le dirait, pensa-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension…

Aucun incident n'éclata cette année dans le Poudlard Express, ce fut calmement et presque paresseusement que les élèves en descendirent une fois à bon port, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, le village de sorciers qui se situait à quelques kilomètres du Château de Poudlard.

- On repasse par le lac, cette année ? voulut savoir Mathilda, regardant avec méfiance l'immense silhouette de Graup, le géant garde-chasse de l'école.

- Non, non, lui répondit Jack avec un sourire, en deuxième année, on prend des diligences qui avancent toutes seules.

- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Nathan toujours aussi curieux lorsque l'on parlait de magie. Comment marchent-elles ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Zack avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent, peut-être que c'est Chang qui les ensorcelle chaque année…

Le professeur Chang enseignait les sortilèges à Poudlard, et malgré son manque flagrant d'autorité, tout le monde la savait très compétente en magie. Elle avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore après tout. On n'était pas membre de la plus prestigieuse organisation de défense contre les forces du mal si on n'avait pas un minimum de talent magique.

Sans discuter, les six Serpentard prirent place dans deux diligences, attendirent qu'elles démarrent, et reprirent leurs conversations séparément comme si de rien n'était…

Les cinq Serdaigle, en revanche, étaient beaucoup plus fascinés par ces diligences que par un quelconque tournoi dont ils ignoraient d'ailleurs l'existence.

- Comment ça marche ? demanda Hope en regardant à l'endroit étrangement vide où aurait dû se trouver un cheval.

- Peut-être un sortilège de locomotion, proposa Marc en appuyant sur les brancards comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'allaient pas s'effondrer en route.

- Ca m'étonnerait, objecta Frank qui, lui, analysait les roues d'un air d'expert, on utilise le sortilège de locomotion sur des objets immobiles à l'origine. Ici, les diligences sont justement faites pour transporter des gens, donc ce genre de sortilège ne marche sûrement pas…

- En effet, approuva Hester, elle aussi très intriguée par ses insolites diligences, peut-être qu'elles sont trainées par des chevaux invisibles…

- Ce n'est pas impossible, fit Hope en observant elle aussi le vide entre les brancards, mais quel genre d'animal invisible serait assez costaud pour soulever des charges comme ça…

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Hester en grimpant à la suite de Timothy, mais une chose est sûre : on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard à la répartition…

- Oui, acquiesça Timothy, ce serait dommage de perdre des points avant même que l'année commence, si on veut que Serdaigle gagne la Coupe cette année encore…

- Mmmm, répondit Hope, songeuse.

Elle monta à la suite d'Hester, mais quelque chose avait attiré son attention cette fille bizarre de Serpentard qui était dans la même année qu'eux, elle avait eu une réaction étrange en passant devant ces diligences fantômes, comme un mouvement de recul, comme si elle avait _vu_ quelque chose…

- Viens Dalia ! pria Mathilda en faisant de grands gestes pour inciter son amie à monter dans la diligence qu'elle partageait avec Nathan et Gregory. Kevin, Zack et Jack sont déjà partis.

- Elle a raison, insista Gregory, hors de vue à l'intérieur de la diligence, on n'aura plus de place pour la Répartition si on attend encore…

- J'arrive, fit Dalia en détournant les yeux de cette étrange vision.

Elle ne comprenait pas, était-elle vraiment la seule élève capable de voir ces étranges chevaux ? Etait-ce là le signe d'un pouvoir unique qu'elle possédait, ou était-ce au contraire un mauvais présage ? Cette enseignante étrange à qui elle s'était confiée l'année précédente avait avoué être aussi capable de les voir, était-ce aussi le cas pour ses collègues, était-ce là un privilège auquel seuls les professeurs pouvait profiter ? Mais dans quel but ? Et pourquoi les voyait-elle aussi ? Selon cette drôle de femme, ce n'était pas un bien « ça me chagrine que vous puissiez les voir aussi » avait-elle avoué avec tristesse à Dalia qui, depuis, ne cessait de penser à ces drôles de créatures qu'elle avait – se souvenait-elle – appelés Sombrals…

La jeune Serpentard était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas passer le voyage, et elle était encore la dernière quand il fallut descendre des diligences et gagner le Hall d'entrée du Château…

Quand les deuxième année entrèrent en même temps que leurs aînés dans la Grande Salle, le plafond magique au-dessus d'eux commençait à se couvrir de nuages il allait pleuvoir. Nathan espérait que les première année avaient déjà traversé le lac dans leurs barques dirigées par le géant Graup, car s'ils devaient traverser l'immense étendue d'eau sous la pluie, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils fussent au complet pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition…

En s'asseyant aux côtés de Gregory à la table des Gryffondor, Mathilda et Nathan virent le professeur Londubat, qui était aussi le directeur adjoint de l'école, leur sourire d'un air bienveillant en passant devant eux pour aller chercher les première année dans le Hall d'entrée. Il venait de placer un vieux chapeau très sale et abondamment rapiécé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs…

La Cérémonie de la Répartition avait lieu chaque année et ouvrait le banquet de début d'année à Poudlard, c'était une sorte de cérémonie d'ouverture durant laquelle les première année étaient répartis dans quatre maisons différentes en fonction de leurs caractères et de leurs talents naturels…

Lorsque les nouveaux élèves arrivèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, tous tremblants et appréhendant cette répartition dont peu en connaissaient la véritable nature, le vieux chapeau sur le tabouret s'anima enfin la pointe redressée, deux plis en-dessous formant les yeux, une déchirure tout en bas, telle une bouche grande ouverte, il se mit à chanter d'une voix nasillarde :

_Me voici et me revoilà_

_Quand on me voit, on crie "chapeau bas"_

_On me respecte et on me craint_

_Qu'on vienne d'ici ou du lointain_

_Car entre tous je suis précieux_

_Plus que la prunelle de vos yeux_

_J'influe grandement sur votre avenir_

_Capable du meilleur comme du pire_

_Je crie Serpentard, soyez prêts_

_A inspirer la peur et le respect_

_Car ceux-là sont des vrais roublards_

_Capables de tout pour le pouvoir_

_Si Gryffondor vous désigne_

_Il vous faudra vous montrer digne_

_D'avoir la force et le courage_

_Par tous les temps, à tous les âges_

_A Serdaigle, vous prêterez allégeance_

_Si vous faites preuve d'intelligence_

_La sagesse et l'érudition_

_Sont les points forts de cette maison_

_Enfin Poufsouffle sera votre nid_

_Si entre tous vous êtes choisis_

_Pour votre modestie, votre simplicité_

_Votre sens de l'honneur et votre loyauté_

_Voilà comment vous serez répartis_

_A votre table, et dans vos lits_

_Mais bien qu'il y ait quatre maisons_

_La force réside dans l'union_

Le silence dans lequel la chanson du Choixpeau Magique avait plongé la Grande Salle fut brisé à peine une seconde après la derrière note de l'antique bout de tissu une salve d'applaudissements, plus bruyants les uns que les autres, accueillit la prouesse du Choixpeau qui inclina bien bas sa pointe pour remercier son auditoire…

Mais les applaudissements cessèrent aussitôt lorsque le professeur Londubat prit place à côté du tabouret et déplia un long rouleau de parchemin, la répartition pouvait commencer…


	5. Conte ancien

Albessar, Rodric ? appela le professeur Londubat en levant le nez de son parchemin pour observer la progression du premier des appelés vers le tabouret.

Bien que légèrement plus grand que ses camarades de première année, il semblait aussi terrorisé que les autres et ses jambes tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il avançait, la démarche maladroite en direction du professeur qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Il s'était à peine coiffé du vieux chapeau que la déchirure de celui-ci s'élargit soudain :

- Serdaigle ! cria-t-il.

Et la table des bleu et bronze offrit à son nouvel arrivant une gigantesque ovation qui lui arracha un petit sourire timide…

- Arkarys, Illyana…

La deuxième personne appelée n'aurait pas pu être plus différente que la première la démarche assurée, le regard fier, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, Nathan sut tout de suite où la fillette allait être envoyée, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que le Choixpeau crie :

- Serpentard !

Satisfaite, Illyana Arkarys se dirigea à grands pas d'impératrice en direction de la table des Serpentard qui acclamaient leur première recrue…

Quant à la troisième à se présenter devant le Choixpeau, ce n'était autre que :

- Aybalt, Sally !

D'un même mouvement, mais à deux tables différentes, Eric et Nathan levèrent brusquement la tête et portèrent leur regard sur la petite silhouette qui s'avançait à présent vers le Choixpeau, avec l'air de celle qui aurait bien voulu disparaître dans le décor…

Une tête de moins que ses camarades, des tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes, des cheveux châtains noués en une queue de cheval serrée qui n'atteignait pas sa nuque, Sally tremblait de la tête aux pieds tandis que le professeur Londubat lui posait le Choixeau sur la tête…

Ce dernier mit du temps à se décider. Eric et Nathan, tous deux silencieux, observaient la fillette avec une certaine appréhension aucune de leurs deux maisons n'avait encore accueilli de nouvelle recrue. La tension était à son comble lorsque la Choixpeau ouvrit sa «bouche» pour crier :

- Poufsouffle !

- Ouaiiiiis !

Eric exultait, son amie allait être dans la même maison que lui ! Participant grandement au vacarme que firent les Poufsouffle pour saluer cette nouvelle arrivante, il se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Bienvenue chez nous…

Les joues de Sally rosirent légèrement tandis qu'elle suivait du regard Nora Berenson, la sœur du poursuiveur de Serdaigle, rejoindre son frère sous les applaudissements nourris des bleu et bronze.

Vint ensuite le tour de Geryus Bulstrode, un garçon de haute taille à la mâchoire carrée et aux énormes épaules. Hester le regarda passer devant sa table avec un mélange de dégoût et de mépris. Ce type venait d'une famille adepte de la magie noire, il n'avait même pas besoin du Choixpeau pour savoir quelle allait être sa maison :

- Serpentard !

Et pour la deuxième fois, un déluge d'applaudissements tomba sur la tables des vert et argent, tandis qu'à la table des Gryffondor, Kevin Dornton et Zack Weasley sifflaient le nouvel arrivant de Serpentard en signe de profonde hostilité…

Damian Bryce fut le premier à être accepté à Gryffondor, permettant ainsi aux cousins Weasley de laisser éclater leur joie en poussant des exclamations bruyantes tandis que le jeune Damian souriait timidement devant cet accueil si enthousiaste…

Milo eut un rictus méprisant en fixant d'un œil noir ces deux idiots. Comment pouvaient-ils être fiers d'être des Gryffondor ? Ils finissaient presque tout le temps aux dernières places de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Nathan Jones, lui, au moins restait digne, il se contenta d'un simple signe de tête bienveillant à l'intention du nouveau venu…

Soudain, Milo eut un frisson, reconnaître la valeur de Nathan le rendait malade il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il applaudit à retardement l'arrivée de Mathias Checkbird, la troisième recrue de Serpentard…

Le prochain sur la liste se prénommait Norman Dove, et fut envoyé sans attendre à Poufsouffle qui l'accueillit à grand cris de joie et de claques dans le dos. Quand arriva le nom de…

- Finnigan, Sean !

Alors qu'un jeune garçon blond-roux et de fière stature traversait l'allée qui menait au Choixpeau, on entendit des murmures et des chuchotements précipités sur son passage…

- Finnigan ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

- Mais oui ! il est de la famille du grand Seamus Finnigan, de l'Armée de Dumbledore !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument certain ! Il lui ressemble un peu !

- Ah ouais ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Non, mais j'ai sa carte Chocogrenouille !

Indifférent aux différents murmures à propos de son grand-père, Sean se coiffa du Choixpeau avec l'assurance de celui qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Gryffondor !

La seconde d'après, on eut l'impression que la Grande Salle avait explosé les Gryffondor exultaient, criaient, hurlaient leur joie d'avoir à leur table le descendant d'un tel héros.

Milo, en revanche, resta de marbre…

- Il n'est célèbre que par son nom, dit-il avec mépris à sa cousine, il n'a jamais rien fait qui mérite une telle ovation et pourtant ils le traitent déjà en héros. Quelle bande de minables !

Alienor approuva d'un léger signe de tête, mais ne dit rien de plus, elle était déjà concentrée sur la prochaine à passer, une certaine…

- Finnigan, Sinead !

Les murmures reprirent aussitôt, tout le monde se tendit sur sa chaise pour mieux voir le visage de Sinead, si semblable à celui de son frère jumeau, si l'on excluait la longueur des cheveux…

Elle fut également envoyée à Gryffondor, occasionnant une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements de la part de ces minables.

Alors que la Cérémonie de la répartition se poursuivait, les première année se détendaient peu à peu, nombre d'entre eux – sans doute mal informés – craignait de devoir affronter un troll pour être répartis. C'est ainsi que Mallory Fistiback, une jeune fillette à la silhouette robuste fut envoyée à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements nourris d'Hester et sa bande Jordana Fly, qui la suivait, dut rejoindre la table de Poufsouffle où Eric et les autres criait leur joie pour saluer son arrivée les Serpentard eurent à leur tour l'occasion de faire entendre leurs voix lors de l'arrivée de Gwendolyn Frietz à leur table…

A Gryffondor, Nick quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de la maison, applaudissait poliment la venue de Philip Galhagan sous ses couleurs, mais paraissait soucieux.

- J'espère que les jeunes de cette année seront plus éveillés que l'année dernière, avoua-t-il avec un certain dédain, je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle défaite face au Baron Sanglant…

Macabre et silencieux, l'intimidant fantôme de Serpentard se trouvait tout au bout de leur table et ne participait aucunement à l'allégresse des vivants de sa maison quand Tatiana Ihnraz vint s'asseoir à côté d'Alienor.

Piqués au vif, les cousins Weasley protestèrent vigoureusement face à la déception manifeste de leur fantôme officiel :

- C'est facile à dire pour vous ! s'exclama Zack. Ce n'est pas vous qui devez trimer pour rapporter des points !

- Oui ! renchérit Jack. Vous n'avez pas d'exercices à faire, pas d'examens à passer, pas de notes à obtenir. Elle est bien confortable votre place…

- Allons, allons… fit Nick avec un sourire indulgent. Il y a bien d'autres choses que les cours qui peuvent apporter des points, surtout cette année…

- Pourquoi «surtout cette année» ? voulut savoir Nathan.

Mais le fantôme était déjà parti, il traversait à présent la table pour rejoindre une groupe de troisième année qui l'accueillirent avec plaisir tandis qu'une certaine Emily Mansfield prenait place à l'autre bout de la table…

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? demanda Mathilda, intriguée.

- Aucune idée, répondirent les cousins en cœur.

- Mais c'est sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose, ajouta Zack.

- A la maison aussi, ils font des cachotteries, dit Jack

- Ils parlent souvent à voix basse et se taisent aussitôt dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on peut les entendre, continua Zack.

- Et à aucun moment, on n'a pu savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient…

- Ils sont vraiment habiles pour déjouer tous nos trucs pour les épier…

- A croire qu'ils devinent chacun de nos mouvements…

- Comme s'ils avaient eux-mêmes fait ça dans leur jeunesse…

- Donc, en gros, vous ne savez rien, résuma Grégory avec un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'insurgea Zack. On sait au moins que ça se passera à Poudlard…

- Et ?

Zack haussa les épaules dans air impuissant.

- Et rien…

- En tout cas, il ne manque pas de toupet, Nick ! fulmina Kevin Dornton, assis à côté de Zack. J'aimerais bien savoir si Gryffondor a déjà gagné la coupe pendant sa scolarité…

A la table des Poufsouffle, le fantôme du moine gras semblait bien moins exigeant que son homologue à Gryffondor…

- Personne ne vous demande l'excellence, mes chers enfants ! L'important étant avant tout de faire de votre mieux et de s'en donner les moyens. On s'en fiche pas mal de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons si on sait que l'on a tout donné…

Chez les Serpentard et les Serdaigle, en revanche, les nouveaux arrivants ne reçurent ni remontrances, ni encouragements il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Baron Sanglant et de la Dame Grise d'engager une conversation, quoi qu'en soit le motif. Ils donnaient même l'impression de s'ennuyer ferme au milieu de tous ces futiles élèves d'où la vie semblait jaillir de toutes parts cela paraissait clair que s'ils n'avaient pas été forcés d'assister à cette cérémonie, ils auraient sans doute préféré rester seuls, l'un dans un cachot à pousser des râles morbides, l'autre à méditer en silence dans la Tour d'Astronomie…

Même l'arrivée d'un membre d'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers qu'était Marcus Mordox n'arracha au Baron qu'un bref applaudissement… La Dame Grise, quant à elle, n'avait même pas esquissé un seul sourire lorsqu'étaient venus en nombre tous les nouveaux de sa maison quand le dernier de la liste, Quentin Weissle, fut appelé à sa table, l'intimidant fantôme poussa un soupir de contentement et quitta la Grande Salle en traversant le mur qui menait à la pièce du fond.

A peine Mr Londubat s'était-il emparé du Choixpeau que les conversations reprirent de plus belle et que les couverts en or commençaient à s'impatienter dans les mains des élèves affamés. Mais les mets n'apparurent pas tout de suite dans les plats enchantés Mrs Chourave, la directrice de l'école s'était levée et s'apprêtait à prononcer son habituel discours de bienvenue.

Petite, replète et toute flétrie, elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine pourtant, lorsqu'elle commença à parler, tous se turent aussitôt et écoutèrent leur aînée :

- Encore une année qui commence ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir les compter !

Quelques élèves esquissèrent un petit sourire, il y eut même quelques rires parmi les plus anciens. Cela faisait plus de quarante ans que Mrs Chourave exerçait le métier de Directrice dans leur collège, leurs parents l'avaient aussi connue à ce poste, et leurs grands-parents l'avaient eue comme professeur de botanique…

- Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année ! continua-t-elle. Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus, et j'encourage fortement les anciens à les guider dans cette école comme l'ont fait avant eux leurs aînés…

A côté de Sally, Eric bomba le torse, occasionnant plusieurs rires moqueurs de la part de ses camarades de Poufsouffle il n'était pas très aimé au sein de sa maison depuis qu'il avait pris seul l'initiative de remonter le niveau de ses camarades…

Hester et Timothy se regardèrent avec un petit air de connivence, puis adressèrent aux nouveaux venus des sourires bienveillants. En bons premiers de la classe, ils se devaient de donner l'exemple à suivre et guider les nouveaux Serdaigle dans leur scolarité studieuse…

Nathan eut la même réaction en croisant le regard d'Irène Lannfist, l'élève la plus douée, après lui, chez les Gryffondor de deuxième année. Tous deux se sentaient eux aussi le devoir de guider les première année dans leur cursus magique…

Milo et Alienor, en revanche, n'eurent aucune réaction aux conseils de leur directrice les Serpentard n'avaient aucunement besoin d'être guidés, ils étaient sans conteste les meilleurs élèves sans avoir besoin de travailler…

Cependant, la directrice n'avait pas fini son discours, et ce qu'elle avait à dire, intéresserait beaucoup les élèves de la Maison des Vert et Argent :

- Je tiens également à dire que vos emplois du temps et vos habitudes seront un petit peu chamboulées cette année…

Les jeunes élèves se regardèrent intrigués. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien chambouler des habitudes qui duraient depuis plus de mille ans ?

- J'ai aussi le regret de vous annoncer que les matchs de quidditch seront exceptionnellement suspendus cette année…

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément Nathan et les Cousins.

Leurs cris firent tourner plusieurs têtes, mais personne ne s'en offusqua tous étaient ébahis et furieux, comment pouvait-on interrompre un évènement aussi primordial que le championnat de quidditch ? Comment les élèves pourraient-ils se défier entre eux sans quidditch ? Comment régler les rivalités autrement que sur un balai ou dans les tribunes ?

Malgré leur animosité déclarée, Eric et Christopher Reinstad se lancèrent ce même regard de furieuse incompréhension qui témoignait de leur passion du Quidditch.

Les Serdaigle, eux, étaient bien moins scandalisés par cette nouvelle au moins, ils pourraient se concentrer sur leurs examens. Cependant, ils étaient quand même nombreux à déplorer le fait que leur équipe prometteuse à l'énorme potentiel ne pût prouver sa valeur cette année…

Chez Serpentard, en revanche, les attitudes montraient bien plus d'avidité que d'incompréhension eux, ils savaient…

- Cette année, voyez-vous, notre établissement a l'honneur d'accueillir les délégations d'élèves de deux des meilleures écoles européennes à l'occasion de la douzième édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis sa réapparition il y a cinquante-cinq ans.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la Grande Salle durant lequel personne n'osa plus rien dire tous regardaient Mrs Chourave avec des yeux ronds, ayant du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, ou ne comprenant pas tout simplement. Seuls certains Serpentard ne semblaient pas étonnés plus que ça, et affichait un air de profonde suffisance on-ne-peut-plus déplaisant…

Voyant que personne n'osait rien dire, la directrice continua :

- L'Académie de Beauxbâtons et l'Institut de Durmstrang arriveront donc à la fin du mois d'octobre et passeront le plus clair de leur temps à vos côtés. J'attends donc une participation de chacun pour rendre leur séjour ici le plus agréable possible, tout débordement ou manque de respect envers nos hôtes sera sévèrement sanctionné, suis-je bien claire ?

Tous ensemble, les élèves hochèrent la tête comme des marionnettes manipulées par le même individu… Mais déjà, les rumeurs et les chuchotements allaient bon train l'excitation avait remplacé l'étonnement, les garçons bombaient le torse, les filles gloussaient, les vieux réfléchissaient tandis que les jeunes les regardaient, admiratifs…

- C'était cette année ! s'exclama un troisième année de Poufsouffle. On va pouvoir assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour de vrai !

- Ca n'arrive que tout les quinze ans ! s'extasia une cinquième année à côté de lui. On en a, de la chance !

- Ce serait bien si un Poufsouffle pouvait être champion de Poudlard, dit une quatrième année aux cheveux bouclés, comme Constance il y a cinq ans…

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua un autre quatrième année l'air anxieux, moi, je préférerais que l'on ait toutes les chances de notre côté. Ce serait peut-être plus sûr d'avoir un Gryffondor ou un Serdaigle…

- Bien sûr que non, vu qu'Eric est là ! railla un élève de troisième année à la droite de Thelma. Il va très certainement faire gagner notre champion grâce à ses cours particuliers !

Un grand éclat de rire moqueur s'éleva de la table des Poufsouffle, tous regardaient avec mépris le pauvre Eric qui gardait les yeux sur son assiette pourtant désespérément vide. Un jour, il leur montrerait !

A la table de Gryffondor, les cousins Weasley ne tenaient plus en place :

- Va y avoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers chez nous !

- On va être aux premières loges ! s'extasia Kevin Dornton avec un sourire gourmand.

- Finalement, c'est aussi bien que du quidditch, fit Gregory avec un petit sourire soulagé.

- Mieux même ! s'écria un cinquième année en face de lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Tu te rends compte ?

A Serdaigle aussi, l'ambiance était survoltée, on commençait déjà les pronostics en vu du tirage, chacun exposant la raison pour laquelle il pensait que untel ou untel serait champion…

- Il faut absolument un Serdaigle comme champion de Poudlard cette année ! exigea bruyamment un élève de sixième année assis à trois places d'Hester. Il faut prouver que l'intelligence est plus importante que la force…

- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers demande courage et détermination, fit rappeler une septième année, je parierais plus sur les Gryffondor pour pouvoir remporter le trophée…

- Et pourquoi donc ? voulut savoir Hector Berenson qui jouait le rôle de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Nous ne sommes absolument pas inférieurs aux Gryffondor. En plus, de manière générale, c'est nous qui avons les meilleurs résultats aux examens…

- Peut-être, mais les épreuves du Tournoi des Trois sorciers n'ont rien à voir avec les examens, fit remarquer une autre septième année qu'Hester ne connaissait que de vue, il faut davantage être capable d'improviser dans un moment critique plutôt que de se préparer pendant des mois, comme pour les examens…

La jeune femme était mince, élancée, de longs cheveux châtains ondulaient sur ses épaules et le badge de Préfète-en-Chef brillait sur sa poitrine…

- Ca veut dire que tu ne te présentes pas, Milenya ? s'étonna une autre élève de septième année.

La dénommée Milenya eut un petit sourire rêveur…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, qui ne se présenterait pas pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

A la table des Serpentard, en revanche, personne ne discutait ni ne débattait tous étaient persuadés de connaître l'issue du tirage et regardaient Vindicus McAllister avec des lueurs d'émerveillement dans les yeux. L'intéressé ne réagit pas devant ces tacites serments d'allégeance, il se contentait d'arborer son habituel air hautain tout en regardant sévèrement la directrice, comme s'il espérait l'inciter à continuer son discours…

Cependant, Mrs Chourave ne semblait pas vouloir parler de nouveau. Elle gardait un regard ému fixé sur ces élèves, comme si elle craignait de ne plus jamais revoir tous ces élèves réunis sous le plafond enchanté. Le sourire dans le vague, elle s'amusait de l'excitation et la joie qui venaient de s'emparer de ses petits protégés…

Alors que les commentaires et les pronostiques allaient bon train, certains élèves ne pouvaient pas se joindre à l'allégresse générale. Ce fut le cas notamment de Christopher Reinstad à Poufsouffle, de Mathilda Greenhouse à Gryffondor, de Timothy Vance à Serdaigle ou de Dalia Snakanger à Serpentard. Presqu'en même temps, ils demandèrent tous :

- C'est quoi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Puis de plus en plus d'élèves se posèrent la même question, certains même se rendirent compte qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils exultaient…

Alors que Mrs Chourave semblait encore perdue dans ses pensées, Rose Weasley, qui se tenait à ses côtés, émit un léger toussotement afin de la faire sortir de ses rêves…

L'effet fut immédiat : la directrice se redressa aussitôt et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- J'imagine que certains d'entre vous aimeraient quelques explications sur la nature de cette compétition qu'on appelle le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A vrai dire, j'espérais que vos aînés pourraient vous renseigner, mais je suis forcée de constater qu'encore une fois, c'est au grand âge de renseigner les jeunes…

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à quelques septième année proches de la table des professeurs pour montrer qu'elle plaisantait… Plusieurs Poufsouffle et Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Serdaigle se contentaient d'un petit sourire réprobateur les Serpentard, quant à eux, jetèrent un regard mauvais plein de mépris à cette indigne directrice…

Cependant, lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux et regarda chacun de ses élèves dans les yeux, tous – sans exception – purent y voir le reflet de l'expérience et de la sagesse. Plus aucun n'osa faire de commentaire quand leur directrice ouvrit la bouche, tous les élèves restèrent silencieux :

- Il n'y a de cela près de huit cent ans, Poudlard connaissait son apogée. Elle était la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde et ne se trouvait pratiquement aucune rivale parmi ses semblables. Mais un jour, un sorcier français, qui revenait du nord-est de l'Europe, apprit à ses compatriotes sorciers qu'une autre très grande école existait sur le continent aussi ancienne que Poudlard, avec des élèves aussi brillants et des professeurs aussi érudits que leurs homologues britanniques…

La directrice fit une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle, ses rides creusaient ses joues rondes au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait. C'était la première fois qu'Eric se rendait compte que sa directrice était très vieille très vieille, et très sage…

Pendant cette pause de quelques secondes, personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit…

- Ce sorcier français, Auguste Beauxbâtons, apporta la nouvelle à son ministre de la magie Louis Cavailleux. Ce dernier donna aussitôt l'ordre à ses maçomages de construire un immense et magnifique palais quelque part en France qui pourrait abriter une école aussi prestigieuse que les deux autres et ainsi devenir la troisième plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons…

A la table des Serdaigle, Hester et les autres buvaient les paroles de la directrice tous avaient entendu parler d'écoles étrangères, mais jamais personne n'avait été capable d'en retranscrire parfaitement l'histoire, et encore moins leur genèse…

Chez les Poufsouffle, en revanche, seuls Eric et quelques élèves de première année suivaient avec passion le discours de Mrs Chourave, de même que chez les Serpentard, personne d'autre que Vindicus et sa cousine Alienor ne daignait prêter attention à cette vieille radoteuse.

A Gryffondor, Nathan essayait de digérer cette incroyable information : Poudlard n'était pas la seule école de magie dans le monde…

- Cependant, ni les dirigeants de Poudlard, ni ceux de cette mystérieuse école du nord n'acceptèrent si facilement cette nouvelle rivale, qui dépendait d'ailleurs d'un ministère de la magie dont les relations avec les leurs étaient sous tension. Rapidement, ces trois écoles devinrent des ennemies quasi-mortelles. Chacune essayant de déstabiliser l'autre, d'obtenir les meilleurs élèves par n'importe quel moyen, de ridiculiser l'autre. Il arrivait d'ailleurs très fréquemment que les élèves paient cette rivalité de leurs vies.

Les élèves restaient silencieux, ils avaient l'impression d'entendre l'histoire de leurs maisons respectives, mais à plus grande échelle…

- Cependant, à cette époque-là, le directeur de Poudlard n'était autre que Monseigneur Bragavould, plus communément appelé le Moine Gras…

A la table de Poufsouffle, le fantôme officiel eut un grand sourire et fit de grands «coucous» de la main à tous les curieux qui le regardaient, surpris d'apprendre que ce drôle de fantôme à la corpulence plus qu'abondante avait été un des plus grands directeurs de l'école…

- Profondément pacifiste et désireux de mettre fin à ce conflit molduesque, il proposa aux deux autres écoles d'organiser une grande compétition réunissant les trois écoles dans laquelle un élève de chaque délégation était choisi pour passer trois épreuves particulièrement difficiles et très dangereuses. Celui qui réussissait le mieux les épreuves était sacré vainqueur et apportait la gloire et le prestige à son école…

La directrice fit une nouvelle pause, mais cette fois, tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres, tels des enfants attendant que leurs parents leur racontent la suite du Conte de Fée qui les faisait tant rêver.

- Les directeurs des écoles acceptèrent aussitôt, eux aussi en avaient assez de ces conflits. C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu, en 1257 à Poudlard, le premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Elle se rassit sur sa chaise en forme de trône et invita son adjoint, le professeur Londubat, à continuer, la Grande Salle restait silencieuse…

- Les épreuves du tournoi étant d'une difficulté extrême, le nombre de morts força les dirigeants des différentes écoles à interrompre momentanément la tenue du Tournoi. Mais malgré l'arrêt de cette réunion bi-décennale, plus aucun conflit n'eut lieu entre les différentes écoles pendant très longtemps.

- Le nombre de morts ! répéta Hester, effarée.

Mais personne ne lui prêta attention, tous écoutaient attentivement.

- Plusieurs tentatives pour remettre cet évènement sur pied ont échoué à travers les 19ème et 20ème siècles, expliqua Londubat. Cependant, en 1994, les différents ministères des écoles concernées ont décidé de lui redonner une nouvelle chance et, malgré le fiasco de cette renaissance, le tournoi s'est tenu à Beauxbâtons cinq ans plus tard et encore cinq ans après, à Durmstrang, le fameux institut du grand nord…

Il marqua une pause et ce fut le professeur Chang qui poursuivit :

- Depuis la renaissance du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, chaque comité d'organisation a toujours fait le nécessaire pour limiter les accidents durant la compétition. Aussi, une limite d'âge a été fixée dès le premier nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour qu'aucun élève n'ayant pas encore atteint la majorité, c'est-à-dire dix-sept ans, ne puisse poser sa candidature en tant que champion de son école…

Cette fois, cependant, de nombreuses protestations éclatèrent suite à ce que venait de révéler le professeur Chang.

- Une limite d'âge ?

- On peut pas participer en dessous de dix-sept ans ?

- C'est pas juste !

- Quelle arnaque !

- Comprenez bien, il s'agit avant tout de vous protéger…

- Protéger ? Vous plaisantez ? Il n'y a des cinquième année bien meilleurs que les septième année !

- C'est pas juste !

- On est tous capables de participer !

- Ceci n'est pas une partie de plaisir, tenta de continuer Mrs Chang, les dangers sont réels, seuls ceux qui ont passés leurs BUSEs…

- On les passe cette année nos BUSEs !

- C'est pas juste !

_BANG_ ! Le silence revint aussitôt dans la Grande Salle. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un mot de plus et observait avec appréhension le sombre sorcier à l'allure dangereuse qu'était le professeur Malefoy. Grand, de longs cheveux bruns noués en une élégante queue de cheval qui se balançait doucement contre son cou, la posture droite et un bouc bien taillé, digne d'un aristocrate, un nez pointu et des yeux gris qui faisaient inévitablement penser à un prédateur, Mr Malefoy inspirait la terreur à tous ses élèves qui préféraient se taire plutôt que de subir ses foudres. Personne, même parmi les professeurs, n'avait jamais osé contester ses dires…

Quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix calme et glaciale qui faisait froid dans le dos :

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, commença-t-il en balayant la salle de son redoutable regard, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que vous contestiez les décisions du corps professoral de votre école…

Les élèves restèrent silencieux, la peur se lisait clairement dans leurs yeux d'adolescents effrontés.

- Bien, je préfère ça, reprit Malefoy sans l'ombre même d'un sourire, maintenant je vais laisser la parole à Rose.

Mais avant que Miss Weasley n'ait prononcé la moindre parole, il reprit :

- Je tiens aussi à ajouter que je tracerai moi-même la limite d'âge, et que je ne ferai pas de cadeaux aux petits malins qui auraient la mauvaise idée de transgresser les règles…

Alors, comme une seule et même entité, les deux-cent-quatre-vingt élèves présents déglutirent – très difficilement – en même temps. Parmi les première année qui découvraient cet effrayant professeur, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient les larmes aux yeux rien que croiser son regard était intimidant au possible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les anciens se sentaient plus confiants que les nouveaux. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur leurs assiettes vides pour éviter le regard du redoutable Mr Malefoy. Même les plus vieux se sentaient obligés de vérifier plusieurs fois dans leurs agendas s'ils avaient vraiment dix-sept ans ou s'ils les auraient avant le tirage au sort pour ne pas subir les foudres de l'impitoyable professeur.

Quand celui-ci se rassit, ce fut Rose Weasley, professeur de métamorphose, qui prit le relai :

- Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, nous pouvons passer à la suite, déclara-elle d'une voix douce en jetant un petit sourire de connivence à Malefoy qui ne lui répondit pas, je voudrais vous rappeler l'enjeu de cette compétition…

A son tour, elle balaya la salle de son regard doux et apaisant, si différent de celui de son confrère…

Cette fois encore, personne n'osa émettre un commentaire, le silence imprégnait chaque centimètre carré de la Grande Salle si le professeur Malefoy savait gagner le respect de ses élèves par la peur, Rose Weasley parvenait au même résultat par le calme et la mesure…

- Encore une fois, il vous faut savoir que ce tournoi n'est pas une plaisanterie : vous y inscrire implique une allégeance et une détermination sans faille, aucun retour en arrière ne sera toléré. Si c'est votre nom qui est tiré au sort, vous n'aurez plus d'autre choix que de participer au tournoi, aussi je vous demanderais de bien réfléchir avant de vous inscrire à cette compétition, les dangers sont bien réels, croyez-moi…

Elle fit une petite pause pour croiser le regard de plusieurs septième année de Gryffondor qui bombèrent le torse, quoiqu'un peu mal à l'aise. D'une certaine façon, par sa douceur aussi incroyable que mystérieuse, Rose Weasley était aussi intimidante que Mr Malefoy.

- Mais le respect et l'honneur que vous inspirerez si vous êtes choisis sera sans égal. Ainsi, je demande à chacun d'entre vous – de première ou dernière année, garçon ou fille, amis ou simples camarades – de soutenir inconditionnellement votre champion comme s'il s'agissait de vous-mêmes. J'aimerais que – même si le choix de l'arbitre impartial vous déplaît – vous encouragiez et que vous supportiez l'élu de votre école comme il se doit. Quiconque fait face à de telles épreuves délibérément mérite le plus grand respect quelque soit la valeur que vous lui accordez, est-ce bien clair ?

Comme précédemment, tous les élèves de Poudlard semblaient avoir fusionnés tous ensemble pour produire le même le geste en même temps. Cependant, le hochement de tête qu'ils effectuèrent comme un seul et même corps fut davantage dicté par la détermination que par la peur les élèves, futurs spectateurs ou candidats potentiels, étaient prêts à assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

- Professeur, c'est à vous… chuchota doucement Rose Weasley à l'oreille de la directrice.

Ponoma Chourave sursauta brusquement et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Apparemment, elle s'était endormie…

- Oui ! Euh… Voilà ! balbutia la vieille directrice en essuyant le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Et bien je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous souhaiter : bon appétit !

Aussitôt, des dizaines et des dizaines de victuailles apparurent dans les plats d'or posés au centre des tables. Les élèves les observèrent surpris leurs esprits étaient tellement préoccupés par le Tournoi à venir qu'ils en avaient oublié le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé. Bien vite, les jeunes sorciers, affamés, se jetèrent littéralement sur les plats remplis de nourriture savoureuse. Cependant, cette année, leurs coups de quenottes manquaient quelque peu de conviction tous avaient encore en tête les incroyables déclarations de leurs professeurs.

Peu furent les élèves qui ne pensaient pas à la compétition à venir. Mais parmi eux se trouvaient certains deuxième année dont la préoccupation était toute autre…

A la table des Serpentard, assis à côté de son frère Vindicus, Milo était un des seuls à ne pas avoir les yeux rivés sur lui. La personne qu'il fixait du regard était bien plus loin, mais, étrangement, bien plus proche de lui. A la table de Serdaigle, la jeune O'Brian riait aux éclats aux côtés de Timothy et Hope Lepheimer. Avec une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac, Milo McAllister se promit une fois de plus que la jeune Hester ne le battrait pas non plus cette année, c'était une question d'honneur, ou d'autre chose ?

A la table des Serdaigle justement, la jeune fille en question s'amusait beaucoup à imaginer avec amis les prochains cours qu'ils auraient et avaient hâte de revoir cette garce de Tina subir les cours de Botanique qu'elle détestait tant parce que ça abîmait ses précieux ongles manucurés…

A Poufsouffle aussi, l'ambiance était festive, mais Eric n'y prenait pas part. Il y aurait été exclu de toute façon. Au contraire, il était songeur et regardait avec un drôle d'air Sally discuter en compagnie de deux autres première année. Si ses camarades refusaient son aide, peut-être que eux, les nouveaux qui n'étaient pas encore contaminés par ces préjugés à propos des Poufsouffle, accepteraient. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait forcer personne, mais il était hors de question qu'il regarde sans rien faire Sally et ses amis se faire gagner par la mauvaise réputation de Poufsouffle. Il aimait sa maison et refusait qu'elle tombe dans la caricature comme celle de Serpentard qui, une fois de plus, était davantage un bastion de sang-purs qu'un véritable refuge pour personnalités rusées et débrouillardes en regardant ce gros lard de troisième année qui regardait Vindicus McAllister avec des yeux plein d'admiration mais vides d'intelligence, Eric doutait que cet élève eût été un jour rusé, et encore moins débrouillard…

Nathan, à la table de Gryffondor, se fichait un peu des résultats scolaires pour le moment. Le fait d'apprendre que des écoles étrangères existaient lui faisait se rendre compte une fois de plus son ignorance à propos de ce vaste monde magique…


	6. Le meilleur comme le pire

Bonjour, bonjour, mes chers enfants ! Comme cela me fait plaisir de tous vous revoir !

Dans un même mouvement, Eric et Hester échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur l'absence de réciprocité à propos de leurs sentiments pour le professeur Davidson. Il était certes un homme de fière stature, plutôt joli sorcier et excellent préparateur de potions, mais la qualité de ses cours était si médiocre qu'Eric était tenté de les sécher cette année.

En compagnie d'Hester, Hope et Timothy, il se mit à recopier silencieusement les indications inutiles qui s'affichaient automatiquement sur le tableau. Avec un élan de nostalgie, Eric se surprit à contempler le dos de Thelma, avec qui il avait fait équipe pendant une bonne partie de l'année dernière mais qui refusait à présent de lui adresser la parole, tout comme Christopher Reinstad et Malcolm Belly avec qui elle travaillait cette année…

Etait-il une si mauvaise personne que ça ? On le traitait de prétentieux et d'arrogant, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aider… Etait-ce un crime de vouloir aider ses amis ?

Machinalement et sans le vouloir, il disposait les ingrédients dans le chaudron tout en mélangeant la mixture et réglait le feu dessous un peu au hasard. Pourtant, quand Davidson vint le voir en plein milieu du cours…

- Mais c'est merveilleux Mr Hortshore ! Vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois encore ! Cette Décoction d'Azalée est parfaite ! Dix points supplémentaires pour Poufsouffle ! C'est le professeur Londubat qui sera content, elle donne aux plantes un teint exceptionnel !

Préférant éviter de faire remarquer au professeur que cette potion était d'une simplicité enfantine à préparer, qu'il avait fait un peu n'importe quoi, que ça avait marché quand même, et qu'en deuxième année, on apprenait généralement à préparer des potions d'enflure et des philtres tentaculaires, Eric se contenta d'un sourire timide et s'affaira à terminer cette stupide potion d'esthétisme dont tout le monde se fichait.

Tout le monde, sauf…

- Professeur ! Professeur ! Regardez, regardez ma potion ! Est-ce qu'elle est bien préparée ? Je n'ai pas mis trop de Poudre d'Emphasme…

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux des quatre camarades se croisèrent avec le même air navré…

- Quelle gourde ! commenta Hester entre ses dents, tandis que Davidson donnait des conseils à Tina pour qu'elle puisse améliorer sa potion déjà plus que parfaite…

Professeur, c'est trop difficile, vous êtes sûre que ce sort est au programme de deuxième année ?

- Bien sûr, Jack, tu n'as juste qu'à te concentrer un peu plus. Visualise bien l'objet auquel tu veux faire prendre forme ton scarabée, ne pense qu'à ça. Je suis sûr que tu n'essayes pas assez fort…

- Mais si, je vous assure ! insista Jack. Transformer un scarabée en bouton de chemise, c'est trop dur pour nous.

- Je n'y arrive pas non plus… se plaignit Mathilda qui tentait, en vain, à l'aide de petits coups de baguettes fébriles, de rendre son scarabée aussi lisse et sans pattes que celui de Grégory à côté d'elle.

- Soyez patients, mes enfants, conseilla Rose Weasley avec son habituelle douceur maternelle, vous venez juste de commencer, à force d'essayer, vous y arriverez…

Mais tous semblaient sceptiques, leurs scarabées continuaient de s'agiter dans leurs bocaux. Même Grégory Zelton et Irène Lannfist, qui faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves de Gryffondor, ne parvenaient pas à supprimer ces petits yeux brillants que les insectes, à-moitié transformés, continuaient de bouger dans tous les sens d'un air profondément insolent.

Le seul qui était parvenu à obtenir un parfait bouton de chemise sans pattes, ni antennes, et aussi plat qu'une assiette n'était autre que…

- Oh ! Félicitations Nathan ! C'est du travail d'artiste ! Regardez tous le magnifique bouton qu'il a réussi à obtenir de son scarabée !

Rose Weasley tint le petit objet à hauteur de ses yeux et tous purent admirer le bouton qui formait un cercle parfait avec deux petits trous bien nets pour faire passer les aiguilles.

- Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! annonça fièrement le professeur en rendant à Nathan l'objet de son succès. Il vous reste encore un peu de temps avant la sonnerie, Nathan je te conseille d'aller aider tes camarades à finir leurs travaux. Ils réussiront sûrement mieux à comprendre tes explications que les miennes…

- Oui professeur, répondit Nathan, les yeux baissés et joues rouges en se dirigeant vers Kevin Dornton et les cousins Weasley qui semblaient les moins avancés.

Mrs Weasley était bien gentille, pensa-t-il nerveux, mais il ne voulait pas finir comme Eric, détesté de tous ceux de sa maison à cause de ses excellents résultats bien au-delà de ceux de ses pairs…

Dans la classe de Cho Chang, en revanche, les exercices demandés semblaient beaucoup plus du niveau des élèves de Serpentard. Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

- Haha ! Il est trop facile ce sortilège ! s'exclama Demetrius en effectuant des séries de petits mouvements simples avec sa baguette.

- Mon encrier ! Rends-le-moi ! s'écria Tulia Rosier en s'emparant du bras de Demetrius pour qu'il fasse redescendre ses affaires…

- Fais attention ! grogna Jeremy Harper après qu'une goutte d'encre l'eut manqué de très peu.

- On se calme dans le fond ! ordonna le professeur Chang. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas écoper d'une punition.

Mais les élèves ne lui prêtèrent aucunement attention, Roxana Avery était venu au secours de son amie Tulia et, d'un coup de baguette, elle envoya sa plume se planter sur le bras de Demetrius.

- Argh ! Sale Harpie ! Je vais…

- Stop ! Stop ! hurla Mrs Chang paniquée, à l'autre bout de la classe. Ou je vous donne une retenue à chacun !

Mais personne ne semblait impressionné par les avertissements de leur professeur de Sortilèges, jamais elle ne mettait ses menaces à exécution de toute façon. Olivia Mortensen se jeta elle-aussi dans la mêlée pour affronter Demetrius qui, le sourire aux lèvres, leur faisait pleuvoir un déluge de sortilèges d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui demandé par Mrs Chang.

- Demetrius, vous avez perdu la tête ! s'alarma le professeur qui ne semblait plus quoi faire pour ramener le calme dans sa classe. Nous ne sommes pas en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ici !

Mais les trois jeunes filles ne semblaient pas en reste non plus à l'aide de parfaits sortilèges de défense, elles parvenaient à contrer Demetrius pour ensuite lui lancer d'autres maléfices qu'il devait éviter en catastrophe pour ne pas se retrouver avec un visage couvert de furoncles ou d'autres choses encore moins ragoûtantes. De leur côté, Jérémy, Alexander et Angus, les autres garçons de Serpentard, se contentaient d'encourager bruyamment Demetrius, couvrant sans peine les timides protestations de Chang.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, au premier rang, Milo ricanait doucement, tandis qu'Alienor regardait cette cohue avec l'air distant de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie ferme. Lorsqu'une cascade de cheveux blond sale passa en trombe devant eux, en revanche, ils se redressèrent sur leur dossier et suivirent avec intérêt la progression de Dalia Snakanger jusqu'au fond de la classe…

BANG ! L'encrier de Demetrius lui explosa à la figure. Les trois autres garçons tentèrent de répliquer, mais trois léger mouvements de baguette et l'incantation «_Expelliarmus !_ » les empêcha de lancer le moindre sort. Pris de court, les garçons n'osèrent plus rien tenter, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des trois filles :

- On ne t'as rien demandé sale petite truie ! hurla Tulia Rosier en pointant sa baguette sur l'indésirable nouvelle venue.

- Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, idiote ! s'écria Roxana Avery en brandissant à son tour sa baguette magique.

- _Silencio_ ! lança calmement Dalia en effectuant deux autres mouvements de baguette en direction de Tulia et de Roxana qui se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sort.

- Je rêve ! s'exclama Milo en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Le sortilège de mutisme est du niveau des BUSEs !

Alienor semblait elle aussi plutôt impressionnée.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-elle avec l'air de celle qui expérimente une nouvelle pratique magique, si jamais ils croisent le bois avec elle, ils obtiennent tous un billet pour un aller simple à l'infirmerie…

Leurs camarades semblaient penser la même chose car ils se rassirent aussitôt, tête baissée… Quand Dalia s'adressa enfin à Tulia, celle-ci, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, se recroquevilla sur son siège, toute tremblante…

- Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas intervenue pour prendre votre défense. Votre sort m'importe autant que celui d'un Ronflac Cornu en Transylvanie Orientale. C'est juste que vous faisiez trop de bruit et ça me dérangeait…

Le tremblement de Tulia s'accéléra, mais au moins, elle ne risquait plus de faire de bruit…

- Nous sommes là pour apprendre la magie, pas pour se chamailler avec, conclut-elle en tournant leur dos à ses pauvres victimes qui semblaient au bord des larmes. Vous pouvez continuer professeur, ajouta-t-elle en regagnant sa place et en reprenant sa plume…

Il fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant que Cho Chang ne se rende compte que Dalia s'adressait à elle. Elle semblait aussi sonnée que ses élèves par l'intimidante présence de Dalia.

- Le… le cours est terminé, balbutia-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la jeune Serpentard.

- Quelle sale petite peste ! cracha Demetrius en sortant du cours. Elle se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un cette ignoble sang-de-bourbe…

- Elle croit vraiment nous être supérieure avec son sang impur ? renchérit Tulia

- Pour le coup, oui…

Tout le monde se retourna, stupéfait Alienor se tenait derrière eux, les yeux sur son emploi du temps.

- Et bien oui, répéta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux de strangulots fris, pour cette fois, elle vous était largement supérieure, pourquoi le nier ?

Personne n'osa rien dire de plus d'une part, ils savaient tous qu'elle avait raison, d'autre part, tous savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire Alienor…

- Dépêchons-nous, dit-elle le regard toujours fixé sur son emploi du temps, il est hors de question d'être en retard au premier cours du professeur Malefoy…

- Oui ! acquiesça Demetrius, apparemment ravi de tomber enfin d'accord avec Alienor. On a au moins un professeur qui apprécie notre valeur comme il se doit, au lieu de favoriser ces stupides sang-de-bourbe comme Chang ou Weasley !

- Et cette fois, on est avec les Gryffondor ! On va pouvoir s'amuser ! se délecta Angus Tarkan qui lisait à présent son propre emploi du temps.

Autour de lui, ses camarades ricanèrent d'un air mauvais les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestaient par principe. Le seul à ne pas participer à l'allégresse des élèves du Serpentard d'Argent était Milo. Le visage sombre, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se retrouver de nouveau face à Nathan Jones encore une fois, cette sensation au ventre lui glaça les entrailles et pendant quelques secondes il fut saisi d'un violent tremblement qui, par chance, passa inaperçu au milieu de ses congénères qui riaient aux éclats dans les sombres cachots du professeur Malefoy…

A la fin de la première journée de cours, Nathan était déjà épuisé, il s'effondra sur son lit sans demander son reste. Il ne se sentait pas commencer aujourd'hui ses devoirs de métamorphose, et avait d'ailleurs encore à l'esprit cette humiliation que Malefoy lui avait faite subir en prenant grand plaisir à lui briser son Charme du Bouclier avec de puissants sorts impossibles à contrer pour un simple deuxième année. Il revoyait encore l'air paniqué de Mathilda, et révolté des cousins Weasley, qui pourtant n'avaient rien fait de peur de subir la colère de ce redoutable professeur il entendait également les rires moqueurs des Serpentard qui se délectaient de le voir ainsi en position de faiblesse et il aurait bien voulu disparaître à ce moment-là pour ne pas avoir à subir le discours assommant de Grégory le félicitant de sa passivité et vantant les mérites de la non-violence… Il se souvenait combien cela avait été dur ensuite d'enchaîner avec le premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie car le professeur Binns, en charge de cette discipline, ne faisait que réciter d'une voix monocorde des chapitres entiers de leur livre d'histoire qui, racontés par lui, semblaient aussi inconsistants que son propre corps de fantôme…

Eric, en revanche, ne connut pas de répit et s'attela, à peine son repas fini, à la pratique du sortilège de Lévitation. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser ce simple sort, et commençait à douter de la probabilité d'y réussir un jour…

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! murmura-t-il en effectuant un parfait mouvement de poignet.

Le stylo qu'il voulait faire léviter de quelques centimètres ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il restait inexorablement collé à ce maudit parchemin vierge…

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! répéta-t-il avec plus de convictions dans les gestes et dans la voix.

Le stylo n'eut même pas le moindre petit tressaillement…

- _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_ ! hurla-t-il avec de grands gestes désordonnés.

Il perdit tant le contrôle de ses gestes et de son pouvoir que le bout de sa baguette entra en contact avec la pointe du stylo qui lui explosa à la figure…

- Bon sang ! Saleté de baguette ! s'exclama-t-il suffoquant et crachant sous l'épaisse couche d'encre qui lui obstruait la bouche, le nez et les yeux…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Une porte ronde à sa gauche s'ouvrit à la volée et deux préfets en sortirent, la baguette magique prête pour faire face à d'éventuels dangers. Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent sans voix devant ce spectacle désolant, puis éclatèrent d'un rire peu flatteur.

- Alors Eric ! Tu as essayé d'ensorceler ton stylo pour qu'il te donne les bonnes réponses au prochain contrôle d'Histoire de la Magie ? railla le premier.

- Ou alors tu essayais de maîtriser l'Imperium pour obliger tes camarades à travailler ? proposa un le second.

- Non, je sais ! Il essaie d'imprégner de l'Essence de Pravarde dans sa baguette pour qu'elle puisse jeter des sorts corrects ! s'écria un troisième qui venait d'arriver.

Comme à son habitude, Eric baissa la tête et s'abstint de répondre. Il avait beau être bon élève, il restait incapable de lancer un sortilège satisfaisant, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe d'être insolent dans une école de magie, surtout face à trois préfets qui avaient au moins trois années d'études de plus que lui…

Cependant, au moment de ranger ses affaires, il se redressa et regarda dans les yeux le plus jeune d'entre eux.

- Je connais par cœur le programme d'histoire pour au moins les trois années à venir, rétorqua-t-il avec un air de défi, je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait d'ensorceler quoi que ce soit…

Il ferma son sac et se leva, puis, en se dirigeant vers une porte qui donnait sur un couloir, il se retourna, croisant le regard du préfet de sixième année.

- Je vous rappelle aussi que l'Imperium est interdit et qu'il est hors de question que je risque la perpétuité à Azkaban pour aider des gens qui ne le veulent pas.

Il actionna la poignée de la porte, mais stoppa son geste. Cette fois, sans même se retourner, il annonça :

- Au fait, l'Essence de Pravade n'augmente que la puissance magique des objets métalliques, ça n'aurait servi à rien d'en enduire sur ma baguette en bois…

Pour finir, il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de ses trois aînés qui le regardaient, ébahis, eut un sourire, et conclut :

- Si vous voulez vraiment vous moquer de moi, faites-le à votre niveau…

Il ouvrit en grand la porte ronde et s'engouffra par son embrasure…

- … ou alors cultivez-vous…

SLAM ! Le bruit du claquement les fit sursauter tous les trois et ils se regardèrent tous penauds. Jamais Eric n'avait répondu à leurs moqueries auparavant, le fait qu'il leur réponde avec tant de fougue les laissait sans voix…

Quels abrutis ! pensa Eric avec hargne, c'était déjà bien assez dur de supporter le mépris de ses camarades de classe, il était hors de question qu'il dût subir celui des autres Poufsouffle. Finalement, il ne se rendit pas à son dortoir, mais pris un autre couloir qui le mènerait à la sortie. Il en avait assez de la Salle Commune, cet endroit l'étouffait, avec ses innombrables galeries aux plafonds bas arrondis, ses grotesques portes circulaires, son opprimante absence de fenêtres. Eric avait plus l'impression de vivre et dormir dans une fourmilière que dans les dortoirs d'une école, il aurait préféré la hauteur, le grand air…

Pourquoi ce maudit Choixpeau ne l'avait-il pas envoyé à Serdaigle ?

Vers dix-huit heures ce soir-là, Nathan étira longuement ses membres avec un petit grognement de contentement. Il venait de terminer un long devoir d'histoire de la magie et commençait à avoir la tête qui bourdonnait. Incapable de se concentrer, il renonça à embrayer sur son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et préféra sortir se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Il y avait encore une heure avant le dîner, et il ne savait pas du tout comment la passer Mathilda et Gregory étaient au Club d'Echecs, il avait refusé d'y aller car il voulait finir son devoir d'Histoire et il était trop tard à présent Dalia avait quant à elle rejoint le club de Duel cette année, mais comme il ressemblait plus à un regroupement de Serpentard particulièrement brutaux et vicieux, il préférait s'abstenir, il avait beau avoir des meilleurs notes que Dalia, il n'avait pas sa capacité de duelliste qui lui aurait permis, comme elle, de pouvoir faire face aux troisième années il n'avait pas non plus envie de rejoindre les cousins qui faisaient une bataille explosive avec Kevin Dornton et deux quatrième année, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de calme, la bibliothèque pouvait lui offrir cela…

Milo aussi s'ennuyait, il n'avait aucune envie de faire ses devoirs, de toute façon, il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître du programme de deuxième année pour avoir les notes maximum dans chacune des matières importantes, alors pourquoi se préoccuper du reste ?

Oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était faite le soir précédent, il se leva du fauteuil couleur émeraude où il s'était installé et entreprit de quitter la Salle Commune. De toute façon, il aurait bien le temps de travailler plus tard, il était naturellement plus doué qu'Hester O'Brian, ce n'était pas une ou deux heures de travail en plus qui allait changer quelque chose…

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Alienor, sans lever le nez de son devoir de métamorphose.

Elle avait rempli presque soixante centimètres de parchemin et semblait loin d'avoir fini…

- Me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Milo avec nonchalance, je m'ennuie ici…

- Tu ne veux pas commencer ton devoir de métamorphose qui est pour demain ? voulut-elle savoir sans la moindre nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non, ce n'est pas intéressant, je copierai sur toi, annonça son cousin sans la moindre gêne.

- Comme tu voudras, concéda Alienor avec son air habituel de suprême indifférence.

Elle écrivait encore lorsque Milo traversa le passage secret permettant de sortir des sombres cachots qui abritaient la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait aller mais continua de marcher droit devant lui en laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise…

Eric, lui, avait trouvé refuge au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, il avait abandonné tout idée de s'entrainer au lancer de sortilèges pour ce soir et avait préféré se recentrer sur son point fort : la théorie. Le regard vissé sur son livre de sortilèges, il lisait et relisait la définition de sorts qu'il connaissait par cœur mais dont il aurait déjà dû maîtriser la pratique depuis longtemps. Tout cela sous le regard sévère de la Dame Grise qui aurait bien aimé pouvoir méditer en paix sans avoir à subir les bruits de respiration d'un vivant…

Dans une des quatre autres tours du château – celle de l'ouest – une autre élève de deuxième année s'attelait à des travaux studieux. Bien qu'elle savait que ce devoir ne serait à rendre que pour dans trois semaines, Hester O'Brian était sur le point de finir sa dissertation d'histoire sur le règne des sorciers de l'Olympe pendant la période romaine. A côté d'elle, Hope et Timothy vérifiaient quelques dates pour elle.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour vivre aussi longtemps ? s'étonna Hope qui observait le beau visage de la soi-disant déesse Athéna qui la regardait avec dédain dans une illustration de son livre d'histoire.

- Ils possédaient d'énormes pouvoirs, expliqua Timothy en haussant les épaules, ils pouvaient influer sur les hommes et les éléments, tout devait être simple pour eux…

- Je ne suis pas sûre, objecta Hester qui entamait à présent la conclusion de son devoir, les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers n'ont jamais été plus ou moins grands à travers les âges, c'est la manière de les utiliser qui changeait. Merlin est considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde, il a pourtant vécu aussi longtemps qu'un humain normal peut vivre, pas plus…

- Merlin a disparu du jour au lendemain, rappela Timothy, il est peut-être encore vivant…

- Peu importe, dit Hester avec impatience, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que les capacités des sorciers influent en fonction de leurs motivations, pas de leur puissance magique…

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Hope, très intéressée.

- Et bien… commença Hester, oubliant temporairement la fin de sa dissertation. Les Sorciers de l'Olympe – et ceux d'Egypte aussi – ont longtemps eu pour but de dominer les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, les amenant à développer des pouvoirs dévastateurs, comme celui d'invoquer la foudre, de déchaîner les océans, ou de réanimer les morts. Merlin, en revanche, avait choisi de remplir un simple rôle de conseiller auprès du Roi moldu Uther Pendragon et de son fils Arthur. Par conséquent, il a préféré orienter son destin dans les recherches et le savoir…

- Un précurseur des Serdaigle, en somme, fit Hope avec un petit sourire.

- Si tu veux… répondit Hester en lui rendant son sourire. Mais entre Zeus, Poséïdon ou Hadès et Merlin, tous les chercheurs s'accordent à dire que c'était Merlin qui possédait les plus grands pouvoirs…

- Mais comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Timothy avec des yeux ronds. Et comment font-ils pour mesurer ça ?

- Les savants-sorciers du Département des Mystères au Ministère de la magie ont longtemps fait des recherches là-dessus, une amie de mon grand-père a commencé sa carrière dans ce Département, expliqua Hester en retournant à sa conclusion, elle a donc eu accès aux archives…

Hope et Timothy restèrent un moment bouche-bée, incapables d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Mais cela ne nous dit pas comment ils ont fait pour vivre aussi longtemps, répéta Hope, tu crois qu'ils ont utilisé la pierre philosophale ?

- Le concept de la pierre n'avait pas encore été découvert, dit Hester en repliant son parchemin, ce devait être autre chose…

- Les croyances moldues prétendent que les Dieux Grecs et les Dieux Romains étaient en fait les mêmes entités, expliqua Timothy, songeur, peut-être que c'est vrai, que ce sont les mêmes, mais qu'ils ont fait migrer leurs âmes, ou je ne sais quoi, dans les corps de sorciers romains…

- Faire migrer des âmes ! s'exclama Hope. Ce serait possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hester un peu écœurée, mais si c'est vrai, les sorts qu'ils ont utilisés appartenaient à une forme extrêmement puissante de Magie Noire.

Timothy eut un petit frisson, mais les deux filles ne le remarquèrent pas, Hester était occupée à ranger ses affaires tandis que Hope continuait de feuilleter son manuel d'histoire comme si quelque chose lui avait échappé…

- En tout cas, si personne ne sait comment sont morts les dieux grecs, on sait au moins que les dieux romains ont été anéantis par Joshua le Pacificateur…

- Le Pacificateur ? répéta Timothy.

- Aussi appelé Joshua le Grand Sorcier, expliqua Hester, un sorcier très puissant adepte de la non-violence qui a sévi aux alentours de l'an 20, les anciennes légendes racontent qu'il apportait paix et bonheur sur son passage, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton peu crédule…

- On dit qu'il a terrassé les tyrans romains en leur faisant éprouver des remords pour tous les crimes qu'ils ont commis, ajouta Hope.

- Ce sont des foutaises, tout ça, aucune personne au monde ne peut mourir de cette façon…

- Mais il n'était pas seul, continua Hope, il comptait sept autres sorciers sous ses ordres, on les surnommait «les Guerriers d'Ohenfeld», ils venaient des quatre coins du…

- Tu sais, la coupa Hester en la gratifiant d'un petit sourire indulgent, je ne crois pas que l'on gagne qu'on que ce soit à déborder du sujet. Tu connais le professeur Binns : on a juste à recopier ce qu'il y a dans le livre, et le tour est joué…

- Tu as raison, fit Hope avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Elle ferma son manuel et commença à ranger ses affaires à son tour…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Milo avait pris la direction de la partie Est du château. Il en fut le premier surprit avec ses hautes fenêtres permettant de capter le soleil du matin, l'aile Est du château représentait tout ce qu'un Serpentard moyen préférait éviter…

Mais Milo n'était pas n'importe quel Serpentard moyen, il décida qu'il irait aller passer le temps qu'il lui restait dans le Département d'Astronomie là-bas, au moins, il pourrait laisser son esprit vagabonder où il voulait et avec qui il voulait sans se soucier dans la légitimité de ces pensées impures…

Dès qu'il fut en vue de l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de vagabonder par ici. Avec un sourire sournois, il sortit sa baguette de bouleau il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu…

Plongé dans ses pensées, Eric n'avait pas vu le temps passer le dîner allait être servi dans dix minutes et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il en raterait une bonne moitié…

Il se releva et entreprit de descendre les escaliers, mais à ce moment-là, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

- Mieux vaudrait pour vous ne pas descendre tout de suite…

De peur d'être attaqué par surprise, Eric se retourna trop vite et sentit un os de son cou craquer douloureusement…

- Aïe !

- Doucement, jeune homme, quand on a un corps de chair et d'os, il faut aussi savoir prendre soin de sa colonne vertébrale…

Toujours la nuque douloureuse, Eric baissa les yeux et vit, flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessous de lui, avec seulement le buste de visible, une forme humaine de couleur blanc nacré une jolie femme au visage sombre et aux cheveux ondulés.

- Dame Grise ? s'étonna Eric.

Il était presque sûr d'avoir rêvé d'habitude le fantôme officiel de Serdaigle était aussi peu bavard que celui de Serpentard, certains pensaient même que la Dame Grise était muette…

- Des élèves sont en train de se battre en-dessous, expliqua la Dame Grise, si vous voulez éviter de vous faire pendre par les pieds comme ce pauvre première année, je vous conseille de rester ici en attendant que ça se tasse…

Eric resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue. En effet, plusieurs étages en-dessous, il lui semblait entendre des cris de douleur et de terreur, mais ne pouvait pas reconnaître les voix d'où il était…

Hésitant à descendre, Eric porta son regard sur sa baguette magique, ce morceau de bois qui refusait de lui obéir…

A quoi servait-il qu'il descende essayer de faire cesser cette bagarre ? Il risquait juste de se ridiculiser, une fois de plus…

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Eric sans vraiment espérer de réponse concrète de la part de ce fantôme si énigmatique.

Pourtant…

- Il m'a semblé reconnaître le dernier descendant de la famille McAllister, répondit nonchalamment la Dame Grise, je crois qu'il s'en prend à des première année de Poufsouffle…

Le sang d'Eric ne fit qu'un tour, il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que la Dame Grise ait fini de parler et se précipita en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Est du château où sévissait son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Mais à peine avait-il descendu trois marches que la Dame Grise vint se poster juste devant lui, l'obligeant à stopper sa course en catastrophe pour ne pas avoir cette sensation de se prendre un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on traverse un fantôme…

- Attendez, vous voulez vraiment affronter seul à seul Milo McAllister ? demanda la Dame Grise, son beau visage restant toujours insondable.

Eric la regarda abasourdi, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

- Oui, et alors ? demanda-t-il impatient. Vous voulez m'en empêcher ?

- Non, bien sûr, répondit le fantôme avec un certain dédain, loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans les affaires des mortels, mais vous êtes Eric Hortshore…

Le jeune garçon recula de quelques pas, la Dame Grise connaissait son nom… Pourquoi ? Et Comment ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ?

- Nous parlons souvent entre fantômes, voyez-vous, votre nom a déjà dû être mentionné deux ou trois fois par Bragavould, expliqua la Dame Grise d'un air totalement désintéressé, un garçon exceptionnellement doué pour son âge, mais incapable d'exécuter correctement le moindre sort…

Eric restait silencieux ainsi, on parlait de lui pendant les petits comités entre fantômes…

- Comment pensez-vous faire face au jeune prodige McAllister ? Vous comptez lui réciter l'intégralité des exploits qu'a accomplis le sang-mêlé Héraclès pour être considéré comme un sorcier à part entière ? ironisa le fantôme de Serdaigle avec l'ombre d'un sourire…

Eric préféra ne pas tenir compte de cette provocation qu'il jugeait gratuite et traversa le fantôme sans vaciller, la Dame Grise parut scandalisée, mais il ne la laissa pas protester :

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un Serdaigle, dit-il presqu'hors de vue du mystérieux fantôme, mais je sais faire fonctionner mon cerveau…

Un léger coup de baguette et le minus fut projeté contre le mur. Quelque chose craqua, ces première année étaient difficilement bien fragiles… Comme celui qui se pâmait de douleur pour une simple coupure au bras. Les deux autres, qui semblaient encore plus faibles, tremblaient à côté de l'escalier. Qu'est-ce que ce Serpentard leur voulait ? Pourquoi leur faisait-il du mal ?

Milo s'amusait comme un petit fou enfin il avait l'occasion de laisser éclater toute sa hargne, toute sa frustration sur quelqu'un sans en subir le retour de flammes. Ni Jones, ni O'brian ne pouvait s'opposer à lui à cet instant précis, et il pouvait jouir de sa puissance écrasante sans craindre une quelconque contre-attaque…

- Aaaah ! s'écria une de ses victimes alors que sa manche venait de prendre feu…

Paniquée, la dernière qui restait se jeta au secours de son ami et tenta de faire disparaître les flammes qui lui léchaient la peau.

- Alors, tu ne peux pas l'éteindre ? lança Milo Pauvres petits Poufsouffle, votre faiblesse me donne envie de vomir !

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur nous ? s'écria la jeune fille en larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Milo se contenta d'un sourire, il allait jeter son dernier sort, mais une voix derrière lui le stoppa dans son geste :

- C'est aussi la question que je me pose, McAllister, que t'ont fait ces gamins pour que tu prennes autant de plaisir à les persécuter ?

Pris de court, Milo se retourna vivement, la baguette prête à faire feu. Mais il eut presque envie de rire lorsqu'il vit à qui appartenait la voix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hortshore ? lança Milo avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

L'air on ne peut plus menaçant, il fit cracher sa baguette d'étincelles vertes et argent.

- C'était ma question, répéta Eric qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux, à quoi tu joues ?

Milo eut un sourire mauvais.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un les éduque ces petits jeunes, expliqua-t-il avec mépris, leur apprendre à se défendre, pour pas qu'ils deviennent aussi pathétiques que toi…

Eric resta silencieux, l'image fugitive de sa sœur Flora venait d'apparaître dans son esprit, aussi brûlante et douloureuse qu'une lame d'acier chauffée à blanc. « C'est pour ton bien » avait-elle dit pour justifier toutes ces humiliations, « c'est pour te préparer à une vie de Cracmol… »

- C'est quoi ce regard, Hortshore ? lança Milo d'un air méchant. Tu ne penses quand même pas sérieusement m'affronter ?

- Non, répondit Eric entre ses dents, je pense sérieusement te faire mordre la poussière, espèce de petit fumier !

Il amorça un geste pour sortir sa baguette et aussitôt Milo lança son maléfice !

BRAM ! Le mur trembla et plusieurs morceaux de pierres furent propulsés en l'air. La jeune fille qui restait hurlait à plein poumons, elle avait à peine eu le temps de réussir à éteindre le feu sur la manche de son ami que les ennuis recommençaient…

Elle se releva et vit cet odieux Serpentard ricaner devant un tas de gravats dans lequel on pouvait voir coincé un morceau d'étoffe jaune venant probablement d'un uniforme de Poufsouffle…

- Tu as eu tort de me défier, Hortshore, tu sais très bien que tu ne vaux rien face à moi…

- A qui parles-tu ?

Milo sursauta, Eric ne se trouvait pas face à lui, prisonnier sous un éboulement, mais à sa gauche, près de la fillette qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Un bout de sa robe de sorcier était déchiré, mais à part ça, il semblait indemne…

- Tu es rapide quand il s'agit de t'enfuir, Hortshore, fit remarquer Milo avec ironie.

- Et toi tu es moins intelligent que je le pensais McAllister, lui rétorqua Eric, tu ne sais que détruire, ça montre bien ton étroitesse d'esprit…

- Quoi ? s'écria Milo en levant sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau sort.

Mais Eric ne le laissa pas prononcer la formule, il dégaina également !

Pas sa baguette, mais une petite fiole remplie d'une substance noire qui oscillait entre le liquide et le gazeux. Doué de réflexes au-dessus de la moyenne, Milo eut le temps de faire exploser la fiole avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

- Qu'est-ce qu…

La substance noire emprisonnée dans la fiole, enfin libre, s'étira tout en long pour recouvrir entièrement Milo qui tentait en vain de s'extirper de cette prison…

- Je vois plus rien ! s'écria le jeune Serpentard. Bon sang Hortshore ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Poudre d'Obscurité instantanée, expliqua Eric avec un petit sourire de fanfaron, je l'ai un peu modifiée pour qu'elle suive la personne visée comme un petit chien, essaie un peu de t'en défaire, pour voir…

Milo poussa un hurlement sauvage et se mit à lancer des maléfices à l'aveuglette, mais aucun n'inquiéta Eric et sa jeune protégée…

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle fut incapable de répondre. Ce type qui avait tenu tête à leur bourreau, c'était Eric Hortshore, cet élève de deuxième année que les préfets avaient qualifié d'arrogant et d'imbu de lui-même. Etait-ce vraiment cette personne ? En le voyant, la petite Allison Moore doutait qu'il pût une seule seconde avoir été arrogant, il était même surprenant qu'il eût seulement douze ans, il semblait bien plus vieux…

- Tu peux courir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Toujours incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle effectua un petit hochement de tête timide.

- Bien, tu vas écarter la tapisserie qui se trouve sur le mur du fond, derrière il y a un passage secret qui mène juste devant la Salle des Professeurs. Tu peux y aller et aller chercher de l'aide ?

La jeune fille exécuta un nouvel hochement de tête, plus affirmé, celui-là…

- Bien, vas-y !

Sans attendre, la jeune Poufsouffle prit ses jambes à son cou en direction de la tapisserie montrant deux sorciers maîtrisant un vampire…

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, Hortshore ? vociféra Milo, toujours prisonnier des ténèbres. On ne se moque pas impunément de Milo McAllister !

Eric eut un petit rire…

- Tu ferais mieux d'en rester là, Mc Allister, lui dit-il d'un air amusé, car j'en ai encore en réserve…

- Va au diable ! hurla Milo en faisant pleuvoir une salve de sortilèges qui manquèrent tous Eric.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, lui dit ce dernier.

Il sortit un autre flacon de sa main droite et le jeta à l'intérieur du nuage noir qui enveloppait Milo. Un bruit de verre, un cri de surprise et un bruit de chute lui indiquèrent qu'il avait touché sa cible.

- Aaaah ! Hortshore ! Sale chien ! Que m'as-tu fait ?

- Juste une potion d'Enflure, lui annonça Eric avec satisfaction, ce n'est pas une potion dangereuse, mais ses effets peuvent être amusants. J'aimerais attendre que la Poudre d'Obscurité se dissipe pour voir quelle partie de ton corps va tripler de volume, mais le dîner a déjà dû commencer, et j'ai vraiment trop faim…

Il éclata d'un rire peu flatteur qui fut rapidement couvert par les hurlements de rage de Milo, ranima les victimes du Serpentard et descendit lentement les escaliers en les soutenant du mieux qu'il put…

Eric sentit son ventre gargouiller, il devait être dix-neuf heures dix. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver dans la Grande Salle avant la fin du dîner, surtout s'il devait d'abord passer par l'infirmerie pour y laisser ses jeunes camarades…

Mais avant même d'arriver au cinquième étage, il tomba sur le professeur Davidson. La jeune fille avait dû faire très vite alors, Eric espérait être déjà loin lorsque le professeur annulerait les sorts qui emprisonnaient Milo.

- J'ai rencontré Miss Moore sur en chemin, je lui ai conseillé d'aller dîner. Vous devriez faire de même, Mr Hortshore, je m'occupe d'envoyer ces jeunes gens à l'infirmerie, ainsi que d'administrer l'antidote à la Potion d'Enflure à Mr McAllister…

- Hein ? Comment vous… commença Eric…

Mais Davidson ne le laissa pas finir :

- A propos, la prochaine réunion du Groupe Cœur de Licorne aura lieu le mercredi 13 octobre, j'espère grandement vous y voir…

Eric resta coi, comment Davidson pouvait-il savoir pour la Potion d'Enflure ? La jeune fille qu'il appelait Miss Moore était partie avant qu'il ne l'utilise…

- Vous avez disputé un beau combat, digne d'un combattant Poufsouffle, ajouta Davidson avec un petit sourire, mais en temps que professeur, je me dois de vous sanctionner : cinq point seront enlevés à Poufsouffle comme à Serpentard.

Puis, la démarche gracieuse, il monta à l'étage supérieur pour aller secourir McAllister dont on pouvait entendre les hurlements deux étages au-dessus, si l'on tendait l'oreille.

Eric resta plusieurs minutes auprès des première année terrorisés. L'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la première fois que Davidson avait l'air d'en savoir bien plus qu'il ne le laissait percevoir. Peut-être que le Maître des Potions n'était pas seulement un jeune précieux essentiellement préoccupé par son apparence, après tout. Tout compte fait, il irait à cette réunion…

Dans tous les cas, il s'en rendait compte, maintenant plus que jamais, cela lui faisait un bien fou d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, pour le meilleur, comme le pire…


	7. Rivalités

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre à peine trois jours après les évènements, tout Poudlard était au courant de la raclée qu'avait subie Milo, le prodige Serpentard, face à Eric, que l'on considérait presque Cracmol malgré ses excellents résultats. Hester fut surprise de voir à quelle vitesse les rumeurs et les ragots se propageaient dans l'enceinte du château, et à quel point celles-ci étaient déformées de la réalité.

Elle avait entendu dire, par exemple, que Milo se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec des crochets de serpent aussi longs qu'il les utilisait pour marcher ou encore qu'Eric avait pendu le jeune Serpentard par les pieds, entièrement nu, et l'avait laissé là en attendant qu'un professeur le décroche…

Hester ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ses rumeurs, mais ce n'était certainement pas Eric. Son jeune ami n'était pas du tout du genre à fanfaronner et supportait difficilement d'être au centre des conversations.

En effet, il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'on lui demandât de raconter son histoire une énième fois tout en le coupant systématiquement dans ses explications pour quémander d'inutiles détails qui ne faisaient que rendre Eric de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

En règle générale, c'étaient les Gryffondor qui étaient les plus virulents dans leurs quête aux informations leur haine ancestrale pour tout les Serpentard les amenait à considérer Eric comme un héros, ce que le principal intéressé essayait de démentir jour après jour, heure après heure.

- Je n'ai fait que lui lancer deux potions dans la figure, répétait-il avec lassitude tandis que des troisième année Gryffondor le retenaient depuis plusieurs minutes alors qu'il avait cours de botanique très bientôt et que les serres se trouvaient à l'autre bout du parc.

- Mais tu as quand même défait le prodige de Serpentard pour protéger tes camarades, c'est une conduite digne d'un Gryffondor ! s'extasia un grand brun à qui Eric n'avait jamais parlé et qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin.

- Fichez-lui la paix un peu ! réprimanda une voix sèche derrière eux. Laissez-le souffler !

Soulagé, Eric vit apparaître un préfet de Gryffondor qui regardait ses cadets avec sévérité. Le jeune homme était brun et portait de petites lunettes rondes devant ses yeux couleur noisette. Eric reconnut Samuel Potter, il ne lui avait jamais parlé mais le connaissait de vue. Il était après tout le petit-fils de celui qu'on appelait l'Elu, et était considéré comme un sérieux challenger à Vindicus McAllister pour la nomination du champion de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Lequel Vindicus McAllister avait bien précisé au jeune Poufsouffle que si jamais il refaisait un tel coup à son frère, il ne lui resterait plus assez de doigts pour réaliser la moindre potion correctement.

Cette menace était inutile cependant, Eric n'avait de toute façon pas envie de croiser de nouveau le bois avec Milo et il tâcherait de faire profil bas à l'avenir. Lui qui était si désireux qu'on reconnaisse enfin ses talents, à présent, il aurait préféré qu'on recommence à le considérer comme un moins que rien.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs toujours le cas au sein de ses camarades Poufsouffle qui continuaient de le considérer comme un petit arrogant prêt à tout pour briller et se mettre en avant. De la part des Serdaigle, il n'eut que des timides sourires et des faibles encouragements, l'arrivée des délégations étrangères les empêcherait sûrement de travailler sérieusement, ils devaient donc commencer dès maintenant à s'avancer dans leurs devoirs à rendre et ne pouvaient aucunement perdre leur temps à s'intéresser à de futiles disputes entre deuxième année quand on savait que les examens seraient dans moins de huit mois !

Milo, en revanche, ne le voyait pas de cet œil il n'allait quand même pas se préoccuper de futiles examens qu'il était sûr de réussir avec la mention d'excellence alors que ce nul avait osé poser la main sur lui. Pour des raisons qu'il préférait taire, il avait toujours renoncé à faire mordre la poussière à ses deux rivaux déclarés mais en ce qui concernait Eric, il n'allait sûrement pas se retenir…

Un mois passa. Un mois de tension, d'excitation, un mois d'attente….

Alertés par la brusque rivalité qui venait d'éclater entre Eric et Milo, élèves et professeurs avaient pris des dispositions afin d'affronter sereinement la situation. Les premiers avaient pris l'habitude de s'écarter et de se mettre à l'abri lorsqu'ils voyaient l'un des deux rivaux apparaître devant eux les seconds, quant à eux, adoptaient une attitude opposée : dès qu'on leur alertait la présence du Poufsouffle et du Serpentard ensembles dans un même endroit, au moins trois enseignants s'y retrouvaient la seconde qui suivait, sur le qui-vive…

Ce fut pour cela que le treize octobre, jour où devait se tenir la réception du professeur Davidson qui réunissait les meilleurs élèves du collège, la tension était à son comble alors que l'on voyait Milo et Eric prendre le même couloir. Les professeurs Weasley et Malefoy avaient tenu à escorter les deux rivaux jusqu'au troisième étage avant de les regarder avec inquiétude s'éloigner au loin, hors de leur portée.

Mais ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter : les deux élèves avaient eux-mêmes pris leur précautions avant de venir, et chacun était en parfaitement conscient. Milo avait tout de suite remarqué les deux fioles qui tintaient férocement à la ceinture d'Eric, et savait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas là pour faire joli de même qu'Eric devinait que Milo n'avait pas sa main droite constamment dans sa poche pour se donner un style, il la maintenait fermement close sur sa baguette qu'il utiliserait au moindre geste suspect.

En outre, les professeurs n'étaient pas les seuls à être capable d'empêcher les deux ennemis de se quereller. En effet, la présence de Nathan et Dalia aux côtés d'Eric et celle d'Alienor aux côtés de Milo suffisait amplement à calmer les ardeurs assassines des deux jeunes garçons.

Ainsi, lorsque les cinq élèves de deuxième année entrèrent dans le bureau du maître des Potions, aucun incident ne fut à déclarer. C'était une pièce spacieuse abondamment décorée de teintures aux tons pastels et de plantes d'intérieur qui donnait l'impression aux élèves de prendre le thé avec leur grand-mère.

Ravis de vous revoir ici mes chers enfants ! s'exclama le Professeur Davidson tandis que les derniers arrivants d'installaient autour de la longue table de chêne au centre du bureau. Comment s'est passée votre première semaine de cours ?

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague «bien», mais la plupart restèrent silencieux. En règle générale, l'engouement du maître des potions lors de ces réunions était considérablement plus élevé que celui de ses élèves.

Mis à part une exception :

- C'était fantastique, professeur ! Cette Décoction d'Azalée a fait des merveilles sur mon Ficus quadriphonique !

Le professeur Davidson adressa à Tina un sourire radieux et lui donna quelques conseils pour s'occuper de son ficus. Plongé ainsi dans cette conversation avec son élève qui le respectait le plus, il ne vit pas que les autres convives se jetaient des regards éloquents par-dessus leurs assiettes cette soirée allait décidément être aussi ennuyeuse que les cours du maître des potions. Le premier quart d'heure du repas passa si lentement qu'Eric fut plusieurs fois tenté de feindre un malaise pour quitter la table au plus vite. Cependant, les sarcasmes d'Hester à l'encontre de Tina le convainquirent de rester il prit ainsi la bonne décision, car au moment où ils commençaient les hors-d'œuvre, la discussion s'anima enfin.

- Professeur, intervint une élève de cinquième année à Serdaigle, est-il vrai que vous avez assisté au dernier tournoi des trois sorciers qui a eu lieu à Poudlard il y a quinze ans ?

Le murmure des conversations s'évanouit aussitôt, et bientôt, tout le monde eut le visage tourné vers le professeur Davidson, quelque peu dérouté d'attirer si soudainement l'attention de son auditoire.

- Et bien… oui, répondit-il sur le ton de celui qui veut faire durer le plaisir, il s'avère que j'ai en effet assisté à cet époustouflant événement qui rassemble chaque fois les meilleurs élèves et futurs grands sorciers d'Europe…

L'ambiance n'aurait pas pu changer plus radicalement à cet instant : là où l'on avait pu voir une seconde auparavant des paupières s'alourdir, des mâchoires bâiller et des épaules d'affaisser, s'alignait à présent des visages tendus et excités aux yeux grand ouverts et à l'esprit en alerte.

- Il est donc vrai que j'ai pu voir ce spectacle de mes propres yeux, répéta Davidson, fier de l'effet que cette nouvelle faisait sur ses jeunes protégés. Malheureusement, je n'étais que spectateur, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement modeste, avant dix-sept ans, il nous est impossible de participer à ce fabuleux tournoi. Et à l'époque, je n'en avais que seize…

- Mais vous vous en souvenez ? cria presque Nathan, les yeux rivés sur ce professeur qui s'avérait beaucoup moins soporifique tout à coup. Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous avez pu voir cette année-là ?

- Bien entendu je m'en souviens, répondit le professeur avec un petit rire agaçant, comment oublier une telle merveille ? Le spectacle était au rendez-vous, je peux vous le dire !

- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? réclama une quatrième année de Gryffondor aux joues plutôt rondes.

- Cela vous intéresse ? s'étonna Davidson avec un air de surprise très peu convaincant. Très bien, reprit-il en constatant que l'air avide de ses élèves ne trompait pas, je vais vous raconter l'histoire du 10ème Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui eut lieu à Poudlard au cours de l'année scolaire 2034-2035…

Après cette annonce des plus pompeuses, Ambrosius Davidson marqua une courte pause comme si retarder les explications attiserait encore davantage la curiosité de ses élèves. Il apparut vite que c'était tout à fait vrai les jeunes sorciers semblaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, et le professeur ne put attendre plus longtemps :

- Comme vous le savez peut-être, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu tous les cinq ans et se déroule à tour de rôle dans une des trois grandes écoles de magie d'Europe : Durmstrang au nord-est, Beauxbâtons au sud et Poudlard à l'ouest. Ainsi, c'est tous les quinze ans qu'une école accueille cet événement des plus prestigieux.

- Le professeur Chourave nous a déjà dit tout ça, l'interrompit Gregorius McAllister d'un ton grincheux et insolent.

Le professeur s'interrompit, esquissa un petit sourire et plongea ses grands yeux bleus charmeurs dans ceux, petits, bruns et sournois, du cousin de Milo.

- Je vous déconseille de m'interrompre M. McAllister, lança Davidson sans se départir de son sourire, sinon il se pourrait bien que l'enquête sur les balais Poufsouffle trafiqués soit relancée…

Le teint du jeune Serpentard vira au cramoisi tandis qu'il essayait de prononcer correctement sa phrase :

- Je… je ne vois pas en quoi… ça me concerne…

- Vos balbutiements nous prouvent que si, reprit Davidson en reportant son attention sur l'assiette qui était devant lui, l'air profondément satisfait. Maintenant, reprit-il, j'aimerais continuer le récit que vous m'avez réclamé, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient…

Le silence qui accompagna ses paroles semblèrent prouver que les élèves ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à ce que leur professeur poursuivît son récit ce qu'il fit derechef :

- Déjà à cette époque, Poudlard avait le visage d'aujourd'hui : les mêmes cours, les mêmes locaux, à peu près les mêmes professeurs et surtout, les mêmes mentalités…

Il prit quelque temps pour jeter un regard circulaire aux élèves et fut amusé à la vue des placements de ceux-ci bien que, contrairement à la grande salle, le bureau de Davidson ne disposait que d'une seule table, on distinguait encore et toujours le mur invisible qui s'étendait entre les élèves des différentes maisons. Peu importait les âges des jeunes sorciers s'étaient disposés de telle façon à ce que les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se retrouvent ensemble autour de la table en outre, Eric, le seul Poufsouffle, était légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres malgré ses bons rapports avec Hester ou Nathan…

- Il y a quinze ans, reprit Davidson après cette courte pause, comme aujourd'hui, plusieurs élèves étaient candidats au titre de champion de Poudlard. Et comme aujourd'hui, il y en avait à peu près un par maison…

Il adressa un sourire à Milenya Mac Glory de Serdaigle, Vindicus McAllister de Serpentard et Samuel Potter de Gryffondor qui, tous trois, pouvaient prétendre au titre tant convoité de champion de Poudlard qui serait dévoilé le jour d'Halloween prochain.

- A l'époque, Rodolf Teengulf de Serpentard, Wanda Biltzberg de Serdaigle, Melissa Hanson de Gryffondor et Michael O'Malley de Poufsouffle étaient les quatre challengers que l'on espérait voir brandir le trophée des Trois Sorciers en faveur de Poudlard.

Au bout de la table, bien qu'aussi hypnotisé que ses camarades par le discours de son professeur, Eric ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception au plus profond de lui : cette année, aucun Poufsouffle ne méritait l'honneur de représenter Poudlard…

A quelques places de lui, Milo avait remarqué le regard triste d'Eric et en profita pour lui adresser un sourire mauvais. Dans monde, il n'y avait pas de place pour ces nuls de Poufsouffle. C'étaient les Serpentard qui hériteraient de toute la gloire…

- L'heureux élu fut O'Malley, continua Davidson avec un sourire rêveur à l'évocation de ce souvenir, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, nous étions si fiers que ce soient nos couleurs qui représentaient notre collège…

- Pour la première et la dernière fois de leur vie, ricana Gregorius sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

Ce qui était une mauvaise idée…

- Erreur, McAllister, déclara gentiment le professeur avec un petit sourire indulgent, apprenez qu'en ce qui concerne le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, celle des quatre maisons à avoir eu l'occasion de représenter le plus souvent Poudlard est la Maison de Poufsouffle.

- Pa… Pardon ? bégaya Gregorius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Hé oui ! confirma Davidson avec un petit sourire supérieur. En 1995, 2005, 2020, 2035 et 2045, cinq fois en tout, contre trois fois pour les Serdaigle, également trois pour les Gryffondor et seulement une fois pour votre propre maison. Vous voyez, McAllister, ce n'est pas parce que notre maison ne brille pas de cent mille feux comme celle des Serpentard que nous n'avons jamais eu nos instants de gloire. En réalité, ces cinquante dernières années à Poudlard ont vu bien plus de élèves de Poufsouffle que de Serpentard recueillir les honneurs. Seulement, contrairement à vous, les élèves de Poufsouffle savent rester modestes…

La bouche entre-ouverte en signe d'incompréhension, Gregorius fut incapable de répliquer. Même Vindicus et Milenya furent surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle. Eric, de son côté, se remémora les paroles que la directrice lui avait confiées : ce n'est pas parce que les Poufsouffle faisaient moins parler d'eux que les autres qu'ils en étaient pour autant les plus faibles…

- Ce jeune homme, Michael, rassemblait toutes les qualités d'un vrai Poufsouffle : droit, honnête, travailleur, généreux et un petit surcroît de charme qu'il n'enlevait rien à sa valeur, ajouta-t-il en jetant un petit regard complice aux quelques filles qui composaient son assemblée. Il n'a pas gagné le Tournoi, reprit Davidson d'un ton légèrement teinté d'amertume, terrassé par la Manticore qu'il devait immobiliser lors de la première tâche, il ne parvint pas à rattraper son retard sur la championne de Durmstrang, une certaine Nathania Petrova, et ce, malgré sa victoire à la troisième tâche qui lui avait permis de brandir momentanément le Trophée avant de le remettre à Nathania qui demeurait première après calcul des points.

Le professeur Davidson s'accorda un petit temps avant de continuer. Instant pendant lequel Hester put noter quelques indices qui laissaient entendre que leur maître des potions avait probablement ressenti bien plus que de l'admiration pour cet ancien camarade de classe qu'il avait dû fréquenter pendant sa scolarité.

- Cependant, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, on ne peut pas vraiment affirmer que tout Poudlard le soutenait…

- Pardon ? fit Samuel Potter abasourdi.

- C'était pourtant le Champion de son école ! s'indigna Milenya d'un air outragé.

- Hé oui ! concéda Davidson. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il incarnait l'idéal du sorcier pour l'intégralité de ses camarades. Bien que me concernant, la question ne se posait même pas, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un grand sourire, certains – en majorité des Serpentard – lui préféraient la hargne et la volonté de fer de la championne de Durmstrang. Quant aux Serdaigle, ils avaient, sans aucune hésitation, offert leur soutien moral à la candidate qui représentait Beauxbâtons, la très sérieuse Martine de Courture qui, malgré ses qualités intellectuelles indéniables, fut classée dernière de cette édition…

- Bizarre que les Serdaigle aient été aussi peu clairvoyants, fit remarquer Milenya songeuse.

- Et les Gryffondor, ils l'ont soutenu, bien sûr ? voulut s'assurer Nathan qui refusait de reconnaître chez ses aînés ce qu'il considérait comme une grave trahison.

Cependant, le sourire de Davidson lui prouva le contraire avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Hélas ! soupira le professeur qui paraissait néanmoins savourer la déception de ses élèves. Les Gryffondor étaient bien trop déçus d'avoir vu leur championne recalée qu'ils se refusèrent à accorder à Michael le moindre crédit, car leur fierté blessée le leur interdisait.

Sous le sourire vengeur de Milo, Nathan baissa la tête, tout honteux de la réaction de ses prédécesseurs. Comment pouvait-on être aussi buté ?

- La fierté, déclara joyeusement Davidson, rien ne peut décider à deux rivaux de se montrer solidaires, leur volonté de surpasser l'autre l'emportait sur tout le reste.

A l'image de Nathan, Timothy, Eric et Hester baissèrent la tête, tous penauds.

- La rivalité est un phénomène bien étrange, conclut le professeur d'une voix étrangement assombrie, elle peut tantôt pousser les individus à se surpasser, et tantôt provoquer une catastrophe…

Du reste du dîner, personne ne se souvint de grand-chose et tous se hâtèrent de quitter le bureau de leur professeur, comme par peur de devoir reconnaître cette rivalité honteuse qui empêchait les élèves d'être solidaires entre eux. Pourtant, Nathan restait convaincu du contraire…

- Je suis sûr que quelque soit le champion de cette année, on le soutiendra de toutes nos forces ! avait-il dit avec conviction alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir en compagnie de Samuel et d'un autre Gryffondor de septième année.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, lui conseilla le préfet, réfléchis d'abord à ce que tu ressentirais si Vindicus McAllister était désigné champion de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt à le soutenir autant que moi ou Milenya…

Suite à cette réflexion, Nathan replongea dans un silence songeur. Etait-il vraiment si borné que ça ? Serait-il incapable de reconnaître quelqu'un comme Vindicus en représentant légitime de son école. Pourtant, il était un des premiers à prôner une tolérance et une compréhension entre les maisons, il prenait constamment la défense d'Eric lorsqu'il se faisait insulter par les membres de sa propre maison, bien que l'on lui soutînt que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Cependant, une petite voix désagréable vint le raisonner à l'intérieur de son esprit et lui rappela l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune frère du présent prétendant au titre de Champion de Poudlard, ainsi que l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour le professeur en charge des Serpentard, Scorpius Malefoy, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion d'humilier tout élève étranger à sa maison. Et en dernier lieu, la cuisante défaite que leur équipe avait infligée à l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année précédente finissait de faire grimper la jauge d'animosité que Nathan éprouvait pour Vindicus McAllister qui, pourtant, ne lui avait jamais rien dit ni fait de mal. Il se surprit donc à espérer une victoire de Samuel Potter ou de Milenya MacGlory au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il d'un ton sec, furieux de devoir reconnaître que Samuel avait probablement raison. Bonne nuit !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon qui le menait au dortoir et se glissa presqu'aussitôt dans son lit après avoir rapidement enfilé son pyjama.

En effet, les Gryffondor avaient leur fierté, mais c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, ce serait Samuel Potter qui serait Champion de Poudlard et tout le monde laisserait de côté ses préjugés pour le soutenir…


	8. Vaste monde magique

Les jours qui suivirent, peu d'élèves eurent l'esprit libre pour réfléchir aux théories magiques de métamorphose avancée, ou rédiger les dissertations d'histoire que l'on attendait pour la fin du mois, ou encore pour s'intéresser aux résultats de la douzième journée de Quidditch qui voyait une nouvelle fois les Chudley Cannons s'incliner sur un large score face à des Wibourne Wasps au sommet de leur force, et du classement.

Cette fois-ci, même les cousins Weasley avaient oublié le Quidditch pour se concentrer uniquement sur les événements qui auraient bientôt lieu dans leur école.

Comment viendraient les délégations étrangères ? A quoi ressemblaient leurs élèves ? Etaient-ils différents d'eux ? Plus doués ? Plus féroces ? Ou au contraire plus mesurés dans leurs actes et leurs propos ? Etaient-ils aussi avides de gagner que ceux de Poudlard, ou ne considéraient-ils la compétition que comme un moyen de se divertir et nouer des relations avec d'autres sorciers ? Et le Champion de Poudlard, serait-il à la hauteur ? Quelles tâches aurait-il à accomplir ? Etaient-elles vraiment difficiles ?

Autant de questions qui bousculaient l'esprit de chaque élève de Poudlard tandis que le jour où Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang feraient leur entrée à Poudlard approchait à grande vitesse.

Alors qu'il restait encore dix jours avant l'échéance, Nathan prit la décision de complètement délaisser ses devoirs pour se documenter sur les autres écoles de magie qui existaient dans le monde. Il avait longtemps cru que Poudlard était la seule, mais maintenant qu'il savait, il voulait récupérer le plus d'informations possibles sur ces écoles.

Aussi passait-il ses temps libres et ses soirées à la bibliothèque en compagnie de vieux ouvrages traitant des différentes écoles de magie du monde entier.

Dans _Le Guide des Ecoles de Sorcelleries en Europe_, il découvrit qu'il existait douze établissements dispensant des cours de magie sur le continent européen. S'il était de notoriété publique que Poudlard était le meilleur d'entre eux, la réputation des autres n'était tout de même pas à négliger…

D'après le vieux livre, les deux plus anciennes écoles de magie d'Europe s'avéraient être l'Académie Atlantis et l'Université des Olympiens. Toutes deux, créées bien avant J.C, avaient longtemps été considérées comme les seules écoles de magie au monde et se montraient particulièrement sévères dans le choix de ses élèves.

C'était surtout vrai pour l'Université des Olympiens, créée par Zeus le roi des Douze Grands Sorciers Grecs. Seuls étaient acceptés en son sein les enfants de parents sorciers et mis à part de rares cas exceptionnels comme celui d'Héraclès ou de Persée, même les sangs-mêlés étaient rejetés par le Grand Zeus.

_Encore aujourd'hui, _racontait l'antique volume,_ l'Université des Olympiens reste très sélective quant au choix de ses élèves. La sélection se base sur la puissance magique des postulants dont l'âge est largement supérieur à celui des autres écoles, en raison de la difficulté des douze épreuves qui closent chaque semestre de cours essentiellement pratique. Ainsi, la scolarité à Olympus dure six ans, mais se termine souvent avant pour nombre d'élèves trop fragiles qui trouvent la mort pendant les épreuves de fin de semestre…_

_Pour cela, l'Université de Magie des Olympiens souffre d'une réputation aussi mauvaise que celle de l'Institut de Durmstrang. Perchée au sommet du Mont Olympe, elle se bat chaque année contre sa fermeture avec souvent moins de cent élèves à s'occuper._

_De plus, contrairement à bon nombre d'écoles de magie en Europe, les professeurs ne dispensent pas leur cours en fonction d'un matière spécifique, mais du niveau des élèves et du nombre d'années d'études au sein de l'établissement. En fait, il est dit que chacun des douze professeurs qui enseignent à l'Université a en charge une classe entière pendant la durée d'un semestre et leur apprend différentes matières à lui tout seul. Ces différentes périodes de six mois tiennent leurs noms des premiers professeurs de l'Université : Athéna, Dyonisos, Apollon, Artémis, Hermès, Arès, Aphrodite, Héphaïtsos, Héra, Poséïdon, Hades et Zeus._

_La légende prétend que pendant le « Semestre d'Athéna », le premier, on apprend à se défendre avec l'aide de la Magie, soit par des Sortilèges comme le Charme du Bouclier, soit par le biais d'antidotes aux poisons, ou encore par le dressage d'animaux protecteurs. _

_Au contraire, le deuxième semestre, celui qui voit l'enseignement d'Arès, se base sur l'attaque et la force brute. On y apprend des sortilèges puissants, des potions destructrices, on y étudie des créatures violentes et dangereuses comme les chimères et les dragons. C'est durant ce semestre de cours qu'on dénombre le plus de morts._

_En ce qui concerne le semestre d'Hermès, le troisième dans l'ordre des apprentissages, il réunit tout ce qui à trait au déplacement des sorciers : on y apprend comment utiliser un balai volant, comment chevaucher un Sombral ou un Hippogriffe, et aussi comment transplaner. A l'occasion de ces cours plutôt risqués, il n'est pas rare de perdre un ou deux élèves durant la période des six mois…_

_Au cours des semestres n°4 à 9, en revanche, les risques d'accident sont beaucoup plus rares. En effet, lors du « Semestre de Dyonisos » qui clôt la deuxième année, les élèves sont amenés à maîtriser les sorts et activités de divertissement du monde magique. On leur apprend notamment à jouer aux échecs magiques, à la bataille explosive, aux bavboules, mais aussi – plus récemment – au Quidditch. _

_Pendant le Semestre n°5, celui d'Héphaïstos, on les entraîne à fabriquer leur propre matériel magique, tels que le chaudron, la balance, le télescope, mais surtout la baguette magique. Souvent, l'élève de l'Université possède la baguette magique d'un de ses aïeux avant de se fabriquer la sienne. Voici également pourquoi les baguettes grecques sont beaucoup moins efficaces que les britanniques réalisées par Ollivanders ou les russes par Gregorovitch…_

_Les semestres n°6 et 7, baptisés Artémis et Apollon sont ceux où l'on demande aux élèves de se forger l'esprit et de voir au-delà des apparences. Ainsi l'on est amené étudier les présages de la nature sous l'égide de la Sorcière Chasseresse, et à découvrir les signes du ciel sous celui du Sorcier Soleil…_

_Le semestre n°8, baptisé Aphrodite, est souvent négligé et ignoré par les élèves une fois l'examen passé. Il consiste à étudier les formes anciennes de magie qui régissent même le monde des moldus._

_Pour ce qui est du semestre n°9, celui d'Héra, bien que jugé ennuyeux, personne ne peux y faire abstraction. On y apprend en effet la maîtrise de sorts et de potions nécessaires au confort. La cuisine magique y est également enseignée…_

_En ce qui concerne les trois derniers semestres, c'est une toute autre histoire. Le semestre n°10, celui de Poséïdon, qui termine la cinquième année est un véritable défi car le professeur y enseigne la façon de déchaîner les éléments. Peu d'élèves réussissent l'épreuve finale : soit ils s'avèrent trop faibles pour lancer les sorts demandés, soit ils font les frais de leur trop grande puissance et finissent noyés ou engloutis sous des tonnes de gravas. _

_Ainsi, au sortir de la cinquième année, très peu d'élèves sont encore présents morts, disparus, où découragés, il reste à peine 10 personnes chaque début de semestre à atteindre la sixième année. D'autant plus qu'à la fin du onzième semestre, ce nombre est souvent réduit de moitié par la redoutable épreuve de la mort du semestre d'Hadès. Personne ne sait réellement en quoi elle consiste, ceux qui en sont sortis vivants ont toujours refusé d'en parler, visiblement terrorisés par cette avant-dernière épreuve, considérés par tous comme la plus effrayante._

_C'est sans doute pourquoi, dans un souci d'éviter les reproches et les accusations que l'Université se termine par des cours beaucoup plus rassurants lors du dernier semestre, celui de Zeus, qui consiste uniquement à revoir tous les enseignements acquis les semestres précédents et à développer la puissance magique et la connaissance de chacun._

_A l'issue des six années d'études, seuls trois ou quatre élèves – la plupart âgé de vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans – sortent diplômés de la redoutable université du Mont Olympe sur la vingtaine d'élèves qui s'inscrivent chaque année. _

_Pour cela, l'établissement, réputé _divin_ au vingtième siècle avant J.C, est depuis largement boycotté par les habitants du bassin méditerranéen depuis la création de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons au sud de la France. Seuls les sorciers et sorcières les plus téméraires ou celles et ceux dont aucun établissement magique ne veut s'y inscrivent._

_D'un autre point de vue, nous pouvons avoir l'assurance qu'être diplômé de l'Académie des Olympiens signifie être un sorcier puissant et accompli…_

Incapable de prononcer un mot suite à cette lecture choquante, Nathan relisait encore et encore certains passages qui lui paraissaient impossibles.

- _Des recherches sur la mort_, lisait-il complètement abasourdi, c'est une blague.

Mais en tournant les pages les unes après les autres, il se rendit qu'il n'en était rien, ce livre était aussi sérieux que possible. Il se rappelait bien entendu de ses derniers cours d'histoire de la magie de l'année précédente sur les sorciers grecs de l'Antiquité, sur leur cruauté et leur volonté d'asseoir leur domination sur le reste du monde, mais jusque là, il avait toujours cru que ces méthodes avaient été abandonnées depuis longtemps.

Jetant un regard autour de lui – la bibliothèque était aussi calme qu'un tombeau – il se rendit compte à quel point il était privilégié d'être né en Angleterre. Quoique, se reprit-il en relisant un paragraphe, vu son ascendance moldue, il n'aurait jamais pu intégrer cette école horrible. D'ailleurs, il se surprit à penser qu'il préférerait étudier dans n'importe quel collège moldu que dans cet endroit effrayant !

La photo de l'établissement à côté du nom avait beau montrer un magnifique palais de pierres blanches pourvu d'innombrables balcons soutenues par de somptueuses colonnes de marbre, après ce qu'il avait lu, Nathan n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de cette horrible université.

Persuadé qu'aucune école ne pouvait être pire que cela, Nathan consulta l'index du livre pour trouver les informations sur l'autre école de magie datant de l'Antiquité et se rendit compte qu'il était dans le faux : l'Académie Atlantis ne semblait pas beaucoup plus accueillante que l'Université Olympienne. Située sous l'Océan Atlantique, elle semblait, comme sa contemporaine, n'être que le vestige d'une gloire passée.

Les dessins qui représentaient les bâtiments de l'Académie montraient certes une immense cité aquatique à la beauté incomparable, mais d'après ce que l'on pouvait distinguer sur un vieux croquis, la plupart des bâtiments du complexe scolaire étaient détruits et ne se trouvaient pas _sous_ l'océan, mais entièrement immergés, à en juger par les poissons qui nageaient parmi les élèves dont l'uniforme ressemblait davantage à une combinaison de plongée qu'à une robe de sorcier.

N'étant pas particulièrement effrayé par l'eau, Nathan aurait pu trouver le concept amusant, voire séduisant, si l'un des poissons dessinés n'avait pas tant ressemblé à un requin dévorant sa proie.

Pour le reste, le livre restait plutôt évasif concernant la nature des cours dispensés et la mentalité des usagers de l'Académie. Celle-ci semblait en effet très soucieuse de conserver et protéger ses secrets car personne n'avait été capable de la situer avec précision, et ses responsables ne choisissaient pas ses élèves de manière conventionnelle en envoyant, comme Poudlard, une lettre aux parents du futur élève. Au contraire, ils enlevaient les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques à leurs familles à un âge très précoce, leur enseignaient tout leur savoir afin de faire d'eux des sorciers marins accomplis, et ne les relâchaient qu'après leur majorité quiconque tentait de s'enfuir était sévèrement puni.

Si, jusqu'à l'aube du précédent millénaire, leur rayon d'action couvrait toute l'Europe du Nord, depuis plusieurs siècles, il ne se limitait plus qu'à l'Islande et quelques îles isolées de l'Atlantique. De plus, au contraire de l'Université des Olympiens, les élèves d'Atlantis – guère plus nombreux que ceux d'Olympus – s'avéraient descendre pour la plupart de familles moldues, les parents sorciers étant devenus de plus en plus méfiants à l'égard de cette école mystérieuse…

Frissonnant de tous ses membres en dépit de la température élevée de la bibliothèque, Nathan repris sa lecture, et tomba sur la description d'une autre école qui semblait redoutable et dont le nom lui était familier : Durmstrang.

_Jouissant d'une sombre réputation au sein de la Communauté Magique Internationale, Durmstrang n'en reste pas moins une des meilleures écoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe, voire du monde entier, talonnant de près notre bien aimé collège Poudlard._

_On estime la date de création de cette école proche de celle Poudlard à quelques années près. Certaines sources historiques estiment à l'an 1115 les premiers parchemins qui parlent de cette école, mais selon les experts maçomages, le Château de Durmstrang a été construit au cours du 9__ème__ siècle, soit plus d'un siècle avant celui de Poudlard._

_Cependant, depuis sa création, Durmstrang a toujours été aux antipodes de son homologue britannique en matière d'enseignements. En effet, situé au cœur des terres de Sibérie (l'emplacement exact n'est connu que du Directeur de l'école et des Ministres de la Magie russe, ukrainien et polonais), il est de notoriété publique que les professeurs de cette école à sombre réputation ont toujours privilégié l'étude de la magie noire par rapport à toute autre forme d'enseignement, alors que depuis le quinzième siècle, Poudlard a fait de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal une matière de première importance. C'est au vingtième siècle que cette préférence pour les arts obscurs a été le plus problématique, lorsque dans leur hâte d'obtenir gloire et puissance, les professeurs de l'Institut du Grand Nord donnèrent naissance à l'effroyable mage noir Gellert Grindelwald qui soumit toute l'Europe à une peur sans nom que seul le britannique Albus Dumbledore, tout jeune directeur de Poudlard et réputé pour être le plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle, parvint à briser au terme d'un duel sans merci._

_Cet épisode de l'histoire n'est d'ailleurs qu'une infime partie de la rivalité qui oppose indirectement les deux écoles situés aux deux extrémités de l'Europe. En effet, en regardant plus loin que la seule éducation magique, nous pouvons constater qu'en termes de savoirs et de découvertes, les élèves de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang ont toujours été en rivalité féroce, à l'image de Dumbledore et Grindelwald dans les années 1940, mais aussi en termes de création d'artéfacts magiques tels que les baguettes – le russe Grégorovitch et le britannique Ollivander se disputaient violemment le titre de meilleur fabriquant de baguettes dans les années 1980 – ou les chaudrons avec l'éternel conflit entre les Goldenfire et les Icecube, et les balais avec la rivalité ancestrale des nimbus et des boréals._

_Mais ce qui illustre le plus cette inimitié entre les deux écoles, c'est avant tout le Quidditch. En effet, en plus de la pratique des arts obscurs, Durmstrang est avant tout une école reconnue pour les qualités de ses joueurs de Quidditch qui finissent presque tous en équipe nationale. D'ailleurs, lors des finales de Coupe du Monde, il n'est pas rare de voir s'affronter deux équipes dont les joueurs viennent presque tous de Poudlard, ou de Durmstrang, à l'image de la finale Irlande-Bulgarie en 1994, ou de celle de 2006 qui a vu s'affronter une nouvelle fois l'Irlande face à la Norvège cette fois, ou encore celle de 2030 entre le Pays de Galles et la Hongrie, ou bien celle – cent en plus tôt – entre la Pologne et l'Ecosse._

_Cependant, outre la pratique de la magie noire et un entrainement poussé au Quidditch, personne ne sait vraiment de quelle manière sont enseignés les cours dans cette école aussi inquiétante que mystérieuse…_

Encore une fois, Nathan déglutit difficilement. Une école de magie noire ! Il avait du mal à l'imaginer, et dire qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir certains de ces élèves ! Etait-il possible qu'ils soient encore plus maléfiques et sournois que les Serpentard ?

- Nathan ! s'exclama une voix derrière le jeune garçon qui sursauta sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Nathan se retourna et vit Hester O'Brian de Serdaigle venir à sa rencontre, une pile de vieux livres dans les bras. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il ôta quelques liasses de parchemin de la table pour permettre à sa jeune camarade de s'y asseoir.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nathan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était encore plus jolie qu'avant…

- Tu es bien matinal ! lui fit remarquer la jeune fille. Tu t'avances sur tes cours ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Nathan les joues rougissantes, je me documente sur les écoles de sorcellerie étrangères.

Pendant quelques minutes, Esther le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui accentua le malaise du jeune Gryffondor.

- Je viens d'une famille de moldus, expliqua douloureusement Nathan – il supportait difficilement le fait de tout ignorer du monde de la magie, jusqu'à cette année, j'étais persuadé que Poudlard était la seule école de sorcellerie du monde.

Esther éclata d'un rire amusé, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître le sentiment de malaise de Nathan.

- Heureusement que non ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard amusé. Tu imagines si les apprentis sorciers sénégalais, américains ou néo-zélandais devaient chaque année se rendre à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie ? En plus, il n'y aurait jamais eu assez de place à Poudlard pour tout le monde !

Nathan esquissa un sourire timide, il se sentit plus idiot à ce moment-là qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie…

- Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé, admit-il avec peine.

Puis, préférant changer de conversation le plus rapidement possible, il jeta un coup d'œil aux livres qu'Hester avait posés sur la table et lut à voix haute :

- _Extraits de Prophéties les plus communes_, _Mémorandum des visions de la Pythie_, _Vie, Mort et nouvelle Vie d'Eckellion_, ce sont des bouquins de divination, non ? s'étonna Nathan. Tu prends sacrément de l'avance !

Hester eut un petit rire nerveux et rangea ses livres en toute hâte :

- C'est pour des recherches personnelles, expliqua-t-elle l'ai tendu, rien à voir avec les cours !

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se leva, prit ses livres et sortit avec hâte de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière elle un Nathan interloqué. Les sourcils relevés, la bouche entre-ouverte, la main tournant une page, il resta sans bouger pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et revenir à son bouquin tout en se disant que, de toutes façons, il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais les filles et leurs comportements bizarres…

De nouveau le nez dans ses lectures, Nathan apprit l'existence de nombreuses autres écoles de magies, et – d'après ce qu'il en vit – aucune d'elle ne semblait moins dangereuse qu'Atlantis, Olympus ou Durmstrang. C'était le cas pour cette école en Andalousie dans laquelle les professeurs, désireux d'augmenter la puissance magique de leurs élèves, faisaient combattre ces derniers contre des minotaures. A sa grande surprise, Nathan découvrit que ces pratiques étaient très appréciées et cette école de magie, baptisée la Sagrada Escuela, jouissait d'une très bonne réputation dans toute la péninsule ibérique et faisait des sorciers espagnols et portugais les duellistes les plus redoutables de toute l'Europe.

Complètement indigné par l'engouement face à de telles pratiques, Nathan ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises en découvrant, quelques pages plus loin, l'existence d'une autre école méditerranéenne en plein cœur d'un volcan de Sicile. Il était dit que les élèves, dès leur plus jeune âge, étaient entraînés à maîtriser la puissance de la lave et s'avéraient maîtres de la magie du feu. Les élèves du Collège des Dragons Rouges en Roumanie semblaient tout aussi aguerris et en proie aux dangers que leurs homologues italiens, en raison de la relation fusionnelle qu'on leur demandait d'entretenir avec les dragons, véritables symboles de la puissance roumaine. Ainsi, était-il écrit, dès l'âge de treize ans, chaque élève du collège se voyait confier un œuf de dragon dont il devait s'occuper avant et après l'éclosion de telle sorte que l'élève et le dragon passeraient à l'âge adulte la même année. Une nouvelle fois, Nathan fut surpris qu'un tel fonctionnement rencontrât un tel succès ce fut avec un frisson désagréable qu'il regarda une photo montrant un très jeune sorcier perché entre les cornes d'un énorme dragon de couleur sombre. Bien qu'il fût encore très jeune, le visage du garçon arborait d'innombrables cicatrices et marques de brûlures dont la simple vue aurait pu faire s'évanouir n'importe quel sorcier adulte et expérimenté. Cependant, sur le visage du garçon, on pouvait discerner – en plus de ces horribles marques – une joie indescriptible qui semblait se refléter dans les yeux du dragon.

Pourtant, dans l'esprit de Nathan, il était bien plus séduisant de fréquenter l'école des Glaciers Ardents situé sur un Iceberg au large du Groenland, que de se voir obliger dès son plus jeune âge d'apprivoiser une des plus effrayantes et des plus dangereuses créatures du monde de la magie. Puis, alors qu'il tournait les pages, une photo du parc gelé de l'école vint le faire douter de ses certitudes : selon la légende sous la photo, les magnifiques statues qui s'alignaient le long de l'allée menant au palais de glace étaient en réalité les corps gelés d'anciens élèves qui, ayant commis des actes d'une gravité qui leur auraient valu un renvoi immédiat dans n'importe quelle autre école, avaient en fait été jetés, entièrement nus, dans les eaux glacées de l'Océan Arctique, puis repêchés trois jours plus tard sous forme de somptueuses statues de glace.

Complètement révulsé à l'idée de mourir d'une manière aussi atroce et humiliante, Nathan se consola quelque peu en apprenant que ce traitement inhumain n'était que très peu utilisé, et seulement en cas de nécessité absolue : sur les huit cent ans d'existence de cette école, seuls douze élèves avaient subi le châtiment ultime. De plus, le palais de givre qui hébergeait les élèves durant leur formation était si somptueux qu'il semblait valoir la peine d'être élève dans cette école juste pour pouvoir dans un lieu si beau et si magique : d'innombrables chandelles scintillantes illuminaient les huit tours de glace de l'immense bâtisse qui semblait directement issue de l'Iceberg sur lequel elle brillait de mille feux de nombreuses créatures du froid – belles et mystérieuses, volaient, nageaient et glissaient avec grâce autour de la silhouette gigantesque du palais.

Dans l'_Etude de la Magie Polaire en Europe_, il était dit que le Palais des Glaces de l'école était l'un des deux plus beaux édifices scolaires du monde magique, le deuxième étant le Palais de Beauxbâtons, vraisemblablement situé au sud de la France.

S'attendant à des horreurs semblables à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ce livre, Nathan fut surprit de constater que l'Académie de Beauxbâtons semblait aussi « normale » que l'école Poudlard pouvait l'être. Sur les images, on voyait de jolis paysages côtiers peuplés de mouettes et de dauphins, d'elfes et de sirènes et, au sommet d'une colline, dos à la mer, se situait le Palais de Beauxbâtons, véritable merveille d'architecture aux couleurs chaudes et aux belles tours blanches. Esquissant un sourire nostalgique à la vue de cette image, Nathan se remémora la beauté des châteaux enchantés que lui avait décrits sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle lui lisait des contes de fées quand il était enfant.

La légende sous l'image indiquait que la magie de la beauté était une tradition à Beauxbâtons et que les sorts et enchantements dispensés par les professeurs allaient dans ce sens. Avec un nouveau sourire, sarcastique celui-là, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de penser au professeur Davidson en se disant qu'il se serait senti comme une salamandre au feu dans une école comme ça…

Dix jours passèrent pendant lesquels Nathan continua de se documenter sur les différentes écoles magiques du monde, découvrant l'existence des magnifiques palais indiens, du village de bois suspendu en Amazonie, des temples de l'Himalaya, de la véritable raison d'être des Pyramides d'Egypte et du Machu-pichu au Vénézuela etc. Hester, quant à elle, s'était replongée dans ses investigations concernant la mystérieuse prophétie dont elle avait eu vent l'année précédente. Eric, lui, continuait la préparation de potions de défense qui lui permettrait de tenir McAllister à l'écart. Cependant, ce dernier était lui aussi parfaitement préparé à cette guéguerre qui l'opposait au prodige de Poufsouffle, et avait hâte de le ridiculiser devant tout un groupe d'élèves de Durmstrang, puissants et nobles comme devait l'être un sorcier de sang pur…

Lorsqu'arriva en fin le jour tant attendu du 30 octobre, personne ne put dire qui des étudiants ou des enseignants étaient les plus excités tous s'étaient habillés et coiffés avec le plus grand soin si bien que même le chapeau du professeur Londubat se trouvait élégamment dressé sur sa tête. Comme c'était à prévoir, personne n'avait été concentré en cours ce soir-là, ni les élèves, ni même les professeurs et tous avait gagné, soulagés, le parc de Poudlard dont les étendues de pelouse fraichement taillées par Graup, le géant garde chasse, se plongeaient peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

Sous les directives des responsables de leurs maisons, les élèves se placèrent de telle sorte qu'Eric se trouvât au bout du deuxième rang, juste devant Sally, à la gauche de Christopher, non loin du professeur Davidson – plus élégant que jamais dans sa robe couleur vert-pomme parsemée de motifs dorés représentant différentes feuilles d'arbres.

Le professeur Malefoy, dans une somptueuse robe noire aux motifs argentés, était lui aussi très élégant devant la rangée de Serpentard de première année qui le contemplaient tous d'un air admiratif. Milo, se tenant deux rangs derrière lui était lui aussi très fier de son professeur préféré qui semblait dominer l'assemblée par sa présence.

Hester n'était pas de cet avis, elle regardait d'un œil amusé tout cet étalage de tissus et de couleur qui avait clairement pour but de faire bonne impression auprès de leurs hôtes. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas vraiment pris soin de choisir sa tenue pour l'événement (au contraire de Tina qui avait dû passer plusieurs heures à se coiffer), pour elle, la valeur d'un vrai sorcier se reconnaissait à ses qualités intellectuelles et magiques, et non à son apparence extérieure.

En regardant autour de lui, Nathan s'aperçut que ses camarades et lui avaient été répartis en quatre groupes de nombre égal suivant vraisemblablement leur appartenance aux quatre maisons. Ces groupes étaient composés de sept rangées d'élèves, les première année devant, les septième années derrière. Derrière Samuel Potter, Nathan distinguait une longue et lumineuse bannière qui flottait doucement au-dessus du sol sans aucun support pour la maintenir en place. Elle représentait un lion de couleur or sur un fond rouge sang, l'emblème de Gryffondor. Nathan était fier d'appartenir à cette maison où la force et le courage étaient de mise, il espérait de tout son cœur que ce serait Samuel qui serait choisi…

Un rang devant lui, le professeur Londubat était en grande conversation avec les deux professeurs qui l'encadraient une petite sorcière aux cheveux gris et emmêlés qu'il avait eue en première année en tant que professeur de Vol su balais, Demelza Robbins, et une autre, beaucoup plus grande et majestueuse qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait déjà vue l'an passé. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs passé un sacré savon et enlevé cent points à Gryffondor pour avoir été disputer un duel contre McAllister à minuit.

- C'est Parvati Patil, la prof de Divination, expliqua Zack Weasley en voyant l'air intrigué de Nathan, on la voit rarement en dehors de ses cours qu'elle donne dans la Forêt Interdite. On dit même qu'elle y a élu domicile et qu'elle y vit en compagnie des centaures…

En suivant du regard le doigt de Zack qui pointait vers la cime des arbres sombres de la Forêt Interdite, Nathan sentit les poils de son cou se hérisser sous la terreur que lui inspirait cet endroit. Il y avait pénétré qu'une seule fois – le soir du duel contre son rival – et n'était pas prêt d'y remettre les pieds, même pour un cours de divination…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à côté de Londubat ? demanda Kevin Dornton à la gauche de Nathan. Ce n'est pas juste le directeur de la maison qui doit prendre cette place ?

- J'imagine que non, répondit Grégory Zelton, regarde chez les Serdaigle, il n'y a pas que Chang qui les encadre.

En effet, de nombreux professeurs entouraient le professeur Chang devant les première année de Serdaigle. Nathan reconnut Binns, le soporifique professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Victorien Lunatix, le silencieux professeur d'Astronomie et Rose Weasley, la douce et généreuse professeure de Métamorphose. Mais les autres lui étaient inconnus, bien qu'il les eût déjà vus avant, ce devait être deux sorcières qui enseignaient à partir de la troisième année, comme Parvati Patil.

- Ils sont regroupés comme nous, devina Jack Weasley, Patil et Robbins appartiennent à la maison de Gryffondor. Luna Lovegood et Tante Rose ont fait leurs études à Serdaigle, et j'imagine que Binns et Lunatix également, ils sont tellement ennuyeux !

Se renfrognant légèrement, Nathan posa son regard sur les élèves qui précédaient les professeurs il ne trouvait pas les Serdaigle ennuyeux. Certains d'entre eux étaient même très sympathiques, à l'image de Timothy Vance au deuxième rang et d'Hester O'Brian qui était à côté de lui.

A la vue de la jeune fille et de sa longue natte aux reflets roux, Nathan ressenti un nouveau frisson lui parcourir la nuque. Mais cette fois, ce n'était aucunement dû à la peur…

Puis, sans prévenir, le ciel, qui n'était déjà pas bien clair, s'assombrit davantage jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse quasiment plus voir à deux pas devant soi.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les élèves les plus jeunes commencèrent à paniquer tandis que les plus âgés sortirent leurs baguettes magiques, se tenant sur leurs gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria une fille de troisième année à Poufsouffle.

- Ils ont éteint le soleil ! s'alarma un minuscule première année de Gryffondor.

- Ce sont des détraqueurs ! paniqua une fille de Serdaigle. On est perdus !

- Calmez-vous un peu, fit Samuel Potter à l'attention des camarades de Nathan qui commençaient eux aussi à paniquer, et regardez attentivement.

Tous suivirent son regard qui se perdait à l'horizon, là où aurait dû se trouver un soleil rougeoyant. A la place, une forme vaguement ronde semblait danser devant lui, cachant le moindre de ses rayons.

- Une éclipse ? proposa Nathan perplexe.

Mais cela ne collait pas vraiment, la lune apparaissait déjà à l'Est, derrière la Tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute du château de Poudlard.

- Ca bouge bizarrement, remarqua Hope Lepheimer, à la droite d'Hester, ce n'est pas un astre ça !

- Bien sûr que non ! renchérit le professeur d'Astronomie qui souriait devant eux. Aucun astre, mis à part la lune, ne peut cacher le soleil.

- C'est un engin de transport, alors ? objecta Milenya McGlory au dernier rang. Mais c'est bien trop gros !

Et pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le point à l'horizon grossissait, on distinguait peu à peu les formes d'une sorte d'immense maison tirée par des milliers d'autres petits points de couleur neige. Quand l'objet sortit enfin de la ligne du soleil, il y eut un grand « Ooooh ! » collectif lorsqu'il irradia de sa lumière rougeâtre l'énorme engin.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un somptueux carrosse bleu pastel aux roues d'or tiré par une multitude de tourterelles qui ne nullement pas incommodées le moins du monde par le poids sûrement colossal de l'immense engin.

- Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Sacrée Fleur ! s'exclama avec ravissement le professeur Londubat devant les rangées de Gryffondor ébahis devant un tel spectacle. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit la délégation de Beauxbâtons !

Et ce fut sous les applaudissements du corps professoral, puis de toute l'école réunie que l'immense carrosse se posa en douceur sur la pelouse du parc et que les tourterelles s'immobilisèrent devant le professeur Davidson qui semblait totalement émerveillé par le spectacle qui lui était donné à voir.

Nathan se rappela alors que la tradition à Beauxbâtons était de promouvoir la beauté et l'élégance à travers la magie. Apparemment, même leurs moyens de transport allaient dans ce sens…


	9. Quinze ans après

La porte du carrosse s'ouvrit en grinçant et un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans en sortit d'un saut. Derrière Hester, plusieurs filles de troisième ou quatrième année émirent quelques gloussements étouffés, et la jeune Serdaigle savait pourquoi : le visage du jeune sorcier, aussi lisse que celui d'un ange et aux longs cheveux soyeux couleur de la paille, était tout sauf désagréable à regarder, d'autant plus qu'avec sa robe de soie fine, il offrait beaucoup plus à voir de la beauté des formes son corps que les élèves de Poudlard, emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes noires. Elle avait beau avoir des années de moins que lui, Hester ne resta pas impassible devant le charme timide que dégageait le nouvel arrivant.

Grelottant de froid sous la petite brise fraiche qui caractérisait toute soirée d'automne à Poudlard, le jeune homme plongea une main toute tremblante dans sa poche de robe de sorcier – qui était de la même couleur bleu pastel que le carrosse – et en sortit une baguette magique en bois blanc d'où sortit une pluie d'étincelles dorées qui s'étirèrent et se rassemblèrent pour former un grand et somptueux marchepied d'or qui scintillait sous les rayons rougeoyants du soleil couchant.

C'est alors qu'elle descendit, la démarche sûre et sensuelle. C'était une femme grande et élancée, aux longs cheveux blancs qui scintillaient d'une douce lueur argentée. Des yeux d'un bleu profond balayèrent l'assemblée, et tous ensembles, presque comme une seule et même entité, on entendit les garçons déglutir bruyamment. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, présents dans le parc ce soir-là, elle devait être la créature la plus belle et la plus gracieuse qu'il leur eut été donné à voir. Eric ouvrit de grands yeux en la regardant descendre du marchepied, comme s'il assistait à un spectacle dont il ne devait perdre un seul instant. A côté de lui, Christopher avait la bouche entre-ouverte et un peu de bave en sortit, tandis que son camarade, Malcom Belly, s'affaissait à sa droite, emportant dans sa chute une bonne partie de la rangée.

Olivia Mortensen et Tulia Rosier, toutes deux au deuxième rang de la délégation de Serpentard, éclatèrent de rire en voyant ces jeunes idiots qui ne tenaient pas sur leurs jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendissent compte que Milo, Demetrius et les autres garçons de leur classe étaient dans le même état. Alienor et Dalia, de leur côté, échangèrent un regard éloquent en contemplant une nouvelle fois la faiblesse navrante de ces pauvres mâles. Ce fut la première fois qu'elles partageaient un sentiment commun lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte, le visage buté, elles détournèrent le regard vers une direction opposée.

De son côté, Nathan s'avérait moins époustouflé par la beauté ahurissante de cette femme que les autres, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune Hester O'Brian rire du comportement de son ami Timothy qui venait lui aussi de s'écrouler par terre, pour porter un quelconque regard à tout autre femme ici présente.

Cependant, lorsque cette nouvelle arrivante sourit, il ne put ignorer plus longtemps sa splendeur : c'était comme si on avait allumé un projecteur à l'intérieur de son corps dont chaque parcelle s'illuminait de beauté.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si la moitié des résidents de Poudlard étaient tombés en transe devant cette scène d'une merveille esthétique rarement observée. Heureusement, l'autre moitié était là pour raisonner la première…

- Ma chère Madame Delacour, soyez la bienvenue au château de Poudlard. Nous sommes tous très heureux de vous accueillir au sein de notre école et nous espérons que vous y trouverez le confort et l'accueil qui sied le mieux à votre rang.

C'était le professeur Davidson qui avait parlé. Il était, semblait-il, le seul homme à résister au charme envoûtant de cette Madame Delacour. Et aussitôt, comme une sorte de contre-sort, d'immunité contre l'enchantement, les différents esprits reprirent leur place dans les têtes de leurs propriétaires.

- Je vous remercie grandement, professeur Davidson, lui répondit la femme avec un accent impeccable, je suis persuadée mes protégés et moi, nous y trouverons aisément notre bonheur.

Ce fut à ce moment là, lorsque cette magnifique créature s'avança pour aller rejoindre la directrice, que l'on vit sortir de son ombre lumineuse toute un groupe de jeunes sorciers du même âge que celui qui était sorti en premier, et quasiment tous d'une beauté égale.

Mais les yeux des élèves de Poudlard demeuraient rivés sur cette Madame Delacour, et certains éprouvèrent même une pointe de jalousie en la voyant faire la bise à la vieille directrice toute ridée qu'était le professeur Chourave.

- Avez-vous fait bon voyage Madame Delacour ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard alors que les jeunes sorciers aux robes bleu ciel grelottaient toujours auprès du carrosse.

- Oui, très bon, lui répondit Madame Delacour en esquissant un autre de ses sourires, nous avons eu un peu froid, mais je dois avouer que la Grande Bretagne a aussi ses avantages.

Son regard se perdit alors dans les montagnes au nord où deux hippogriffes sauvages tournoyaient autour du sommet le plus proche, puis il vint se poser sur le stade de quidditch à l'Est qui n'avait toujours pas été utilisé cette année. Avec un petit sourire, elle détourna les yeux vers l'ouest où trônait, comme une sombre majesté, l'énorme Forêt Interdite qui abritait les espèces les plus belles, les plus dangereuses et aussi les plus mystérieuses du monde de la magie. Enfin, en dernier lieu, son regard pétillant de nostalgie alla rencontrer le lac au Sud. Au même moment – était-ce un signe, ou un pur hasard ? – un long tentacule écarlate perça la surface du lac et se mit à onduler de gauche à droite, comme une sorte de salut.

Madame Delacour éclata d'un rire gracieux, avant de déclarer :

- Qu'il est bon de retrouver Poudlard et ses professeurs !

- Le bonheur est partagé, Madame la directrice, assura le professeur Chourave, j'espère que vous et vos élèves vous sentirez comme chez vous, ici, comme ce fut le cas il y a quinze ans.

- Mais j'en suis persuadée, Madame Chourave ! s'exclama Fleur Delacour en s'inclinant devant son hôte. A propos, les gens de Durmstrang sont arrivés ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses élèves qui frissonnaient de plus en plus certains commençaient même à bleuir.

- Pas encore, j'en ai peur, avoua le professeur Chourave, ils doivent parcourir un très long voyage pour venir ici. Voulez-vous aller vous réchauffer au château en les attendant ?

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint le professeur Malefoy de sa voix basse et doucereuse, regardez par là.

Il pointa son long doigt blanc et crochu en direction du lac qui commençait à s'agiter…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Hester qui avait suivi le mouvement.

- Le Calmar Géant peut-être, objecta Hope à quelques mètres d'elle, pour souhaiter la bienvenue…

- Le Calmar ne possède pas un tel pouvoir, fit remarquer un troisième année derrière eux, il faut vraiment beaucoup de puissance pour réussir à bouger une telle masse d'eau.

Les eaux sombres du lac n'étaient plus du tout immobiles. La surface ondulait rapidement tandis que les flots devenus instables léchaient goulûment les berges du lac et les élèves les plus proches furent éclaboussés.

- Ils vont nous inonder ! s'écria un première année de Poufsouffle paniqué.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Joshua ! lança un préfet derrière lui. C'est simplement pour nous impressionner.

Eh bien c'est réussi, pensa Eric en regardant ses condisciples s'éloigner des rives dangereuses, cassant net la belle formation qu'ils avaient constituée quelques heures avant. Lui-même n'était pas très à l'aise lorsque qu'une gigantesque vague s'éleva au-dessus des têtes pour aller se fracasser bruyamment sur un des murs du château. Le choc fut si rude que plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris affolés, Eric fut d'ailleurs étonné que de simples murs de pierre fussent capables de résister à un tel assaut.

C'est alors que les eaux se stabilisèrent, les vagues, telles d'immenses langues aquatiques, s'affaissèrent puis disparurent dans les profondeurs du lac pour former un grand tourbillon qui semblait se perdre dans les entrailles-mêmes de la terre.

- Ils arrivent, souffla Samuel Potter derrière Nathan, c'est Durmstrang…

Malgré son état d'excitation intense à la vue de ce mat qui semblait émerger progressivement du tourbillon, Nathan ne manqua pas de remarquer un certain mépris dans la voix de son aîné, et aussi – était-ce possible – de la peur…

_Durmstrang_.

Un nom qui sonnait différemment aux oreilles de deux jeunes sorciers venus d'horizons totalement opposés. Pour l'un, hardi Gryffondor doté d'un courage, d'un sens de l'honneur et d'une volonté à toute épreuve, cela signifiait l'horreur, la magie noire, le Mal incarné. Pour l'autre, noble Serpentard, dont l'intelligence et le pouvoir étaient de très grande importance à ses yeux, lui-même pourvu des plus grandes compétences magiques que l'on puisse espérer d'un sorcier de cet âge, ce nom signifiait grandeur et puissance, noblesse et honneur, force et victoire…

Le bateau avait déjà fini de s'extirper des profondeurs du lac à travers l'immense tourbillon que celui-ci se refermait, laissant place au calme des eaux du lac que l'on connaissait si bien, et sur lesquels continuait d'avancer ce sombre navire.

Trois hauts mats noirs supportaient d'immenses voiles rouges sur lesquels on pouvait voir, brodés avec du fil d'or, les motifs d'une serpe et d'un maillet croisés, probablement les armoiries de l'école. Sur la proue, sculptée d'une main de maître, se distinguait la forme menaçante d'un dragon des eaux qui semblait vouloir se détacher du vaisseau de bois pour aller attaquer ces frêles silhouettes qui grelottaient de froid et de peur sur les berges du lac.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint les rives boueuses du lac, un bruit métallique mêlé à celui de gigantesques éclaboussures annonçait le jet de l'ancre qui alla s'enfoncer dans la boue et les pierres de la berge. Puis, sans aucune aide, ni aucun sortilège apparent, une longue passerelle noire vit se placer toute seule entre le bateau et le sol humide qui côtoyait les eaux du lac.

Enfin, comme si elles s'étaient soudainement matérialisées sur le pont, d'épaisses silhouettes apparurent et descendirent le long de la passerelle pour rejoindre la multitude d'élèves et de professeurs qui les regardaient avec méfiance. Les beaux visages des élèves de Beauxbâtons se crispaient d'inquiétude tandis qu'ils plongeaient la main dans la poche où se trouvaient leurs baguettes magiques, au cas où. Les élèves de Poudlard, eux, étaient pour la plupart franchement effrayés et seuls quelques sixième et septième années suivirent les professeurs Chang, Malefoy, Londubat et Davidson qui allaient à la rencontre de ces imposantes silhouettes qui avançaient lentement et maladroitement en direction du château, comme d'innombrables créatures des ténèbres se retrouvant face à l'air libre pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Bon sang ! C'est ça un élève de Durmstrang ! s'exclama Kevin Dornton à côté de Nathan. Mais ils sont énormes !

- Ils portent des manteaux de fourrure, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont l'air plus gros, expliqua Nathan qui ne semblait pourtant pas plus rassuré que ses camarades, enfin j'espère…

Presque comme s'ils formaient une seule et même entité, les rangs des élèves de Poudlard se reformèrent instantanément et bien plus ordonnés que jamais, comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de se protéger de ces formes menaçantes qui évoluaient en direction du château avec à leur tête une silhouette plus courte et plus ronde que la moyenne. Lorsqu'elle franchit un périmètre mieux éclairé, Nathan pu distinguer le visage et les formes d'une très forte femme au visage dur, comme taillé dans de la glace. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la directrice, qui ne se délestait pas de son sourire serein, elle laissa apparaître un sourire tout aussi brut et froid que son visage. Un sourire qui ne rassurait personne…

- Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoirrr, Prrrofesseurrr Chourrrave, dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la main de la Mrs Chourave, vous avez l'airrr trrrès fatiguée, vous commencez à prrrendrrre de l'âge, peut-êtrrrre devrrriez-vous choisirrrr un successeurrrrr…

Dans l'assistance, les regards intimidés côtoyaient les mines indignées. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle oser dire une chose pareille à celle qui dirigeait Poudlard depuis près d'un demi-siècle ? Et comment cette dernière pouvait-elle garder son sourire joyeux face à une telle attaque personnelle ?

Les Poufsouffle commençèrent à s'agiter entre eux, se lançant des regards outrés, et chuchotant précipitamment. Les Serdaigle s'efforcèrent de rester impassibles, désireux de démontrer leur sens de l'ordre et de la discipline, mais on dénotait néanmoins un léger malaise dans le regard de la plupart d'entre eux. Les Gryffondor, de leur côté, n'avaient pas fait dans les détails : profondément choqués par les propos de la directrice de Durmstrang, nombre d'entre eux avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques et affichèrent un air menaçant en direction des élèves de Durmstrang qui leur rendait un regard insolent en sortant leurs propres baguettes. Les Serpentards, eux, avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres et regardaient avidement tous ces nobles sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à mettre une raclée à ces idiots de Gryffondor.

Cependant, toute cette agitation fut interrompue par un rire. Un simple éclat de rire joyeux d'une vieille femme toute ridée avec le chapeau de travers.

- Vous avez peut-être raison ma chère Ingrid, concéda-t-elle, le sourire large, mais il me reste tellement de choses à faire avant de partir, et tellement d'énergie à dépenser que je pense que je ne prendrai ma retraite que lorsque toutes les feuilles seront tombées de l'arbre…

Puis elle se retourna vers ses élèves avec ce même sourire serein qui la caractérisait, et déclara :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, la très digne et très respectée Ingrid Shülz, directrice de Durmstrang, ainsi que ses élèves. Merci de bien les applaudir !

Ne souhaitant pas contredire leur directrice, cette femme capable de tenir tête à une personnalité si effrayante telle que cette Ingrid Shülz, tous les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à applaudir, suivis par ceux de Beauxbâtons. Cependant, ni les uns, ni les autres ne semblaient particulièrement rassurés à l'idée de se retrouver tous ensemble dans le château et suivirent leurs directrices avec un peu moins d'entrain que les Serpentard et les gens de Durmstrang.

Cependant, à mesure que ces trois femmes de pouvoir avançaient côte à côte en direction des marches du château, on ne put nier que chacune fût, à sa manière, une forte personnalité digne de diriger une école.

A gauche, aussi belle et gracieuse qu'un ange évoluait Fleur Delacour dont les longs cheveux blancs ondulaient doucement sous la brise fraiche du soir. A droite, aussi froide et dure qu'un golem du nord, trottinait l'intimidante Ingrid Shülz sur ses courtes pattes néanmoins robustes. Et au centre, avançant paisiblement au milieu de ces deux femmes aux apparences diamétralement opposées, se tenait la directrice de Poudlard, aussi calme et sereine qu'un arbre esprit des forêts amérindiennes.

Les deux délégations suivirent leurs directrices jusque dans la Grande Salle où ils se séparèrent, les premières gagnant les tables des élèves, et les secondes, celles des professeurs.

Tandis que les élèves de Beauxbâtons allèrent se placer à la table de Serdaigle en compagnie de Milenya McGlory et ses amies, ceux de Durmstrang suivirent le groupe de Vindicus McAllister à la table de Serpentard.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Christopher Reinstad regardait avec envie certaines filles de Beauxbâtons s'asseoir à la table d'en face. Chez les Gryffondor, on regarda avec anxiété et appréhension les rudes silhouettes passer devant les Rouge et Or pour aller s'asseoir en compagnie des Vert et Argent. Quant aux deux directrices étrangères, elles avaient pris place à la Grande Table des professeurs et s'étaient déjà plongées dans de grandes conversations avec les autres professeurs.

Mais elles n'étaient pas les seules nouvelles venues à cette table : alors que les deux directrices se trouvaient à la droite de Mrs Chourave, un sorcier et une sorcière d'un âge avancé que Nathan ne connaissait pas, avaient pris place à sa gauche. Le sorcier était grand, roux, et avait sur le nez d'épaisses lunettes d'écailles qui lui donnaient un air très sévère la sorcière était elle aussi très grande, la peau noire, et de longues tresses grises ondulaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle parlait avec animation à Demelza Robbins, le professeur de Vol sur Balais.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le jeune garçon en les regardant avec curiosité.

- Aucune idée, répondit Mathilda à sa droite.

- Peut-être des gens du ministère pour encadrer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, objecta Grégory à sa gauche.

- Lui, c'est le Directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale au Ministère, expliqua Zack le visage fermé, et elle, c'est la Directrice du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de le voir connaître tant de choses.

- Eh bien ! fit Gregory avec un grand sourire. Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en politique aussi bien qu'en Quidditch !

- Tu comptes peut-être intégrer le ministère à la fin de tes études ? dit Kevin d'un ton railleur.

- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Zack d'un air buté. Je les connais parce qu'ils sont de ma famille !

- Pardon !

Mathilda, Nathan et Gregory le regardèrent d'un air ahuri. Zack, parent avec des huiles du Ministère ? C'était une blague !

- C'est mon grand-oncle et ma grand-mère, expliqua Zack en baissant les yeux, comme s'il en avait honte, j'avais oublié qu'ils risquaient de venir faire les juges au Tournoi.

- Les juges ? questionna Mathilda.

Mais Zack semblait trop abattu pour répondre, ce fut Jack qui s'en chargea :

- Celles et ceux qui notent les champions sur leur performance pendant le Tournoi. Il y a les directeurs ou les directrices de chaque école d'un côté, et deux responsables du Ministère de la Magie du pays organisateur, le plus souvent ceux qui s'occupent du Tournoi.

- Wow ! s'exclama Nathan abasourdi. Vous semblez vous y connaître.

- La moitié de notre famille est au Ministère, expliqua Jack qui n'en semblait pas plus fier que Zack, ma grand-mère à moi est à la tête du département de la Justice Magique…

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était une insulte. Nathan se mit à sourire ces deux garnements issus d'une famille de hauts politiciens, il y avait en effet de quoi avoir honte des deux côtés. Mais c'était autre chose qui avait frappé Grégory.

- Attends ! Vous n'avez pas la même grand-mère ? s'étonna-t-il. Moi qui croyais en vous voyant la première fois que vous étiez frères.

Ils étaient tellement semblables l'un à l'autre que c'était déjà normal qu'on les considérât comme des jumeaux, mais si en plus ils n'étaient pas de la même famille directe…

- Nous sommes nés le même jour, mais nous sommes cousins au second degré, expliqua Zack en relevant la tête, nos grands pères, George et Ronald Weasley, sont frères. Ce sont d'ailleurs les fondateurs de la principale chaîne de boutiques de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Ils font l'honneur de notre famille ! dit fièrement Jack en brandissant sa fourchette telle une épée.

Mathilda, Nathan, Kevin et Gregory éclatèrent de rire, puis redevinrent silencieux car Mrs Chourave s'était levée.

Aussitôt les quelques sept-cents autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle firent de même et attendirent, silencieusement, que leur directrice se mît à parler. Ce qu'elle fit bientôt avec une voix douce et un air réjoui :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, sorciers, sorcières ou fantômes, professeurs ou élèves, britanniques, français ou slaves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard et j'espère que votre séjour ici vous sera profitable – tant sur le plan intellectuel que relationnel – et surtout très agréable.

Elle adressa un sourire radieux à Mrs Shülz et Madame Delacour, mais seule cette dernière le lui rendit, la Directrice de Durmstrang se contentant d'un simple signe de tête.

Du côté des élèves, ce fut plutôt le contraire qui se produisit : alors que les élèves de Beauxbâtons, frissonnant de tous leurs membres, jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'eux, ceux de Durmstrang, ôtant leurs fourrures d'un air ravi, commençaient à échanger gaiement avec les Serpentard et semblaient très intéressés par tout ce qui les entourait, à commencer par les grandes assiettes d'or qui s'alignaient le long des tables…

- A partir de ce soir, continua le Professeur Chourave, nous serons tous amis, mais également rivaux car sera déclarée officiellement l'ouverture du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cependant, je suis persuadée que vous saurez tous faire preuve de fair-play et d'esprit sportif en sachant non seulement soutenir le champion de votre école, mais aussi ses deux concurrents. Ainsi, bien qu'ayant des cultures et des langues différentes, il ne fait aucun doute que nos trois écoles, à l'occasion de cet évènement, ne formeront plus qu'une seule et même entité, et d'ores et déjà, mesdemoiselles et messieurs de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, vous pouvez compter sur les gens de Poudlard qui feront en sorte que vous considériez votre maison comme la vôtre.

Et ce fut donc sous un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris enjoués que la directrice se rassit et se servi généreusement du ragout dont le plat venait d'apparaître devant elle, à l'instar des centaines d'autres qui se matérialisèrent devant les élèves affamés.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, on n'entendit plus une parole dans l'assistance et les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre dans la salle furent ceux des raclements de couverts et des mastications précipitées des convives.

Les plats semblaient plus diversifiés et plus exotiques qu'à l'ordinaire. Eric, qui n'avait jamais voyagé, refusa tout net de goûter au moindre plat qui ne fût pas certifié britannique, au contraire de Sally et deux de ses amies qui terminaient avec délice un drôle de flan très compact avec des pruneaux à l'intérieur en guise de dessert. Hester, quant à elle, toujours aussi curieuse et avide de nouveautés, avait dégusté son bœuf bourguignon avec plaisir et entamait à présent une grosse part de clafouti aux cerises, l'air aussi avide que s'il s'était agi d'un gros volume sur les sortilèges Anamorphis. Nathan, de son côté, s'était lui aussi essayé à la nourriture étrangère, mais faisait à présent pâle figure après avoir mangé un étrange mélange de poissons et de rognons.

Enfin, lorsque le dernier met fut englouti, la directrice de Poudlard se leva et les conversations s'évanouirent aussitôt. Tous et toutes la regardèrent avec impatience. Mrs Shülz et Madame Delacour paraissaient elles-mêmes plutôt tendues, les autres professeurs semblaient au bord de la crise d'angoisse tandis que les deux représentants du ministère se contentaient du silence poli.

Les élèves, quant à eux, n'avaient jamais été autant suspendus aux lèvres de leur directrice que ce soir-là. On avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à annoncer le nom du vainqueur de la Loterie du Gallion.

- Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous présenter nos deux invités. Deux personnes sans qui ce tournoi n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu cette année…

La grande femme noire esquissa un grand sourire à la directrice tandis que le vieux sorcier roux bombait le torse d'un air important.

- Voici donc, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Mrs Angelina Johnson, directrice du Département des jeux et sports magiques et Mr Percy Weasley, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale !

Des applaudissements nourris se firent entendre dans tout le château, et Eric savait pourquoi : ce n'était pas Percy Weasley que ses camarades et lui applaudissaient – ce vieil homme arrogant et prétentieux était connu dans tout le ministère pour être le directeur de département le plus ennuyeux du Ministère de la Magie. D'ailleurs, quatre fois le poste de Ministre lui avait été refusé avant qu'il ne se résigne à l'abandonner au profit d'Ernie MacMillan. En revanche, Angelina Johnson, ancienne capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard à la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix, doyenne de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ayant combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, poursuiveuse de talent au sein de l'équipe des Holyhead Harpies, six fois sélectionnée pour jouer en équipe nationale d'Angleterre lors de la Coupe du Monde 2002, cette sorcière était une légende vivante pour quiconque s'intéressant quelque peu au Quidditch. C'était le cas d'Eric qui applaudissait à tout rompre cette grande sorcière qui, selon lui, le méritait.

Il fallut attendre longtemps pour que Mrs Chourave obtînt enfin le silence qu'elle demandait. Lorsque celui-ci fut acquis, elle déclara :

- En temps que principaux organisateurs de cet événement de la plus haute importance, Mrs Johnson et Mr Wealsey feront partie, à l'instar de Mrs Shülz, Mrs Delacour et moi-même, des juges du tournoi chargés de noter les champions sur chacune des taches qui leur seront demandé d'accomplir pendant les trois épreuves qui constitueront ce Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

A cet instant, si le silence n'avait pas été total avant, il le fut encore davantage lorsque le mot « champions » fut prononcé. A présent, pratiquement tout le monde avait cessé de respirer, buvant les paroles de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Miss Vane, soyez aimable de m'apporter le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît…

- Le quoi ? s'étonna Nathan au milieu des murmures précipités des autres Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, la concierge de l'école sortit de la pénombre d'un des coins de la salle, portant une lourde caisse en bois, incrustée de pierres précieuses, et qui semblait aussi âgée que le Tournoi lui-même.

Vane était une vieille femme décharnée au dos rond et à la démarche aérienne. Les élèves la détestaient, ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque, car on disait que seul Scar, le corbeau qui était toujours perché sur son épaule, trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Cependant, ce soir-là, les élèves oublièrent leur ressentiment pour cette odieuse femme à l'air revêche et la contemplèrent, l'air avide, poser l'antique caisse en bois devant la directrice qui semblait au comble de la concentration. Alors que Miss Vane s'éloignait, Mrs Chourave avait levé sa baguette magique toute l'assistance retint son souffle, ce qui se trouvait dans cette boîte devait être un objet de la plus haute importance…

Le bout de la baguette de Chourave se mit à briller et aussitôt, dans un cliquetis sonore, les cadenas qui maintenaient la caisse fermée s'ouvrirent et le couvercle de celle-ci se leva paresseusement. Le cou tendu pour être dans le premier ou la première à distinguer le contenu de la mystérieuse boîte, les élèves furent quelque peu déçus en découvrant – alors que le professeur Chourave la sortait précautionneusement de sa boîte – une très vieille coupe en bois grossièrement taillé. Souriant devant l'air unanimement stupéfait des élèves, la directrice de Poudlard referma délicatement le coffre et plaça la coupe dessus, comme pour la mettre bien en évidence.

Puis, un instant plus tard, sans aucune aide – magique ou non – la vieille relique s'illumina avec une telle spontanéité que les convives les plus proches durent se masquer les yeux pour éviter d'être éblouis par cette soudaine luminosité qui était due, comme ne manqua pas de le remarquer Hester, à de longues et majestueuses flammes bleutées dont l'éclat se reflétait sur le visage des professeurs.

- Magnifique ! souffla Hester au milieu de ses amis Serdaigle, eux aussi estomaqués par la beauté d'une telle vision.

- Incroyable ! s'exclama Hope Lepheimer à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du feu de Sempremais ?

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Milenya qui était assise à quelques places d'elles et fixait la coupe comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, le feu de Sempremais a la couleur d'un feu normal, et il ne brûle que sur des branches spécifiques…

- Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Timothy, lui aussi fasciné par ces flammes surnaturelles.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Milenya, mais c'est sans doute quelque chose de très magique. Je ne serais pas surprise que ce soit le juge impartial qui est sensé choisir le champion de chaque école.

- Hein ? Mais tu délires ! Comment veux-tu…

Mais les protestations de Timothy furent noyées par les paroles de Chourave :

- Comme certains, ou certaines, le savent, ou l'ont devinés, voici la Coupe de Feu, l'artéfact magique qui aura pour mission de choisir qui, entre tous les candidats, mérite le plus d'être le champion de son école.

- Bien vu, Milenya ! souffla un cinquième année de Serdaigle en lui adressant un sourire.

La préfète de la Maison de l'Aigle lui rendit son sourire puis reporta son attention sur sa directrice qui reprit ses explications.

- Pour être sélectionné en tant que champion de votre école, vous aurez besoin de deux choses : la première, inscrire votre nom et celui de votre école lisiblement sur un bout de papier et le déposer dans la Coupe et la deuxième, avoir dix-sept ans avant le jour du dépôt de votre nom…

Alors que le ton commençait à monter et que les élèves les plus butés se remettaient à protester bruyamment, le professeur Davidson se leva, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence gêné – même Ingrid Shülz ne semblait pas rassurée en posant les yeux sur le redoutable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Pour cette deuxième formalité, j'ai le plaisir de vous rappeler que _je_ serai en charge de faire en sorte que personne ne se présente sans avoir l'âge requis. Et, honnêtement, je ne saurais mieux vous conseiller en vous disant d'abandonner l'idée de tricher sur votre âge pour votre gloire personnelle, car vous risqueriez de finir bien plus diminué et plus humilié que vous ne l'avez jamais été…

Pour la deuxième fois cette année, les paroles du professeur Davidson occasionnèrent une incapacité momentanée des élèves à déglutir. A cet instant où la tension semblait à son comble, le professeur Weasley se leva à son tour et accorda aux élèves devant elle un grand sourire qui les rassura aussitôt.

- Maintenant que tout cela est dit, nous vous invitons à aller vous coucher conclut-elle d'une voix douce, les jours qui suivent risquent d'être très éprouvants pour vous tous, et en particulier pour les candidats qui disposent d'exactement vingt-quatre heures pour soumettre leur candidature à la Coupe de Feu. Elle rendra donc son verdict demain soir à 20h03. Je vous remercie de votre attention et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Une fois son discours terminé, elle se pencha vers le professeur Malefoy pour lui engager la conversation tandis que Mrs Shülz et Mrs Delacour vinrent rejoindre le professeur Chourave qui semblait occupée à parlementer avec Mrs Johnson et Mr Weasley.

A la table des Gryffondor, les cousins Weasley se hâtèrent de quitter la Grande Salle pour éviter d'avoir à parler avec les membres du ministère tandis que Nathan et Grégory échangeaient leurs impressions sur l'intimidante directrice du Durmstrang qui écoutait silencieusement le Directeur de la coopération magique internationale parler avec animation.

Chez les Serpentard, en revanche, toute l'attention était focalisée sur Vindicus, principal espoir des Serpentard pour représenter Poudlard cette fois-ci. Alors qu'il se leva pour aller échanger quelques mots avec Samuel Potter à la table des Gryffondor, pratiquement tous ses camarades le suivirent comme un Botruc poursuivant des cloportes.

Au contraire, les Poufsouffle ne jetèrent aucun regard à la Coupe de Feu et s'éloignèrent, l'air abattu, en direction de la porte à double battant de la Grande Salle. Aucun de leurs camarades les plus expérimentés n'avaient la moindre chance d'être choisis pour concourir, cela ne servait à rien d'espérer.

De son côté, Hester n'avait pas, comme tous ses condisciples, le regard rivé sur Milenya McGlory, mais sur la Coupe de Feu. Elle avait du mal à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait pendant dix mois, elle aurait l'opportunité de tisser des liens avec des élèves sorciers venus de pays différents, et en plus, elle aurait l'occasion d'assister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quinze ans après la précédente édition à Poudlard…


	10. Le chasseur

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de nos héros, et alors qu'ils se trouvaient plongés dans leurs rêves les plus profonds, une agitation inhabituelle secouait les habitants d'un petit village russe au sud de la Volga…

- Tu ne la connais vraiment pas ? questionna un grand sorcier noir. Regarde un peu mieux…

L'homme qui subissait l'interrogatoire semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Le visage criblé de marques et de coupures encore fraiches, les dents serrées comme pour s'empêcher de hurler, il s'efforçait de regarder son bourreau dans les yeux, sans pour autant afficher l'air de défi qu'il voulait lui lancer.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, déclara-t-il d'un air buté tout en refusant de porter le moindre regard sur la photo que lui montrait son tortionnaire, je ne l'ai jamais vue, il faut me crrrroirrre.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme noir esquissa un petit sourire satisfait. Puis il plongea sa main libre dans sa cape de voyage et en sortit un petit flacon sombre dans lequel luisait une substance argentée. L'homme interrogé pâlit.

- J'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est, dit l'homme noir avec un nouveau sourire.

Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans une petite coupe d'argent et la remua sous le nez de sa victime. Aussitôt, des images se formèrent sous les yeux impuissants de cette dernière et il se vit alors, dans le récipient, en train de parler activement avec une jeune femme brune au visage fier et dont les cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vue. Le sourire de l'homme noir s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur détourner les yeux alors que son image recevait plusieurs pièces d'or de la part de la fugitive.

- Que lui as-tu dit, Deroff ? demanda l'homme noir en retrouvant son air menaçant. Que cherchait-elle ?

- Comment avez-vous eu ça ? s'indigna le dénommé Deroff. Qui a pu nous voirrrr ?

- Va savoir, ricana l'autre, dans un monde rongé par la corruption, tout s'obtient, et si la méthode douce ne marche pas, il nous reste la légilimancie…

Le peu de couleur qu'il restait sur le visage de Deroff disparut et, l'air vaincu, il baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

- Elle voulait m'acheter mon hippogrrriffe, et elle insistait. C'était mon seul moyen de trransporrrt, donc au début je lui ai dit d'aller se fairrre voirrr.

- Mmh, mauvaise réponse, dit l'homme noir, tu as de la chance d'être en vie. C'est elle qui t'a torturé comme ça ?

Deroff baissa la tête.

- Elle a dit que si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit, elle me tuerait moi et ma famille…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le répèterai pas, assura l'homme noir d'un ton féroce en pointant sa baguette magique sur Deroff, et toi non plus, sois-en sûr…

- Non ! s'écria Deroff en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ne me tuez pas !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Dis-moi plutôt où elle comptait aller, par où est-elle partie ?

- Je… je ne peux pas le dirrrre, j'ai jurrrré…

- Tu devrais penser à briser cette promesse, conseil d'ami…

- Elle me tuerrra si je vous dis quoi que ce soit…

- Elle n'en aura pas l'occasion, lui assura l'homme noir, maintenant _dis-moi_ !

Son ton était si impérieux que Deroff ne put faire autre chose que de dire la vérité :

- La Rrrroumanie, elle est partie verrrrs les forêts de Trrrransylvanie trouver un vampire du nom de Vladimir.

- C'est bieeen ! le félicita l'homme noir. Tu vois quand tu veux !

L'autre paraissait aux bords des larmes et ne cessait de répéter :

- Elle ne doit pas savoirrr, il ne faut pas qu'elle save…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en saura rien, lui dit l'homme en noir en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette magique sur le pauvre Deroff, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion d'en reparler…

Redoutant le pire, Deroff se ratatina davantage et ferma les paupières en serrant si fort qu'il n'entendit pas son bourreau murmurer :

- _Oubliettes_ !

Encore plus loin au sud, à l'orée d'une forêt, trônait une immense cabane en bois brute dont même la poignée de porte atteignait des dimensions surréalistes.

Ce fut dans un éclair enflammé qu'apparut le sorcier noir, posant avec souplesse le pied sur l'herbe roussie d'un sol pourtant humide. Au dessus de lui, le phénix qui l'avait amené ici tournoya encore quelque secondes au-dessus de sa tête avant de venir se poser paresseusement sur son épaule.

- Ca n'a pas trop changé ici, remarqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit deux hippogriffes qui le regardaient d'un air sévère, de l'autre côté de la barrière qui délimitait leur enclot. C'étaient les deux créatures les moins dangereuses qui entouraient la cabane perché au-dessus de la cheminée qui fumait, reposait paisiblement un bébé dragon dont les narines crachaient du feu à mesure qu'il expirait. En dessous de lui, sous une des fenêtres, une gigantesque chimère semblait monter la garde et jetant au mystérieux visiteur un regard lourd de menaces. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde, il connaissait bien cette immense cabane, ainsi que ce jardin qui abritait des plantes bizarres et ce potager où poussaient de gigantesques citrouilles. Il se rappelait également de cette redoutable créature à huit pattes qui le guettait depuis l'ombre des premiers chênes, ainsi que celle à trois têtes qui s'avançait vers lui en reniflant avidement sa robe de sorcier.

Mais plus que tout, il reconnut cette immense silhouette humanoïde qui sortit de la cabane en trombe et se rua sur lui.

- Ca alors ! s'écria le très grand, très gros, très barbu et très vieil homme qui avançait aussi rapidement que lui permettait sa jambe de bois. Si ce n'est pas Dean Thomas, mille gargouilles, qu'on me coupe l'autre jambe !

Il ponctua ces paroles d'un grand rire rocailleux et étreignit le nouveau venu avec une telle force qu'il semblait sur le point de le casser en deux. Pourtant, Dean Thomas souriait toujours.

- C'est bien moi Hagrid, vous pouvez garder votre dernière jambe.

- Hahaha ! exulta le dénommé Hagrid en soulevant son visiteur au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout en continua de rire aux éclats, il le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête en signe de joie.

- Par les cornes d'un Magyar à Pointes ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il eût assez tourné pour être désorienté. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je recherche quelqu'un, Hagrid, dit Dean Thomas en reprenant son sérieux.

Aussitôt, le dénommé Hagrid fit de même.

- Un vampire ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non, lui répondit Dean en souriant, enfin pas encore, j'espère.

- Comment ça, pas encore ? s'étonna Hagrid, ses petits yeux noirs écarquillés derrière les longues mèches blanches et hirsutes. Quelqu'un a été enlevé ?

Les intonations de sa voix se firent plus tremblotantes et incertaines pendant plusieurs secondes. De toute évidence, cet homme était très vieux et craignait que sa retraite bien méritée fût compromise par des mauvaises nouvelles et un possible combat contre les vampires.

Dean soupira et regarda Hagrid dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Quelqu'un a en effet disparu, avoua-t-il, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Scarlett McAllister ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le teint de Hagrid vira du brun sauvage au teint parcheminé d'un malade.

- La fille de Mordred et Pretoria McAllister ? balbutia Hagrid au bout d'un moment. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Puis regardant autour de lui, le vieux sorcier ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et invita Dean à y entrer.

- Personne ne sait vraiment, avoua Dean d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible, cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle a disparu de la circulation et aucun membre de sa famille n'a voulu nous donner la moindre information sur ses activités récentes ou son dernier but avant de disparaître.

- Mmh… Inquiétant en effet, approuva Hagrid qui fit asseoir son hôte sur une chaise de bois branlante, tout le monde sait que la famille McAllister est pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Mieux vaut les garder tous à l'œil…

- C'est aussi ce que pensent Harry et Hermione, expliqua Dean, toujours aussi soucieux, mais Hermione ne peut pas quitter le territoire pour le moment, avec cette fichue Prétoria McAllister qui tente de faire passer ces lois immondes anti-moldus !

- M'étonnerait même pas qu'elle le fasse exprès ! bougonna Hagrid occupé à préparer du thé dans une énorme théière en cuivre. Mais qu'est-ce que viennent faire les vampires là-dedans ?

- Et bien, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs, avoua Dean à voix très basse, mais d'après Dennis Crivey qui a suivi sa trace jusqu'en Russie, la dernière fois qu'on l'aurait vue, c'était en compagnie d'un vampire nommé Vodrack. Et comme les relations avec les vampires ne relèvent pas de la juridiction des Aurors, Dennis m'a laissé le soin de m'en charger.

- Il m'a semblé entendre parler d'un carnage sur la colline Farzeï, dit Hagrid en souriant d'un petit air entendu, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi…

- C'est lui qui avait commencé, rétorqua Dean en détournant les yeux. De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait des trucs pas nets qui tournaient autour de Vodrack et sa famille.

- Et tu as pu en apprendre plus sur la fille McAllister, là-bas ?

- Ils n'ont rien voulu dire, et la légilimancie ne marche pas sur les vampires. Mais j'en ai assez appris pour craindre un complot des McAllister.

Le peu d'espace qui demeurait sans barbe sur le visage de Hagrid devint soudain beaucoup plus pâle.

- Quel genre de complot ? Tu as pu cerner ses motivations ?

- Pas totalement, mais je sais qu'elle parcourt toute l'Europe de l'Est pour retrouver les réfugiés vampires. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle leur veut, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça n'est pas bon pour nous…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Si tu voyais les vampires ici. Ils sont tous furieux d'avoir dû s'enfuir dans les montagnes et les forêts. Ils veulent de plus en plus revenir à la vie citadine…

Dean Thomas eut un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Des vampires dans les villes ? Ils sont inconscients ! Notre priorité est de protéger la vie et la santé de nos sorciers et de nos sorcières. Encore, un loup-garou est inoffensif tant que la lune n'est pas pleine, mais un vampire, ça aura toujours envie de sang humain. Comment voulez-vous assurer la sécurité des citoyens avec de telles créatures dans les environs ?

- C'est ce que je leur explique chaque jour qu'ils viennent me voir pour protester, mais ça ne les apaise pas bien longtemps…

- Ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un peu plus d'autorité pour se montrer plus dociles, supposa Dean en commençant à jouer avec sa baguette magique d'argent.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Hagrid…

- Surtout pas ! s'écria celui-ci. J'ai déjà un mal de chien à les garder sous contrôle, c'est au prix de nombreux compromis des deux côtés qu'on arrive à se faire confiance, alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout !

- Pourtant, il faut que je retrouve cette Scarlett McAllister, insista Dean en rangeant sa baguette, elle est trop dangereuse pour être perdue de vue. J'ai reçu avant de partir un hibou de Parvati et Luna pour me faire parvenir son dossier scolaire quand elle était à Poudlard…

- Et ?

- Elle avait beau être une élève très douée, elle n'en restait pas moins très mystérieuse, et pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté hors du commun pour parvenir à ses fins. Le plus inquiétant, c'est que malgré les lourds soupçons qui pèsent sur elle, on n'a jamais pu trouver la preuve de sa culpabilité pour tous les crimes qu'elle a sûrement commis à Poudlard. Ce cas de figure ne te rappelle rien, Hagrid ?

Rubéus Hagrid récupéra les couleurs de son visage qui alla jusqu'à prendre une forte teinte cramoisie. Baissa la tête, il avoua :

- Si, ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Harry a fait lui aussi le rapprochement avec Tu-sais-qui, et il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs que Dumbledore…

Hagrid parut tout à coup terrifié, et diminué, comme s'il ne mesurait plus trois mètres vingt de haut, et qu'il n'avait pas la largeur d'un grand séquoia.

- C'est… c'est d'accord, marmonna-t-il, je vais te conduire jusqu'à Krinski. Mais c'est moi qui parle, ok ?

- Ok, répondit Dean en se levant pour aller rejoindre la porte, mais si l'un d'eux tente quoi que ce soit de louche, il prendra sa tête, est-ce clair ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui promit Hagrid, ils ne tenteront rien.

- Je l'espère pour eux…

C'est ainsi que Dean Thomas, le légendaire tueur de vampires britannique et Rubéus Hagrid, le dresseur de dragons exilé en Roumanie, prirent ensemble le chemin des forêts de Transylvanie où vivait le plus grand conglomérat de vampires d'Europe…

Pendant qu'ils longeaient le sentier qui menant sur une sombre et dense forêt, de nombreux visages apparurent derrière les rideaux tirés derrière les fenêtres des maisons riveraines. On n'avait pas besoin d'un œil magique pour deviner que toutes et tous affichaient un air de profonde horreur derrière leurs rideaux personne ne s'aventurait jamais dans ces bois, très peu étaient ceux qui en sortaient vivants…

Mais ni Hagrid ni Dean n'étaient des humains ordinaires, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas des sorciers ordinaires, tous deux étaient des hybrides et cela leur était d'une grande utilité pour les missions que leurs donnaient occasionnellement Harry et Hermione quand il s'agissait de traiter avec des créatures magiques. La mère de Hagrid étant une géante, ce dernier mesurait plus de trois mètres, quant à Dean, son grand-père paternel, qui avait été vampire, lui avait légué quelques instincts utiles à flairer le sang et le danger imminent aussi parfaitement qu'un Chaporouge.

Ainsi, ce fut avec une totale sérénité qu'ils franchirent la première barrière d'arbres qui délimitaient la dangereuse réserve de vampires. Alors qu'ils posaient le pied sur le seuil feuillu, Dean ressentit une sorte de picotements aux pieds.

- Ils se sont enfin décidés à poser des sortilèges repousse-moldus ici ! apprécia Dean avec un sourire. Il leur aura fallu du temps !

- Hé oui ! soupira Hagrid. Mais bon, tu sais qu'avec un ministre comme Demetrescu, c'était impossible.

Destitué de ses pouvoirs en 2037, Celestino Demetrescu avait passé une grande partie de son mandat de Ministre de la Magie de Roumanie à établir des lois anti-moldus. Il prenait plaisir à voir les moldus se faire mordre les uns après les autres avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Avec Harry Potter à sa tête, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers avaient envoyé une délégation pour renverser le pouvoir en place, un pouvoir soutenu par les vampires. Dean Thomas et son meilleur ami Seamus Finnigan avaient été à la tête du bataillon de tireurs de baguettes qui avaient vaincu les vampires et permis à Harry de vaincre à son tour le régime sanglant de Demetrescu. Depuis, Hagrid montait la garde à la frontière du territoire des vampires afin que rien ni personne ne perturbe le fragile accord qu'avait signé Harry avec les vampires survivants.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres sur le mince sentier qui menait au cœur de la forêt lorsque, sans prévenir, l'un d'eux – probablement une sentinelle – sembla venir de nulle part et s'arrêta devant de Dean, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de porter la main dans sa poche.

- Stop ! grogna Hagrid en se plaçant entre les deux combattants. On n'est pas là pour s'écorcher !

Avec un petit cri perçant, et un rapide coup d'œil sur l'immense arbalète de Hagrid, le vampire se détendit progressivement.

- Hagrid… siffla-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant le colosse qui l'avait empêché de mordre sa proie. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Nous voudrions parler à Krinski, expliqua Hagrid, le doigt toujours pressé sur la gachette de son arme, peux-tu l'avertir de notre arrivée ?

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, le jeune vampire fixa le nouveau venu de ses yeux rouges sang, avec toute la méfiance et le défi qu'un vampire éprouve pour la communauté des sorciers. Puis, sans prévenir, il se déroba au regard des deux compagnons pour aller prévenir son roi de leur arrivée imminente.

- Et bien ! s'exclama Dean, plutôt impressionné par l'influence et l'autorité de Hagrid sur ce jeune vampire. On peut dire qu'ils te respectent, par ici !

- Ils me font surtout confiance, répliqua Hagrid, de mauvaise humeur, et j'aimerais que ça continue ! Alors si tu pouvais garder cette baguette d'argent dans ta poche et me laisser parler, j'apprécierais beaucoup !

- Sans problème Hagrid, répondit le chasseur en souriant devant le ton exceptionnellement menaçant du demi-géant.

Il laissa donc sa précieuse baguette au fond de la poche de sa cape de voyage et se contenta de suivre docilement Hagrid qui semblait savoir où il allait. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils pouvaient voir des visages fugitifs de vampires apparaître aux entrées de multiples grottes sombres pour y disparaître la seconde suivante. La brume perpétuelle qui planait quotidiennement au-dessus du sol feuillu de la forêt et autour de ses arbres sombres empêchait de distinguer plus qu'une forme au loin.

Pourtant, ce manoir du 18ème siècle, tout de pierres noires, était bien réel. C'était la demeure du Comte Krinski de Transylvanie, le vampire qui était à la tête de cette petite colonie au cœur des forêts roumaines. Hagrid le connaissait bien pour avoir dû de nombreuses fois négocier avec lui et Dean le connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir combattu davantage de fois.

La conversation n'allait pas être de tout repos, il suffisait de voir le regard tendu de Hagrid pour s'en rendre compte…

En arrivant devant les portes de la vieille bâtisse, ils passèrent devant un serviteur qui s'inclina de bien mauvaise grâce.

- Mon maître est prévenu de votre arrivée, il vous attend dans la salle de conférence, leur dit-il avec une petite voix grinçante.

- Merci, dit Hagrid d'un ton absent en se rendant au dernier étage de la maison, veillez à ce que l'on ne nous dérange pas.

- Bien monsieur, répondit le serviteur en s'inclina très bas.

Le manoir comptait six étages et Dean n'en pouvait déjà plus au bout du quatrième. Cette baraque était presqu'aussi grande que Poudlard ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle en question, ils étaient tous les deux très essoufflés, si bien qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas le but recherché : les affaiblir pour les tuer plus facilement…

Cependant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, seule une personne les attendait un vampire de très haute taille aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui arborait un bouc finement taillé ainsi qu'une énorme cicatrice sur l'œil droit. Bien qu'il eût l'air plutôt jeune, son regard trahissait un âge très avancé et un nombre incalculable d'épreuves qu'il avait eu à surmonter.

- Bonjour Krinski, osa Dean avec un léger sourire, cela fait plutôt longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comte Krinski, s'il te plaît. Que me vaut le déplaisir de t'accueillir dans ma demeure, Dean Thomas ?

Le sourire du chasseur s'élargit davantage, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de jeter un petit regard en direction de Hagrid qui avait promis de parler pour lui.

- Ahem… commença Hagrid, mal à l'aise. On est là pour te demander une faveur, Krinski…

- Une faveur, vraiment ? répéta le roi vampire sans détourner le regard du visage serein de Dean. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter de vous aider ?

- La paix, répondit simplement Dean, que gagnerez-vous à déclencher une guerre ?

- Notre honneur, sans nul doute, répliqua Krinski d'une horrible voix doucereuse, nous les vampires ne sommes pas comme les loups-garous, nous avons notre fierté…

- La fierté n'a jamais mené personne nulle part, déclara Dean avec un petit rire désabusé, vous n'aurez aucun autre bénéfice que la mort dans un baroud d'honneur, est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Krinski avec un sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches et pointues. Vous les humains croyez être les seuls à savoir vous battre pour votre honneur et votre fierté, mais vous vous trompez. _Notre_ honneur et _notre_ fierté ont tellement souffert ces dernières années que nous ne sommes plus si désireux qu'avant de garder notre vie intacte une vie si misérable de reclus dans cette forêt miteuse et dans des montagnes hostiles auprès des populations de géants, de dragons ou d'accromentules qui sont à deux doigts de nous exterminer.

Hagrid baissa la tête en signe de honte, mais Dean refusa ce geste et continuait de fixer Krinski droit dans les yeux des yeux qui d'ailleurs commençait à prendre une teinte implorante.

- Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre tous ensemble, regroupés dans des minuscules portions de terrain, expliqua Krinski avec une amertume qui déchirait le cœur, comment pouvons-nous vivre heureux avec des créatures qui ne comprennent même pas notre langue et qui risquent de nous anéantir au moindre faux pas ?

- Vous voudriez vivre dans nos villes, Krinski ? Au milieu d'une multitude de gens innocents, là où vous pourriez additionner festins sur festins ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Krinski d'un ton féroce. Vous écorchez bien des vaches et des poules tous les jours pour pouvoir manger, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de faire pareil avec les humains ?

- Ne nous compare pas avec des animaux ! rugit Dean en brandissant sa baguette.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'avez-vous de plus que des cochons ou des veaux ? demanda Krinski d'un ton sournois. Vous êtes juste la race la plus résistante et la plus peuplée qui a la chance de pouvoir se reproduire très facilement. C'est pour ça que vous avez pu dicter vos règles au détriment de nos vies et de nos libertés, parce que vous avez gagné la guerre. Nous ne sommes que les vaincus, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pas les droits que nous méritons…

Encore une fois, Hagrid semblait embarrassé, il se dandinait aux côtés d'un Dean Thomas froid et imperturbable.

- Nous voulons avant tout protéger notre espèce du danger que représente votre espèce, expliqua-t-il d'une voix forte, nous assurons tout simplement notre survie.

- Votre survie ? Votre suprématie, oui ! Depuis quand les vampires veulent-ils mordre tous les humains ? Nous recherchons simplement l'assurance d'avoir toujours de quoi nous nourrir, comme vous l'avez fait avec la domestication des vaches et des moutons. Pourquoi ne pas nous livrer vos détenus à Azkaban, ou les sorciers atteints de maladie incurables ?

- Nous ne pouvons décemment pas abandonner nos compatriotes à votre soif de sang. Nous, nous mangeons notre nourriture, vous, vous la privez de toute humanité !

- Encore une fois, vous placez votre _humanité_ au-dessus de tout. Comme si le fait d'être un vampire faisait de nous un être inférieur. Vous aviez bien fait des compromis avec les Loups-Garous et les harpies, pourquoi pas avec nous ?

- Je refuse de rentrer dans cette discussion stérile et sans issue ! s'écria Dean qui avança de quelques pas en direction du vampire. Nos sommes venus chercher des informations, nous aiderez-vous, ou pas ?

Alors qu'Hagrid semblait complètement dépassé, Krinski restait plutôt calme, le regard toujours focalisé sur Dean et sa baguette d'argent.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, Dean Thomas, tueur de vampires ?

A l'écoute de ces derniers mots, Dean Thomas esquissa un large sourire.

- Je préfère l'expression de _Chasseur_, ça fait plus distingué… Nous sommes à la recherche d'une jeune sorcière du nom de Scarlett McAllister, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux devant l'expression outrée de Krinski, l'avez-vous vue ?

Cette fois, c'était à Krinski de sourire, avant même d'attendre la description de Dean, il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à Dean. Il représentait une grande jeune femme brune aux yeux verts et brillants qui le regardait d'un air hautain.

- C'est elle ? demanda Krinski avec l'air de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse.

- En effet, c'est elle, reconnut Dean, vous avez un sacré talent pour le dessin !

- Nous, les vampires, ne sommes pas uniquement doués pour boire du sang…

Cela fit de nouveau sourire Dean mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, il préférait attendre la suite.

- Elle est venue il y a quelques mois, elle cherchait des informations sur Vladimir, le chef des vampires de Sibérie Orientale.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire qu'elle en trouverait ici ? s'étonna Hagrid. Vladimir et toi ne vous êtes jamais vus…

- C'est vrai, mais bizarrement, ce jour-là était précisément celui où Vladimir avait décidé de venir me proposer une alliance.

- Une alliance pour quoi ?

Nouveau sourire de la part du vampire.

- Pour vous détruire, bien entendu !

Cela fit mouche tout de suite dans l'esprit du chasseur.

- Fumier ! hurla-t-il en voulant lui sauter dessus.

Mais Hagrid l'en empêcha. Beaucoup plus calme que son compagnon, il demanda :

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Krinski éclata d'un rire mauvais avant d'ajouter :

- Vous n'écoutez vraiment pas ce que l'on vous dit, satanés humains ! Ne vous ai-je pas assuré que nous les vampires avions notre honneur et notre fierté ?

- Et alors ? demanda Dean, craignant le pire.

- J'ai fait le serment de ne jamais plus m'attaquer à un seul humain en dehors de cette forêt ! Et je ne compte pas le briser !

Hagrid esquissa un sourire tandis que Dean poussait un long soupir de soulagement.

- Et la jeune McAllister, qu'est-elle devenue ?

- Il l'a emportée avec lui, je n'ai pas posé de questions.

- A-t-il dit où il comptait aller ensuite ?

- Non, mais je suppose qu'il rentrait chez lui, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, l'objet de sa conversation avec cette fille semblait beaucoup plus intéressant que celui qu'il voulait aborder avec moi…

Echangeant un regard sombre, les deux sorciers n'osèrent rien dire de plus et prirent congé de Krinski après l'avoir remercié.

- Plutôt sympathique pour un vampire, commenta Dean une fois sorti de la forêt, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Pour ça, oui ! grogna Hagrid. Krinski est un brave type sur lequel on peut compter. Mais attention, tu trahis sa confiance, et t'es sûr de ne pas voir le lendemain…

- Charmante perspective, commenta Dean avec un horrible sourire, bon, et bien me voilà reparti pour un voyage en Sibérie…

- Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Olympe sera bientôt de retour de sa mission.

- Non, je préfère ne pas trop lui laisser d'avance, à la gamine, on ne sait jamais…

- Ok, besoin d'un sombral ?

- Merci Hagrid, mais avec Vulcain, ça ira plus vite.

Et sans plus d'effusions, il disparut dans un éclair enflammé.

- Ah oui, tout de suite ! Quand on a un phénix, ça simplifie les choses ! s'exclama Hagrid une fois tout seul. Tricheur, va !

Puis il retourna dans sa cabane faire un bon feu, l'hiver allait être rude, surtout pour les vampires de Sibérie.


	11. Les trois meilleurs

Eric se leva tôt ce matin du 31 octobre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait plus aucun devoir à rendre pour le début de la semaine qui arrivait et aurait pu, comme il était de coutume un dimanche matin, faire la grasse matinée sans l'ombre d'un remord. Pourtant, à l'image de treize de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, il avait tenu à se lever avec tout le monde pour être aux premières loges lorsque les futurs candidats mettraient leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il fut surpris de voir une foule d'élèves déjà agglutinés autour du piédestal où était posée la vieille coupe de bois. L'atmosphère était plutôt agitée parmi les élèves regroupés autour de la coupe certains avait l'air effrayé, d'autre étaient secoués de fou-rires incontrôlables.

- Que se pass…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une horrible vision s'offrait à ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la vieille relique : trois formes dodues se battaient autour du piédestal entièrement chauves, tous ridés, avec des mains aux petits doigts boudinés, se dandinaient trois horribles bébés d'au moins un mètre de hauteur. Eric ne savait pas qui étaient ces créatures, mais il était sûr d'une chose : ils se situaient précisément dans la zone interdite délimitée par le cercle vert qui constituait la fameuse limite d'âge mise en place par le professeur Malefoy.

Voici donc ce qui arrivait à ceux qui voulait tricher sur leur âge, songea Eric, leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne s'était pas moqué d'eux, la sentence était purement et simplement humiliante…

- C'est de ta faute ! hurlait un des trois monstres d'une horrible voix nasillarde. C'est toi qui as préparé la potion !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas la boire ! s'égosilla le deuxième sur un horrible ton haut perché. C'est toi qui as eu l'idée, de toute façon !

Les deux recommencèrent à se battre tandis que le troisième sanglotait bruyamment, le dos posé contre le piédestal, sous les regards emplis de pitié des spectateurs.

- Ok, c'est bon, vous avez eu votre attraction de la journée, maintenant veuillez évacuer le hall et aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner, il n'y a rien à voir ici !

De longs cheveux bouclés se balançant énergiquement au rythme de ses pas, des yeux verts qui contemplaient d'un air sévère les trois « bébés, » Milenya McGlory traversa sans effort la limite d'âge, se saisit des bras des trois élèves réfractaires et les entraina d'un bon pas en direction de l'infirmerie sous les rires étouffés de leurs camarades qui continuaient d'affluer dans le Hall.

- Et bien, il ne rigole pas votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Eric.

Pivotant sur lui-même, le jeune Poufsouffle fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec un élève tout juste plus grand que lui. Le visage doux et enfantin, les yeux verts et rêveurs, les cheveux bruns épais et coupés court, on aurait dit un petit garçon. Pourtant, à n'en pas douter à la couleur de sa robe, il venait de Beauxbâtons, donc avait au moins dix-sept ans.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Antonin Lemy, dit-il en serrant la main d'Eric, je suis venu poser mon nom dans la coupe, puis-je passer ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr, balbutia le jeune Eric en s'écartant pour laisser l'intimidant Antonin atteindre la Coupe.

Finalement, il abandonna l'idée d'attendre dans le Hall bondé que les candidats posassent leur nom dans la Coupe les uns après les autres et vint rejoindre les autres Poufsouffle pour aller manger. Comme à leur habitude, ces derniers ne lui accordèrent pas le moindre regard mais il était bien trop focalisé sur la suite des événements pour y prêter attention.

Chaque fois qu'un élève candidat entrait dans la Grande Salle, il était acclamé ou conspué suivant l'appartenance à sa maison. Personne cependant n'avait osé montrer la moindre antipathie envers les élèves étrangers étant donné qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous arrivés accompagnés de leur directrice. Avec une pointe d'amertume, Eric quitta la Grande Salle plus tôt que les autres ce matin-là malgré ce qu'avait dit Davidson lors de sa dernière réunion, aucun Poufsouffle ne s'était présenté ni n'avait été acclamé pour le moment, et on savait bien qu'il n'y en aurait aucun cette année.

Eprouvant une légère jalousie en voyant Nathan et les jumeaux applaudir bruyamment Samuel Potter qui s'asseyait à côté d'eux, il décida d'aller faire un tour pour oublier ses désillusions et profiter au maximum des rares rayons de soleil qui perçaient ça et là la barrière de nuages qui planait au-dessus du château.

Alors qu'il était adossé contre un arbre à quelques pas du lac, il vit une petite silhouette qui avançait calmement dans sa direction.

Une fois encore, il repéra en premier lieu la robe bleu ciel, puis en ajustant son regard, il reconnut le petit visage angélique du dénommé Antonin.

- Besoin de solitude ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de notre héros.

- Pas spécialement, murmura timidement Eric qui était peu habitué à attirer la compagnie des autres.

Le calme étrange que dégageait ce jeune homme de Beauxbâtons le déstabilisait la beauté enfantine de son visage semblait à la fois rassurante, mais aussi trompeuse.

- Tu es vraiment candidat au tournoi ? s'étonna Eric sans aucun préambule.

Conscient des intonations quelques peu insultantes de sa question, il baissa la tête en signe d'embarras et entreprit de balbutier quelques mots d'excuse mais l'autre ne sembla pas embarrassé le moins du monde.

- Tu trouves que je fais trop jeune ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Attends ! On peut arranger ça tout de suite !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il plissa les yeux en signe de concentration et son visage s'affina aussitôt quelques rides apparurent autour de ses yeux, son nez prit quelques centimètres de plus et une fine barbe commença à lui pousser sur les joues.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu…

Eric fit quelques pas en arrière, complètement dérouté. Il n'avait pas sorti de baguette, pas bu de potion, et récité aucune incantation pour modifier son apparence. Comment avait-il fait ?

Devant l'air ahuri de son jeune camarade britannique, l'élève de Beauxbâtons éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

- Hahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête, c'est la première fois que tu croises un métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours l'esprit secoué par ce phénomène bizarre, Eric mit du temps avant de comprendre les paroles du jeune homme.

- Métamorphomage…

Il avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en comprendre la signification. Son oncle Hector lui avait bien parlé une ou deux fois de son collègue métamorphomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un sorcier ou une sorcière spécialisée dans la métamorphose…

- Métamorphomage, répéta le dénommé Antonin, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les sorciers pouvant changer d'apparence à volonté.

- Tu veux dire… tu es né comme ça ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'imagines quand même pas que j'ai été jusqu'à suivre un apprentissage pour faire ça, si ?

- Euh…

Pour Eric, qui était le souffre-douleur de sa classe, sujet à toutes sortes de moqueries en tout genre, suivre un tel apprentissage ne lui semblait pas si absurde que ça. Le regard fixé sur le jeune Poufsouffle, Antonin surprit le tressaillement de ses mains et embrayant aussitôt sur un autre sujet :

- Et si tu me parlais de ton école ? Le château, les cours, les profs, son histoire, tout ça ?

- Hein ?

Eric était persuadé qu'il plaisantait. Mais non, en levant les yeux vers lui, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons l'observait avec un air avide. Le même air que lui-même pouvait avoir en découvrant de nouvelles potions ou antidotes.

- J'aime bien apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses, expliqua-t-il devant l'air déconcerté du jeune Eric, on a toujours l'impression de partir un peu moins idiot après une bonne _knowledge party_.

Il avait dit ces deux derniers mots avec un petit accent bourgeois qui fit sourire Eric. Pendant quelques instants, ce dernier fut tenté de ne rien révéler à un adversaire potentiel du champion de son école, mais après tout, le professeur Chourave avait bien dit que l'objectif premier du Tournoi des trois sorciers était de permettre le rapprochement et la complicité entre les sorciers des différentes nationalités. En lui récitant l'Histoire de Poudlard, Eric ne faisait que respecter les valeurs véhiculées par sa directrice.

En plus, il n'y avait pas de Poufsouffle en lice…

De son côté, Milo se promenait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Graup, le gigantesque garde-chasse qui surveillait ses allées et venues, probablement persuadé que le jeune Serpentard finirait par tenter d'entrer dans cette zone interdite comme le faisaient – ou du moins, tenaient de le faire – tant de garnements de sa maison.

Mais loin de considérer Graup comme une gêne ou une menace, Milo était au contraire soulagé que le garde-chasse fût présent à la lisière de cet endroit qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Depuis son accrochage avec Nathan l'année précédente, Milo éprouvait une telle terreur en s'approchant de cet endroit qu'il était tenté de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dès qu'il se trouvait à moins de vingt mètres des premiers arbres. Mais un Mc Allister digne de ce nom ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur. Il était le petit frère du futur champion de Poudlard et serait lui-même le champion de l'école lorsque serait venu son tour de concourir, rien n'aurait dû l'effrayer, et pourtant…

Avec un nouveau frisson dans le dos, Milo se retourna et distingua au loin la grande tour de Gryffondor, solide et insolente face à lui, minuscule et fragile. Jones lui avait vraiment infligé de telles blessures ? Etait-il vraiment la cause de son malaise ? La source de sa peur panique de la forêt, lieu où ils s'étaient affrontés et avaient tous deux frôlés la mort ?

Milo n'arrivait pas à le concevoir oui, il détestait Nathan, oui, il reconnaissait ses talents (même s'il devait serrer les poings pour ce faire) mais pourtant, la crainte et le respect qu'il commençait à éprouver pour son rival ne semblaient rien par rapport à l'angoisse et à la panique qui le prenaient dès qu'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'un arbre bouger dans cette maudite forêt. Mais que s'était-il passé cette nuit-là, où tout avait commencé ? Il n'avait jamais eu peur à l'idée de pénétrer dans la forêt avant l'incident, il était même tout excité à l'idée d'y découvrir ses dangers. Alors pourquoi, à présent, cela le terrifiait-il au plus haut point ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cet état dès qu'il pensait à cet endroit, à ce duel, à Nathan…

La théorie d'Alienor selon laquelle il souffrait encore de séquelles psycho-magiques était certes logique, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa cousine, elle, avait réussi à passer outre ses peurs et pénétrer au plein cœur de la forêt avec deux autres de ses camarades la nuit précédente. Etait-elle plus forte que lui ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais lui aussi était sensé n'avoir peur de rien. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc brisé la confiance qu'il avait en lui, ce jour-là ?

Et Jones, avait-il le souvenir de sa cuisante défaite, ou – comme Milo – tout était flou dans sa tête, comme si ses souvenirs de cet instant-là appartenaient en fait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce Gryffondor, sensé être noble courageux, éprouvait-il la même terreur que Milo lorsque son regard se perdait dans la terrifiante noirceur des ombres de la Forêt ?

Ce fut avec toutes ces interrogations en tête qu'il percuta quelque chose d'extrêmement dur…

- Aoutch !

- Regarde devant toi sale mioche ! Tiens !

Bam !

- Argh !

Milo heurta le sol avec une telle force que sa vue se brouilla un instant. Pendant ce court moment de confusion, il revit brièvement la clairière, celle au milieu de laquelle il avait défié et vaincu le jeune Jones. Pendant un instant, il se revit, jeté brutalement à terre par une force bien plus grande que la sienne. Il ressentit sa peur, son angoisse. Il sentit son cœur tambouriner de nouveau contre sa poitrine, comme cette nuit-là. De nouveau, il se sentit soulevé de force du sol, près à être bouffé tout cru !

- Excuse-toi, petit morveux ! exigea le monstre. Pour qui tu te prends ?

C'est comme si la claque qu'on lui venait de lui infliger l'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité : le parc, la forêt, le roc contre lequel il s'était cogné, la chute…

- Tu es muet, petit con ? Tu veux pas t'excuser ?

- Aaargh !

Le rocher continuait de le secouer d'avant en arrière sans aucun ménagement. Son épaule lui faisait mal, et si l'on continuait à le malmener comme cela, il finirait par se la déboîter…

Peu à peu, les formes qui l'entouraient devinrent de plus en plus nettes. A sa gauche, il vit un drôle de type presque chauve, et pâle comme un fantôme, il le regardait et ricanait, exhibant ses grandes canines pointues à sa droite, une jolie jeune femme le toisait sans aucune expression sur le visage. Ses cernes sous les yeux et ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais n'étaient pas sans rappeler les morts vivants qui sévissaient encore dans les plaines désolées du Mont Oural. Mais qu'il soit vampire ou mort-vivant rien ni personne n'aurait pu être plus effrayant que la créature qui le tenait fermement par le col et le dévisageait d'un air presque affamé. Une longue crinière blonde, presque blanche, lui descendait en désordre sur ses larges épaules carrées. Des biceps de la taille d'un petit chaudron palpitaient sur ses bras abondamment poilus. Sa robe de sorcier, dont la couleur tournait au Bordeaux sous la poussière et la saleté, laissait deviner un torse musclé qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le mieux bâti des trolls…

Impuissant et un complètement sonné, Milo laissa échapper un petit gémissement pathétique. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Que lui avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question informulée, le type à sa gauche lui lança d'une voix sifflante :

- Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser, gamin. Karl n'aime pas trop les gens impolis qui le bousculent sans raison.

Karl ? C'était un nom humain ? Ce truc était humain ? Mais pourtant il tenait Milo de sorte que leurs deux visages fussent à la même hauteur, et les pieds du jeune Serpentard étaient au moins à cinquante centimètres du sol !

- Après, moi je dis ça, c'est pour ton bien…

- La ferme Vassili ! lança la jeune femme à droite d'un ton sec. Tes commentaires à trois kopecks, tu peux te les garder.

Le type au visage fantomatique se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien, pas plus que la fille aux cernes noirs. En fait, le seul qui se donnait la peine d'user sa voix à outrance était cette espèce de grosse brute repoussante qui continuait de lui postillonner dans la figure les pires sentences que l'on puisse supporter. Mais Milo, l'esprit complètement détaché de la réalité, restait totalement inexpressif et impassible, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le redoutable colosse encore davantage.

- Tu te fous de moi ! Hein, tu te fous de moi ? hurlait-il, inondant Milo d'un mélange de bave gluante et de mauvaise haleine. Tu crois peut-être qu'on peut se moquer impunément de Karl Ukkel ? Tu crois ça ? A Durmstrang, j'en ai écorché de bien plus solides que toi, petit morveux !

- Et tu en es fier ?

- Quoi ?

Le colosse se retourna si brusquement que Milo eut l'impression de se retrouver pris dans une violente tornade sans aucune possibilité de s'y extraire. Lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver ses sens et qu'il fut capable de distinguer le haut du bas, le gauche de la droite, le devant du derrière, il vit, faisant face au colosse, un jeune homme de Gryffondor de taille très modeste, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux couleur noisette, de petites lunettes rondes sur les yeux. Il était le portrait craché de son grand-père, mais cela n'impressionna aucunement les trois élèves de Durmstrang qui s'esclaffèrent en toisant d'un air dédaigneux la pauvre carrure de Samuel Potter…

- Tu as dit quelque chose, minus ? lança le macabre acolyte du colosse en exhibant ses dents pointues.

Mais, pas plus qu'il impressionnait ses adversaires, Samuel Potter ne fut absolument pas effrayé par le ton menaçant de l'élève de Durmstrang.

- Je demandais simplement à votre ami la brute s'il était fier d'avouer qu'il a déjà malmené des sorciers plus solides qu'un gamin de douze ans qui ne lui a rien fait ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le monstrueux Karl Ukkel lâcha Milo qui alla s'écraser sur le sol feuillu de la bordure forestière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le son caractéristique du lancer de sortilèges lui déchira les tympans, aussitôt suivi de violentes secousses qui firent trembler le sol.

Cette fois, la raison commençait à lui revenir, Milo tremblait à l'idée de découvrir ce que ces trois tarés avaient fait de Samuel Potter. Il se releva difficilement, lutta pour ne pas claquer des dents et étouffa une exclamation de stupeur !

- Tu es décidément incorrigible Samuel ! s'exclama la nouvelle venue. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir t'occuper de ces trois monstres tout seul ?

Elle semblait en colère, mais également excitée devant la perspective d'un peu d'action à venir. N'accordant aucune attention aux trois de Durmstrang, ses grands yeux bleus restaient rivés sur la tignasse noire de Samuel Potter. Elle était plus grande que lui et paraissait bien plus intimidante que lui avec son air angélique et ses manières aériennes. Ses longues boucles châtain ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise qui était le résultat des puissants sortilèges que les trois de Durmstrang avaient lancés contre Samuel.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas loin, lui avoua ce dernier, et puis tu me connais, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air entendu, j'aurais pu tenir bien plus longtemps contre eux.

La jeune femme, dont le badge bleu de préfète-en-chef scintillait sur sa poitrine, secoua la tête d'un air à la fois appréciateur et désabusé.

- Pour les deux crétins du fond, je ne dis pas, mais avec la grosse brute du milieu, je te l'affirme : ton charme du bouclier n'aurait pas tenu si je n'y avais pas ajouté ma touche personnelle…

Alors que Milo peinait à comprendre le sens de leurs paroles – Milenya McGlory et Samuel Potter venait d'encaisser trois attaques dévastatrices sans la moindre égratignure – le grand maigre de Durmstrang ne souhaita pas réfléchir davantage.

- Ne vous foutez de nous ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur Samuel.

- Vassili, non ! s'écria la fille de Durmstrang.

Samuel et cette dernière levèrent sa baguette magique mais Milenya fut plus rapide d'un geste vif, elle fit apparaître une gigantesque tornade qui enveloppa le dénommé Vassili et l'envoya s'écraser contre les premiers arbres de la Forêt Interdite. D'un second geste tout aussi vif, elle l'emprisonna dans une sorte de prison aérienne qui ressemblait à une énorme bulle de savon, à ceci près que le jeune homme aux longues dents fut incapable de la crever. Sa compatriote ne perdit pas de temps, d'un geste trop rapide pour l'œil de Milo, elle lança un sortilège à Milenya qui fit tournoyer les feuilles mortes sur le sol !

Mais cela ne sembla pas assez rapide pour surclasser Samuel Potter qui fit disparaître le sort d'un simple Charme du Bouclier, puis, d'un mouvement ample, il fit apparaître un long fouet écarlate qui s'enroula autour d'elle et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle finit sa course à terre, laissant le géant Karl Ukkel pour affronter les deux préfets de Poudlard.

Une grosse veine lui palpitait sur la tempe et ses dents étaient tellement serrées que ses gencives commençaient à rougeoyer de sang.

- Vous vous croyez assez forts pour me battre à deux ? hurla-t-il.

Ils ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention.

- N'empêche, tu aurais pu me laisser le mec, lui reprocha Samuel Potter, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi, à me battre contre une fille.

- A un garçon qui vit avec son temps, mon cher Samuel ! rétorqua Milenya McGlory. Arrête d'être aussi cliché, toute cette mode « garçon contre garçon et fille contre fille », c'est bon pour le vingtième siècle, mon ami !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est jamais plaisant pour un homme de mettre à terre une femme !

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Samuel ! Que tu es vieux jeu ! Tu crois que je me suis posé la question en étalant cet abruti ?

- Non, mais…

Ils auraient sûrement pu philosopher comme ça pendant des heures, mais cela ne semblait pas du tout de goût du colosse Karl Ukkel. Avec un cri de rage, il s'élança vers ces deux insolents !

- Vous croyez pouvoir vous moquer de moi impunément ?

Les deux préfets lui accordèrent un bref regard, mais ne semblèrent pas alarmés plus que cela par la perspective de se voir chargés par un tel monstre. Et pour cause…

- Si j'étais toi, je resterais bien sage, déclara une voix doucereuse à son oreille.

- Que…

Sans qu'il ne pût s'en rendre compte, quelqu'un avait insidieusement dirigé trois serpents menaçants vers ses jambes. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire un geste sans courir le risque de se faire mordre.

- Argh ! gémit le pathétique géant alors qu'un des crotales se laissait lentement glisser autour de son torse. Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu arrivé derrière moi sans que je m'en rende compte ?

- A trop gesticuler dans tous les sens et hurler à tout bout de champ, on finit par de plus porter attention à ce qui nous entoure. J'étais arrivé le premier ici et je guettais la moindre ouverture pour pouvoir te faire regretter ton attitude détestable…

Le ton glacial du nouveau venu fit frissonner Karl Ukkel. Que se passait-il ? Comment pouvait-il avoir peur d'un de ces charlots, lui qui n'avait peur de rien ?

Pour Milo, c'était enfin le soulagement complet. Si ces trois-là était dans les parages, il ne craignait rien et cette grosse brute de Durmstrang pouvait enfin sentir la détresse que lui-même avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Urgh ! Fumier ! fulmina ce dernier.

Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses élans de grossièreté car un autre des reptiles lui enserrait après son gros cou et le fit suffoquer de plus belle.

- Tsss ! Aucune éducation ! se désola le menaçant élève de Poudlard. J'aimerais quand même que tu t'excuse…

- Quoi ? C'est hors de… Arrrh !

Le troisième serpent venait de lui mordre goulûment la jambe droite et s'appliquait à lui déchirer un à un les tendons.

- Aaaargh ! Arrête ! Arrête !

- Pas avant que tu te sois excusé, gros tas !

- Dans tes rêves !

- Comme tu veux…

- Attends un peu Vin', commença Samuel Potter.

Mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- C'est mon frère que ce salaud vient de maltraiter, alors s'il vous plaît, restez où vous êtes !

- Mais…

Le préfète de Serdaigle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

- Oh et puis après tout, fais comme tu veux, dit-il enfin, au pire on pourra plaider la légitime défense, ça ne surprendra personne avec ce genre de gugusse.

Le préfet de Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air du même avis, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour dire : « après tout, c'est ton problème ». Le serpent sur le cou relâcha alors son étreinte et commença à ouvrir grand la gueule. Le géant semblait, cette fois, terrorisé.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je m'excuse ! Ca te va ! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir et file-moi l'antidote au poison de tes sales bestioles.

Avec un rire mauvais, Vindicus Mc Allister commanda à ses reptiles de relâcher leurs étreintes, les fit disparaître dans un flash de lumière puis, avec un sourire vengeur, lui annonça :

- Ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais merci d'être si facilement tombé dans le piège…

Avec une horrible expression sur le visage, il s'apprêta à se jeter sur le préfet de Serpentard, mais ceux de Gryffondor et Serdaigle l'en empêchèrent.

- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe à Durmstrang, lança Samuel en lui pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux, mais ici, on a des règles et du savoir-vivre. Si tu en enfreins une seule, nous, les préfets, saurons te remettre à ta place !

Mais cette tirade, loin d'apaiser les tensions, ne fit que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Pour qui tu te prends minus ? fulmina-t-il. A Durmstrang, même les professeurs me craignent !

- Mais comme ce cher Samuel te l'a fait si subtilement remarquer, nous ne sommes pas à Durmstrang ici.

Une voix douce et enjouée, une démarche gracieuse et affirmée, deux longs cheveux blonds et soyeux noués en catogan à l'aide d'un souple ruban de soie.

- Professeur Davidson, reconnut Samuel Potter en se redressant.

Les deux autres firent de même, laissant le gros Karl Ukkel à la merci de leur professeur de Potions.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être présent plus tôt, je devais régler quelques petits soucis à Pré-au-lard. Vous n'avez rien Milo ?

Le jeune Serpentard, qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que trembler de peur durant la demi-heure précédente, fut surpris que l'on s'adresse à lui, car lui-même en aurait presque oublié sa propre présence dans toute cette agitation…

- Euh… non, non je ne crois pas…

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais.

Il ne souriait plus, il ne le regarda même pas…

- Comment ? Mais non, je vous assure ! Tout va…

- On va y aller tous ensemble, l'interrompit Vindicus, comme vous l'avez dit, on ne sait jamais.

- Merci, Vindicus, dit Davidson en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur, à partir de maintenant, je m'en occupe.

- Bien professeur, viens Milo.

- Mais…

Ca ne servait à rien de protester. Milo ne pourrait pas prendre plaisir à voir son bourreau se faire réprimander par Davidson. De plus, était-ce son imagination ou Vindicus avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise depuis l'arrivée du professeur de potions ? C'était d'ailleurs aussi le cas des deux autres, semblait-il, car ils pressèrent le pas en direction du château après avoir pris congé de Vindicus et Milo qui prirent instinctivement la direction du terrain de quidditch.

Milo, au comble de l'enchantement, surprit son grand-frère à arborer une mine beaucoup plus soucieuse.

- Qui y a-t-il ? lui demanda Milo qui commençait à devenir inquiet. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

Vindicus ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et d'un simple sortilège d'attraction, leur amena leurs deux balais. Milo enfourcha le sien machinalement avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui – c'était bien surprenant – restait toujours aussi taciturne.

- Ce gros tas de muscles sera sûrement le champion de Durmstrang, lâcha Vindicus avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Milo, pourtant, ne voyait pas le problème…

- Mais tout va bien alors, vous les avez battus sans problème !

Vindicus ne semblait pas de cet avis, il secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Nous étions trois contre eux, et nous les avons pris par surprise. Lors du tournoi, que ce soit Potter, McGlory ou moi qui soit champion de Poudlard, il faudra que l'on se méfie de ce type.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'envola, non pas en direction du stade de quidditch, mais au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Milo ne put se résoudre à le rejoindre, il préféra faire quelques tours de stade pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Un élève de Durmstrang, un sorcier de pure souche, un noble cœur doué d'une puissance magique considérable s'était attaqué à lui, à un semblable qu'il aurait dû reconnaître comme tel. Pourquoi ce type s'était-il conduit de façon aussi odieuse, comme si Milo avait été un sang-de-bourbe. Les petits cheveux sur sa nuque se hérissèrent à cette pensée. Et ce Potter et cette McGlory, tous deux des amoureux des moldus, c'était pourtant à eux qu'il devait son sauvetage des griffes de ces malades. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Comment pouvait-il être reconnaissant envers les traitres alors que des sangs purs commençaient à le révulser.

C'est alors que la voix d'un de ces traitres à leur sang lui revint en mémoire. Le grand sorcier du 20ème siècle, Albus Dumbledore l'avait dit : ce sont les actes d'une personne qui importent, pas son acte de naissance. Milo en avait ri à l'époque en lisant cette citation dans une biographie écrite par la pire ennemie de sa mère, la sang-de-bourbe Granger.

Mais une chose était sûre : ni Nathan Jones, ni Hester O' Bryan, ni même cet empoté d'Eric Hortshore n'aurait malmené qui que ce soit comme cette brute de Durmstrang. Comparé à ça, la petite guerre qu'il menait contre Hortshore semblait tout droit sortie du monde merveilleux de Beedle le Barde. Jamais aucun de ses rivaux n'oserait jamais être aussi odieux avec autrui, Milo lui-même se sentait incapable d'agir avec tant de violence…

Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi poule mouillée ? Avec un élan de dégoût pour lui-même, il laissa exploser toute la puissance de son balai pour se laver de toutes ces pensées impures. Cependant, alors qu'il fonçait en slalomant entre les poteaux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défaire d'au moins une réflexion interdite et obsédante : le monde des sorciers ne se divisait pas – comme il l'avait appris depuis son plus jeune âge – entre nobles gens et sang-de-bourbe…

Le temps sembla passer très lentement ce jour-là, on eut l'impression que les heures qu'il restait avant la décision fatidique ne cessait d'augmenter au lieu de se réduire.

Eric passa finalement tout son temps en compagnie du mystérieux Antonin. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs rejoint par une de ses camarades de Beauxbâteaux, une jolie blonde aux longs cheveux bouclées qui, comme Antonin, semblait avide du savoir et de la connaissance que pouvaient lui apporter Eric et la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Hester, quant à elle, avait elle aussi investi la bibliothèque. Mais le rayon divination étant éloigné de celui de l'histoire de la magie, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'y retrouver son ami en compagnie de ces élèves studieux. Au contraire, elle devait se battre quotidiennement pour ne pas écorcher ces quatre ou cinq idiotes en bleu ciel qui prenaient toute la place avec leur idiotie et leurs histoires sans valeur. Leurs gloussements incessants empêchaient Hester de se concentrer efficacement et elle fut persuadée d'avoir négligé plusieurs points importants dans ses recherches à cause de ces dindes.

Nathan, de son côté, avait fini par abandonner ses propres recherches. Une fois le contact passé avec les élèves étrangers, il aurait tout le loisir d'en apprendre plus sur eux qu'en étudiant dans des livres centenaires. Ainsi avait-il pris la bonne résolution de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, d'aider Gregory, Mathilda, Kevin et les cousins à finir ceux qu'ils auraient dû rendre trois jours plus tôt, puis, à la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se changer les idées autour d'une bonne partie d'échec en double au terme de laquelle Nathan et Gregory se firent battre à plates coutures par les deux cousins. Beaucoup plus rôdés et habitués à travailler ensemble, Jack – qui commandait les pièces du côté droit – et Zack – celles du côté gauche – réussissent à réaliser un échec et mat en seulement quatre coups à un Nathan et un Gregory complètement déboussolés et surtout peu habitués aux échecs en double, le « Twin Chess » selon les mots de Zack.

- Peuh ! se renfrogna Nathan en rangeant un fou qui avait dû connaître des meilleurs jours. Vous n'êtes même pas des vrais jumeaux !

- Héhéhé ! Mauvais joueur le Nathan ! ricana Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois, on ira mollo.

Gregory intervint avant que Nathan pût répliquer quoi que ce fût :

- N'empêche, ça m'émerveille toujours de voir à quel point vous êtes capables de faire fonctionner vos méninges et d'être capable de fournir un tel travail en équipe pour nous aplatir aux échecs, alors que vous avez besoin de nous pour ne pas vous planter à chaque examen…

C'était un reproche déguisé, mais Zack le prit comme un compliment. Bombant le torse, il déclara fièrement :

- Ce ne sont pas les notes et les résultats scolaires qui définissent la valeur d'un homme !

- Tout à fait, le savoir ne fait pas l'intelligence ! renchérit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois, cette pique-là était clairement dirigée en direction de Gregory et Nathan dont les résultats ne descendaient pratiquement jamais en-dessous des quatre-vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses. Mais ceux-ci en rirent de bon cœur en compagnie de Kevin et Mathilda tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle où les attendraient un banquet somptueux et des révélations tant attendues…

Le banquet fut plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée ce soir-là. Certes on y mangea bien et on s'y amusa autant que d'habitude, mais quelles que soient les conversations, quels que soient les espoirs, les réflexions, les craintes partagées autour des différentes tables, tout était lié au Tournoi des trois sorciers et à l'issue de cette soirée qui verrait être choisis trois apprentis sorciers présents dans cette salle pour représenter leurs écoles respectives.

Les pronostics allaient de bon train autour des tables des élèves, et même du côté des professeurs, on semblait nerveux et excité le professeur Malefoy ne cessait de scruter sa grosse montre en or tandis que les professeurs Chang et Weasley parlaient avec animation en faisant de grands geste qui importunait Mrs Shulz dont le calme semblait beaucoup plus teinté d'attente et d'appréhension que de véritable plénitude. Davidson, quand à lui, semblait vouloir faire un concours de « qui a les dents les plus blanches » avec Mrs Delacour, mais les deux sourires semblaient beaucoup trop prononcés pour être sincères.

Lorsqu'enfin, le professeur Chourave se leva, tout le monde se tut sans aucun délai, et, presqu'aussitôt, les torches qui illuminaient la Grande Salle s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant aux convives comme seule source de luminosité, celle de la Coupe de Feu dont les flammes bleues éclairaient faiblement le visage de la vieille directrice.

Plus personne ne parla, ne bougea, ou même, ne respira. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'innocente coupe de bois qui délivrerait dans quelques secondes son message tant attendu.

A Gryffondor, Nathan transpirait de tension et Mathilda commençait à trembler. Les cousins Weasley semblaient hypnotisés par la lueur de la Coupe et même le sage Gregory ne put s'empêcher de trahir son impatience en se rongeant les ongles nerveusement.

- Ca y est ! s'exclama Gregorius dans le silence oppressant de la Grande Salle. Ca arrive !

Il avait raison, les flammes de la Coupe de feu venaient de prendre une teinte écarlate et s'agitaient sous le nez de Mrs Chourave qui se munit d'une pince en fer pour aller récupérer le petit bout de papier qu'une langue de feu lui sortit dans un bruit de feu crépitant.

La directrice de Poudlard le lut à l'aide de la lueur de la Coupe tandis que dans l'assistance, on aurait pu entendre un Doxy ricaner…

- Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-elle d'une haute et intelligible voix, est Mr Karl Ukkel ! Veuillez l'applaudir comme il se doit !

Au milieu des applaudissement et sifflets enjoués, l'énorme Karl Ukkel se leva en poussa un horrible rugissement de victoire qui fit sursauter pratiquement tous les élèves de la Grande Salle.

- Hahaha ! rugit-il avec une férocité effrayante. Vous allez voir, je serai le prochain champion de ce Tournoi et tous seront obligés de reconnaître ma puissance !

Chez les Serpentards, on applaudissait de bon cœur, mais Vindicus restait de marbre. En face de lui, Milo le surprit, le visage fermé former les mots suivants sur sa bouche :

- C'est ce qu'on verra, le Troll…

Lui-même luttait pour ne pas ressentir ce sentiment d'angoisse qui ne cherchait qu'à éclater au grand jour. C'était contre ce géant que son frère devrait concourir. Il ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, tout à coup.

A côté de lui, on se posait les mêmes questions : qui pourrait rivaliser avec ce colosse ? McAllister pourrait-il faire le poids ? Comment allait être le champion de Beauxbâtons ? Aurait-il l'air plus terrifiant ? Et si c'était Samuel Potter ou Milenya McGlory, les chances de Poudlard de l'emporter seraient-elles plus ou moins grandes ?

Ces interrogations et le déluge de chuchotements qui les accompagnait ne dura guère longtemps car déjà, la Coupe de Feu avait recommencé à rougeoyer. De nouveau, le professeur Chourave récupéra le petit papier dans un silence complet.

- Je vais maintenant dévoiler le nom du champion de Beauxbâtons…

A la table de Serdaigle, certaines filles gloussaient d'impatience tandis qui les garçons bombaient le torse et faisaient luire leur brushing parfait.

Hester croisait les doigts pour qu'aucun de ces élèves ne soit le champion de son école. Selon elle, cette jeune fille belle et silencieuse aux longues boucles d'or assis quelques places plus loin en face d'elle lui semblait beaucoup plus crédible en championne que ces gamines surexcitées qui semblaient en avoir autant dans le crâne que cette idiote de Tina, ou que ces jeunes coqs plus prétentieux que les mâles de la famille McAllister au complet !

- Il s'agit de Mr Antonin Lémy !

Eric fut le premier à applaudir et ne fut guère imité par ses camarades lorsque l'on vit, le sourire Angélique et les yeux pétillants de malice, le minuscule Antonin se lever de son banc. Incrédules, les élèves de Poudlard contemplèrent longtemps ce petit bonhomme qui ne payait pas de mine avec un air de profonde incompréhension. Les propres camarades du champion ne furent pas plus enthousiastes à voir ce sorcier récolter tous les honneurs, mais cette fois, c'était moins l'incompréhension que la jalousie qui animait leurs beaux visages lisses et soyeux. A côté de lui, cependant, la jeune fille aux boucles d'or repérée par Hester, fondit dans les bras de son voisin en le félicitant bruyamment, un large sourire s'étalant sur son long visage embué par l'émotion.

Puis, petit à petit, les professeurs se mirent à applaudir un à un. D'un geste impérieux, Madame Delacour, qui était une des seules à avoir applaudi dès le départ, enjoignit ses élèves à faire de même. Et bientôt, toute la Grande Salle éclata en bruyants applaudissements qui accompagnèrent le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons jusqu'à la porte située derrière la table des professeurs où il disparut à la suite de l'intimidant Karl Ukkel.

Cette fois cependant, les conversations ne reprirent pas après la nomination d'Antonin derrière la porte tous et toutes savaient qu'il ne restait plus que le champion de Poudlard à être tiré au sort. Tous les regards convergeaient vers les élèves potentiellement susceptibles d'être désignés champion de Poudlard. Même du côté de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, on savait vers qui se tourner. Alors que le calme Samuel Potter, la gracieuse Milenya McGlory et le ténébreux Vindicus McAllister luisaient de sueurs sous les yeux gourmands de chacun et chacune, le professeur Chourave récupéra pour la troisième fois le petit bout de papier noirci et le lut à la lueur des flammes redevenues bleues.

Etait-ce un effet de leur imagination, ou la directrice prenait plus de temps à révéler ce troisième nom ? Tout le monde retint son souffle, chacun et chacune croisant les doigts pour voir son favori ou sa favorite l'emporter. Dans l'esprit d'Hester, c'est clair comme du Véritaserum, il fallait au moins une fille à concourir, il fallait que ce soit Milenya…

- Vindicus McAllister ! annonça soudainement Mrs Chourave alors que l'on commençait à désespérer de l'entendre prononcer un nom. Veuillez rejoindre vos futurs adversaires, s'il vous plaît.

Le vacarme fut étourdissant ! Qu'ils soient de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, de Poudlard, Durmstrang, ou Beauxbâtons, tous et toutes se levèrent et applaudirent ce jeune homme sombre qui traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas calme et serein. En passant devant ses rivaux, Milenya McGlory et Samuel Potter, il fut ravi de recueillir sourires joyeux, clins d'œil complices et tapes d'encouragements dans le dos.

Les applaudissements durèrent cette fois bien après l'entrée de Vindicus dans la pièce du fond. Ils ne cessèrent totalement que lorsque la directrice de Poudlard se leva et enjoignit de ses mains potelées ses élèves à retrouver le silence.

- Ainsi s'achèvent les préparatifs du Tournoi des trois sorciers, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant, nous avons enfin nos trois champions et je ne doute pas qu'une fois les épreuves lancées, vous les soutiendrez comme un seul sorcier.

Le torse bombé, le regard fier, la totalité des élèves présents dans la Grand Salle et restés debout affichèrent farouchement la volonté d'exaucer le souhait de leur vieille directrice. Cependant, aux tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, on voyait quelques visages renfrognés et des mines déçus. Les Gryffondors étaient dégoûtés qu'un Serpentard fût choisi, les Serdaigle regrettaient l'éviction de leur championne, Milenya et chez les Poufsouffle – surtout les plus âgés – on se souvenait avec amertume des humiliations que leur avait fait subir ce Serpentard lors de leurs premières années au collège Poudlard, avant que celui-ci ne fût nommé préfet…

Quand il entra dans la petite pièce, Vindicus surprit le colosse en train de narguer et d'insulter un Antonin Lémy qui demeurait impassible et presqu'ennuyé…

- Tu qu'es qu'un petit gosse faible et chétif, lui postillonnait-il au visage, je vais t'écraser comme un insecte avant-même le début du tournoi, tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

Evitant tant bien que mal l'avalanche de crachats, le visage du jeune champion de Beauxbâtons se détendit en apercevant le nouveau venu.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Antonin Lémy, lui dit-il en ignorant superbement l'espèce de bête immonde qui continuait de lui vomir des obscénités à la figure, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Rassure-moi, tu as plus de conversation que lui ? Tu sais dire autre chose que puissance, minus, écraser et insecte ?

- Fais pas le malin petit mioche ! se mit à hurler Karl Ukkel. Si tu ne veux pas que je…

Puis il s'interrompit en reconnaissant Vindicus.

- Toi ! recommença-t-il à hurler, son énorme index pointé sur Vindicus. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir humilié de ce matin !

- Plaît-il ? fit Vindicus en imitant l'attitude ennuyée d'Antonin.

- Tu n'es qu'un minus et je vais t'écraser comme un insecte ! Vous allez tous les deux finir broyés par ma toute puissance !

Vindicus se retint d'échanger un regard avec Antonin, mais ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire entendu.

- Non, finit-il par dire, j'ai un peu plus de vocabulaire dans sacoche.

- Tant mieux ! se réjouit le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons dont le visage s'éclaira aussitôt. Je commençais à avoir peur…

- Mais que ce soit bien clair, continua-t-il le jeune Seprentard, ignorant la remarque d'Antonin, je participe à ce tournoi dans le but de le gagner et je ne vous ferai pas de quartiers, quelque soit votre force et votre détermination. Je gagnerai ce tournoi, vous pouvez en être sûrs !

- Tu délires, pauvre cloche ! C'est moi qui vais vous atomiser ! Je vais tellement vous broyer qu'on aura du mal à caser ce qu'il restera de vous dans une fiole de 10 centilitres !

Vindicus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, au contraire d'Antonin qui poussa un long soupir désabusé.

- Et bien, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous deux…lâcha-t-il en roulant les yeux.


	12. Choisir son camp

Les jours qui suivirent, on ne parla plus que de la sélection des trois champions. Etait-ce équitable ? Chacun avait-il les mêmes chances de l'emporter ? Qui était le favori ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de femmes de choisies cette fois ?

- Je suis sûre que Milenya aurait été beaucoup plus représentative de notre école ! s'était indignée une quatrième année de Serdaigle. Choisir ce Serpentard dopé au sang pur, c'est une honte pour tous les sorciers britanniques !

- Votre petite protégée n'aurait pas tenu une seconde contre le Champion de Durmstrang ! lui avait rétorqué un grand type de Serpentard. Elle nous aurait déshonorés et on aurait encore perdu la face contre Durmstrang.

- C'est quand même dommage que Samuel Potter n'ait pas été choisi, s'était désolée Irène Lannfist, qui était dans la même classe que Nathan, pour moi, c'est Gryffondor qui représente mieux les valeurs de Poudlard : courageux, tolérant et réfléchi. Je ne voyais personne de plus méritant pour être notre Champion.

Eric, qui était de plus en plus en compagnie des Gryffondors qu'avec ses propres semblables avait secoué doucement la tête avant de répondre à la jeune noire :

- Potter n'a pas le charisme des deux autres, il est trop timide et trop effacé pour vraiment espérer impressionner et donner confiance à toute une école.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, avaient pensé les Gryffondors autour de lui ce jour-là, ils durent se résigner à acquiescer silencieusement. Pourtant – et c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part – Milo, qui n'était pas loin, se garda bien d'imiter ses camarades de Serpentard en hochant frénétiquement la tête avec un grand sourire. Bien malgré lui, il n'avait pas réussi à oublier le fait que c'était Samuel Potter qui s'était porté le plus rapidement à son secours. C'était bien sûr son devoir de préfet, mais avec un pincement au cœur, il s'était rendu compte que si lui avait été préfet, il ne se serait pas porté aussi vite au secours d'un jeune Gryffondor et l'aurait laissé aux mains de ce géant de Durmstrang…

Après tout, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était effrayant. Les Serpentards qui avaient pensé à soutenir le Champion de Durmstrang si celui de Serpentard n'était pas choisi se serait sûrement ravisés et étaient de toute façon très soulagés de pouvoir soutenir sans contestes le Champion de Poudlard.

Jamais on n'avait vu plus violent ni plus détestable élève dans l'enceinte du château. Tous et toutes s'accordaient à dire qu'aucun Serpentard n'avait été aussi cruel avec les faibles en sept ans de scolarité que cette grosse brute en une semaine. Et pourtant tous les septième année gardaient un souvenir amère de Scarlett McAllister et s'accordaient à dire que son jeune frère Milo était aussi dangereux qu'elle.

Si bien qu'on eût du mal à trouver un seul élève de Poudlard à ne pas soutenir Vindicus McAllister à peine trois jours après sa nomination.

Aux yeux de tous et toutes, l'élève de Poudlard apparaissait comme le seul capable de résister aux humeurs assassines de son dangereux rival. Il ne se passait une seule journée sans que celui-ci fût tenté de faire abattre sa violence sur de pauvres élèves de Poudlard qui pour la plupart n'avait pas encore quinze ans. Et comme réponse automatiques aux terribles exactions de cette Némésis, les élèves de Poudlard avaient convenu d'un système de transmission ancestral qui permettait aux trois préfets les plus dignes de confiance d'être sur place à peine soixante secondes après les premiers sorts lancés. Et toujours, c'était Samuel Potter le plus rapide des fois il était même là avant que ses jeunes camarades pussent utiliser les faux gallions qui leur servaient de balise de détresse en cas d'attaque.

Eric avait l'habitude des rivalités à Poudlard il voyait bien assez souvent les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'écorcher pour le moindre détail, et lui-même ne perdait jamais une occasion d'attaquer Milo McAllister de ses nombreuses potions minutieusement préparées avant que celui-ci ne lui jette un sort. Cependant, jamais il n'avait vu telle virulence entre des élèves que celle qui opposait les élèves de Durmstrang à celles et ceux de Poudlard. Il ne se passait plus une seule nuit où l'on pouvait voir l'infirmerie vide et calme, ni une seule journée où les professeurs ne fussent obligés d'intervenir avant que la situation ne devienne trop intenable.

Mais finalement, le jeune Poufsouffle avait pris la résolution de ne pas prendre part à ces exactions stupides et préférait rejoindre la neutralité des gens de Beauxbâtons plutôt que de se lancer dans cette petite guerre insensée qui ne pourrait de toute façon se régler que lors des épreuves.

Cette neutralité qu'avait adoptée les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient pour beaucoup un signe de faiblesse et nombreuses étaient les moqueries de leurs homologues de Poudlard et Durmstrang qui les traitaient de mauviettes sans aucun scrupule. Antonin était de ce fait l'outsider du tournoi et l'on était persuadé de le voir s'effondrer à la première difficulté.

Pratiquement personne, à Poudlard, n'était pour le moins inquiété par ce minuscule Champion de Beauxbâtons qui semblait même plus jeune que certains deuxième année à Poudlard. Ses propres camarades semblaient – du moins pour certains – plutôt sceptiques et préféraient l'assurance et l'obscure puissance que semblait dégager Vindicus McAllister.

Eric en était scandalisé, mais la meilleure amie d'Antonin, une jolie blonde appelée Irène lui certifiait que c'était surtout par jalousie qu'ils agissaient comme cela, car Antonin était sans conteste le meilleur élève qu'avait compté Beauxbâtons depuis des siècles. Madame Delacour le reconnaissait volontiers, et ses élèves aussi, mais en silence…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Eric s'amusait de cette mauvaise fois manifeste, mais se sentait très peu à même de juger en voyant certains Serdaigles et Gryffondors, trop obtus pour reconnaître en Vindicus McAllister leur champion légitime, essayer de subtiliser la Coupe de Feu dans le bureau de Mrs Chourave pour y mettre leurs noms jusqu'à ce que l'antique objet n'ait fourni un autre nom pour désigner le digne champion de Poudlard.

Inutile de préciser qu'ils se firent prendre sur le fait sans même parvenir à mettre la main sur l'objet convoité et passèrent un très mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de la redoutable concierge, Romilda Vane.

Puis, petit à petit, on accepta de regarder les choses en face et on finit par se faire à la réalité : les Serdaigle qui partageaient leurs cours avec ceux de Beauxbâtons avaient pu témoigner de leurs propres yeux les joyaux de magie qu'était capable de réaliser Antonin Lémy, ainsi que la dénommée Irène, sa majestueuse amie aux longues boucles d'or. Hester, elle-même très en avance par rapport à ses camarades dans le domaine de la métamorphose, fut forcée de reconnaître le talent inégalable du Champion de Beauxbâtons lorsqu'elle avait pu admirer, comme tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée, le merveilleux Charme du Bouclier qu'il avait lancé pour éviter un sortilège perdu lancé par un des acolytes de Karl Ukkel et destiné à Milenya qui venait de lui confisquer une dangereuse fiole de venin de Basilic.

Le jeune Antonin n'avait pas paniqué en voyant l'énorme rayon noir manquer Milenya de trois millimètres, la faire chuter sous la force du vent et fuser sur lui. Il avait juste remué légèrement sa baguette magique et avait transformé le terrifiant rayon noir en un magnifique arc-en-ciel qui avait brillé pendant trois jours durant au-dessus du hall d'entrée et dont Rose Weasley n'avait cessé de louer les mérites en précisant bien que peu de gens étaient capables de réaliser une métamorphose de sortilège, et surtout pas un sorcier encore à l'école…

Mais du côté de Durmstrang, on n'était pas en reste non plus. Certes moins esthétiques que les performances d'Antonin, celles d'Ukkel et de acolytes restaient gravées dans les mémoires et même des fois sur la peau. Incollables en Défense contre les Forces du Mal – même les McAllister furent forcés de le reconnaître – les sortilèges qu'ils lançaient sur celles et ceux qui les dérangeaient laissaient de profondes marques sur leurs corps et leurs esprits. Tandis que Karl Ukkel était maître dans les explosions en tout genre, et aurait pu – si l'envie lui en avait pris – détruire à lui tout seul toute une aile du Château, son acolyte aux dents de vampire, le dénommé Vassili Sternov, savait manier le Sectum Sempra avec une telle dextérité qu'il pouvait – selon son bon vouloir – se couper les ongles avec, ou décapiter les statues de pierre. D'ailleurs, le professeur Weasley avait eu beaucoup de mal à rafistoler celles qui trônaient dans la cour de métamorphose. De son côté, leur sombre amie, Katja Wurden, était considérée comme une legilimens de premier plan à qui il semblait impossible de mentir et qui pouvait entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui et y laisser des dommages irréparables. Les jeunes cousins Weasley en avait fait les frais et le professeur Malefoy dut déployer des trésors d'habileté en légilimencie pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de se prendre pour des pingouins d'Afrique…

Au début très intéressée par l'arrivée de ces nouveaux venus, Hester finit par s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour se remettre à ses recherches qui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Elle avait finalement renoncé à trouver la prophétie qui l'intéressait dans les grimoires de divinations et avait donc reporté son attention sur la partie « loup-garou » en espérant trouver dans le physique et le comportement de ses camarades un indice qui aurait pu la mettre sur la piste. Malheureusement, aucun de ses semblables en première, deuxième ou troisième année, ne reniflait sa nourriture avant de commencer à manger personne, à sa connaissance ne se méfiait des couverts et des fourchettes d'argent qui brillaient chaque soir à côté des assiettes en or avant les repas de même qu'elle n'avait jamais eu vent de plaintes concernant une haleine sauvage ou des puces sur tout le corps (personne ne se grattait plus que d'habitude) et pour finir, elle avait beau scruter avec le plus grand soin la façon de manger de ses camarades, personne à sa connaissance ne semblait raffoler des steaks saignants…

- Par toutes les serres de l'aigle royal ! pesta-t-elle après un mois de recherches infructueuses.

Elle ne trouvait rien de plausible le seul qui aurait pu convenir, c'était cette grosse brute de Karl Ukkel ! Mais elle ne cessait de se remémorer les informations qu'elle avait rassemblées avec Tina pour se persuader que ce gros balourd n'était pas un futur loup-garou : il avait presque dix-huit ans alors que celui-ci qu'elle recherchait ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, c'était un élève de Poudlard, sinon les professeurs n'auraient pas pris son cas autant à cœur et puis soyons lucides, ce type n'avait pas besoin de morsure ensorcelée pour se montrer plus sauvage qu'un loup.

Il n'y avait plus d'autre issue, elle allait devoir se remettre à espionner ses professeurs, sans le soutien de Tina, cette fois…

Nathan, quant à lui, était tellement déçu de l'éviction de Samuel, qu'il perdit toute considération pour le Tournoi. De nouveau plongé dans des révisions précoces et des études avancées, il se coupa de ses camarades de Gryffondor pendant plus d'un mois.

Au contraire, les cousins Weasley n'avaient toujours pas abandonné ce constant désir de figurer au devant de la scène ils rivalisèrent d'ingéniosité pour y parvenir et prouver aux gens de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, leur grande valeur de chahuteurs-en-chef, poste de binômes tenu par leurs aïeux, Fred et George plusieurs générations auparavant.

Cependant, plus problématique que bénéfique, leur grande influence finit par leur brûler les ailes lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent, dans un accès de folie, au balai de la terrifiante Katja Wurden, un magnifique Boreal 728. Et Gregory, accidentellement pris dans le sac en leur compagnie, mit plus de deux semaines avant de consentir à leur parler de nouveau.

Eric, de son côté, continuait ses cours d'histoire britannique en compagnie d'Antonin, d'Irène et de quelques autres élèves de Beauxbâtons qui, aussi avides de connaissances qu'un Serdaigle, les avaient rejoints au sein de leur groupe hétérogène pour en apprendre le plus possible sur des formes de magie qui leur était inconnues dans leurs pays.

A l'inverse, ils apprirent à Eric et quelques première année de Poufsouffle – dont Sally – qu'il avait réussi à persuader de venir, d'infinies méthodes magiques qui étaient propres à leur pays. Car s'il était de notoriété publique qu'Antonin était capable de réaliser des merveilles dans le domaine de la métamorphose, Tiffany – une jeune septième année de 17 ans aux pommettes rouges et aux lunettes carrées n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper et de disserter sur de nombreuses plantes inconnues qui auraient fasciné Nathan. De leur côté, les jumelles Edme – deux véritables bâtons de dynamite dont l'audace aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les cousins Weasley – se montraient de redoutables sorcières lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élever et de s'occuper des créatures les plus dangereuses qu'ils leur étaient données à voir. Mais c'était surtout dans le domaine des potions qu'Eric fut ravi d'en apprendre le plus, sous l'impulsion d'Irena et de ses grandes connaissances dans la matière, il apprit de nombreux trucs et astuces pour améliorer le goût de ses mixtures et en diminuer au maximum les effets secondaires.

Conscient que ce qu'ils apprenaient là allait bien au-delà de ce que des sorciers de premier cycle étaient sensés savoir, le petit groupe de jeunes Poufsouffles tremblait d'excitation en se rendant compte qu'ils se comportaient enfin comme les travailleurs acharnés et rigoureux que le Choixpeau Magique décrivait dans ses chansons.

Cependant, comme il était à prévoir, ces attitudes inhabituelles venant d'élèves d'une maison réunissant les cancres, de nombreux Serpentards de première et deuxième année, essentiellement menés par le clan McAllister, s'attelèrent à casser les durs efforts des jeunes recrues d'Eric en multipliant les attaques injustes et les humiliations publiques.

Mais c'était sans compter leur amitié avec le groupe d'intellectuels de Beauxbâtons que les jeunes de la Maison du Blaireau avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Ainsi lorsque Demetrius, revenant un soir dans son cachot, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir molesté sans retenue le jeune Paul Oakman, n'avait pas pris garde aux bébés Crabes de Feu qu'on avait insidieusement déposés dans sa robe de sorciers et sa négligence causa le plus grand incendie qu'on pût connaître de mémoire vivante au sein des cachots des Serpentards. Tulia Rosier et Roxana Avery furent d'autant plus malchanceuses que c'était devant Antonin en personne qu'elles avaient roué de coups la jeune Allison Moore et son ami Joshua Hoover. Les deux pauvres jeunes filles durent attendre plusieurs jours avant que l'on ne les reconnaisse, deux petits chatons vert pomme avec des pois rouges sur la queue, des antennes d'escargot sur la tête, des petites babines violettes fluorescentes, et piaillant devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. En les faisant revenir à leur état normal, Vindicus McAllister ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette parfaite métamorphose digne du plus doué des professeurs, même si, au niveau du design, il les trouvait franchement écœurantes.

Mais plus inquiétant était quand même l'arrivée de Gregorius dans leur Salle Commune, affublé de deux branches en bois en guise de bras et de feuilles de chênes à la place des mains. En voyant la chevelure de son cousin uniquement composée de lierre et de glands, Vindicus ne put s'empêcher de se montrer inquiet quant à la puissance et aux talents des gens de Beauxbâtons. S'en prendre à des première, deuxième ou troisième année, passe encore, ce n'était pas bien dur. C'était même une conduite de lâche qui le répugnait au plus haut point, mais Grégorius…

Son cousin était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion de cinquième année, il était de notoriété publique qu'il pouvait même rivaliser avec des septième année en matière de duels. Soit il avait été pris en traître – mais Vindicus en doutait – soit il existait à Beauxbâtons un ou des élèves capables de rivaliser avec lui ou Karl Ukkel.

Cette prise de conscience ne rassura guère le Champion des Serpentards, si en plus il fallait surveiller les élèves de Beauxbâtons avec ceux de Durmstrang, tout cela allait être bien fatiguant. Il devait vite se dépêcher de choisir un camp et de rallier les autres à sa cause, car ce n'était pas avec le soutien des seuls Serpentards qu'il pourrait être soutenu et considéré comme le Champion légitime de son école.

Il était déjà assuré de ne pas bénéficier de l'aide des Poufsouffles – ils semblaient déjà avoir fait leur choix avec cet Antonin Lémy – et pour les Gryffondors, il ne fallait même pas y songer : pratiquement tous les élèves de ces deux maisons se haïssaient avant même la première année. Seule la petite Dalia Snakkanger dérogeait à la règle et personne ne lui accordait aucun crédit.

Par contre, du côté des Serdaigles, on était plus réfléchi, plus ouvert d'esprit, moins borné. S'il réussissait à jouer finement, il pourrait s'attirer leurs faveurs et celles des quelques Poufsouffles et Gryffondors les moins obtus. Il savait qu'il devrait jouer serré, mais il ne subirait pas le même affront que Mickael O'Malley, il avait besoin du soutien de tous et toutes pour pouvoir passer la première épreuve en toute sérénité, et pour commencer, il allait devoir négocier avec les siens pour s'accorder sur une trêve avec les Poufsouffles et les gens de Beauxbâtons. C'allait être plutôt corsé…


	13. Les enquêteuses

Cette fois encore, Hester ne fit pas exprès de surprendre une conversation privée. C'était le hasard qui l'avait menée près de la réserve où l'on pouvait parler sans être vu, mais pas sans être entendu.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! se lamentait une voix chevrotante qu'elle identifia comme étant celle du professeur Londubat. Tu es sûre que c'est un message de Dean ?

- Oui, Tante Ginny l'a formellement identifié, répondit une voix douce qui semblait être celle du professeur Weasley, ça ne fait aucun doute…

Hester entendit le professeur de Botanique pousser un petit soupir qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle aurait s'éclipser sans un bruit et le plus vite possible, mais sa curiosité avait repris le dessus. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ennuyer le professeur à ce point ? Etait-ce en rapport avec l'élève loup-garou ? Il fallait qu'elle le sache…

- Il n'y aucun risque pour que ce message ait pu être intercepté, ou modifié ? demanda alors Londubat d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Selon Papa et Maman, aucun. D'ailleurs je n'ai moins même rien compris à ce message, s'il était intercepté, ce ne serait pas bien grave, si ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le vieux professeur, à ce stade, je ne sais plus que penser…

Le sang d'Hester ne fit qu'un tour, cette conversation semblait trop sérieuse pour qu'elle se sente le droit d'écouter, elle devait s'éclipser au plus vite !

- Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi tendus en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qui se trame en Russie, pourquoi avoir envoyé Dean là-bas ? Et pourquoi, surtout, ne rien nous dire ? On fait partie de la génération suivante, non ? Nous sommes vos héritiers, pourquoi ne nous faites-vous pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de confiance, Rose… tenta d'expliquer Londubat.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir.

- C'est à chaque fois la même réponse, que ce soit Papa, Maman, Tante Ginny ou Oncle Harry, vous ne nous dites rien à Scorpius ou à moi, pourquoi tout nous cacher ?

- Tu le sais Rose, tu le sais très bien…

- Albus était parti en solo sur la piste de ce sorcier. Il n'était pas prêt et pas assez mûr pour une telle mission ! Scorp' et moi sommes différents, non ?

- Non, vous ne savez pas contre qui nous avons à faire…

- Et vous, vous le savez ?

Londubat resta silencieux, cela sembla suffire au professeur Weasley qui commençait à s'éloigner de son aîné. Au bout de quelques pas, cependant, le bruit de ses talons s'estompa.

- Au fait, voici les résultats des tests effectués sur le jeune garçon sont positifs, il a bien été infecté.

Prête à s'éloigner à pas de loups, Hester se figea. On y était…

- Merci Rose.

- Et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui c'est ?

- Désolé, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien vous dire, ni à toi, ni à Scorpius.

- Donc on doit faire ces tests, lancer des sorts et préparer des potions à l'aveugle sans même savoir pour qui c'est, c'est ça ?

- En gros, oui… répondit Londubat sans prêter attention au ton désapprobateur de sa jeune collègue.

- Ambrosius n'est pas au courant non plus, j'imagine.

- Non, et il est aussi fâché que toi.

- C'est compréhensible, essayez de vous mettre à notre place, Neville !

- Nous avons déjà été à votre place il y a cinquante ans, répliqua Londubat sur un ton amère, c'est à croire que le passé se répète encore et encore.

Suite à ces mots, Hester s'était attendue à une réplique cinglante du professeur Weasley, mais à sa grande stupéfaction, cette dernière n'en fit rien et sortit de la bibliothèque à grands pas.

Elle ne remarqua même pas Hester lorsqu'elle passa devant elle et claqua la porte en poussant un puissant juron. A l'image du professeur Londubat, Hester resta immobile plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Jamais elle n'avait vu son professeur de métamorphose dans un tel état de fureur elle qui était d'ordinaire si douce et calme, elle semblait à présent aussi explosive qu'une boîte de Feuxfous-Fuseboum…

Lorsqu'elle entendit Londubat bouger derrière l'étage, cependant, elle se hâta de regagner sa table et ouvrit le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main. Tout comme sa consœur, le vieux professeur ne lui prêta aucune attention il restait le nez plongé dans cette lettre codée qui semblait le chambouler au plus haut point.

Hester frissonna en le voyant si inquiet Neville Londubat était l'incarnation-même du calme et de la tranquillité, que pouvait-il se passer en Russie de si grave que l'on dût envoyer un chasseur de vampires de la trempe de Dean Thomas ?

Hester et Londubat semblaient pris tous les deux dans leurs pensées car ils ne virent pas tout de suite la forme argentée qui s'était matérialisée à quelques mètres seulement du professeur de botanique. Il fallut que ce soit le cri de surprise Mrs Vane qui le ramenât sur le parquet de la bibliothèque pour que les deux se rendissent compte de la présence du quadrupède brillant.

- Un Patronus ! souffla Hester, le visage à demi caché derrière son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niv.2_.

Bien que n'ayant jamais étudié ni réalisé ce sort – qui pouvait bien en être capable à douze ans – Hester connaissait bien le résultat d'un sortilège du Patronus parfaitement réalisé. Remplis de bonheur et d'ondes positives, les patronuses possédaient de nombreuses propriétés pendant les temps sombres, mais à présent que la paix était parfaitement établie en Grande-Bretagne, ils servaient surtout pour transporter les messages entre membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qui comptaient tous parmi le nombre réduit de sorciers à savoir lancer un sortilège d'un tel niveau.

Cette jument lumineuse était éclatante de beauté et Hester soupçonnait l'auteur de ce tour d'être une très grande sorcière, aux vues de la magnificence de la créature. Lorsqu'elle parla, cependant, ce fut avec une petite voix fluette – presque malicieuse – qui dénotait quelque peu de la prestance de l'animal :

- Bonjour mon cher Neville, je viens d'arriver à Pré-au-lard, voudrais-tu bien venir m'y chercher ?

Ce fut comme si le plafond de la bibliothèque fut tombé sur la tête du vieux professeur, on aurait dit que rien ne pût l'accabler davantage que l'arrivée impromptue de ce visiteur.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant ! marmonna-t-il d'un ton résigné. Et Parvati qui n'est pas encore rentrée…

Ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit, prostrée à sa table et mal cachée derrière un vieux grimoire, une Hester fébrile et mal assurée qui sentait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'éclipser dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

- Miss O'Brian ! la reconnut-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement. C'est parfait, vous allez pouvoir m'accompagner !

Hester eut l'impression d'avoir raté deux marches d'un coup – bien qu'elle fût encore confortablement assise – et ne put articuler qu'un faible :

- Bien Monsieur, je range mes affaires et j'arrive…

C'en était fini d'elle, elle le savait. Elle avait surpris une conversation confidentielle entre deux professeurs et savait que toute tentative d'espionnage était interdite dans l'école en raison du nombre ahurissant d'élèves qui tentaient de tricher par tous les moyens pour avoir les sujets d'examens en avance. Persuadée d'être – sinon renvoyée – sévèrement punie, elle suivit le professeur la tête basse et les pieds trainants en direction d'un village de sorciers que seuls les troisième année avaient le droit de visiter lors de certains week-ends. Cette entorse au règlement ne rassura guère la jeune élève qui sentait de plus en plus peser sur elle le poids de sa propre faute. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Serait-elle renvoyée ? Pourquoi se rendre à Pré-au-lard dans ce cas, le bureau de la directrice ne serait-il pas plus approprié dans un tel cas de figure ?

Ce fut ces sombres pensées qui l'accompagnèrent durant tout le trajet qui menait au village de sorciers. Le professeur Londubat ne l'aida guère plus, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il arborait une mine au moins aussi funeste que lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de l'ancienne directrice de Poudlard l'année précédente. Il ne cessait de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour Hester tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare de pré-au-lard.

« C'est fini ! pensa Hester, mortifiée. Il me ramène chez moi, je ne reverrai plus jamais Poudlard… »

- Tout ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, confia Londubat avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je vous remercie de m'accompagner, ça sera bien plus facile pour moi de la supporter…

Les yeux fixés sur ses pieds quelques secondes auparavant, Hester releva si vite la tête qu'elle ne put feindre la compréhension. L'accompagner où ? Supporter qui ? Pourquoi la remercier alors qu'elle venait d'enfreindre les règlements ? Etait-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était adressé à elle ?

- Je ne vous ai même pas expliqué la raison de notre petite escapade ! se rendit compte Londubat. Pardonnez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs !

Hester ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, elle ne comprenait plus grand-chose et s'étonnait de voir Londubat s'excuser de la sorte.

- Avez-vous entendu parler de Lavande Brown ? demanda-t-il avec de nouveau l'air sombre.

Hester ne s'y attendait pas, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui ne sembla pas beaucoup étonner son professeur.

- J'en déduis que oui, devina-t-il avec un petit sourire de connivence.

Hester ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Lavande Brown, bien sûr qu'elle connaissait cette femme ! Considérée comme le fléau du Ministère, de Poudlard et de toutes les institutions magiques possibles, cette journaliste du _Sorcière Hebdo_ ne passait pas une semaine sans faire parler d'elle à travers ses recherches inquisitrices et voyeuristes pour plaire à un public de sorcières plutôt âgées avides de ragots et de nouveaux scoops sensationnels. Personne ne savait comme elle récoltait ses informations mais tout le monde la craignait dans la communauté magique si bien que lorsqu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un pour un de ses articles, cette personne voyait son avenir et sa crédibilité voler en éclats à coup sûr.

Hester poussa un léger grognement. Si elle venait fourrer son nez à Poudlard cette année, c'était bien évidemment pour couvrir le Tournoi des trois sorciers. La jeune élève se surprit, profondément soulagée, à avoir de la pitié pour les champions qui seraient appelés à concourir le dans quinze jours.

Clopclopclopclop !

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- Neville ! Mon cher ami ! Comment allez-vous ?

Hester ouvrit de grands yeux ronds quand elle ne vit d'abord que quatre grandes pattes d'un blanc immaculé descendre de la rampe du P_oudlard Express_. Ce fut en voyant le professeur Londubat lever les yeux qu'elle comprit que la personne en face n'était pas un centaure. Installée dans un confortable fauteuil juché sur quatre longues pattes aux sabots blancs, Lavande Brown les regardait de haut. Elle avait des longs cheveux gris emmêlés et de pâles yeux bleus qui semblaient vous analyser de haut en bas pour connaître vos moindres secrets. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas eux qui intimidaient le plus Hester, mais plutôt les innombrables cicatrices que son épaisse couche de maquillage ne parvenait pas à masquer.

- Bonjour Lavande, dit Londubat en se forçant à sourire, tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Par tous les manitous, non ! Je ne me rappelais pas à quel point ces sièges sont inconfortables ! Je devrais écrire un article là-dessus, au prix où on paie le trajet, ils pourraient faire un effort !

- Le trajet en train t'est offert par Poudlard, lui rappela le professeur Londubat d'une voix lasse, et tu étais pourtant dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs.

- Et bien ! Le confort n'est plus ce qu'il était ! Qu'attends-tu pour m'emmener au château, il fait si froid ici !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle nota la présence d'Hester et son petit air intrigué ne rassura guère cette dernière.

- Mmh, tu n'es pas venu seul ! fit-elle remarquer avec un air pincé. Dois-je en conclure que tu ne m'accompagnes pas au château ?

- J'ai à faire, répondit simplement Mr Londubat en évitant le regard de la redoutable journaliste, c'est Hester qui se chargera de t'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surprise ni scandalisée, mais cela lui parut comme un coup bas de la part du professeur. Ceci-dit, elle avait sûrement échappé à de plus lourdes sanctions qui seraient immanquablement tombées sur elles si le professeur l'avait vraiment surprise en train de l'espionner. Sachant cela, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre…

- Bien, professeur, se résigna-t-elle alors que le vieil homme avait déjà détalé pour se retrouver le plus vite possible hors de portée de Lavande Brown à l'intérieur de la grande poste du village.

Brown ne sembla pas ennuyée le moins du monde de se retrouver en compagnie d'une élève pour le retour au château et se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- Rassurez-vous jeune fille, il n'a pas toujours eu peur de moi comme cela, lui dit-elle avec un sourire ravi, quand nous étions élèves ici, nous nous supportions volontiers.

- Vous étiez élèves en même temps que le professeur Londubat ? demanda Hester sans pour autant s'y intéresser vraiment.

- J'étais même dans sa classe ! précisa Lavande Brown. Avec Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Parvati et Harry…

Elle avait prononcé ce nom en dernier – Hester le savait – intentionnellement. Nommer ces héros légendaires par leurs prénoms était une manière d'impressionner son auditoire. Et impressionnée, Hester l'était quelque peu elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle harpie eût fait ses classes à Gryffondor, la maison de Serpentard étant bien plus fournie en petites pestes amatrices de scandales. Mais après tout, les exceptions étaient courantes, même à présent : il suffisait de connaître Tina pour en avoir le cœur net…

Hester n'attendit même pas qu'on lui demande pour se diriger vers le château, elle savait que cette femme la suivrait comme un petit chien. Son grand-père Anthony lui en avait tellement parlé, en mal. Elle avait tant fouiné dans les affaires du ministère, tant interféré dans les décisions de l'école, tant déblatéré sur des prétendues rumeurs concernant des célébrités et brisé tant de belles réputations pourtant joliment méritées qu'elle été haïe par tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières britanniques, y compris par ses lecteurs qui pourtant continuaient de se nourrir de ses articles honteux chaque semaine…

- Dis-moi, tu es en quelle année ? Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour qu'un professeur t'accorde une telle confiance…

Jugeant préférable de ne pas faire de vagues, Hester s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'honorable ou d'exceptionnel à escorter le long d'un court chemin totalement sans danger une vieille sorcière dont les pouvoirs magiques égalaient sûrement ceux de n'importe quel professeur de son école.

- Je suis en deuxième année à Serdaigle, se décida-t-elle à répondre, devant le regard insistant de la vieille dame.

- Mmh ! Je vois, tu dois être brillante pour attirer l'attention de ton professeur à ton âge.

Encore une fois, Hester se retint de faire remarquer que c'était la première fois – en dehors d'un cours de botanique – que le professeur Londubat lui adressait la parole. Elle ne lui révéla pas non plus qu'elle était la deuxième élève de sa promotion ou qu'aucun professeur ne lui accordait vraiment un tel crédit, contrairement à Mr Malefoy avec les McAllister ou Mr Davidson avec Eric. Elle savait très bien que la vieille journaliste était très futée et essaierait de glaner des informations par tous les moyens pour les déformer à sa guise et s'en servir pour – encore une fois – créer un scandale…

- Le professeur Londubat traite tous ses élèves de la même façon, finit-elle par dire, il a fait appel à moi parce que j'étais disponible et près de lui, voilà tout…

Elle était satisfaite de sa réponse qui ne révélait pas grand-chose et qui – pensait-elle – ne pourrait faire de mal à personne, mais le sourire narquois qu'esquissa Lavande Brown, le nez sur des notes prises à la main, lui firent douter de ses qualités à rester impassible et garder ses émotions pour elle.

La vieille journaliste continua à la tester durant tout le trajet en cherchant à savoir – par d'habiles stratagèmes – son opinion de chaque enseignant et du cours qu'il ou elle dispensait, de la façon dont Poudlard était administré, des champions qui concourraient le mois prochain, des épreuves qu'ils auraient à passer etc.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Hester fut soulagée de la laisser à la directrice pour souffler un peu et se retrouver dans un endroit où son esprit ne serait pas scanné et ses opinions disséquées en permanence, mais ce répit fut de courte durée…

- Ne partez pas, jeune fille, restez avec nous pour l'examen des baguettes, je suis sûre que cela vaut le détour !

Mortifiée, Hester chercha du soutien en captant le regard de Mrs Chourave, mais à son grand désespoir, celle-ci ne sembla pas s'y opposer.

- Comme vous voudrez Lavande, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil derrière ses mèches grises en désordre, Miss O'Brian, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire cet après-midi…

Hester fut tentée de protester, mais s'abstint elle ne savait pas mentir et aurait été incapable de prétendre qu'elle avait encore des devoirs à faire alors que tout le monde savait bien qu'elle finissait tout au moins deux semaines avant l'échéance de plus, son après-midi de libre ne lui permettait pas de prétexter avoir un cours à suivre. Vaincue, elle fut donc contrainte de suivre cette femme dangereuse qui n'attendait qu'une faille de sa part pour s'emparer d'une histoire anodine et de l'enjoliver pour en faire un scoop honteux et mensonger…

Partout où elles allaient, Lavande Brown ne manquait pas d'assaisonner chaque élément du château d'une critique cinglante, ne cessant de comparer son époque à celle-ci.

- Le château a été affreusement reconstruit ! lui dit-elle un jour qu'elles visitaient l'aile ouest du château, détruite lors de la Guerre en 1998. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'Hermione et du professeur McGonagall, elles étaient sensées être les meilleures expertes en métamorphose de Grande Bretagne, tout de même !

Hester, qui était loin d'être ignorante dans le domaine de la métamorphose, put – au contraire – admirer le fantastique travail d'expert des deux sorcières qui avaient rebâti d'une baguette de maître la partie ouest du mur d'enceinte de façon à ce que rien ne trahisse sa reconstruction et qu'on le crût de la même époque que le reste de l'édifice.

- Et vous ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, d'un air sarcastique. Quelle est votre spécialité ?

Elle dut faire des efforts pour ne pas ajouter « les ragots insignifiants ? »

Cependant, le sourire de Lavande Brown en disait long sur sa compréhension de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Hester, et qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué.

- J'étais très douée en divination, révéla-t-elle avec une sorte de fierté mal placée, avec Parvati Patil, l'actuelle professeure de cette matière, nous étions les meilleures élèves que le Professeur Trelawney eut jamais comptées.

Encore une fois, Hester se retint de pousser une exclamation de dédain. La divination ! C'était une pratique magique imprévisible et très rare qu'il était idiot de penser pouvoir apprendre via une matière à l'école.

Et une fois encore, Lavande Brown perçut le mépris que souhaitait cacher la jeune fille. En voyant le sourire entendu de la vieille journaliste, la jeune Serdaigle s'en voulut de plus en plus de ne pas savoir dissimuler davantage ses émotions.

- C'est sûr que la lecture des feuilles de thé pouvait difficilement aider les grandes sorcières du XXème siècle à reconstruire des milliers de constructions détruites par le biais de la Magie Noire…

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses paroles qu'elle les regretta tout de suite. Provoquer la plus dangereuse journaliste d'un tabloïd magique témoignait d'une profonde imprudence et d'une incroyable stupidité.

Son interlocutrice ne sembla pas vexée ni même gênée le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle continuait de sourire cachant difficilement son air triomphant, comme si elle avait entendu exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oh mais de toute façon, après avoir été attaquée et lacérée de parts en parts par Greyback, le leader des loups-garous à l'époque, je n'étais plus vraiment en état de réparer quoi de ce soit…

Voilà donc l'origine de ces marques au visage, et probablement de l'utilisation de ce fauteuil galopant, pensa Hester qui ne ressentait qu'une pitié modérée pour cette femme qui avait meurtri des vies plus violemment encore que son visage ne l'était. Ce fut ce qu'elle dit ensuite qui déstabilisa la jeune fille :

- Damnés loups-garous ! Le ministère aurait dû les exiler comme les vampires, plutôt que de les récupérer parmi nous et les utiliser comme des vulgaires cobayes pour d'encore plus vulgaires prophéties !

Le sang d'Hester ne fit qu'un tour ! Une prophétie… des loups-garous… le ministère… Cette femme odieuse était en train de lui révéler la clé de l'énigme qu'elle avait échouée à chercher pendant presque un an.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque et troublé. De quelle prophétie parlez-vous ?

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle en feignant l'attitude de celle qui en trop dit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui regarde une élève de deuxième année, ma chère…

- Les prophéties faites par des devins, quels qu'ils soient, sont enregistrées et gardées au secret dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie, récita imprudemment Hester.

- Oh oh ! se délecta Lavande Brown. Vous m'avez l'air bien renseigné sur les prophéties, Miss O'Brian.

- Des amies de mon grand-père travaillaient au département des mystères, répondit précipitamment Hester, et vous ? Comment avez-vous eu connaissance des agissements du ministère ?

- Encore une fois, ceci ne regarde aucunement une sorcière de premier cycle, Miss O'Brian, je suis désolée.

Mais elle ne l'était pas, bien entendu. Hester savait très bien que cette harpie tentait de la manipuler. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait rien croire de ce qu'elle lui dirait et qu'elle devrait tout de suite oublier cette conversation, mais s'il y avait un horrible défaut qu'Hester se connaissait et contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien, c'était bien la curiosité, une atroce curiosité qui pouvait la pousser – si nécessaire – à pactiser avec le diable…

- Bien, messieurs les champions, si vous voulez bien vous avancer, nous allons examiner vos baguettes.

Encore une fois, Hester ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle fichait là. Lavande Brown avait décidé d'en faire son assistante pour la journée et lui avait fourré un vieil appareil photo dans les mains. Elle aurait pour mission de prendre des photos des champions pendant le traditionnel examen des baguettes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite salle de classe inoccupée dont on avait poussé les tables et les chaises pour jouir d'un maximum de place. Les trois directrices étaient présentes avec leurs propres protégés qu'Hester avait pour mission de mitrailler. Le professeur Lovegood était aussi venue. Hester ne l'avait jamais eue en cours, mais lors de ses recherches, elle était tombée sur son nom et sa photo deux ou trois fois c'était impossible de ne pas reconnaître ces yeux globuleux, cette tignasse blanche, et ces boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Que pouvait bien pouvoir faire ici le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques alors que même les directeurs de Maisons n'étaient pas conviés à l'examen.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, dit-elle alors en rejetant ses longs cheveux sales en arrière, on va commencer par Mr McAllister, si vous voulez bien…

Alors que le petit Antonin Lémy acquiesçait en silence, l'imposant Karl Ukkel laissa échapper un rugissement moqueur.

- Pas de problèmes pour moi, comme tous les meilleurs, je passerai en dernier !

Le professeur Lovegood ne lui prêta aucune attention et réceptionna la longue baguette de bois que lui tendait Vindicus McAllister. Elle s'appliqua à la faire tourner entre ses doigts sans la quitter des yeux, devant le regard ébahi d'Hester, elle s'attendait plutôt à voir Mr Ollivander.

- Nous avons un professeur spécialisé dans l'entretien des baguettes ? s'étonna Hester, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à Lavande Brown.

- Cette chère Luna est devenue une experte dans l'étude des baguettes magiques, lui expliqua-t-elle avec une arrogance insupportable, c'est elle qui a formé le jeune Ollivander et son oncle avant lui. On dit que son savoir lui vient du vieux Ollivander qui tenait la boutique du chemin de Traverse jusqu'à la guerre en 1996.

Hester fit de son mieux pour faire comme si les informations qu'elle recevait ne l'intéressaient aucunement. Pourtant, en voyant une petite créature brune faite de brindilles sortir de son chapeau et lui parler dans une drôle de langue, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par cette vieille femme à l'allure un peu folle.

- Vingt-neuf centimètres un quart, finit-elle par révéler, en bois de chêne plutôt rigide, une plume de phénix à l'intérieur, c'est cela ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse positive de McAllister pour se diriger vers Karl Ukkel, lequel semblait plutôt contrarié de ne pas être exaucé.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je voulais être le dernier !

- Toi, il faudrait que tu apprennes à avoir plus de cinq ans, lui conseilla Antonin Lémy, ça pourrait bien t'être utile pour le Tournoi…

- J'y crois pas, mais quel crétin ! marmonna McAllister.

- Tu parles de qui, là ? s'emporta Karl Ukkel.

- A ton avis, patate ! lui lança l'élève de Beauxbâtons sans même regarder celui de Durmstrang. T'en vois beaucoup des crétins, dans cette salle ?

- En fait, je parlais pour vous deux…

- Ah ? fit Lémy sans la moindre gêne. Désolé, au temps pour moi…

- NE M'IGNOREZ PAS BANDES DE NAZES !

Le géant de Durmstrang se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans l'espoir de dominer et d'impressionner ses deux futurs adversaires, mais il ne put les approcher davantage : trois créatures repoussantes séparait le champion de Durmstrang de ses rivaux désignés.

Hester eut un mouvement de recul en voyant leurs gueules pleines de dents et de bave, ainsi que leurs yeux rougis par la colère et la violence. Cependant, Lavande Brown – à l'instar des professeurs présents dans la salle – ne fit pas le moindre geste. Tous et toutes semblaient confiants en la capacité de cette drôle de sorcière à maîtriser ces créatures qui semblaient aussi dangereuses que repoussantes…

- Ne t'inquiète pas jeune fille, lui chuchota Lavande Brown à l'oreille, Luna a créé elle-même ces Tranchesacs Ongubulaires, ils ne risquent pas d'attaquer qui que ce soit, pas sans son accord en tout cas…

Mais Hester ne fut que très modérément rassurée d'autant plus que cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de recevoir des paroles de réconfort de la part de cette journaliste sans scrupules…

Elle avait hâte de s'éclipser pour pouvoir se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de cette redoutable sorcière, elle prit sans vraiment s'appliquer quelques photos de la baguette de Baobab qui appartenait à Ukkel – « poil de loup-garou ? Ceci explique bien des choses » avait commenté le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques – et de celle en ficus de Lémy – « un cheveu de Korrigan, un brin farceur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis quand elle eut fini, elle prit congé de tous ces adultes dont le monde lui semblait si différent du sien. Ces trois élèves d'exception, champions de leur école, n'avaient pas encore commencé la compétition qu'ils se haïssaient déjà. Serait-elle ainsi lorsque le temps serait venu pour elle de poser sa candidature en tant que Championne de Poudlard, dans cinq ans ?

Elle préféra laisser ses interrogations sans réponse et reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Finalement, elle préférait enquêter dans l'ombre plutôt qu'à découvert comme cette Lavande Brown…


	14. Le combats des regards

Du côté des élèves, on était loin de se douter de la gravité des événements qui se déroulaient outre-manche. De même que l'on attribuait tout naturellement l'état de stress dans lesquels étaient plongés les directeurs de chaque Maison à l'approche imminente de la première tâche dont personne, mis à part les professeurs de Poudlard, ne connaissait la véritable nature.

Chacun et chacune tentait à sa manière de percer cet insupportable mystère par leurs propres moyens, mais pour le moment, personne n'y était parvenu… Que ce soit en épluchant les archives historiques des précédents tournois, en essayant de soudoyer Graup le garde-chasse qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être très bavard – encore fallait-il pouvoir le comprendre – en épiant les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou de Métamorphose que l'on considérait le plus à même de s'occuper de l'épreuve, en observant les astres dans le ciel nocturne pour espérer avoir un quelconque indice, pas un élève ne fut capable de découvrir la véritable nature de la première tâche.

- Ce sera peut-être un duel à mort ! s'enthousiasma Demetrius un soir, quelques jours avant la date fatidique. Le vainqueur sera celui qui survit !

- Pour la première tâche ? ironisa Alienor. Je te rappelle qu'ils en auront deux autres à accomplir après, à quoi ça sert d'en tuer deux dès le début si c'est pour que le dernier accomplisse les deux autres tâches tout seul ?

- Ouais, bon…

En temps normal, le jeune Serpentard aurait puni quiconque lui aurait parlé sur ce ton, mais venant d'Alienor, la critique ne pouvait souffrir d'aucune contestation, auquel cas, les représailles pourraient être relativement sévères…

- Dans plusieurs cas de premières tâches, les champions ont eu à affronter une créature magique, rappela une élève de troisième année, peut-être que ce sera pareil cette fois-ci…

- C'est plus plausible, admit Gregorius en jetant un regard amusé à Demetrius qui boudait encore, après, le tout est de savoir ce qu'il faudra faire avec la créature. L'attraper, la vaincre, lui dérober quelque chose ?

- J'ai entendu dire que lors du tournoi de 1999, la traitresse à son sang, Ginny Weasley, avait dû vaincre toute une faction de Harpies pour leur dérober une sorte de globe de cristal, fit remarquer Priscilla Clayme, la préfète de septième année, on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qui les attend pour cette tâche…

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'interroger sur les modalités des futures épreuves, le principal intéressé ne semblait – justement pas – s'y intéresser le moins du monde. Nonchalamment installé sur un canapé de couleur vert émeraude, il se contentait d'astiquer son balai de course sous le regard interrogateur de son jeune frère.

- Tu n'essaies même pas de te préparer à la première tâche ? s'indigna ce dernier. Comment feras-tu si les deux autres sont mieux préparés que toi ?

La remarque fit rire Vindicus.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils le soient ? Ils partent du même point que moi. L'objectif premier de cette tâche est de vérifier les capacités de sang froid et de réactions face au danger des participants. Par conséquent, se préparer pour une telle épreuve n'aurait aucun sens…

Antonin Lémy ne semblait pas non plus s'inquiéter outre mesure. Il continuait ses recherches sur la magie britannique en compagnie d'Eric et de quelques uns de ses condisciples.

- J'ai appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance à faire face à de nombreux dangers imprévus, avait-il expliqué un soir où Eric lui avait demandé s'il appréhendait la première tâche. Cette épreuve sera justement un bon test pour vérifier si mes expériences passées ont été utiles malgré tout.

Eric n'avait pas cherché à discuter il avait déjà entendu l'histoire plutôt tragique de l'enfance d'Antonin, et par conséquent, n'avait pas cherché à discuter.

En plus d'être métamorphomage, Antonin était sang mêlé par son père. Celui-ci, qui n'avait jamais vraiment émis de réserve sur le statut de sorciers de ses deux premiers garçons, avait pourtant complètement renié son dernier né en voyant ses cheveux verdir quelques jours seulement après son entrée à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons.

- Comprenez-le, avait dit Antonin sans grande conviction, il y a cent ans, les métamorphomages étaient parfaitement acceptés au sein de la société magique parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Mais maintenant que notre nombre augmente, ça devient problématique.

En effet, selon le jeune sorcier, loin de leur donner du crédit, l'afflux constant de « sorciers aux identités changeantes », comme les nommaient les instances ministérielles, posait – selon les responsables du département de reconnaissance magique – de sérieux problèmes d'identification en cas de délit et de besoin quelconque du sorcier en question. En effet, selon les huiles du ministère, pouvoir changer d'apparence à volonté faisait craindre que ce pouvoir fût utilisé à des fins malhonnêtes. Pour cela, le Ministère français tenait à ce que chaque métamorphomage vienne se déclarer comme tel dès qu'il ou elle découvrait ses talents, sous peine d'une lourde amende.

Eric n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique des responsables politiques français en effet, n'importe qui pouvait changer son apparence via des sorts et des potions, pourquoi ne surveiller que celles et ceux qui avaient ce pouvoir comme don inné ?

Apparemment, ce n'étaient pas les seules mesures plutôt inquiétantes prises par le Ministre français de la Magie, Nicolas Lésigny. Résolu – selon ses dires – à renforcer l'image de marque de la communauté magique en France, il avait imposé plusieurs décrets d'éducation incitant très lourdement les enfants de sorciers à venir faire leur scolarité à Beauxbâtons et limitant l'accès de l'école aux élèves de familles moldues seuls celles et ceux manifestant déjà des pouvoirs magiques notables et dignes d'être admirés pouvaient prétendre au statut d'élève sorcier.

En apprenant cela, Eric s'était senti mal étant donné qu'il était pratiquement incapable de jeter le moindre sort malgré son statut de sang pur. Et ailleurs, c'était le contraire : des enfants plus puissants que lui sur le plan de la magie se voyaient refuser l'accès à l'éducation sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas de famille de sorciers, donc « non prioritaires », selon les propres mots du ministre…

- Mais pourquoi ces élèves ne vont-ils pas étudier à l'étranger ? avait demandé Eric, effaré par les informations qu'il recevait.

- Les parents ne sont pas sensés savoir qu'il existe d'autres écoles, avait expliqué Salyna Edme, une des jumelles de Beauxbâtons, pour la plupart ils ne savent même pas qu'il existe des écoles de sorcellerie, ni même d'ailleurs de sorcellerie. Finalement, la plupart des enfants né de moldus finissent persécutés et internés dans des hôpitaux moldus, s'ils n'ont pas mis fin à leurs jours avant, incapables de comprendre les phénomènes qu'ils produisent eux-mêmes…

- Mais c'est révoltant ! avait protesté Sally, qui suivait de plus en plus Eric dans ses pérégrinations intellectuelles. Pourquoi personne ne fait rien ?

- Parce que les gens trouvent ça normal, avait répondu une autre élève d'un air sombre, les écoles deviennent de plus en plus peuplées, les professeurs de moins en moins nombreux. Face à ce phénomène, de nombreux sorciers sont persuadés que la politique du mérite et de l'excellence de Lésigny est la meilleure qui soit…

Et bien ! avaient pensé Eric et Sally au même moment, qu'il est bon de vivre à Poudlard !

Du côté de Durmstrang, cependant, les conversations étaient beaucoup plus axées sur la prochaine tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Karl Ukkel avait bien entendu clamé haut et fort qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune préparation et qu'il allait écraser tous les obstacles qui lui feraient face, fussent-il des affreux monstres à la force colossale créés par leur tarée de prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Cependant, Nathan l'avait un jour surpris en grande conversation avec sa sombre acolyte, la dénommée Katja Wurden.

- On ne peut rien obtenir des profs, lui avait-elle intimé ce jour-là, la légilimencie ne fonctionne pas avec eux. J'aurais dû m'y attendre venant de sorciers ayant combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la guerre britannique…

- Et alors, tu as quand même du nouveau ? avait grondé le terrifiant champion de Durmstrang. Tu ne m'as quand même pas dérangé pour me dire que tu es une incapable ?

L'arrogance et la mauvaise foi de ce type avait révolté Nathan qui n'avait encore jamais eu à faire au fameux Karl Ukkel, mais ce qui étonna le plus le jeune Gryffondor, ce fut le sourire serein de sa jeune compagne.

- Il y a bien un indice, avait-elle concédé, on n'entend plus du tout le chant des coqs du village d'à côté, je trouve ça louche…

Si Nathan ne comprenait pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir, cela semblait être beaucoup plus clair pour son camarade qui éclata d'un rire sonore et grossier.

- Parfait ! avait-il hurlé. Ca va être du gâteau !

Nathan aurait voulu dénoncer ces deux tricheurs aux professeurs, mais il n'avait malheureusement aucune preuve, ni aucune certitude quant au fait qu'ils avaient bel et bien découvert la véritable nature de la première tâche. Il se résigna donc à retourner se réfugier dans ses leçons qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

De toute façon, à ses yeux, Vindicus McAllister ne méritait pas que l'on soit loyal avec lui. Quant à cet Antonin, il n'était pas assez combatif pour que le jeune et courageux Gryffondor voie en lui un compétiteur sérieux…

- Sonorus ! Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, éminents sorciers et éminentes sorcières de Poudlard ! La première tâche de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer dans quelques instants !

La vieille sorcière marqua un temps d'arrêt pour permettre aux quelques sept-cents spectateurs de laisser éclater leur joie et leurs voix tout en applaudissant à tout rompre.

- C'est elle ta grand-mère Jack ? demanda Gregory dont la voix parvenait à peine à couvrir les bruyants applaudissements de l'assemblée. Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique.

En effet, volant avec grâce au-dessus du terrain de quidditch – qui servirait d'arène pour l'occasion – la vieille sorcière noire aux longues tresses blanches semblait rayonner sur le timide soleil de ce matin de novembre. Sa voix enjouée et dynamique achevait de lui donner l'air d'une personne agréable qui savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est _ma_ grand-mère ! rectifia Zach, presqu'avec honte. Et tu devrais voir quand elle se met en colère, on dirait une furie !

- Ouais ! renchérit Jack d'un air sombre. Je me demande comment elles ont réussi à la supporter chez les Hollyhead Harpies, en Capitaine, elle doit être insupportable. Elle a essayé de nous inculquer les bases du quidditch quand on avait sept ans en nous affirmant qu'on serait des bon batteurs, allez savoir pourquoi ?

- On a fini par arriver à Ste Mangouste avec tous les membres brisés, se remémora Zack d'une voix douloureuse, cette femme est une folle !

Nathan, Mathilda et Gregory éclatèrent d'un même rire en imaginant les deux pauvres petits cousins inséparables se battant contre des cognards en furie, recevant les innombrables assauts qu'ils avaient l'habitude de lancer à leur entourage.

Cependant, ils ne purent en discuter davantage car Mrs Johnson s'était remise à parler de sa voix magiquement amplifiée qui couvrit sans peine sifflets et applaudissements :

- Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous présenter les trois participants de cette édition !

Au milieu du mélange d'acclamations et de sifflets qui accueillaient les champions sur le terrain, elle alla se poster juste au-dessus d'eux. Nathan, devenu friand de Quidditch lors des matchs de Poudlard l'année précédente, ne pouvait qu'admirer la technique de cette ancienne joueuse, qui effectuait un vol stationnaire très bien maîtrisé au-dessus d'un Antonin Lémy souriant, d'un Vindicus McAllister sérieux et d'un Karl Ukkel transpirant d'arrogance.

- Voici à ma droite, Antonin Lémy, le prodige de Beauxbâtons, spécialiste de métamorphose avancée et grand adepte de plantes carnivores !

Dans un mélange de rires et d'incrédulité, Lémy répondit aux acclamations du public par un geste de la main et un sourire radieux. Les quelques sifflets des Serpentards ne parvinrent pas à se faire entendre à plus d'un mètre de distance et l'on put voir que le jeune Champion de Beauxbâtons avait déjà conquis une bonne partie du public de Poudlard avant même de disputer la moindre épreuve.

- A ma gauche, se tient Mr Karl Ukkel ! Le puissant élève de Durmstrang, spécialisé dans les sorts explosifs et dangereux, et dont le cri de guerre s'est fait entendre plus d'une fois au cours de la semaine…

Cette fois, les rires étaient ouvertement moqueurs devant ce gros balourd qui s'était apprêté à pousser un violent rugissement mais l'avait tout de suite ravalé suite à la provocation de l'envoyée du ministère. Ces britanniques n'étaient décidément pas résolus à le respecter comme il se devait. Il allait changer ça au cours de l'épreuve et ces pouilleux verraient bien qui est le plus fort !

- Juste au-dessous de moi, un pur produit de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Vindicus McAllister !

Cette fois, ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et d'acclamations d'encouragements qui suivirent la présentation de Johnson. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Assis à côté de Dalia et Eric, il avait refusé d'applaudir et se rendait compte qu'il était bien un des seuls. Comment ce type pouvait-il être si populaire alors que les trois quarts de sa famille à Poudlard passaient leur temps à martyriser les élèves les plus jeunes et se moquer des né moldus…

- Il est différent des autres années, précisa Dalia qui applaudissait elle aussi – moins fort que la moyenne, cependant – le fait d'être préfet-en-chef lui a sûrement remis les idées en place car il est beaucoup plus agréable maintenant…

- Tu parles ! pesta Eric qui, lui non plus, n'applaudissait pas – plutôt mourir ! – C'est un choix magiplomatique, il fait ça pour se faire bien voir !

Nathan acquiesça d'un vigoureux signe de tête. C'est vrai que Vindicus McAllister n'était pas aussi déplaisant ni arrogant que ses cousins et son frère, qu'il était un préfet-en-chef compétent et qu'il était celui qui empêchait systématiquement Karl Ukkel de faire du mal à autrui, mais il était Serpentard bon sang ! Personne à Poudlard de sain d'esprit n'aurait acclamé un Serpentard, ils devaient tous avoir subi un Sortilège de Confusion, c'était la seule explication…

- Lorsque les champions auront regagné les vestiaires, nous vous exposerons le but et les enjeux de cette première tâche, reprit Angelina Johnson qui était déjà repartie vers le ciel, la créature que devront affronter les champions est très dangereuse, et par conséquent, les professeurs Weasley, Chang et Malefoy se chargeront d'ériger une protection teintée autour des gradins pour protéger le public du regard pétrifiant de cette créature. Aussi, je déconseille quiconque – peu importe son rang et son âge – de tenter de pénétrer cette barrière, ce pourrait être fatal…

Cette fois, le public n'applaudissait plus. Quelle allait être cette créature si terrifiante ? Représenterait-elle un danger de mort pour les concurrents ? Que devraient-ils faire avec cette créature, la tuer, l'emprisonner, l'endormir ? Et pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas trois ?

Un regard pétrifiant ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Hester n'arrivait pas à avaler l'information. Seule une créature au monde pouvait faire du mal à autrui par son regard. Mais c'était inconcevable ! Même pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils ne pouvaient pas faire appel à une telle monstruosité pour un simple divertissement, ce serait inadmissible !

Et pourtant, lorsque les professeurs Weasley, Chang et Malefoy firent apparaître la créature grâce à un sortilège de transfert de très haut niveau, le doute n'était plus de mise. Les crochets apparurent les premiers, puis ce sont ces yeux qui vinrent en deuxième. Malgré le sortilège opacifiant auquel était soumise la foule, Hester ressentit une vague de froid lui parcourir l'échine tandis que son terrible regard passait dans sa direction. Finalement, sa longue queue écaillée fut la dernière à apparaître dans un claquement sourd tandis qu'elle frappait le sol avec violence. Hester poussa une exclamation de terreur. Ils étaient fous les professeurs, qui pouvait battre un tel monstre seul ?

- Voici le bébé basilic que les champions auront à affronter durant l'épreuve ! expliqua la sorcière du Ministère. Trois clés sont accrochées à sa queue, une d'or, une d'argent et une de plomb, le champion qui parviendra à attraper la clé d'or sera avantagé par la suite, contrairement à celui qui attrape celle de plomb. Une fois la clé attrapée, le champion peut choisir de s'arrêter là, ou de continuer pour aider les autres champions à attraper leurs clés. Les notes que nous leur donnerons seront à l'image de leur réussite et de leur talent, ou au contraire, de leur échec et leur incompétence…

Les applaudissements dérangèrent le basilic qui tenta de charger la foule à l'origine du vacarme. Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui poussèrent des cris de terreur, mais la protection érigée par les professeurs avait prouvé son efficacité. Avec un cri de douleur, le monstrueux serpent se replia au centre du stade tandis que sa longue queue s'enroulait autour des poteaux de quidditch qu'il parvint à plier comme des bâtons de guimauve.

Milo et Demetrius déglutirent ensemble, mais ne prononcèrent mot. Pas plus qu'Alienor qui semblait néanmoins plus nerveuse que d'habitude et faisait s'agiter utilement les pattes de son fauteuil rampant.

- T'inquiète pas, lui dit Gregorius qui s'efforçait de cacher son incertitude derrière un insupportable ton arrogant, Vindicus remportera cette épreuve.

- Encore faut-il qu'il en sorte vivant, lui répondit sa cousine d'un ton sec.

N'ayant rien à répliquer, son aîné se contenta d'une moue indignée, puis reporta son attention sur le stade où les champions venaient d'apparaître, positionnés en triangle autour du dangereux reptile. Des gradins, on vit très clairement un Lémy très pâle jeter un regard plein d'espoir à un Vindicus McAllister qui continuait obstinément de fixer la queue de la créature avec un air à la fois concentré et anxieux. Ukkel, quant à lui, ne manquait pas de faire savoir son assurance de sa voix puissante et rocailleuse :

- Je vais l'écraser tout seul et vous n'aurez qu'à ramasser mes restes ! déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Voilà comment marche le travail en équipe avec moi !

A peine Mrs Johnson avait-elle lancé son coup de sifflet qu'il chargea violemment la créature avec un hurlement de haine et de rage.

- _Occulus Obs_…

BLAM ! Un coup de queue le projeta au loin contre le bas des gradins. Hester sentit la secousse sous ses pieds et fut convaincue que ce gros balourd avait fait ployer les planches du dessous…

- Voilà qui n'était pas très malin ! s'exclama Mrs Johnson. Crier comme ça n'a fait qu'énerver davantage le jeune basilic ! Les autres champions sauront-ils faire preuve de plus de mesure ?

C'est assurément le cas, pensa Hester en apercevant McAllister et Lémy se concerter. Cependant, l'entente n'était pas aussi présente qu'on pouvait le penser.

- A quoi ça sert d'être aussi têtu ? s'exclama Antonin avec colère. Si on ne s'allie pas contre se monstre, on risque de finir en chair à pâté comme cet abruti de cosaque !

- Nous sommes adversaires, lui répondit Vindicus, c'est un tournoi, pas un match. Qui nous départagera si on finit ex-æquo ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à récupérer cette fichue clé d'or et moi je me contenterai de celle d'argent, je m'en fiche ! Mais par pitié, allions-nous, ça évitera qu'on verse du sang inutilement…

- Tsss ! Tu n'as donc aucune dignité ! pesta Vindicus. Tu abandonnerais ton honneur de sorcier pour sauver ta vie…

Antonin ne réagit pas différemment que s'il eût reçu un coup. Il recula de plusieurs pas en regardant Vindicus avec des yeux ronds et ne songea même pas à être offensé tant il était surpris. Ce fut les cris et les huées du public souhaitant les voir combattre, qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Bien, dit-il en reprenant son air d'indifférence enjouée, comme tu veux…

Sitôt dit, il plissa les yeux et disparut à la vue de tous, laissant Vindicus seul face au monstre qui s'avançait vers lui et dont il savait le regard meurtrier.

Dans les gradins, on n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quel était ce stratagème qui avait fait disparaître Lémy sans aucune incantation ni aucun artifice magique ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Etait-ce une tactique décidée avec Vindicus, ou au contraire une lâche retraite visant à laisser Vindicus se débrouiller tout seul, puis frapper au moment on le grand serpent serait le plus vulnérable ?

- Peuh ! Espèce de lâche ! bougonna-t-il en levant sa baguette.

Sentant venir vers lui le basilic, et ne pouvant lever le regard, il sentit la sueur perler le long de son dos. Il avait été peut-être un peu trop téméraire, vaincre cet énorme monstre avec sa baguette magique comme seule arme, autant espérer éteindre un Feudeymon avec un verre d'eau…

D'un autre côté, ce sale gamin ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et l'autre mastodonte était au tapis pour un bon bout de temps. Il lui fallait agir au plus vite.

SCRAAAATCH ! Les crocs du basilic vinrent se ficher dans le sol, à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais Vindicus ne cria pas victoire trop tôt d'un mouvement de recul rapide et élégant qu'il devait à la pratique régulière du quidditch, il évita le coup de queue qui s'abattait en sa direction et frappa à son tour !

- Stupéfix ! hurla-t-il en direction de la tête du reptile.

Le rai de lumière rouge fusa de sa baguette et alla percuter les épaisses écailles de la créature. Cependant, loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, le sortilège ricocha sur la dure carapace d'écailles et faillit toucher Vindicus qui l'esquiva en catastrophe.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Milo au milieu des cris de terreur des Serpentard. Vas-y Vin' !

- Ce n'est pas fini, intervint Alienor d'une voix sombre.

En effet, à peine avait-il évité son propre sortilège que le pied Vindicus avait heurté une pierre, le faisant trébucher à terre.

- Non !

Le serpent se préparait à frapper, son puissant corps tendu en direction de Vindicus. Toute la foule – sans exception – retint son souffle.

- _CONFRIGO INCARCEREM_ ! hurla une voix brailleuse à la droite du basilic.

L'air autour de la bête parut se distordre et se déchirer en multiples explosions qui lui parcoururent le corps à une vitesse phénoménale.

- YYYuaaaaaaaaaaaaarh ! siffla la créature, dans un mélange de douleur et de rage.

L'air encore plus sauvage et plus grand que d'habitude, Karl Ukkel s'était relevé et pointait sa baguette magique sur l'imposante créature. Ses sorts - contrairement à ceux de McAllister – semblaient marcher et faisait reculer la créature petit à petit.

- C'est moi qui aplatirai ce blanc-bec ! gronda Ukkel en continuant d'assaillir le basilic de ses sorts étonnamment efficaces. Toi l'asticot écaillé, ce n'est pas ton rôle !

- Il arrive au bon moment, lui, grogna Vindicus qui se releva aussitôt et prit ses distances.

BLAM ! BLAM ! BlAAM ! A chaque explosion, l'air semblait se tordre, se déchirer, devenir brûlant. A chaque explosion, le monstre hurlait de douleur et se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard de la créature, Ukkel s'avançait, menaçant, forçant son adversaire à reculer, impuissant sous les assauts meurtriers de l'élève de Durmstrang. Hester aurait presque eu pitié de cette pauvre bête, si elle n'était pas si dangereuse…

- Attention en-dessous ! s'écria Vindicus qui avait juste eu le temps de voir la puissante queue du monstre s'enfoncer dans la terre aussi aisément que dans du beurre et en ressortir juste à l'endroit où s'excitait Karl Ukkel.

- Argh ! s'écria celui-ci tandis qu'il se retrouvait à voler dans les airs.

- Bon sang ! hurla Vindicus. _Mobilicorpus_ !

L'imposante masse du concurrent de Durmstrang vit sa chute ralentie puis alla se poser en douceur aux côtés de Vindicus. Ukkel poussa un léger grognement en guise de remerciement puis se remit en position pour combattre. Son compagnon d'infortune se contenta d'un bref signe de tête avant de, lui aussi, reporter son attention sur leur redoutable adversaire.

Ce n'était plus la peine d'hésiter seul, Vindicus n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, alors quitte à rester en vie, autant l'être en un seul morceau, l'alliance lui sembla donc la seule solution…

- Il faut lui crever les yeux ! lança Ukkel en essayant tant bien que mal de se soustraire à l'effrayant regard du reptile. Sinon on ne pourra pas l'approcher.

Vindicus acquiesça, il lui fallait vite réfléchir, il avait besoin d'un plan solide qui pouvait être imaginé en à peine dix secondes, et également réalisable avec cet empâté à côté de lui. Si ce lâche de Lémy n'avait pas pris la fuite…

- Je m'occupe du haut, et toi du bas, décida-t-il brusquement. Débrouille-toi pour fragiliser ses appuis !

- Hé, je ne suis pas ton ch…

BRAM ! Le coup de queue les avait manqués de quelques centimètres.

- Ok, on va faire comme t'as dit !

Dans les gradins, la tension commençait à être palpable. On se demandait si les deux champions pourraient venir à bout de ce monstre à eux seuls. Alors que le respect que ces derniers inspirait ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque coup manqué du serpent, celui que les gens de Poudlard éprouvaient pour Antonin Lémy continuait de chuter alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas refait son apparition.

- Quel lâche ! s'était emporté Nathan qui pourtant le préférait aux autres à l'origine. Il laisse les deux autres se débrouiller tous seuls.

Eric acquiesça d'un timide signe de tête tandis que Dalia se contentait d'observer calmement la scène. Le sol du terrain l'intriguait beaucoup, certaines choses se passaient sans que personne ne s'en rendît compte, obnubilé par le combat des deux valeureux guerriers qui s'acharnaient à rester en vie contre les assauts de ce monstre.

- _TREMULARE MAXIMA_ ! s'écria Ukkel en effectuant un série de gestes compliqués avec sa baguette.

BRAHAHAM ! Cette fois, la terreur changea de camp ! Tout le sol du terrain de quidditch connut de violentes secousses et plusieurs bancs du public s'effondrèrent avec leurs propriétaires…

- Quel crétin ! Il ne peut rien faire en douceur… souffla Vindicus exaspéré. Bon, à moi de jouer, _Diffindo_ !

Peu le virent agiter sa baguette en direction de son bras, mais beaucoup aperçurent la giclée de liquide sombre qui en sortit.

- Oh bon sang ! Vindicus est blessé ! s'exclama une Serpentard de cinquième année.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il n'a même pas été touché !

- Mais si ! Regarde !

En effet, lorsque de plus en plus de regards se dirigèrent vers le Champion de Poudlard, on put constater une profonde entaille dans le bras gauche de ce dernier.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiétaient les élèves de Serpentard. Il s'est fait ça lui-même ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? fulminait Grégorius. Il ne s'est quand même pas raté ?

C'est à ce moment que Mrs Johnson choisit d'intervenir :

- Une tentative risquée, mais qui ne manque pas d'audace ! Portera-t-elle ses fruits ?

Nathan l'avait entendue, mais ne comprit pas. Jetant un regard interrogateur à Eric, il vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même cas. Dalia, cependant, leva le nez du sol du terrain et marmonna pour elle-même :

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont attirés pas le sang. Mais j'espère que ce monstre n'a jamais tué personne, sinon ça ne servira à rien…

Eric et Nathan la regardèrent interloqués, mais que racontait-elle encore ?

Soudain, un bruit suraigu fit sursauter l'assistance. C'était Vindicus qui l'émettait, qu'espérait-il en criant comme ça.

- Bonne tactique, reconnut le professeur Lovegood assise non loin d'Eric et Nathan, mais que va-t-il en faire ?

- Quoi ? demanda Eric. Mais de quoi parlez-v…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car une bourrasque de vent le déséquilibra.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Nathan, paniqué. Eric, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il en se relevant tant bien que mal – comme la moitié des personnes assises sur leur banc. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un sort de Ukkel ?

- Non, répondit Dalia très calme, c'est un Sombral qui vient répondre à l'appel du sang…

- Un quoi ? demandèrent Eric et Nathan en même temps.

- Regardez, vous verrez bien, leur répondit le professeur Lovegood.

Ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement que Vindicus le vit arriver au loin. Il avait réussi à passer la barrière opaque, évidemment ! Elle avait été érigée pour empêcher tout ce qui risquait d'être vulnérable aux yeux du Basilic de passer. Mais une créature elle-même invisible ne risquait rien – comme l'avait démontré Lémy en ne réapparaissant pas – si toutefois le Basilic n'avait jamais vu personne mourir, et il fallait pour cela qu'il n'ait jamais tué…

- Bon, tu te presses un peu ! fulminait Ukkel dont les sorts devenaient de moins en moins efficaces à mesure de le jeune basilic s'habituait à les encaisser.

- C'est bon, déclara l'intéressé en se hissant sur le dos de la funeste créature, je suis prêt !

Une chance pour lui qu'il avait vu son père mourir devant ses yeux…

Pour les spectateurs, en revanche, la scène restait un mystère complet pour qui n'avait jamais eu de cadavre sous les yeux. Vindicus venait de quitter le sol sans aucune incantation ni aucun artifice magique et il s'envolait à présent au-dessus de la bête tout en fermant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

- Un sombral ! devina Alienor dont les pattes mécanisées ne cessaient de s'agiter. Il peut voler indépendamment de celui qui le monte et évitera automatiquement les coups de queue et de dents sans que Vin' n'ait besoin de sa vision…

Milo avait compris lui aussi et souriait de toutes ses dents, son frère était décidément le plus malin. Ce fut avec une immense fierté qu'il l'observa contournant le monstre avec aisance et faisant pleuvoir sur lui un déluge de sortilèges.

Cependant, le monstre ne se laissait pas faire si facilement, bien que dépassé par le nombre incroyable de sortilèges que lui envoyaient les deux Champions, il veillait néanmoins à garder sa queue hors de portée de ses assaillants, les menaçant de ses crocs venimeux s'ils venaient à s'approcher de trop près.

- Bon sang ! Magne-toi ! fulmina Ukkel en lançant un énième sortilège dévastateur. Ses yeux ! Vise ses yeux !

Mais Vindicus, les yeux fermés ne pouvaient viser et ratait son coup à chaque fois.

- Utilise ta bestiole ! hurla Ukkel. Utilise-la pour crever ce truc !

- Pas besoin, fit une voix derrière lui, vous l'avez assez distrait, on peut passer à la seconde phase du plan maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que…

C'était Antonin Lémy qui avait choisi de réapparaître à ce moment précis. Mis à part ses doigts plein de terre, il restait relativement indemne et souriant.

- Où est-ce que tu étais, espèce de lâche ! s'emporta Ukkel dont la voix ne couvrait pas les sifflets du public. On galère, nous !

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, fit rappeler Antonin en souriant, vous avez changé d'avis ?

- Fais pas le malin et viens nous aider ! fulmina Ukkel en serrant les dents tandis que Vindicus évitait de justesse une nouvelle attaque du basilic.

- Pas de panique, assura Antonin, tout est prêt…

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Aparesco ! hurla le petit sorcier de Beauxbâtons, élevant la voix pour la première fois.

- Qu…

Encore une fois, le sol sembla pris d'une soudaine crise de tremblements et les gradins recommencèrent à vaciller dangereusement. Mais cette fois, quelque chose par terre – des inscriptions runiques – se mirent à scintiller d'une petite lueur et quatre épaisses chaines d'acier se matérialisèrent maintenues au sol par de puissants piliers de pierres et vinrent s'enrouler autour de l'animal. L'animal fut brusquement jeté à terre dans un fracas assourdissant mêlant sifflements et bruits de chute, puis, tout aussi brusquement, les chaînes se tendirent entre les piliers et le monstre de sorte qu'il ne fût plus capable d'exécuter le moindre geste. Les piliers ne tremblaient même pas sous les efforts colossaux de la bête pour se libérer.

Dans l'assistance, on ne pensait même plus à siffler, ou à applaudir, tout était silencieux et pas une bouche n'émit le moindre bruit. Même Mrs Johnson semblait bouche bée. Comment un simple élève sorcier pouvait être capable d'exécuter un maléfice d'un tel niveau, le professeur Weasley elle-même en restait muette d'admiration et de stupéfaction…

Alerté par le bruit, Vindicus put enfin ouvrir les yeux et voir son assaillant ferré et impuissant alors que Ukkel s'effondra d'épuisement et que Lémy entreprit de renforcer son maléfice grâce à des incantations complexes. Mais le monstre était loin d'être mis hors d'état de nuire, il restait encore un détail à régler…

D'une pression des jambes, Vindicus intima à sa monture de plonger en direction de la tête du reptile, là où le danger était le plus grand, mais avant que la bête ne tourne la tête dans la mauvaise direction, Vindicus avait déjà lancé son sort :

- _Oculus Obscuro_ !

La bête lança un nouveau hurlement à glacer le sang. Mais ce n'était pas une mandragore, elle était inoffensive maintenant. Trempé par la transpiration, Vindicus vint se poser à côté des deux autres Champions et s'assit sur le sol avec lourdeur, il garda l'équilibre cependant, contrairement à Ukkel qui peinait à se relever, tant les efforts magiques qu'il avait dû fournir lui avait drainé jusqu'à l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour rester debout. Antonin était donc le seul parfaitement indemne qui pourrait s'emparer de la clé d'or, qui scintillait au bout de la queue du basilic.

Avec un sourire ravi en direction de ses adversaires, il s'avança vers le monstre qui ne pouvait plus que grogner sa désapprobation d'être approché de si près et, d'un geste vif, il s'empara de la clé de plomb !

- Qu'est-ce qu… s'exclama Eric complètement déboussolé. Pourquoi il ne prend pas la clé d'or ? Il a gagné pourtant, il n'a pas une égratignure et c'est grâce à lui que le serpent a été vaincu !

- C'est plutôt noble de sa part, reconnut Dalia, il est celui qui a le moins souffert des attaques du serpent, alors il compte récompenser les deux autres de leur courage en leur laissant les objets les plus importants…

Elle se leva et commença à applaudir. Pendant quelques secondes, les gens la regardèrent interloqués puis, reconnaissant la valeur de Lémy, se levèrent à leur tour et lui accordèrent une ovation à laquelle il répondit par un grand sourire avant d'aller rejoindre ses camarades.

- A vous, maintenant, leur déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire, allez récolter votre récompense.

- Très courageux et très fairplay, Lémy a décidé de se contenter de la clé de plomb ! s'exclama Johnson en applaudissant à son tour. Que vont choisir les deux autres champions ?

Vindicus se releva aussitôt et posa son regard en direction de la queue du basilic qui remuait faiblement, vaincu par le maléfice de Lémy, puis il se retourna en direction de son adversaire de Durmstrang et lui tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce…

A l'image d'une bonne partie des participants, Ukkel ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en réceptionnant la main de son rival. Que cet idiot de Lémy fût capable d'un tel comportement, passe encore, mais ce grand gars là, très sombre et pragmatique, comment ce pouvait être possible ?

Eric et Nathan se demandaient la même chose, comment un Serpentard cupide et sournois pouvait-il songer à aider un adversaire plutôt que de profiter de la situation pour gagner la clé d'or ? Milo, de son côté, enrageait. Il connaissait déjà le résultat de l'épreuve et savait que Lémy, par son unique démonstration de magie, avait davantage impressionné les juges que son frère qui avait pourtant utilisé toutes les forces de son esprit pour élaborer des stratagèmes leur permettant, lui et Ukkel, de s'en sortir vivants. Si, en plus, il devait sacrifier la clé d'or au profit d'Ukkel, par pure idiotie, à la manière d'un Gryffondor…

Hester, de sont côté, voyait très bien où ce fin calculateur voulait en venir. Elle se remémorait parfaitement ce jour d'août où ce jeune homme arrogant l'avait bousculée et était à deux doigts d'attaquer sa mère. Elle savait très bien que Vindicus McAllister n'avait rien d'une personne noble de cœur et d'esprit, elle savait très bien que – derrière cette main tendue – se cachait le désir de conquérir le public des élèves de Poudlard qui demeuraient réticents à accorder leur respect à un Serpentard qui avait passé son temps à persécuter les plus faibles durant ses premières années à Poudlard.

Ukkel, lui, ne fut pas si regardant s'emparant de la main de Vindicus, il le laissa passer la sienne par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Ensemble ils parvinrent, clopin-clopant, à atteindre le reptile qui n'avait plus rien de dangereux et à récupérer les clés sur sa queue que la tête aux crochets meurtriers ne pouvait atteindre.

La foule attendit que les deux champions rejoignissent leurs places de part et d'autre d'Antonin Lémy, puis exulta lorsqu'ils se furent assis – hors d'haleine – l'un à la droite et l'autre à la gauche du jeune homme de Beauxbâtons. Les cris de joie et de soulagement étaient tels que Mrs Johnson mit du temps avant d'intervenir de sa voix magiquement amplifiée :

- Hé bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout aussi ému que les autres. C'était une épreuve riche en rebondissements et en émotions ! A présent, nous allons demander le silence, pour chaque candidat, un juge lui donnera une note sur dix qui reflétera sa performance lors de l'épreuve. Nous allons commencer par Karl Ukkel !

Quelques membres de l'Institut de Durmstrang applaudirent, mais ce furent les Serpentards qui l'acclamèrent le plus. Ayant réussi à protéger leur champion et prouvant sa valeur grâce à des sorts dévastateurs et efficaces, Karl Ukkel pouvait se targuer d'avoir acquis – malgré son mauvais caractère – la reconnaissance de l'intégralité de la maison Serpentard. De son côté, l'énigmatique Ingrid Shülz – directrice de l'Institut – avait elle aussi applaudi, mais de façon plus modérée que les Serpentards. A en croire son regard pincé, l'admiration que les Serpentards éprouvaient pour ce champion n'était même pas partagée par sa propre directrice…

Aux côtés de celle-ci, la majestueuse Fleur Delacour s'avança, tira sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un long ruban de soie argenté qui prit la forme d'un six…

- Six ? Mais il méritait au moins neuf ! s'exclama Gregorius qui se raidit à côté de Milo. Sale harpie ! Elle n'est pas capable de reconnaître la qualité de la magie de Durmstrang !

A côté de lui, deux filles de Beauxbâtons gloussèrent.

- Quoi ? leur lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- La magie de votre chouchou n'était pas si impressionnante que cela, lui répondit une grande blonde en pouffant de rire d'une façon très désagréable. Ca manquait cruellement de style !

Gregorius fut tenté de répliquer violemment, mais Alienor l'en empêcha avec une patte de son fauteuil.

- Pas la peine, lui dit-elle sans lui jeter le moindre regard, en plus les autres juges vont rendre leur verdict.

En effet, Mrs Shulz s'était avancée à son tour et, dans un torrent d'explosion, fit apparaître le chiffre neuf.

- Peuh ! se renfrogna Gregorius. Même sa propre directrice ne lui met pas la note maximale…

- C'est normal, Gregorius, lui répondit Priscilla Clayme quelque rangs derrière eux, il s'est jeté sur le monstre sans aucune préparation au préalable et s'est reçu un coup de queue avant même le début des hostilités. Par la suite, il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Vindicus pour empêcher le basilic de bouger. C'était certes utile, mais les efforts qui ont véritablement payé aujourd'hui ont été fourni par les deux autres, c'est comme ça…

Encore une fois, Gregorius se renfrogna – il détestait qu'on lui donne tort – et regarda le reste des notes. Agitant sa baguette magique à l'aide de gestes brusques et désordonnés, Mrs Chourave fit apparaître une chaine de feuilles d'arbres qu'elle entortilla pour former un huit. Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, mais stoppèrent brusquement lorsque Percy Weasley le premier envoyé du ministère fit apparaître – scintillant d'une intense lueur orange vif – un sept qui faisait grogner bien des gens dans l'assistance. Mais ces grognements cessèrent lorsque, produisant une rafale de vent de sa baguette magique, Mrs Johnson fit apparaître le chiffre huit.

Karl Ukkel récoltait donc trente-huit points sur cinquante, ce qui était plutôt une chance aux vues de ses débuts laborieux. Lui-même ne fut pas alarmé de recevoir ces notes. Il savait que seul, il n'aurait rien pu faire contre le monstre et aurait fini soit dévoré par les crocs, soit pétrifié par le regard. Il décida de répondre aux applaudissements par un simple signe de la main, il était trop exténué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais, se promit-il, pour la deuxième tâche, ce serait clairement différent, il allait tous les écraser et se délecterait de leur défaite !

- Nous allons maintenant passer à Mr Antonin Lémy.

Cette fois, les acclamations se firent entendre des quatre coins du terrain. Aucun sifflet de Serpentard ne parvint à se faire entendre au milieu d'une telle cohue. Les quatre juges applaudissaient eux aussi tandis que Mrs Johnson reprenait la parole :

- Après avoir su se dérober aux yeux meurtriers du basilic, Mr Lémy a su efficacement profiter de l'opportunité que lui donnaient Mr Ukkel et McAllister pour préparer un maléfique de séquestration avec beaucoup de maîtrise et de précision. Voyons combien les juges lui donneront-elles…

Cette fois, ce fut Mrs Shülz qui fut la première à réagir. La note qu'elle lui donna fit tourner des têtes mais personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Lémy avait en effet tardé pour mettre son plan à exécution et avait mis en danger la vie des deux autres, ainsi, le huit que venait de lui donner la directrice de Durmstrang s'avérait plutôt justifié. Cependant, la foule accueillit avec bien plus d'enthousiasme la note de Mr Weasley – un neuf – et applaudirent à tout rompre alors que les autres juges rendaient leur verdict.

Cette fois, ce fut le chaos le plus total dans les gradins, les deux premières notes étaient les plus basses octroyées à Antonin, pour le reste, il avait obtenu trois dix…

- Ca lui fait quarante-sept points ! exulta Eric en applaudissant comme un fou. Il est sûr d'être premier !

Avec un nouveau sourire carnassier, Lémy s'inclina très bas tandis que Vindicus recevait ses notes en dernier. Alors que les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons lui avaient administré chacun un huit, les trois autres juges avait visé un cran au dessus en le gratifiant d'un joli neuf. Ce fut donc avec quarante-trois points que Vindicus McAllister se classa deuxième de la première tâche, sous les applaudissements enjoués de l'ensemble du public.

Hester, de son côté, avait quitté le stade, l'hypocrisie de ce type lui donnait envie de vomir. Sans y prendre garde, Milo l'avait suivi, mais pour aller rejoindre Vindicus. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne surent que faire. Le défi et le trouble qu'ils lisaient mutuellement dans leurs yeux les incita à détourner le regard et à se diriger au plus vite vers la prochaine destination. Refoulant toutes ces horribles pensées de son esprit, Hester préféra réfléchir aux moyens qu'elle pourrait exploiter pour réussir à réunir les informations qu'elle cherchait sans se faire découvrir.

Milo, lui, ne put se défaire de son imagination en se plongeant une nouvelle fois cinq ans plus tard, lorsque Hester et lui seraient en âge de concourir. Qui serait choisi ? Elle ? Lui ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sans se rendre compte de rien, il était déjà arrivé à la porte des vestiaires et entendit les recommandations des juges aux trois champions victorieux.

- Bien, déclara Mrs Johnson, à présent que vous avez brillamment triomphé de la première tâche, laissez-moi vous donner quelques indications pour la prochaine épreuve…

Les trois élèves restèrent silencieux, plus à cause de la fatigue que de la concentration qu'on leur demandait de fournir.

- Les trois clés que vous avez récupérées vous seront utiles pour la seconde tâche. Pourquoi ? A vous de le découvrir, ces clés ont été ensorcelées et la magie laisse toujours des traces, vous devrez utiliser toute votre ingéniosité et votre intellect pour découvrir l'utilité de ces objets. Compris ?

Les trois acquiescèrent d'une voix si faible que Milo eut du mal à les entendre derrière la porte. Lorsque Mrs Johnson parla de nouveau, cependant, c'était beaucoup plus clair :

- Maintenant, messieurs, je vous incite à aller vous reposer, vous en aurez bien besoin avec tous les efforts que vous avez fournis aujourd'hui. Mais n'oubliez pas de résoudre l'énigme de ces clés, ce sera un atout non négligeable pour la suite des épreuves.

Sur ce, elle prit congé d'eux et les laissa à leur état de fatigue. Milo vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère qui suait encore comme s'il s'était trouvé sous un soleil de plomb pendant des heures. Il parvint néanmoins à afficher un sourire à son petit frère qui le lui rendit à contrecœur.

- Tu aurais dû prendre la clé d'or, lui reprocha Milo en fronçant les sourcils, tu aurais pu avoir plus de points…

Mais l'aîné secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Personne ne sait vraiment à quoi servent ces clés, ni vraiment si la clé d'or est si bénéfique. En choisissant la clé d'argent je me situe entre les deux, donc si la valeur du matériau est au contraire néfaste à celui qui le porte, je serai moins désavantagé que Ukkel. Au contraire si comme tout le monde le pense, c'est la clé de plomb l'objet le moins utile, alors c'est d'autant plus bénéfique que c'est ce Lémy qui la possède. Et de nous trois, c'est assurément le plus dangereux.

- A ce point ? s'étonna Milo qui cependant avait été paralysé de terreur et de jalousie lorsque Lémy avait activé son piège.

- Oui, reconnut Vindicus en se levant pour se diriger vers les douches où étaient déjà les deux autres candidats, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner !

Et ce fut avec un rire de conquérant qu'il quitta la pièce, laissant Milo seul et dans le doute. Vindicus allait-il gagner ce tournoi, comme tout le monde l'espérait depuis des mois ? Une chose était sûre, et il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à ses autres camarades de Serpentard, mais il était hors de question de Karl Ukkel reçoive le titre de Champion des Trois Sorciers !


	15. Fantasmes et frustrations

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la quasi-totalité des conversations à Poudlard fut monopolisée par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et plus particulièrement cette inédite première tâche qui avait vu pour la première fois depuis le début du vingt-et-unième siècle une improbable alliance entre les trois champions que tout opposait.

Leurs styles, leur paroles, leur mode de fonctionnement, tout avait été décortiqué maintes et maintes fois par ces experts consultants autoproclamés qu'étaient les élèves résidant à Poudlard.

Si personne ne mettait en cause les notes des juges – Antonin avait été en effet le plus impressionnant en lançant un maléfice digne des plus grands sorciers du monde – les préférences et promesses de soutien ne cessaient de différer en fonction des âges et des maisons des élèves de Poudlard. Même au sein des délégations étrangères, on pouvait trouver des membres soutenant un autre champion.

Si la plupart des élèves de Beauxbâtons affirmaient leur soutien inconditionnel envers leur petit champion, quelques uns des plus beaux et des plus nobles lignées françaises semblaient plus enclins à admirer le fier champion de Poudlard avec son dos droit et son regard perçant que le petit trapus de Beauxbâtons qui semblait encore moins sérieux et gracieux qu'un lutin de Cornouaille. Plus étonnant encore, de plus en plus d'élèves de Serdaigle – la Maison dont l'idéologie se rapprochait le plus de celle de l'école française – avaient eux aussi boudé le champion de Beauxbâtons au profit de leur propre candidat qui, à n'en plus douter, paraissait à présent beaucoup plus digne d'être admiré et soutenu qu'on ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

En effet, en tant que préfet-en-chef, il était souvent le plus à-même de contrer la menace Ukkel qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de prouver sa puissance et sa supériorité sur les élèves britanniques via des comportements brutaux et des sorts interdits. De plus, étant le plus souvent accompagné de Samuel Potter et de Milenya McGlory dans ses croisades, de plus en plus d'élèves non-Serpentards commençaient à reconnaître en lui un champion digne d'être encouragé, au contraire d'Ukkel le bourreau des faibles et de Lémy l'invisible qui passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque, ignorant ainsi les luttes de pouvoir qui ne cessaient d'éclater dans les couloirs du château depuis la fin de la première tâche.

Mais il en fallait plus pour chambouler les certitudes et les forts ressentis des Gryffondors envers les Serpentards. En effet, au grand dam d'Eric et de Sally qui voyaient Nathan, Mathilda et les cousins Weasley emprunter un chemin différent du leur, très nombreux furent les Gryffondors qui décidèrent de prêter allégeance au rude champion de Durmstrang pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait déclaré la guerre à leur grande Némésis qu'était Vindicus McAllister.

Les élèves de Durmstrang, quant à eux, soutenaient bien évidemment leur champion attitré. Cependant, on pouvait déceler un léger malaise chez la plupart d'entre eux et il devint vite clair que ces soutiens de façade étaient tout sauf sincères. Milo s'en était rendu compte tout de suite, cette grosse brute l'avait bien assez beuglé : à Durmstrang, même les professeurs avaient peur de lui. Ainsi, malgré une attitude officielle contrainte par la peur, on pouvait de plus en plus déceler chez certains de Durmstrang l'expression d'une fugitive admiration pour Vin' ou Lémy lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs.

Du côté d'Eric, cependant, il n'était pas question d'offrir son soutien à ce Serpentard sournois et manipulateur. Trop d'élèves de sa maison s'étaient fait molester par lui ou sa bande dans le passé pour croire à ce soi-disant repentir. En ce qui concernait Ukkel, la question ne se posait même pas : jamais une telle brute ne susciterait son admiration, ou celle de ses pairs, sages et discrets Poufsouffle, toujours solidaires et assidus.

Ainsi, non seulement parce qu'ils passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre en leur compagnie à la bibliothèque, mais également en raison du caractère juste, bon et curieux de Lémy, Eric et sa bande n'avaient pas tardé pour soutenir fièrement le Champion de Beauxbâtons. Et plus étonnamment encore, nombre étaient leurs camarades Poufsouffle qui les avaient suivis, malgré leurs réticences à reconnaître le talent et la valeur d'Eric, et qui se portaient à présent comme fervents supporters du jeune Antonin.

Ainsi, une semaine après la première tâche, chacun semblait avoir choisi son camp, avec tous les problèmes que cela impliquait…

A peine deux jours après l'épreuve, on avait pu assister à une violente dispute entre Nathan et Eric qui rejetaient violemment le choix de l'autre et tentaient par tous les moyens de se faire entendre raison. Lasse de leurs humeurs puériles, Dalia avait fini par laisser tomber et Nathan, et Eric, se retrouvant la plupart du temps toute seule à se promener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. De leur côté, certains Serpentards les plus obtus – dont Grégorius et Demetrius – n'acceptaient pas si facilement de partager _leur_ champion avec ces rats de bibliothèque de Serdaigle et ces bellâtres pomponnés de Beauxbâtons plusieurs fois, Vindicus avait dû intervenir pour empêcher ses camarades de se montrer violents face à ses nouveaux supporters.

Hester, de son côté, avait choisi de ne pas participer à cette lutte idiote entre les trois camps qui lui faisait penser aux agissements de ces moldus insensés qui devenaient incontrôlables à chaque match de leur équipe de football. Ainsi, plutôt que de dépenser son énergie à crier plus fort que les autres pour importer son idole, elle avait pris le parti de rester discret, tout en profitant de la présente cohue pour rassembler un maximum d'informations pour ses recherches, et ce sous le nez de Lavande Brown qui, bien entendu, s'était passionnée pour les rivalités qui agitaient le château en cette période de trêve. Cependant, elle n'avait pu pour le moment surprendre une nouvelle conversation secrète entre deux professeurs car, de leur côté aussi, seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'avait place dans leurs échanges…

Ainsi, le mois de décembre passa très vite dans une ambiance à la fois tendue et festive. Déjà, certains pensaient à la deuxième tâche qui allait arriver très vite, et à ces mystérieuses clés dont les champions devaient découvrir l'utilité. Déjà, Eric et Sally avaient commencé à faire des recherches pour Antonin, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver n'avait pu aider le jeune homme à comprendre le mécanisme de l'artéfact magique. De son côté, Vindicus n'avait rien laissé échapper sur ses ressentis et restait le plus souvent enfermé dans sa chambre sans que personne ne puisse y pénétrer. Karl Ukkel, lui, semblait prêter autant attention à cet indice insignifiant qu'à ces moucherons de Gryffondors qui semblaient le considérer comme leur leader, remplaçant aisément le trop fade Samuel Potter.

C'était dans cette atmosphère de désordre qu'une belle et jeune élève de deuxième année affûtait ses armes, indifférente aux rivalités idiotes de ses aînés. En effet, peu lui importait le nom du vainqueur de la prochaine tâche, ou même celui du champion lui-même, Tina n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser à ces confrontations purement masculines qui visaient à démontrer qui en avait le plus dans la baguette…

S'il y avait bien une façon plus efficace et moins dangereuse de mettre l'adversaire à terre, c'était bien elle qui en détenait le secret. Alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc gelé, vêtue d'une simple robe de soie noire, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés qui ondulaient légèrement sous la petite brise hivernale, le teint éclatant malgré le froid mordant, le sourire brillant grâce à des potions de sa propre invention, elle vit apparaître le trio de Durstrang, avec ce cochon d'Ukkel à sa tête. Il était temps pour elle d'entrer dans la danse.

- Bonjour à vous messieurs et mademoiselle, pourrais-je m'entretenir en privé avec ce charmant jeune homme ?

D'abord interloqués d'être abordés de la sorte – eux qui ne suscitaient que crainte et méfiance – les trois redoutables élèves se redressèrent et la scrutèrent d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda sèchement Katja Wurden, la macabre acolyte des deux hommes.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? lui rétorqua gentiment Tina. Ce n'est pas à toi que je demande…

La redoutable sorcière de Durmstrang fit un geste en direction de cette impudente, mais elle fut stoppée par un de ses acolytes, le plus petit.

Une trainée écarlate sur ses joues ternes, le regard pétillant et le sourire gourmand, Vassili Sternov s'avança en direction de sa belle interlocutrice.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, tentant en vain de ne pas trembler d'excitation.

- Comme d'habitude, à la veille Noël, il y aura un bal d'organisé à Poudlard. Le but est de créer des liens entre les différentes écoles. Si on y allait ensemble, ce serait une belle preuve de coopération, qu'en dis-tu ?

Pendant quelques secondes, la bouche entre-ouverte, le jeune homme fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Jamais à Durmstrang il n'avait eu droit à un tel traitement de faveur de la part d'une fille si jolie. Retrouvant sa voix, il voulut s'empresser d'accepter, mais ne put rien dire davantage.

- Vassili n'est pas digne de toi, il ira avec Katja, gronda Karl Ukkel qui s'était empressé de les suivre pour écouter leur conversation, tu iras avec moi, nous formerons le plus beau couple de la fête !

Le malheureux acolyte n'osa pas protester et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Ukkel esquissa un large sourire avide en contemplant les formes généreusement précoces de la jeune Tina. Derrière eux, seule Tina vit le regard noir de Katja Wurden qui contemplait leurs dos avec impuissance. Ces idiots ne comprenaient donc rien ?

- Bien, si tel est ton désir, concéda Tina avec un ton faussement timide, je serai ravie d'accompagner un tel héros pour le bal.

Puis, se résignant à accepter le baisemain le plus mal exécuté qu'elle eût reçu de sa vie, Tina se détourna et alla rejoindre le château de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle préféra attendre d'être à l'abri pour esquisser un petit sourire mauvais, mais intérieurement, elle jubilait. Assurance, flatterie, timidité, elle avait joué cela avec tant de maîtrise qu'ils étaient tout de suite tombés dans le panneau. Les graines de la discordes étaient maintenant semées, c'avait été presque trop facile…

A peine quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle du bal de Noël s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. A présent, chacun et chacune tentait de briller devant celui ou celle qu'il ou elle convoitait et nombreux furent les recoins du château qui se retrouvaient occupés par de jeunes élèves opportunistes venus faire leur demande dans un coin secret.

Plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à cet évènement – en ces temps troubles, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue – Nathan fut déçu d'apprendre que seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pouvaient s'y rendre sans l'invitation de quelqu'un plus âgé. Or, la seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu y aller, avait le même âge que lui…

Les cousins Weasley avaient prévu de prendre quelques gouttes de potion de vieillissement pour pouvoir y participer, mais Gregory les en avait tout de suite dissuadés en leur rappelant le sort qu'avaient subi les pauvres bougres qui avaient tenté de tricher pour poser leur nom dans la coupe de feu.

Pour Hester, cependant, ce n'était pas le bal en lui-même qui l'intéressait, mais plutôt ses participants. Le jour où elle avait appris que Tina y serait au bras de Karl Ukkel, elle l'avait entraînée hors de la classe de Chang juste avant un cours de sortilèges.

- Tu es cinglée ou quoi ? s'était-elle emporté. Ce monstre terrorise nos camarades dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Il n'a accepté d'y aller avec toi que pour une seule chose, et j'imagine que tu dois savoir quoi…

Loin de se laisser surprendre par la soudaine violence des propos d'Hester, Tina se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Oui, elle savait bien entendu ce qu'il voulait, et elle comptait bien s'en servir à ses propres fins.

- Toutes ces futiles considérations ne m'intéressent absolument pas, répliqua la jeune Serdaigle. Ces idiots peuvent bien s'écorcher, ça m'est égal. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de pouvoir participer au bal, sous les feux des projecteurs, avec le compagnon de danse le plus prestigieux.

Hester fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole tant l'attitude de sa camarade la dégoûtait. Elle savait Tina vaniteuse et prête à tout pour se mettre en avant, mais à ce point-là, c'était plus de l'inconscience, Tina risquait très gros sur cette entreprise, à moins que…

- Oh bon sang, tu n'espères quand même pas…

Les yeux d'Hester s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Tina se contenta d'une moue méprisante.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

Puis, riant devant le désarroi d'Hester, Tina se détourna et vint rejoindre, de sa démarche de reine, des jumelles Pratt, au dernier rang de la classe du professeur Chang.

Hester attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de classe. Quelle était la stratégie de Tina ? Qu'espérait-elle faire face à ses brutes de Durmstrang ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Elle qui était si égoïste et uniquement centrée sur sa petite personne, essayait-elle de déstabiliser les élèves de Durmstrang pour avantager les deux autres champions ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Serdaigle vit plus qu'elle ne regarda le jeune Antonin Lémy et Samuel Potter en grande discussion de l'autre côté de la cour. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas la directrice de sa maison se faufiler derrière elle pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'entrait pas alors que le cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes. Ce furent les cinq premiers points qu'Hester se vit retirer à l'encontre de Serdaigle depuis le début de sa scolarité…

De son côté, Milo ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup à la perspective du bal de Noël. Bien sûr, nombreuses étaient les élèves plus âgées qui lui avait demandé d'être leur partenaire pour l'occasion, mais il avait toutes ignorées. Gregorius se demandait pourquoi il refusait ainsi la chance qui lui était offerte de pouvoir participer au bal alors qu'une bonne partie de ses camarades serait condamnée à rester cloitrée dans leur salle commune pendant que leurs aînés feraient la fête au-dessus.

Mais Milo semblait de plus en plus réservé et renfermé sur lui-même ces derniers temps. Il parlait de moins en moins, s'enfermait plus en plus dans son dortoir ou à la bibliothèque et ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à Vindicus qui était visiblement sur le point de percer à jour l'énigme de la clé. A dire vrai, même Eric et ses amis avaient noté ce changement d'attitude chez leur bourreau Serpentard qu'ils ne voyaient plus à la tête du petit groupe qui ne cessait de les harceler.

En effet, le jeune prodige Serpentard était de plus en plus sujet aux incertitudes et au manque de confiance en lui depuis l'attaque qu'il avait subie de la part de Karl Ukkel et ses acolytes. De plus, il ne pouvait se résoudre à espérer aller au bal car il savait très bien avec qui il voulait s'y rendre, et savait aussi que c'était hors de question. Jamais son entourage, ou lui-même, ne l'accepterait…

Alors il se contentait de perfectionner ses sortilèges de défense déjà parfaits et vérifiait la nocivité de ses poisons sur des crapauds errants dans les cachots, tentant en vain de chasser cette image si séduisante de son esprit qui le présentait, cinq ans plus tard, champion de Poudlard au bras d'Hester O'Brian sous le regard jaloux et rempli de haine de Nathan Jones…

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au bal de Noël de cette douzième édition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vous demande d'applaudir très fort le premier groupe à ouvrir le bal cette année, j'ai nommé les Cuttie's Kitten !

Une immense ovation suivit le discours de Davidson, alors que le groupe commençait déjà une chanson lente et douce intitulée « Jinx and Tears (larmes et sortilège). »

- Messieurs les champions, à vous ! déclara joyeusement Davidson et souriant à l'écoute de ce morceau qui lui avait valu ce fameux slow avec son premier amour.

Aussitôt, Karl Ukkel, serrant la pauvre Tina d'une poigne écrasante, vint occuper la piste de danse avec des pas malhabiles que sa belle cavalière s'efforçait de diriger de façon gracieuse et assurée. La beauté de Tina était sans égale ce soir-là ses longs cheveux blonds tressées au-dessus de sa tête lui donnaient l'impression d'arborer une couronne d'or tandis que sa somptueuse robe de soie d'un bleu brillant ondulait avec grâce autour d'elle. Nombreux furent les garçons qui peinaient à détacher leurs regards d'elle tellement elle était jolie, certains pensait même qu'elle devait avoir du sang de vélane à côté, Karl Ukkel semblait aussi repoussant qu'un loup-garou, et l'épaisse quantité de graisse de sanglier qu'il avait utilisé pour aplatir ses cheveux ne faisait qu'augmenter cette impression de fureur sauvage qui émanait de lui. Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle alors que le deuxième couple fit son entrée sur la piste de danse. Aussi sérieux et élégants que pouvaient l'être deux préfets-en-chef, ils commencèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes avec grâce sous le regard mal assuré de Samuel Potter, qui semblait attendre sa propre cavalière.

- Viens, c'est à nous, lui dit alors une petite voix enjouée alors qu'une main vient lui prendre le bras.

Les applaudissements cessèrent aussitôt lorsque l'on vit ce couple improbable traverser la piste de danse pour aller valser auprès de Vindicus et Milenya.

Autour de la piste, les exclamations scandalisées et les regards déstabilisés ne cessait de se poser sur les deux nouveaux arrivants : Samuel Potter, mal à l'aise dans sa robe pourpre aux reflets argentés, et Antonin Lémy, plus souriant que jamais dans son costume blanc et or. Alors que Vindicus et Milenya vinrent les rejoindre, la préfète de Serdaigle fit signe à ses camarades de les rejoindre, mais personne ne bougea, tous restaient immobiles à regarder, ébahis, ce couple inattendu qui dansait au milieu de la piste.

Tout le monde savait que Samuel Potter était pris seulement trois jours après l'annonce du bal car nombreuses avaient été les filles de sixième et septième années déçues par un refus de la part de leur timide idole. Antonin, quant à lui, attisait la convoitise chez les filles les plus jeunes avec son air angélique et sa petite taille, et nombreuses furent les exclamations de dégoût qui émanèrent de leur part lorsqu'il passa devant elles d'un magnifique pas de polka.

Davidson fut une nouvelle fois le premier à briser la glace en applaudissant chaleureusement les trois champions et leurs compagnies. Bientôt rejoint par Mrs Delacour, Mrs Chourave et M. Londubat, ce furent finalement tous les professeurs qui acclamèrent avec joie les six danseurs, avant d'être imités par les élèves, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort ensuite. Lorsque le morceau suivant fut annoncé – Dancing Witch – la piste se remplit complètement et l'on oublia cette étrangeté pour consacrer entièrement à son ou sa partenaire durant cette danse plus rapide et plus vive. Lorsque Davidson commença à se déhancher aux côtés d'une Cho Chang plus mesurée, l'atmosphère festive battit enfin son plein et l'on ne vit bientôt plus aucun siège occupé autour des tables disposées le long des murs de la Grande Salle.

Un nouveau slow – Don't cry for me Rowena – fut joué en fin de soirée, ce qui permit à bon nombre d'élèves de se découvrir et plusieurs couples se formèrent ainsi sur les notes de. Cependant, la belle Tina semblait avoir disparu à ce moment précis, laissant un Karl Ukkel au bord de la fureur et un Vassili Sternov à l'intérieur de buissons de roses, en grande conversation avec elle.

Enfin, lors de la dernière chanson – intitulée The Final Hourglass – peu furent les élèves encore en état de danser sur cette mélodie vive et entrainante.

Pourtant, lorsque Davidson déclara la fin du bal, il y eut plus de protestations que de danseurs et il fallut un certain temps pour évacuer la totalité des élèves mécontents. Samuel, lui, n'était pas fâché que tout ceci fût fini, il avait cédé à la pression d'Antonin et de Milenya qui lui disaient que cela constituerait une bonne leçon aux imbéciles, mais ne s'était pas réellement senti à sa place aux bras d'un homme, même si ledit homme était capable d'affiner son visage et d'élargir sa poitrine comme tout métamorphomage qui se respectait…


	16. De feu et de glace

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que cette tempête de neige agressait le paysage vierge et blanc de Sibérie et forçaient les quelques habitants de la contrée du Nord à se cloîtrer dans leurs maisons sans oser en sortir.

Mais cela arrangeait la sombre jeune fille de haute taille qui se faufilait entre deux rafales de vent glacé. Le visage caché derrière une écharpe verte et les cheveux dissimulés dans l'épaisse capuche de sa cape noire, elle savait parfaitement qu'il fallait bien plus qu'un camouflage de fortune pour se tirer de la situation néfaste dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette tempête serait une bénédiction qui lui ferait gagner un temps précieux, si seulement elle pouvait avoir une idée de l'endroit précis où elle se trouvait.

Avec cet acharné qui la collait au train depuis plusieurs mois, sa liberté de mouvements devenait de plus en plus limitée et elle avait dû ruser plus d'une fois, ne serait-ce que pour garder son avance. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme qui suivait ses mouvements à la trace, mais elle savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait d'un limier de Potter ou de Granger.

Ces deux là avaient toujours gardé un œil sur elle et elle savait que leur larbin, cet idiot de Londubat, l'avait faite surveiller pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard…

En effet, dès son plus jeune âge, Scarlett McAllister avait fait tourner bien des têtes tant par la perfection avec laquelle elle lançait ses sortilèges que par la cruauté qui la poussait à utiliser les plus meurtriers d'entre eux sur ses propres camarades de classe. Toujours à la limite de se faire renvoyer de l'école lorsqu'elle étudiait encore à Poudlard, l'adjectif qui la caractérisait le mieux était « effrayante. »

Elle avait beau avoir toujours été brillante dans n'importe quelle matière, exemplaire dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, excellente pédagogue pour qui voulait apprendre ses secrets, merveilleusement intelligente au point de créer ses propres sorts et potions, personne ne l'avait jamais surnommée Scarlett la brillante, ou Scarlett la futée, mais Scary Scarlett (Scarlett l'effrayante).

Bien que d'ordinaire enclins à la malveillance pour se faire remarquer, les autres Serpentards qui étudiaient avec elle, avaient toujours refusé de la reconnaître comme l'une des leurs tant ses méthodes et sa personnalité effrayaient même les élèves les plus brutaux.

Ainsi, Scary Scarlett avait toujours été seule. Seule à travailler, seule à jouer, seule à commettre ses méfaits, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse et redoutée par-dessus tout des sorciers à la tête de la communauté magique qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de comparer le caractère de cette jeune femme à celui de nombreux mages noirs la précédant dans l'Histoire mais dont elle n'avait rien à envier sur le plan de la puissance et de l'érudition.

Voici pourquoi Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors et Grand Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Magique Internationale, avait lancé à sa poursuite les meilleurs traqueurs dont il disposait pour la retrouver et surtout comprendre pourquoi elle avait disparu depuis plus d'un an. Une disparition sans aucune explication, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les conditions dans lesquelles un mage – dont on n'osait toujours pas prononcer le nom maudit – s'était enfoncé dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, avant de revenir dix ans plus tard, plus puissant et plus cruel que jamais.

Cette fois, cependant, la communauté magique se tenait prête à contrer la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne trop importante…

- Voilà Viktor, tu connais toute l'histoire. Ayant établi des liens entre Vodrack et la disparue, Harry a dû faire appel à moi car cela ne relevait plus de la juridiction des Aurors. D'autant plus qu'un chasseur de vampires en Russie moins l'attention qu'un Auror britannique…

L'homme à qui Dean Thomas parlait hocha la tête silencieusement. Ses yeux noirs surmontés d'épais sourcils broussailleux étaient rivés sur la baguette d'argent de Dean, on aurait su dire s'il était inquiet par les révélations du chasseur de vampires ou soucieux des problèmes que ce même chasseur pouvait apporter dans sa région.

Le chasseur anglais semblait lui-même incertain de raison pour laquelle son interlocuteur demeurait aussi mystérieusement silencieux.

- Tu… tu vas m'aider à la retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, hésitant une seconde.

L'homme aux sourcils broussailleux quitta la dangereuse baguette du regard pour le reporter sur son propriétaire. Il ne souriait ni ne bougeait le moindre sourcil.

- Tu es notre seul allié dans cette région, si même toi, tu ne peux pas m'aider, comment veux-tu que je retrouve Scarlett McAllister dans cette contrée que je ne connais pas ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme aux sourcils broussailleux porta une main aux longs doigts ornés de bagues d'argent à son menton, lui-même ornée d'une fine barbiche noire en pointe qui venait s'entortiller dans ses bijoux à l'éclat presque blanc.

Dean Thomas sembla voir dans cette attitude un refus et se leva, l'air déçu. Mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna en direction de la porte, l'homme à la barbiche parla pour la première fois :

- Tu sais bien de quel œil le ministèrrrre sibérrrrien voit les affairrrrres du gouverrrrnement brrrritannique ?

Le chasseur britannique s'arrêta brusquement, mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait que son allié avait pris sa décision, et savait également que cette décision ne lui plairait pas, quelle qu'elle fût.

- Tu ne connais pas cette femme, elle a un cœur de glace et un tempérament de feu…

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne sachant même pas si ses propres mots étaient faits pour l'inciter à le suivre dans cette aventure ou le dissuader de se mettre en danger.

Toujours est-il que, n'écoutant que son courage et son goût pour l'action, Viktor Krum, directeur adjoint de l'Institut de Durmstrang, ancienne star de l'équipe nationale bulgare de quidditch, et allié connu de Harry Potter, vint rejoindre Dean Thomas le tueur de Vampires de sa démarche en canard, ses seuls mots lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à sa hauteur furent :

- Allons-y, et finissons-en avant que le ministrrre ne se rrrende compte de ta prrrésence sur son terrrritoirrre…

Elle avait enfin trouvé une petite ruine dans laquelle elle put s'abriter jusqu'à la fin de la tempête de neige. Malgré les nombreux sortilèges jetés sur ses habits pour les garder secs et chauds ainsi que le feu magique qu'elle avait allumé pour faire fondre instantanément la neige qui s'abattait sur son abri de fortune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, mais de peur…

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi était-elle partie aussi loin pour aller chercher des alliés qui étaient aussi dignes de confiance qu'un dragon affamé ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas continué à lutter de front comme le faisait sa mère ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses protestations lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir ?

La réponse était claire pourtant : elle voulait réussir son combat. Elle savait depuis le début que celui de sa mère était voué à l'échec dès l'âge de huit, elle avait pris conscience de l'impuissance de son clan face au déclin de la communauté magique, sa communauté. Si sa mère restait persuadée que la lutte ne pouvait se faire que par le biais de la loi et des négociations, Scarlett, elle, savait que dès qu'il s'agissait de discours, personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec cette sale petite sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger.

Non, le vrai changement ne pourrait se faire que par la force. Les moldus et les traitres à leur sang avaient trop de poids de ce côté de la Manche, et il était impossible pour ceux qui défendaient l'intégrité des sorciers de reproduire le même schéma qu'en France ou en Italie. Tant que Harry Potter et sa clique subsisterait, toute tentative resterait vaine. Alors, pour réussir, il suffisait de se débarrasser des gêneurs et pour se faire, il devenait impératif de trouver des alliés puissants et nombreux et qui, surtout, haïssaient les sorciers britanniques.

Cependant, avec les détraqueurs pratiquement disparus, les loups-garous intégrés à la société, les centaures refusant toute alliance avec n'importe quel humain, les harpies préférant rester des parias et les géants incapables de marcher en rang, les seules cibles potentielles de cette recherche s'avéraient être les vampires…

- Bien le bonjour, jeune Scarlett, je remarque avec délice que tu as réussi à survivre tant bien que mal dans cet environnement plutôt hostile aux humains, je te félicite !

En levant les yeux, Scarlett remarqua que le ciel était redevenu inexplicablement bleu, et que tout nuage y avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle pouvait lancer le sortilège Doloris. L'air était aussi immobile que les cadavres qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle et il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucune trace de neige à des kilomètres à la ronde…

- Impressionnant, commenta la sorcière en inspectant les alentours, je suppose que la tempête était une sorte de test pour éprouver ma volonté, ou quelque chose comme ça…

La perspicacité de la jeune femme fit sourire le chef de la bande de vampires qui s'était matérialisée autour d'elle comme par enchantement.

- Tu es exactement comme on me l'a décrit : aussi belle qu'intelligente…

Il commença à passer la langue sur ses lèvres et son attitude affamée laissa présager de bien dangereuses choses mais le regard que lui jeta Scarlett fut sans équivoque.

- Et vous, vous êtes plus téméraires que je le pensais. Vous présenter comme ça devant moi, à découvert et à moins de vingt personnes, c'est du suicide…

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : plusieurs des acolytes firent plusieurs pas en direction de cette appétissante jeune femme en montrant les crocs d'un air menaçant, mais leur chef les incita au calme d'un geste de la main.

- Ou alors, vous avez décidé de vous rallier à ma cause, continua Scarlett qui esquissa un sourire insolent aux vampires agités, ce qui – je vous l'accorde – vous permettra de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps…

Pour un des vampires – qu'il fût le plus jeune, le plus brave ou le plus fou ne changeait rien – c'en était trop, il se jeta en un éclair sur cette imprudente qui s'était trouvée à proximité de ses crocs et tout fut fini en une seconde.

Sans qu'elle n'eût à se servir d'un pieu ou d'une quelconque arme en argent, la terrifiante Scarlett avait terrassé l'imprudent sans même jeter un regard à son opposant qui, à présent, gisait à ses pieds, mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Cela eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le reste des vampires présents dans l'assistance qui reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, les yeux rivés sur cette dangereuse étrangère des yeux animés d'un regard où l'envie avait laissé place à la peur…

- Bien, concéda celui qui semblait être le chef, je vais vous emmener auprès de Vodrack, il a hâte de vous revoir…

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Scarlett avec un ton froid et indifférent, la proposition que je lui ai faite ne se refuse pas…

- Ca, ce sera lui qui en jugera, répondit le chef du groupe avec un léger frisson, je vous déconseille en tout cas de vous montrer aussi… audacieuse avec notre roi. Contre lui, vous n'avez aucune chance de survie !

- Là, ce sera moi qui en jugerai, fit Scarlett avant d'emboiter le pas derrière lui.

D'un geste expert, il se saisit d'un caillou pointu, et traça une série d'inscriptions sur le sol. Au bout de la troisième ligne, le sol commença à trembler et aussitôt après, un escalier se matérialisa devant lui et il commença à descendre les marches de pierre, suivi de sa troupe et de Scarlett qui ne semblait pas impressionnée le moins du monde. A présent qu'elle se trouvait dans l'antre de la bête, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix et espérait rencontrer Vodrack le plus tôt possible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les marches, elle sentait plus qu'entendait au-dessus d'elle la tempête repartir de plus belle alors que les marches remontaient les unes après les autres dès que le dernier du groupe les eût foulées. Lorsque toutes les marches furent remontées et que toute source de lumière fut tarie, une dizaine de torches s'allumèrent en même temps pour éclairer une immense salle circulaire au plafond arrondi, la pièce entière semblait entièrement creusée dans la terre. Elle n'avait pour seul meuble qu'une lourde table en pierre brute de forme rectangulaire qui trônait en son centre. Six personnes y étaient assises, toutes des vampires trois hommes, trois femmes.

Rien qu'en les voyant, Scarlett sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas réitérer l'exploit de tout à l'heure. Ces six monstres étaient sûrement capables de l'affronter en combat singulier, alors essayer de les battre les six à la fois…

Mais bien entendu, elle avait d'autres cordes à son arc que sa seule puissance destructrice.

A travers ces rafales de vent qui s'abattaient sur eux, les deux compères se devaient d'avancer prudemment pour ne pas perdre leurs objectifs de vue. Les mains crispées sur leurs baguettes, ils avaient eu plusieurs fois recours à l'enchantement des quatre points pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction.

Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient au cœur d'une tempête de plus en plus violente, ils savaient qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches de leur but…

- Je n'arrrriverai sans doute jamais à comprendre comment des êtrrrres qui ne sont pas des sorrrciers sont capables de crrréer un champ de forrrce magique aussi puissant, s'était écrié Krum alors qu'il chancelait à nouveau sous le coup d'une rafale particulièrement violente, cette tempête de neige est tout sauf naturrrelle !

- Nombre des vampires étaient des sorciers avant de se faire mordre, expliqua Dean Thomas de son ton d'expert, les plus puissants d'entre eux ont conservé une partie de leur savoir et de leurs compétences, même après la morsure.

- Oh, je vois, fit Krum passablement étonné, ici on a beau êtrrre constamment entouré de vampirrres, nos connaissances sur le sujet rrrestent trrrès limitées.

- Mais pourquoi ? voulut savoir Thomas. Dans une contrée aussi dangereuse que la Sibérie, c'est important de se prémunir contre _tous_ les dangers qui menacent l'humanité !

L'ancien joueur de quidditch eut un petit rire désabusé devant l'insistance passionnée du chasseur de vampires.

- Ici, se débarrrrasser de tout danger rrreviendrait à anéantirrr le ministèrrre lui-même…

- Pardon ?

- La corrrruption, mon cher Dean, ajouta Krum devant l'air ébahi de son acolyte, le fait est que les vampirrrres du grrrand Norrrd ne sont pas aussi vulnérrrables et misérrreux que ceux des forrrêts d'Eurrrope de l'Est. Nombrrrre d'entrrre eux ont garrrrdé le prrrrestige qu'ils avaient du temps de leurrrs vies de sorrrrciers leur prrrrestige, et leur orrr. Un gouverrrrnement gangrrrréné par la corrrruption comme l'est le Ministèrrre rrrrusse ne peut pas lutter contre un pouvoirrr qui peut lui apporrrter tant de rrrichesses et de « serrrrrvices ».

- Services ?

- Tu dois le savoir, les vampirrrres ont la faculté de pouvoirrrr se débarrrrrasser des gêneurrrrs sans laisser de trrrraces : un cadavrrre se retrrrrouve, un allié transforrrrmé en ennemi est beaucoup plus difficile à rrretrrrrouver.

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas mauvais au point de vouloir anéantir l'humanité entière, protesta Dean en repensant à Krinski de Transylvanie.

- Non, bien sûrrrrr, reprit Krum avec un frisson, mais ici, Starrrrrrvack sait trrrrrès bien motiver les indécis. Il sait parrrrler, le fourrrrrbe, rrrrien à voirrrr avec votrrre loup-garrrrrou rebelle des années quatrrrre-vingt-dix…

Dean n'avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir de quoi son ami bulgare parlait. Fenrir Greyback, le terrifiant loup-garou, avait plongé la communauté magique britannique dans une terreur sans nom lorsque le sorcier au nom craint de tous était au summum de sa puissance. Pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, le mage noir avait menacé de nombreuses familles de sorciers de lancer cette bête sauvage sur leurs enfants s'ils refusaient de coopérer avec lui. A cette époque, cet affreux animal de compagnie était presque aussi redouté que celui qui le dirigeait.

Néanmoins, Greyback, comme tous les autres loups-garous du vingtième siècle, avait toujours vécu une vie misérable de paria sans ressources, exclu de la société, probablement analphabète, et sans aucun doute incapable de diriger une société sans l'aide de personnes plus érudites et intelligentes que lui.

Un vampire, en revanche, était tout l'opposé il ne possédait ni la force, ni la solidité d'un loup-garou, mais le surpassait sans peine sur le plan de l'intelligence et du savoir. Comme Dean l'avait souligné plus tôt, un vampire était à l'origine un puissant sorcier mordu par un de ceux qui deviendraient plus tard ses pairs, si le sorcier n'était pas assez puissant, il succombait à la morsure. Voici pourquoi la sélection des futurs vampires à travers les âges était étroitement contrôlée et seules les nobles familles de sorciers étaient visées par ce désir d'expansion. D'ailleurs, dans les récits anciens, il était écrit que les ancêtres de Vladimir – ou Vladimir lui-même – avait tenté de s'emparer de la famille Black entière, la plus puissante et la plus influente famille de sorciers britanniques au 15ème siècle. Cependant, alors patriarche respecté de la famille Black, Phineas Nigellus avait réussi à faire avorter la tentative de prise de pouvoir des vampires, ce qui lui avait valu l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe et une place en tant que directeur de Poudlard malgré sa réticence à enseigner…

- C'est donc ça que veut Scarlett McAllister, finit par dire Dean Thomas, elle va essayer de vendre à Vladimir la famille McAllister sur un plateau pour pendre d'assaut le Ministère de la Magie. Elle aspire à la même vie qu'un vampire de Sibérie : une existence reconnue et crainte dans l'opulence et le pouvoir…

Krum ne répondit pas aux théories de Dean, mais son silence et son air renfrogné en disait long sur son avis sur le sujet. Pour toute réponse, il finit par annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés, le doigt pointé sur une haute tour de pierre que l'on voyait à peine sortir du sol enneigé de Sibérie. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur ce bâtiment sinistre dont même les tempêtes de neiges invoquées par ses occupants semblaient incapables d'effacer totalement sa longue et menaçante silhouette noire.

- Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un cœurrrr de glace et un tempérrrrament de feu ? questionna Krum sans même regarder son compagnon.

Adoptant la même attitude, Dean se contenta d'un bref signe de tête sans quitter la tour des yeux.

- C'est parrfait, alorrs. Nous allons pouvoirrrr lui rrrrenvoyerrr le cognarrrd à la figurrrre…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que le Conseil des Six avait écouté les arguments de Scarlett. Ils l'avaient à présent congédiée dans une petite salle voisine du grand dôme dans lequel elle avait atterri quelques heures plus tôt.

S'efforçant de garder son air impassible, elle n'en restait pas moins très inquiète. Ces six personnages étaient différents de tous les vampires qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant. Avec eux, elle savait pertinemment que le chantage et la pression par la peur ne fonctionneraient aucunement, et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun des membres du conseil des vampires n'avait peur d'elle. Tous et toutes venaient de prestigieuses familles de sorciers que des vampires bien plus anciens que Vladimir avait anéanties pour en récupérer les membres les plus puissants et les plus intelligents. A côté d'eux, la puissance et force de persuasion de Scarlett semblait aussi dérisoire que celle d'un Gnome de Jardin.

Cependant, elle restait optimiste, elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, et jamais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait échoué dans ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Même s'ils ne souffraient pas du froid au vu de leur condition de vampires, les suceurs de sang de Sibérie ne pouvaient nier le fait qu'ils étaient assoiffés par le manque de gibier présent dans ces contrées sauvages. Leur condition d'immortels ne faisait qu'empirer cette horrible soif qui les taraudait et le peu de sang des ours et des renards des neiges qui venait parfois s'égarer dans leur direction, ne suffirait jamais à l'épancher.

En Angleterre, cependant, la nourriture ne manquait pas, l'île entière en était peuplée – presque trop peuplée, selon elle – ces moldus immondes et méprisables ne méritaient rien d'autre que de finir en pâture à ses majestueux alliés. De plus, avec le soutien des familles Clayme, McAllister, Mordox, et peut-être Malefoy, les vampires de Vladimir auraient la possibilité d'avoir la main mise sur quasiment toute la communauté magique des Îles Britanniques. Leur pouvoir serait encore plus grand que celui du Mage Noir Suprême dont le nom ne devait être prononcé, ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de Harry Potter et sa petite armée dérisoire nommée en hommage à un sale traitre à son sang qui ne méritait même pas le titre de sorcier.

Cependant – Scarlett le voyait bien – le Conseil avait encore des réserves sur ce plan ambitieux qui s'avérait également dangereux. Bien entendu, il y aurait de nombreux morts des deux côtés, mais soyons réalistes, on ne fait pas de steak de Dragon sans affronter la bête d'abord. D'ailleurs, chaque vampire était, par définition, déjà mort une fois, cela leur donnait un avantage sur les sorciers et les sorcières qui ne connaissaient pas l'expérience et la redoutaient par-dessus tout, en particulier dès que cela concernait leurs proches.

Mais Scarlett savait aussi que malgré leur supériorité écrasante sur les sorciers, leur victoire ne leur était pas entièrement assurée pour autant. D'autant plus que les vampires de Sibérie avaient beaucoup à perdre en abandonnant ces terres où on les acceptait et où leur influence était des plus importantes comparée aux autres communautés de vampires disséminées à travers le monde dans des forêts miteuses. Suite à ce qui pouvait être vu comme une trahison de la part des vampires de Vladimir, le ministère de la magie reviendrait probablement sur sa politique laxiste envers les « longues dents. »

Honnêtement, le projet de Scarlett avait autant de chance d'être rejeté que d'être adopté. Si c'était la première éventualité qui s'avérait juste, elle ne devrait pas moisir ici, car bien que réticents à investir la Grande Bretagne, ses dangereux hôtes n'auraient aucun scrupule à la transformer, elle, en vampire, à défaut d'avoir toute la famille.

Ce fut avec cette sombre pensée en tête qu'elle vit, échevelé et plus pâle que d'ordinaire, un jeune vampire se précipiter vers la porte du Grand Dôme, tout essoufflé et peu soucieux de déranger ses maîtres lors d'une discussion de la plus grande importance.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Tarjik ? Aurais-tu oublié qu'il ne fallait nous déranger sans aucune prétexte ? gronda Frederika, une femme vampire à la corpulence telle que ses acolytes avaient dû se recroqueviller pour lui permettre de se lever d'un air furieux.

- C'est une urgence vitale, Dame Frida ! expliqua le jeune Tarjik dont la pâleur extrême était inquiétante, même pour un vampire. On nous attaque !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre adossée au mur, Scarlett se redressa pour mieux voir la peur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux des vénérables vampires.

- Comment peut-on _oser_ nous attaquer ? s'indigna Ravok, un grand vampire émacié aux longs cheveux noirs. Qui n'a pas encore compris que cette forteresse était imprenable ?

Alors que quatre des autres membres du conseil hochaient la tête vigoureusement, une violente secousse fit trembler les murs du Grand Dôme et plusieurs dizaines de chauve-souris qui y avaient trouvé refuge s'envolèrent à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de pouvoir fuir le danger avant de se retrouver coincées dans les décombres.

Vladimir, lui, restait étonnamment calme.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en regardant son jeune pair dans les yeux.

Ce dernier n'osa pas soutenir le regard, et lorsqu'il répondit enfin, son ton trahissait un certain embarras :

- Pour l'instant, on n'en a compté que deux, mais rien n'exclue le risque d'avoir plusieurs tireurs de baguette embusqués autour de la tour…

Lentement et majestueusement, Vladimir se leva sans même jeter un regard au jeune homme en détresse qui semblait effrayé d'être porteur de telles nouvelles.

- Il faut nous organiser. Ravok, tu vas aller à leur rencontre, voir si une négociation est possible, Crystellia, tu le couvres.

Le dénommé Ravok sortit de la grande salle d'un bond et fut rejoint en quelques secondes par une grande femme aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux blancs et lisses qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux fesses.

- Frederika, tu t'occupes de la défense de la tour, je veux des lanceurs à chaque point stratégique, toi tu occuperas le sommet, il n'y a que par là qu'ils peuvent passer, et c'est hors de question, est-ce bien compris ?

Après un bref hochement de tête, elle disparut elle aussi dans un mouvement de cape, bien plus rapidement qu'on aurait pu le deviner de la part d'une femme de cet acabit.

- Vous deux, aux sous-sols, reprit Vladimir en se tournant vers ceux qui semblaient être les deux plus jeunes du Conseil, on doit mettre les jeunes recrues en sûreté.

Sans attendre leur accord, il s'envola d'un bond en direction de Scarlett qui réprima un cri en le voyant arriver aussi vite vers elle.

- Il semble que tu as amené ici des invités plutôt charmants, ma belle. Ton séjour ici risque d'être plus intéressant que prévu…

Sentant ses entrailles se glacer et son cœur battre aussi et fort que le bec d'un pic-vert sur un tronc d'arbre, Scarlett s'efforça de garder une voix neutre.

- J'étais pourtant persuadée de les avoir semés grâce à votre tempête de neige ! se défendit-elle. J'avais fait attention d'effacer toute trace !

- Tu es simplement tombée sur plus expérimenté que toi, ma chère, ça arrive. En attendant, tu resteras avec moi, je veux que tu sois témoin à mes côtés de la tournure que prendront les choses. Au cas où…

Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Si elle pouvait tenir tête à n'importe quel membre du Conseil, elle savait pertinemment que si Vladimir décidait qu'elle méritait la mort, elle ne pourrait même pas s'échapper…

Celui-là était particulièrement résistant, annonça Dean Thomas sur un ton pourtant nonchalant, il a failli me mordre.

- C'est Ravok, un membre du Conseil des Six, reconnut Krum en retournant le cadavre du pied, un proche de Vladimir, on raconte qu'ils ont été contaminés à la même époque et que le seigneur des vampires doit son ascension au pouvoir exclusivement grâce à son camarade qui ne l'a jamais quitté au fil des siècles…

- Ils envoient la lourde artillerie, alors ! s'étonna Dean en regardant les sourcils levés cette femme vampire à la longue chevelure noire qui les regardaient avec haine.

Lorsqu'elle leur fonça dessus, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'y préparer !

- Dean ! Attention sur ta gauche !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il aurait été embroché par les deux longs poignards de sa terrifiante adversaire. D'un rapide coup de baguette magique, Krum fit fuser sur elle une multitude de projectiles de glace qu'elle évita d'un bond spectaculaire, ce qui permit à Dean de se focaliser sur ce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Viktor ! Plonge sur ta gauche !

Dès que ce fut fait, la multitude de chauve-souris qui l'avait pris pour cible fusa sur Dean à la place. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour réagir et faire apparaître un long fouet enflammé qui fit tomber les dangereux volatiles les uns après les autres.

Krum se releva immédiatement pour stopper à l'aide d'un robuste mur de glace la seconde vague de suceurs de sang. Car l'un et l'autre l'avait compris, ces bêtes volantes n'étaient en aucun cas de simples chauve-souris inoffensives, mais bien un escadron entier de vampires sous leur forme animale, dirigée de poigne de fer par l'énorme femme vampire au chignon de couleur rouge sang que l'on voyait à présent au sommet de la tour.

- On ne pourra pas s'en sortir comme ça, s'écria Dean en repoussant à nouveau la femme vampire aux longs cheveux blancs. Trouve-toi de quoi voler et occupe-toi de cette furie, je vais régler son compte à l'autre perchée sur sa tour !

D'un bond très vif, il évita la nouvelle attaque de Crystellia et un instant plus tard, un majestueux oiseau aux ailes de feu se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Sans attendre une prochaine offensive, il se saisit de la patte de l'animal et disparut dans un éclair de feu, laissant la redoutable femme vampire seule avec Viktor Krum qui venait de faire apparaître un balai volant par magie. Les choses sérieuses allaient réellement commencer !

De son rempart en haut de la tour, Frederika scrutait la scène d'un air soucieux. Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux sorciers, mais pour se débarrasser de Ravok et mettre Crystellia en échec, il fallait avoir un sang-froid exceptionnel et une sacrée confiance en ses capacités.

Un de ses subordonnées ne partageait pas la même vision que sa supérieure.

- Ils sont vraiment inconscients de s'attaquer à notre forteresse à deux seulement, ils n'ont aucune chance !

Son imprudence lui fut fatale. Une boule de feu enveloppa tout son corps et il fut achevé par une fine pointe d'argent qui fusa de la baguette magique de son bourreau. Ses pairs se mirent en formation pour réagir dans la foulée, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'envoler qu'apparut devant eux un oiseau écarlate dont les ailes de feux les réduisit en cendres les uns après les autres.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Dean et Frederika au sommet de la tour, ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre tout en se tournant autour, comme deux lions en cage s'apprêtant à livrer un duel à mort. Ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas…

De son côté, avec son balai, Krum avait réussi à annuler l'avantage de Crystellia dans les airs et prouvait à présent par des embardés et des esquives magistrales qu'il était bien plus à l'aise dans le ciel que sur terre. Même la tempête qui faisait de nouveau rage autour de lui ne parvenait pas à freiner sa progression et Crystellia, malgré son incroyable vitesse, ne parvint pas à lui mettre la griffe dessus.

C'est alors qu'apparurent de nulle part deux de ses camarades en renfort. Un homme et une femme. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux courts, lui blonds, elle noirs. Ils semblaient plus jeunes que Crystellia, même s'il est impossible de calculer l'âge d'un vampire… Tous deux se postèrent de part et d'autre de la femme aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci ne sembla pas soulagée de leur présence et demanda d'une voix sèche :

- Vous les avez mis à l'abri ?

- Oui, c'est fait, lui répondit la femme aux cheveux courts, Vladimir nous a ordonné de vous rejoindre car il craint que ces deux sorciers soient trop dangereux pour espérer s'en occuper en un contre un.

On aurait pu croire que Crystellia et sa fierté les auraient remis à leur place, mais au contraire, elle acquiesça :

- Il a raison, à eux deux, ils ont tué Ravok avant qu'il ne puisse leur porter un seul coup, et j'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.

Si les deux plus jeunes vampires n'avaient pas semblés très rassurés jusqu'à présent, c'est maintenant la terreur et le choc qui animaient leurs regards de morts-vivants.

- Ils ont quoi ?

- Zarok est…

- Plus tard pour les pleurnicheries, il faut qu'on s'organise. Vladimir doit s'enfuir de ce bourbier au plus vite pendant qu'on les retient ici. Elena, tu restes avec moi. Hanz, va rejoindre Frederika tout de suite, elle ne s'en sortira pas sans toi.

- Bien ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer en direction du donjon.

- A présent, nous allons pouvoir lutter à armes égales, Viktor Krum ! s'exclama Crystellia d'un ton hargneux.

Frederika s'effondra sur le dur sol de pierre du donjon. Malgré sa vitesse supérieure à celle de son adversaire, elle avait été incapable de lui porter la moindre attaque chaque fois qu'elle croyait pouvoir le toucher, son phénix de malheur apparaissait devant lui et le faisait disparaître dans la foulée, lui permettant de ce fait de l'attaquer par derrière grâce à sa redoutable baguette d'argent qui lui avait causé de profondes entailles sur tout le corps. Elle pouvait à peine bouger car chaque blessure lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle savait qu'elle aurait affaire à une forte partie, mais de à faire face au plus grand chasseur de vampire de son siècle. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que, même elle, membre éminente du conseil des vampires de Sibérie Orientale, n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire pion d'échec à jeter en pâture au cavalier blanc. Elle qui s'était longtemps considéré comme aussi puissante et inébranlable qu'une tour noire, elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue face aux mouvements imprévisibles de son adversaire. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était que son roi pourrait s'échapper sain et sauf avec sa nouvelle reine…

Alors qu'elle vit la sanglante baguette d'argent tracer un trais lumineux dans sa direction, elle attendit la douleur suprême qui mettrait fin à sa trop longue vie d'immortelle.

Cependant…

- Ne renonce pas encore Frederika, il nous reste encore une chance de nous en sortir, lui lança le jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds.

Grâce à sa longue lame d'acier, il avait pu stopper les projectiles de la baguette d'argent et infliger un coup de griffes à cet oiseau de malheur qui représentait à lui seul un danger mortel pour les deux combattants ailés qu'ils étaient.

Après avoir poussé une longue plainte, l'oiseau de feu vint s'écraser dans les bras de son sorcier. Puis, sans prévenir il s'enflamma intégralement sans pour autant brûler son porteur. Mais lorsque qu'il se fut entièrement consumé, le majestueux phénix aux plumes de feu avait laissé place à un petit poussin hideux à la peau toute fripée.

Les deux vampires éclatèrent de rire.

- Te voilà maintenant bien emprunté maintenant que ton volatile est incapable de te tirer de là ! fanfaronna le vampire blond.

Pourtant, à aucun moment Dean Thomas ne se montra embarrassé. Il fixa un petit instant le minuscule oiseau rabougri qui piaillait au creux de sa main, il le mit ensuite dans la poche de sa cape puis reporta son attention sur ses deux opposants. A leur grande surprise, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

A deux contre un, Krum avec beaucoup moins de marge de manœuvre que lorsqu'il avait fait face à Crystellia toute seule.

La femme était un leader redoutable, elle communiquait d'un seul regard avec son acolyte qui grâce à elle pouvait couper chaque trajectoire du joueur de quidditch qui ne pouvait ni attaquer, ni s'enfuir, mais se résigner à esquiver les charges de la jeune vampire aux cheveux courts en plus des attaques sournoises et inattendues de la terrifiante femme aux cheveux blancs.

Aucun des sortilèges qu'il leur envoyait ne faisait mouche et il avait un mal fou à esquiver leurs dents aiguisées. Même sans avoir recours à la magie, les longues dents restaient de farouches adversaires qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer.

Ce fut pourtant le cas pendant une demi-seconde. La fulgurante Crytellia en profitant pour se faufiler derrière lui et d'un coup sec des deux longs poignards qu'elle tenait dans chaque main, elle coupa en deux le balai de Krum qui était à plus de dix mètres d'altitude !

Contrairement à leurs acolytes dans les airs, les deux vampires au sommet de la tour peinaient à suivre les mouvements de Dean Thomas qui, lui, n'avait aucun mal à anticiper ceux de ses adversaires. Frederika étant sérieusement blessée, Hanz devait avant tout se soucier de sa protection en plus d'essayer de ne pas tomber sous la baguette meurtrière de leur fléau. Cependant, c'était trop demandé au jeune vampire spécialiste de la grande épée son dernier coup fut trop appuyé et il se montra incapable de maîtriser son arme qui lui fit tourner le dos à son adversaire.

- Non, idiot ! s'écria Frederika impuissante.

- Dommage, commenta Dean avec un sourire narquois, tu étais pourtant bien parti…

Et sans plus attendre, il fit apparaître de sa baguette magique un gigantesque pieu de fer qui s'enfonça comme dans du beurre dans le corps encore jeune et musclé de Hanz.

- Aaaaargh ! hurla-t-il avant de s'écrouler par terre, incapable de garder les vestiges d'une jeunesse éphémère.

Ce fut un squelette de vieillard qui avait cessé de se tortiller de douleur, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa compatriote. Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, elle fourra la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une baguette magique qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu les croisades…

- Abandonne, lui conseilla Dean Thomas, impassible devant cette nouvelle menace, tu es peut-être une ancienne sorcière, mais je sais qu'en échange de ton immortalité, tu as dû sacrifier une bonne partie de ta puissance magique. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi qui ai gardé la mienne intacte.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton dur et froid, mais cela n'avait pas fait reculer la corpulente femme vampire. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt confiante et se retenait de rire…

- Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir contre toi, mais je peux toujours retourner cette situation à mon avantage !

- Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, Dean Thomas parut déconcerté. Il hésita une seconde, cela suffit à Frederika pour la rendre fatale.

- Confrigo ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le sol sous ses pieds.

Avant que le chasseur de vampires pût avoir l'air horrifié par la macabre résolution de son adversaire, le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

La tour ne supporta pas cette nouvelle secousse et finit par s'écrouler sur elle-même, emportant avec elle de nombreux vampires qui étaient sous les ordres de Frederika et qui avaient refusé de la laisser tomber.

Lorsque Krum vit l'édifice s'effondrer de cette façon, il ne put s'empêcher pousser un cri. D'horreur d'abord car il savait que son ami était encore à l'intérieur, de douleur ensuite car le choc que suscitait cette révélation l'avait crispé malgré lui, faisant redoubler de plus belle cette douleur qui lui parcourait l'ensemble de sa jambe cassée.

Il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts en lançant un sortilège de parachutage, mais celui-ci avait été exécuté un instant trop tard et la jambe sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné n'avait pas tenu…

Vaincu et brisé à l'image de son balai, il vit avec appréhension ses deux opposants atterrir à côté de lui avec l'insolence et l'assurance des vainqueurs.

- Tu t'es bien battu, professeur Krum, le nargua la femme aux cheveux courts, mais il semble que ce soit pour toi la fin du voyage. Nous pourrons ainsi reprendre le contrôle de ton école miteuse pour transformer tous ces petits sorciers en compagnons fidèles et puissants !

Krum ne répondit pas à la provocation, il n'était pas en état de jouer le fanfaron, il devait garder ses dernières forces pour son ultime sort.

- Ne perdons pas de temps en paroles inutiles Elena, trancha Crystellia, dépêchons-nous de l'achever et de sauver les survivants de la tour, s'il y en a…

- Bien Crys', acquiesça la dénommée Elena, mais ne paniquons pas, notre fier professeur est inoffensif sans son balai, on pourrait même le laisser agoniser ici dans le froid, ce serait plus drôle.

Elle fit cependant quelques pas en avant, ce qui lui permit d'être à la distance idéale. Il pourrait les avoir toutes les deux…

- Pourtant le manque de prudence est toujours la raison des défaites les plus imprévisibles, lança Krum lorsqu'il était sûr que son plan marcherait, vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi, vous qui avez vécu bien plus longtemps…

- Quoi ? fit Crystellia en reculant de quelques pas, mais pas encore assez…

- Ne te laisse pas avoir Crys', c'est juste du bluff ! s'écria Elena en s'élança imprudemment sur le professeur de quidditch.

- Tu aurais dû écouter ton aînée, ma petite ! lui lança Krum avec un sourire vengeur. Car j'ai beau avoir perdu mon balai, je garde l'avantage du terrain !

- Qu…

En regardant autour d'elle, l'aînée des vampires comprit leur erreur, mais ne put réagir à temps.

- Elena ! hurla-t-elle en proie à une crise de panique. Recule, immédiatem…

Mais trop tard, le piège était déjà enclenché !

- Gigantes aparesco ! s'écria Krum en exécutant un grand geste vif de sa baguette magique.

Aussitôt, la neige qui reposait paisiblement à leurs pieds se rassembla et se durcit de sorte à former deux énormes golems de glace dont les poings, aussi gros qu'un chariot, s'abattirent à toute vitesse sur les deux femmes vampires.

- Aaaargh !

- Non !

Elena ne fut pas assez rapide et se fit écraser purement et simplement par la main hérissée de pointes du golem. Elle mourut sur le coup.

Crystellia, elle, forte de sa vitesse supérieure, parvint à éviter le coup du deuxième golem, mais lorsque le premier revint à la charge, elle ne put l'empêcher de lui agripper le bras.

- Je t'ai eu, vampire ! exulta Krum.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire après avoir jeté un dernier regard haineux en direction de son bourreau, elle brandit son arme et trancha net son bras gauche !

- Que…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Krum de réagir, elle s'enfuit en volant du mieux qu'elle put. Un long jet de feu fusa en sa direction, mais elle réussit à l'esquiver en transplanant.

Krum poussa un long soupir et s'écroula sur le sol enneigé, tandis que le lanceur du sortilège de feu s'avançait en sa direction, le visage plein de suie et les vêtements déchirés, mais apparemment intact.

- Tu as réussi à survivre, remarqua Krum qui pourtant ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure.

- J'ai eu de la chance, reconnut Dean, on ne peut pas en dire autant des deux vampires que j'ai affrontés en haut, ni des pauvres bougres qui attendaient en embuscade sous nos pieds…

Mais déjà, Krum n'écoutait plus, il regardait autour de lui, cette atmosphère redevenue calme sans la tempête artificielle ne le soulagea pas pour autant. Il savait en scrutant les ruines de ce qui avait été jusqu'à une heure plus tôt un puissant bastion vampire, que rien n'était fini. A eux deux, ils avaient vaincu toute une armée qui faisait la loi dans les environs, mais – ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre – le mal n'avait pas été coupé à la racine…

- Je n'ai vu de traces de Scarlett, ni de Vladimir nulle part, révéla Dean, et pourtant c'est sûr qu'elle est passé par ici, les détecteurs sont formels.

Il rangea dans sa poche la petite antenne dorée qui continuait de vibrer faiblement et reporta son attention en direction de son compagnon d'armes.

- Il a dû s'enfuir avec elle, devina Krum, on ne l'a vu nulle part pendant les combats.

- Il ne doit pas avoir trop d'avance, fit Dean avant de se redresser, je pars toute de suite à sa poursuite !

Il commença à faire quelques pas, mais s'aperçut que Krum ne le suivait pas, il remarqua également pour la première fois sa blessure à la jambe.

- Attends, on va arranger a, lui dit-il en s'approchant.

Mais Krum le repoussa.

- Ma jambe attendra, expliqua-t-il, je peux encore transplaner. Mais je ne peux plus te suivre, le ministère est sûrement au courant de ce qui s'est passé et a déjà dépêché ses vautours à l'heure qu'il est.

Dean ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête, il comprenait.

- Il ne faut pas que le ministre sache que je suis mêlé à tout ça, sinon je risque la prison, et je ne pense pas vous être d'une quelconque utilité à Nurmengard.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean hocha la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot encore une fois, il comprenait. A partir de maintenant, il allait donc se retrouver tout seul à traquer ces trois menaces.

A quelques heures de là, à vol de hibou, Vladimir et Scarlett prenait une pause bien méritée. Ils n'avaient cessé de courir dans la neige depuis l'attaque sur la tour, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mot et personne n'aurait pu dire ce que comptait faire le seigneur des vampires à présent. Trop effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire d'elle, Scarlett n'osa rien lui demander et préféra scruter l'horizon alors qu'il se nourrissait d'infect sang d'ours, rêvant sans aucun doute à de meilleure nourriture, comme celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la cascade de cheveux blancs qui ondulaient sous la brise. Elle marchait bizarrement, comme si elle avait perdu son équilibre, mais semblait savoir parfaitement où elle se dirigeait.

- Vladimir, osa Scarlett d'une voix timide, regardez !

Il suivit son regard sans vraiment y prêter attention, mais lorsque, grâce à ses sens de vampires, plus développés que ceux des humains, il vit son meilleur lieutenant avancer dans la neige dans un état déplorable avec un bras en moins, il abandonna son rôle de chef impassible.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à Crystellia dès qu'il l'eût rejointe. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Viktor Krum, son golem de glace m'a arraché le bras et a tué Elena, répondit la femme vampire sans pour autant laisser présager qu'elle souffrait le martyr, il s'est allié avec Dean Thomas, le chasseur de vampires. Frederika et Hanz ont essayé de lui barrer la route, mais ils y ont laissé leur vie eux aussi…

Le chef des vampires resta impassible devant les révélations dramatiques que lui apportait son lieutenant. Cependant, on put voir dans ses yeux une lueur de haine et d'envie de meurtre qui dissuaderait n'importe quelle personne sensée de vouloir le contredire à cet instant précis.

- Peux-tu encore voyager malgré ta blessure ? demanda-t-il sans une once de compassion.

- C'est un peu handicapant, mais il ne m'a pas fait cette blessure avec un instrument en argent, donc ça va. Ca a presque déjà cicatrisé.

- Bien, dans ce cas-là, réunis tout le monde sans exception, dis-leur de me retrouver sans faute dans trois mois à Saint-Pétersbourg.

- A Saint-Pétersbourg ? Mais…

- Ce sera notre déclaration de guerre envers le Ministère Britannique, notre prochaine étape sera Londres.

Au fond d'elle, le cœur de Scarlett avait bondi dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'était efforcée de ne rien transparaître. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait enfin réussi à rallier les vampires de Sibérie Orientale à la noble cause de la famille McAllister !

Bientôt le règne des sangs de bourbe et des traitres à leur sang serait terminé, pour laisser place au sien. Scarlett McAllister deviendrait la reine de la communauté magique britannique, et bientôt, elle étendrait son influence sur toute l'Europe.


	17. Les clés du futur

Noël étant maintenant passé, l'échéance de la deuxième tâche semblait se rapprocher à grands pas et les rares fois on l'on pouvait avoir l'occasion d'apercevoir un champion, c'était à l'heure des repas que ni les uns, ni les autres ne daignaient toucher, l'estomac noué par la perspective d'une nouvelle épreuve mortelle.

Vindicus avait fini par résoudre l'énigme sans trop de problème, mais cela ne l'avait pas freiné dans ses efforts d'entrainements en vue de finir premier de la seconde tâche. Il savait qu'en matière de puissance brute, Karl Ukkel le battait aisément, quant à l'efficacité et l'ingéniosité de ses sortilèges, il savait que même s'il avait confiance en ses capacités magiques, il perdait quand même à plates coutures face à Antonin Lémy sur ce point-là.

Voici pourquoi, pour la première en sept ans de scolarité à Poudlard, on vit le fils aîné des McAllister étudier assidûment en vue de finir premier…

Du côté d'Antonin Lémy, la découverte de l'énigme n'avait pas été non plus une tâche difficile. Tous les sorts et enchantements qu'il avait en stock dans sa baguette de ficus avaient été presque trop performants pour une énigme de cette importance.

Ainsi, pour combler le temps qui lui restait en attendant la prochaine tâche, il avait décidé de rester avec Eric et les première année de Poufsouffle qui souhaitaient prendre de l'avance sur leurs camarades dans leurs révisions aux examens de juin.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Joshua, lui expliqua-t-il un jour alors qu'ils s'affairaient à perfectionner des sortilèges que les jeunes de Poufsouffle avaient encore du mal à maîtriser, il faut donner plus de souplesse à ton mouvement de poignet pour que ton sortilège ait un effet optimal. Sinon, il ne durera pas plus de cinq secondes.

- Ok, répondit le jeune Joshua Hoover qui tentait depuis plusieurs jours de faire voler son encrier, sans succès jusqu'à maintenant.

Sally, de son côté, faisait des progrès remarquables et Eric se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de devenir meilleure que certains deuxième année dans la maîtrise de ses sortilèges. Bien sûr, comparé aux sortilèges que pouvait produire Eric, la puissance et la maîtrise de ceux de Sally était bien au-dessus de ceux de son aîné, mais ce dernier fit de son mieux pour ne pas y faire attention.

Les autres jeunes de la promo de Sally faisaient eux aussi des progrès spectaculaires Eric n'avait jamais vu d'élèves de Poufsouffle aussi assidus et aussi acharnés au travail que ses jeunes disciples non officiels.

Cependant, il restait encore une matière dans laquelle personne – pas même Sally – ne parvenait à se débrouiller : c'était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, alors que la plupart des cours qu'ils avaient reposaient sur la concentration et le travail – ce que les élèves de la Maison du Blaireau étaient parfaitement capables de fournir, malgré leur réputation de cancres – ceux du Professeur Malefoy, en revanche, demandaient avant tout une formidable maîtrise de soi et une capacité hors du commun à vaincre ses plus grandes peurs…

Or, sur ce plan-là, ni Antonin, ni Eric ne s'étaient senti capables d'entraîner leurs cadets à vaincre une peur qui étaient incapables de leur faire ressentir. Voici pourquoi le jeune champion de Beauxbâtons avait fait appel à deux de ses camarades qui se démarquaient fortement du « cliché Beauxbâtons » qui consistait à tout voir en rose et en bleu clair.

- C'est pas encore maîtrisé ! aboya la redoutable Salyna Edme, une des deux jumelles passées maîtresses dans l'art du dressage de créatures dangereuses [là j'ai en tête Tarkan et Titi, et ça casse un peu le mythe…]. Tu dois te concentrer davantage et me faire face complètement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, espèce de moins que rien ! Sinon comment veux-tu savoir quand je t'enverrai le sortilège ?

Trop terrorisés pour répliquer ou même tout simplement répondre, les élèves s'exécutaient silencieusement sans comprendre que les épreuves qu'ils étaient en train de subir leur donneraient plus tard le courage de tenir tête à McAllister, et même au professeur Malefoy pour certains d'entre eux.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas non plus, c'est aussi que ces expériences douloureuses seraient également un avantage qu'ils auraient pour faire face à une période bien sombre qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de prévoir à cet instant précis…

Les semaines passèrent plutôt rapidement au château, tandis que les Poufsouffles s'entrainaient, que les Serdaigles étudiaient, que les Gryffondors s'amusaient et que les Serpentards se reposaient. Ainsi, alors que l'hiver commençait à décliner et que l'air commençait à se réchauffer, on sentait néanmoins l'atmosphère se tendre et les champions frissonner – pas de froid – alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers les Ruines du Souvenir où les juges les attendaient pour leur donner les indications sur la prochaine épreuve qui commencerait dans quelques minutes.

- Avez-vous réussi à percer le mystère de ces clés ? demanda alors Mrs Johnson qui, ce jour-là, portait une épaisse cape aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre ainsi qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor.

Vindicus fit la moue devant cet accoutrement qui cachait mal les préférences d'une juge soi-disant impartiale, mais ne dit rien. Au contraire d'Ukkel qui annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

- Je n'ai même pas essayé de savoir à quoi servait la clé ! Quelle perte de temps !

Une nouvelle fois, Vindicus s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais le regard qu'il lança à Antonin fut lourd de sens. Ce dernier exprima d'ailleurs à voix haute ce que son adversaire avait sous-entendu de son regard :

- Bizarrement, je m'y attendais… Sinon, pour ma part, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la juge, je pense avoir compris la nature de la prochaine tâche.

- Pareil pour moi, répondit Vindicus, ma clé est faite d'un alliage de métal forgé par des gobelins, elle paraît faite d'argent simple, mais elle n'a pas pris la poussière ces deux dernières semaines.

- La mienne est de même nature, continua Antonin, l'apparence de plomb sert d'indication au coffre qu'elle est sensée ouvrir.

Il s'arrêta là et jeta un regard à Vindicus qui haussa les sourcils sans pour autant répliquer ainsi ce gosse en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il décida d'en finir :

- Selon la clé qui l'ouvrira, le coffre donnera un objet différent au porteur, sûrement quelque chose pour participer à la troisième tâche. J'imagine qu'avec la clé dorée, on obtient l'objet de plus grande valeur, et avec la clé de plomb, l'objet le moins important…

Antonin eut un petit sourire, cet adversaire était décidément très intéressant ! Il avait hâte de l'affronter pour la prochaine épreuve…

En revanche, Mrs Johnson et Mr Weasley semblèrent abasourdis et presque mécontents.

- Vous avez perdu la tête ? s'exclama le chef du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Ce que vous avez découvert était sensé être secret, cela devait vous donner un avantage sur vos opposants !

A la surprise générale, Vindicus et Antonin éclatèrent d'un même rire.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, annonça Vindicus, autant commencer sur le même pied d'égalité.

- Nous représentons nos écoles respectives, ajouta Antonin, nous sommes capables de réussir n'importe quelle épreuve sans aide et sans le moindre avantage.

- Je n'avais même pas besoin de savoir tout ça ! tonna Karl Ukkel. Même face à l'inconnu, je vous aurai brisés tous les deux ! Ma spécialité, c'est l'improvisation.

- Comme lors de la première tâche ? questionna le jeune élève de Beauxbâtons, ce qui fit glousser de rire Vindicus, et rougir de rage Karl Ukkel.

- J'ai réussi à survivre au Basilic en lui tenant tête de front ! rugit le bruyant champion de Durmstrang. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ruser, de percer un mystère ou d'imaginer une quelconque stratégie, avec ma force brute, je réussirai cette épreuve !

Personne ne prit la peine d'exprimer son scepticisme face à l'arrogante déclaration d'Ukkel cependant, même les deux juges affichèrent une mine perplexe alors qu'ils amenaient les trois challengers en direction du lieu de leur épreuve.

- La Forêt Interdite ? s'étonna Milo en suivant le professeur Malefoy qui les conduisaient vers des tribunes flottantes au-dessus du sombre feuillage.

- Ca va être du gâteau pour Vin' ! s'exclama Grégorius. Il y a été tellement de fois quand j'étais en première année qu'il la connaît par cœur !

- Gardez ce genre de commentaires pour vous, Gregorius ! conseilla le professeur Malefoy qui marchait devant sans même se retourner. Si moi, je ferme les yeux sur vos petites escapades nocturnes au cœur de la forêt en compagnie des première année pour leur faire peur, sachez qu'aux oreilles de Davidson, une telle révélation signifierait, au bas mot, une semaine entière de retenues dans son bureau. Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, est bien plus cruel que tout ce que je pourrais imaginer pour un élève de Gryffondor…

Suite à cette déclaration plus que surprenante, ni Gregorius, ni aucun autre Serpentard n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, mis à part Dalia :

- Pour que ce soit une révélation, il faudrait déjà que Davidson ne soit pas au courant.

Comme elle avait parlé très bas, seule Alienor l'entendit. Mais elle ne répondit rien, cette gamine était le petit dragon noir de sa classe, elle n'était même pas de sang mêlé et occupait pourtant une place à Serpentard, elle en était d'ailleurs une des meilleures élèves avec elle et Milo. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour pour cela que la jeune héritière de sang-pur resta silencieuse. Bien qu'elle la méprisât pour ce qu'elle était, Alienor ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître en Dalia une très puissante sorcière en devenir, la première rivale qu'elle se trouvait, et sûrement la seule qu'elle aurait jamais.

Ce dont Alienor ne se doutait pas, en revanche, ce fut que son cousin, qu'elle admirait par-dessus tout pour sa noblesse d'esprit et sa puissance magique, ressentait exactement la même chose que sa cousine : cette admiration honteuse et complètement impure envers ceux qui ne la méritaient pas de par leur naissance.

Nul ne s'en doutait pour le moment, mais ce serait l'admiration qu'Alienor éprouvait pour Dalia et que Milo ressentait pour Hester et Nathan qui serait susceptible de sauver le monde magique d'un fléau plus redoutable que la haine elle-même.

Du côté de Nathan, on n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus. A l'instar de son rival de Serpentard, le jeune Gryffondor était incapable de regarder la Forêt Interdite sans frissonner de peur. Il en était de même pour Gregory, qui malgré la main rassurante qu'il posa sur son camarade de chambrée, ne put empêcher sa bouche de tressaillir alors qu'il s'efforçait d'esquisser un sourire confiant.

Les cousins Weasley, eux, se montraient beaucoup plus enthousiastes à l'idée de s'approcher de cet endroit dont on leur avait interdit l'accès ces deux dernières années.

- Cette fois, on n'aura pas ce lourdaud de Graup pour nous empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil après la seconde tâche, annonça Jack.

- On pourra peut-être même voir un loup garou ! s'enthousiasma Zack !

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! protesta Gregory. La Forêt Interdite est déjà bien assez effrayante comme ça ! Je suis pour ma part plutôt content qu'on ne fasse que la survoler, avec des professeurs et des préfets à nos côtés en plus.

Alors que les cousins firent la moue, exprimant parfaitement leur désaccord avec leur camarade, Mathilda, elle, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Comme Gregory, elle était bien trop sage et trop prudente pour espérer rencontrer une créature aussi dangereuse qu'un loup-garou. Nathan ne réagit pas non plus, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cette fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager la curiosité de Zack. Il en frissonnait certes de peur, mais aussi d'excitation à l'idée de se trouver face à un tel monstre.

Chassant ses drôles de pensées de son esprit, il reporta son attention sur les centaines de tribunes flottantes qui planaient au-dessus de la forêt. Il vit avec un pincement de cœur celle qui transportait Hester et ses amies de Serdaigle, escortées par Milenya McGlory. La jeune O'Brian ne vit pas son camarade lui jeter un regard doux et rêveur, elle paraissait profondément captivée par sa conversation avec l'une de ses camarades de chambrée, Hope Lepheimer.

Lorsqu'une petite loge remplie de Serpentards passa à toute vitesse devant eux, Nathan éclata de rire en reconnaissant Dalia, la mine sombre, qui exprimait silencieusement son désir d'être avec eux plutôt qu'avec ses brutaux camarades de Serpentards.

Quand le petit wagon d'Eric passa lentement derrière eux, cependant, le jeune Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour ne pas se retourner. Il était avec quelques première année de sa maison et ces mollassons de Beauxbâtons qui ne daignaient pas prendre part aux hostilités extra-tâches, trop peureux pour faire face au groupe de McAllister.

Eric aussi fit mine de ne pas apercevoir son ami de Gryffondor et préféra faire signe à Dalia qui continuait de bouder dans son coin empli de Serpentards. Lorsque la tribune volante d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle se mit entre celle de Dalia et la sienne, en revanche, il reprit son air renfrogné en reconnaissant l'air sec et hautain de Christopher Reinstad, son camarade de Poufsouffle qu'il haïssait presqu'autant que McAllister.

Il fut ainsi plutôt content que Mrs Johnson profite de cet instant précis pour demander le silence et annoncer les modalités de la prochaine épreuve :

- Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, chers professeurs et chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pendant lesquels élèves de différentes maisons et différentes nationalités oublièrent momentanément leurs rivalités et s'unirent ensemble dans un mélange de cri de joie et d'applaudissements.

- Cette seconde épreuve aura pour but de tester la force de volonté des champions et leur capacité à se mouvoir dans un environnement hostile, reprit la directrice du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques sans attendre la fin des applaudissements qui cessèrent cependant aussitôt, il leur sera demandé de traverser la Forêt Interdite pour aller chercher un artéfact important pour la réussite de la dernière tâche et de revenir aux Ruines du Souvenir avant la fin du temps imparti.

Un jeu de piste, pensa alors Milo qui ne se débarrassait pas de son air soucieux. Vin' était certes un très bon sorcier, mais pas un baroudeur ou un traqueur. Il n'aurait pas l'avantage sur ce gros balourd d'Ukkel n'avait même pas besoin de le crier pour que l'on se rende compte qu'il avait passé son enfance dans des forêts sombres ou d'autres lieux encore moins accueillants. Milo espérait que son frère, qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans un manoir confortable et éclairé pût tirer le meilleur avantage possible de ses randonnées nocturnes en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. A sa connaissance, jamais son frère n'avait pénétré au cœur-même de la Forêt, il espérait que ses capacités magiques et ses missions de préfet qui le poussait à l'improvisation constante, l'aideraient à venir à bout de cette épreuve, sans trop de soucis.

Quant à ce gosse de Beauxbâtons qui n'était pas plus grand que lui et qui semblait aussi fragile qu'un botruc sans bois… Paix à son âme…

- 3, 2, 1… Allez-y ! s'écria Mrs Johnson alors que les champions s'enfoncèrent en même temps dans la sombre forêt. La seconde épreuve est commencée !

Sans attendre plus d'indications, les professeurs Chang, Malefoy, Davidson et Weasley se précipitèrent à leur poursuite et disparurent avant même de franchir la limite des arbres…

- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna une première année qui partageait le même banc qu'Hester. Ils ont disparu !

- Sortilèges de Désillusion, devina Hester, comme ça, les champions ne les verront pas les espionner pour savoir s'ils respectent le règlement.

Du côté des Serpentards, on en était arrivé à la même conclusion :

- Je vois, fit Milo avec un sourire, leur rapport sur ce qu'il se passera à l'intérieur de la forêt aidera les juges à donner leur note finale. Comme ça, même si quelque chose leur échappe, de là où ils sont, ceux qui sont sur place, eux, ne le manqueront pas.

- Plus important encore, souligna Alienor sans la moindre expression sur le visage, les champions ne savent rien de la présence des profs pour que les champions se croient livrés à eux-mêmes et disputent la seconde tâche sans l'espoir d'être secouru…

- Mais si l'un d'entre eux les repèrent… objecta Demetrius Sarzac, l'un de leurs compagnons de deuxième année.

- Ca ne fera que confirmer leurs capacités à réussir cette épreuve, l'interrompit Gregorius, car il faut être vraiment fort pour repérer des professeurs de Poudlard qui souhaitent rester cachés…

C'était parti ! Les trois concurrents avaient pénétré la première barrière d'arbres et se trouvaient à présent dans une petite clairière dépourvue du moindre signe de vie, ce qui ne les rassurait guère…

- J'imagine qu'aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite vous allier à moi pour favoriser notre réussite commune pour cette tâche, présuma Antonin en réprimant un frisson.

Vindicus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il continuait de fixer d'un regard tendu les feuilles noires et immobiles des arbres qui délimitaient la bordure du cœur de la forêt. Karl Ukkel, lui, ne fut pas surprenant non plus, il agit comme il l'avait toujours fait :

- Tu peux te brosser pour obtenir mon aide, sale petit peureux ! Cette fois, hors de question de te mâcher tout le travail.

Sur ce, il partit s'enfoncer dans la pénombre parmi les arbres sans prendre la peine d'emprunter un sentier. Le jeune Antonin poussa un profond soupir :

- Bien, dit-il visiblement résigné, encore une fois, c'est chacun pour soi. J'espère au moins que ça vous servira à quelque chose, cette fois…

Puis il sortit à son tour du champ de vision de Vindicus qui restait immobile. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse…

Il était incontestablement celui qui avait le plus de chances de s'y retrouver dans cette forêt. De plus, il savait très bien quelles sortes de créatures la peuplaient et comment éviter celles qui étaient trop dangereuses. A présent, il devait se concentrer pour deviner où les professeurs pouvaient bien avoir caché ce fichu coffre. Si l'on étudiait le but de l'épreuve en soi, ce n'était pas si difficile, il suffisait de fouiller la forêt de fond en comble, même si cela risquait de prendre des heures, voire des jours.

Mais une épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sensée être difficile, pas juste contraignante. Pire encore, elle se devait d'être dangereuse. Or qu'est-ce qui, dans cette forêt, constituait le plus grand danger ? La réponse n'était pas évidente plusieurs créatures habitant dans le coin étaient susceptibles de faire de gros dégâts si on les embêtait. Mais aussi fallait-il que l'on ait une raison de les embêter…

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama le champion de Poudlard en claquant des doigts. Ce coffre doit être gardé !

Il fallait maintenant réagir vite, les deux autres avaient une bonne avance sur lui et il était à peu près sûr que s'il pouvait définir avec précision l'endroit exact où il pourrait trouver son coffre, alors ce gamin de Beauxbâtons le pourrait aussi. C'est là que son avantage du terrain entrait en jeu…

Antonin cessa de courir comme un idiot et commença à faire le point : ils étaient trois à convoiter le même trophée, si vraiment il avait voulu le trouver sans trop de problème, il aurait suivi le jeune McAllister, il connaissait la forêt mieux que lui et était susceptible de savoir sans avoir besoin de chercher où se trouvait le meilleur endroit pour cacher un trésor.

Cependant, cela aurait été trop facile McAllister avait beau avoir pris une direction différente, il n'aurait pas fallu très longtemps à Antonin pour le trouver, même dans cette forêt inconnue. Or le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sensé tester les capacités magiques et intellectuelles des champions. En incitant les champions à tricher les uns sur les autres pour trouver un trophée unique, cela allait contre les principes de la compétition. Il devait y avoir une autre explication, il fallait réfléchir…

Antonin s'était renseigné à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait toujours eu une épreuve de chasse au trésor depuis sa réhabilitation en 1994. A cette occasion, les champions – qui étaient exceptionnellement quatre – avaient dû récupérer quelque chose qui leur avait été dérobé. Ces choses, qui étaient en fait des personnes auxquelles tenaient les champions, étaient gardées par des autochtones, il fallait donc s'attendre à ce que le coffre le soit aussi…

- Le coffre…

Antonin réfléchit un instant de plus, cette idée de trésor unique le dérangeait, et si…

- Et s'il existe trois différents coffres disséminés un peu partout dans la forêt ! s'exclama-t-il. Un pour chacun d'entre nous !

Mais il se tut aussitôt. Pas parce qu'il craignait qu'une quelconque personne le vît, mais parce que tout ça ne collait pas. Il y avait trois clés différentes, et trois trésors différents, comment savoir quelle clé ouvrait quel coffre ? Pour cela, il aurait fallu des heures d'investigation, et l'épreuve ne durait qu'une heure, c'était impossible de réussir à visiter les trois coffres – en cas de grosse malchance – en un laps temps aussi réduit, et les juges n'auraient pas mis une limite de temps si l'épreuve avait été impossible à réaliser avant la fin du temps imparti. Alors n'importe quelle clé pouvait-elle ouvrir n'importe quel coffre ? C'était impossible, à moins qu'il y ait trois objets dans chaque coffre, ou alors…

- Les coffres sont soumis à un protéiforme !

Ca y était ! Antonin avait tout compris du stratagème des professeurs. Cela ressemblait à un affrontement entre champions, mais en réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'une épreuve contre-la-montre. Trois coffres devaient être disséminés dans la forêt – vraisemblablement étroitement gardés – et chacun pouvait délivrer le trésor que méritait le champion en fonction de sa clé. Grâce à un sortilège Protéiforme, les trois coffres étaient réduits à un coffre unique, si bien que lorsqu'un trésor était trouvé dans un coffre, il disparaissait automatiquement des deux autres, ce qui éviterait ainsi aux champions de prendre un autre trésor que le leur, et aux professeurs d'en fournir neuf différents.

Cela était plutôt flou dans la tête d'Antonin, mais ça se tenait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup à réfléchir pour découvrir l'endroit où devait se trouver le coffre qui lui était destiné. En effet, Vindicus McAllister était avantagé car il avait grandi à côté de cette forêt, il devait la connaître depuis près de sept ans. Or, à chaque tâche, les champions étaient sensés partir sur le même pied d'égalité, sauf indication contraire. Si Vindicus pouvait retrouver son chemin dans cette forêt en exploitant ses facultés mémorielles, Antonin devait pouvoir y arriver de même en allant puiser dans ses propres ressources. Il se redressa et fit venir à lui quelques branches d'arbre ainsi que des feuilles de sauge. Ca allait prendre du temps, une fois sa réponse obtenue, il allait devoir se hâter pour aller chercher son coffre et revenir avant la fin de l'heure.

Du côté de Karl Ukkel, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions inutiles et aux futilités magiques telles que les incantations et les sorts de détection. S'il pouvait s'en sortir dans cette forêt dangereuse, ce serait grâce à sa force physique et à son endurance exceptionnelle. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait trois coffres liés magiquement grâce à un quelconque sortilège complexe, voilà pourquoi il avait décidé d'arriver le premier au coffre en utilisant ce qu'il pensait être son principal atout : son instinct de chasseur.

Ainsi partit-il en quête de son dû en suivant une odeur qui lui était familière, persuadé que cela le mènerait là où il devait se trouver.

Cette fois, la chance lui sourit enfin. Lorsqu'il vit l'épais coffre en bois noir qui trônait au milieu d'une clairière vide éclairée par un feu de bois, il sut qu'un combat palpitant l'attendait. Ses poils du cou se hérissèrent alors qu'il terrassait son premier adversaire d'un seul coup de poing. Il brandit sa baguette de baobab pour faire face au trois suivants qui l'encerclèrent, mais aurait pu finalement rester à main nues car il n'eut aucun mal à les mettre à terre eux aussi. Ils poussèrent un petit gémissement pathétique de chiot abandonné.

Il dut réfréner son envie de briser des cous et se concentra sur le but de sa mission, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas encore débarrassé de toutes ces vermines. Ce combat allait décidément être exaltant !

Loin d'ici, en direction du Nord, Vindicus courait sans s'arrêter en suivant comme il pouvait la piste qu'il s'était trouvé. Après mûre réflexion, il en était venu à la conclusion que plus qu'un simple jeu de piste, cette épreuve était sans aucun doute unique et spécifique à chaque compétiteur, ainsi en avait-il déduit qu'il devait exister plusieurs coffres gardés et que le gardien de chaque coffre différerait en fonction du compétiteur en face, ou plutôt que le compétiteur serait amené à un endroit plutôt qu'un autre en fonction de son tempérament et de ses capacités.

Cela impliquait de laisser une grande place au hasard pour que chaque concurrent trouve l'endroit où il était sensé trouver son objet, mais Vindicus savait que lorsqu'il était question de magie, on s'apercevait vite que les « drôles de coïncidences » étaient plutôt fréquentes…

Le reste n'était pas difficile à deviner : dans cette forêt vivaient de nombreuses créatures différentes, mais seules trois espèces possédaient la puissance et l'intellect pour accomplir la tâche de garder un trésor. Une pour chaque champion, si sa théorie s'avérait juste. Or, de ces trois espèces, il y en avait bien une dans laquelle il pouvait retrouver sa froideur, son esprit cartésien et sa patience : les Accromentules que l'ancien garde-chasse avant Graup avait introduites dans la forêt près d'un siècle auparavant.

Leur repaire se trouvait au plus profond de la forêt, mais il était facile à trouver : il suffisait de suivre les araignées.

La volute de fumée avait parlé, mais Antonin craignait que ce fût trop tard pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette forêt et n'était pas comme Ukkel un baroudeur né. Il avait bien trouvé une ou deux traces de sabots dans le sol, mais aucune réellement fraiche et aucune ressemblant à celle qu'il avait perçue à travers la fumée. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce qu'il devrait faire une fois arrivé à destination il ne craignait pas les centaures – toute créature équine trouvait grâce à ses yeux – mais il les savait énigmatiques et compliqués. Il aurait préféré avoir à faire à des licornes, mais ces dernières, bien que très intelligentes, ne possédait pas l'esprit nécessaire ni la faculté de parole pour garder un trésor. En plus, Antonin était sûr d'avoir discerné une flèche percer le sabot dans les volutes blanches si ça, ce n'était pas une preuve de plus…

C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit de sabot caractéristique du centaure, bien plus prononcé et bien moins élégant que celui de la licorne. Préférant la prudence à une confrontation directe, Antonin utilisa une nouvelle fois son don héréditaire pour disparaître.

Cependant, alors qu'il ne subsistait rien de ses couleurs originelles, Antonin entendit le trot du centaure s'interrompre tout net : il avait flairé quelque chose.

- Qui est là ? demanda le quadrupède, toujours hors de vue.

D'un geste vif, il se saisit d'une flèche et apparut à l'angle d'une clairière retirée. Il ne semblait pas voir Antonin, mais resta néanmoins sur ses gardes lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, ce fut avec une extrême précaution et le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons savait que le centaure resterait aux aguets tout le temps qu'il mettrait à revenir dans son repaire.

Cela allait être une entreprise très longue et très risquée, s'il venait à être découvert, les centaures seraient sans pitié…

Vindicus ne s'était pas trompé, le coffre de bois était bien là. Perchée sur le couvercle arrondi, une gigantesque araignée trônait paresseusement. Mais le prodige de Serpentard n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il était repérée depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Avec les centaures et les licornes, les Accromentules étaient les créatures les plus vigilantes de cette forêt.

Une araignée est par nature très sournoise si Vindicus pouvait en voir une faire la sieste, ce n'était pas pour rien…

- Sectumsempra ! hurla-t-il et se retournant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Incapable d'éviter le sortilège, les trois prédateurs à huit pattes qui s'étaient jetés sur lui perdirent une bonne moitié de leurs appendices et s'écroulèrent avant de pouvoir planter leurs puissantes mâchoires dans la chair fraiche de cet appétissant humain. Deux de leurs camarades accoururent dans la foulée, non pas pour venir en aide à leurs camarades estropiés, mais pour pouvoir avoir eux aussi l'occasion de dévorer cet imprudent qui s'était aventuré dans leur sanctuaire.

- Confrigo !

Le sort avait beau être puissant, les Accromentules étaient des créatures particulièrement résistantes, ce qui les sauva d'une explosion pure et simple, mais n'empêcha pas le vol plané en direction du coffre que gardait l'énorme araignée qui, jusque là, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que ses huit yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps. Aussitôt, les nombreuses araignées géantes qui s'apprêtaient à se jeter à leur tour sur le jeune McAllister s'interrompirent dans leur mouvement d'une manière parfois assez comique.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait des études d'Auror pour comprendre que cette créature était le roi des Accromentules. Vindicus fit de son mieux pour ne pas trembler, ni même se tendre, mais lorsque l'énorme bête se leva sur ses nombreuses pattes, la taille gargantuesque de l'animal le fit reculer de quelques pas aucun des sorts qu'il avait en stock ne pourrait mettre hors d'état de nuire un tel animal, pas avant que ledit animal le mette en pièces, en tout cas…

A sa grande surprise, l'Accromentule se mit à parler :

- Voici donc le petit d'homme envoyé par ses aînés pour accomplir la tâche imposé par leurs stupides jeux d'humains…

Vindicus ne répondit pas. Il devait réfléchir, et très vite. Tout d'abord, de plus en plus d'arachnides affluaient en sa direction, mûes par la faim, la curiosité, ou la volonté de protéger leur maître. Vu le nombre qu'elles étaient, il était exclu de les affronter toutes en même temps. Il devait donc se concentrer sur le coffre, et envisager de dérober ce qu'il y avait dedans sans demander son reste. Mais cet énorme créature se tenait entre le coffre et lui, et tout présageait qu'il ne le laisserait passer sous aucun prétexte. Le tuer pourrait déstabiliser la horde, mais ce n'était pas une certitude, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien devenir plus agressifs et l'attaquer sauvagement. D'autant plus qu'il était improbable que Vindicus arrivât à venir à bout d'un tel monstre sans préparation au préalable. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution…

- Je vous présente mes hommages, Seigneur des Arachniques, déclara Vindicus en s'inclina bien bas, je ne suis pas venu pour vous nuire, je n'ai fait que défendre ma vie en combattant vos sujets qui m'ont attaqué.

La négociation était une échappatoire plutôt bancale, mais mieux valait essayer avant d'en être rendu aux extrêmes.

- Je ne le nie pas, répliqua le chef des Accromentules, je sais aussi pourquoi tu es là petit d'homme…

Le rythme cardiaque de Vindicus s'accéléra, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était, mieux valait ne pas exciter davantage les petits soldats du roi qui paraissaient aussi affamés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils jeunaient depuis des mois. Le roi allait-il le laisser passer, ou allait-il ordonner à ses pairs de le dévorer ?

- Tu veux ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre, n'est-ce pas ? devina l'énorme araignée. Ce trésor humain que tes professeurs m'ont demandé de protéger au péril de ma vie. Ils m'ont dit que seule ta valeur pourra te permettre de l'acquérir, car il est hors de question que je te l'offre gratuitement.

Tout se dessinait plus clairement à présent, mais cela n'allait pourtant pas dans le sens de Vindicus qui craignait les conditions du roi octopède.

- Que désirez-vous de ma part, votre altesse ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive, sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait accéder à aucune de ses demandes.

- Ma foi, qu'as-tu à me proposer petit humain ?

Cette réponse lui plut, au moins, il pouvait avoir l'occasion de mener les négociations.

- Que diriez-vous de la préservation de votre habitat naturel ?

Aussitôt, le roi des araignées cessa de bouger et lorsqu'il regarda son adversaire de ses nombreux yeux, ils n'étaient plus emplis de suffisance et d'arrogance, mais d'inquiétude et de méfiance…

- Que veux-tu dire, petit humain ? Serais-tu en train de nous menacer ?

La réponse à cette question était claire, Vindicus choisit de procéder autrement :

- Vous devez savoir que les sorciers sont spécialisés dans la manipulation du feu, votre grandeur, expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'un Gryffondor dans le domaine de la pyromancie, mais je pense pouvoir sans problème déclencher un incendie qu'il vous sera impossible à éteindre tout en érigeant des barrières magiques de façon à ce qu'il ne s'étende pas au-delà de votre domaine pour préserver le reste de la forêt. Comment ferez-vous alors pour vivre privé de vos terres ? Comment éleverez-vous vos enfants et les enfants de vos enfants si votre maison finit en cendres ?

Personne ne se permit d'interrompre Vindicus, ni de bouger ne serait-ce qu'une patte dans sa direction. Toutes les accromentules gardaient leurs multiples yeux rivés sur leur père/roi qui, lui, restait immobile et silencieux. Sachant qu'il avait là touché un point sensible, Vindicus continua :

- Irez-vous demander l'asile aux centaures, ou aux loups-garous ? Nous savons tous les deux que les centaures ne font pas confiance aux créatures étrangères à leur peuple quant aux loups-garous, ils sont en partie humains, ils auront peur de finir dans votre assiette une fois leurs dents et leurs griffes de fauves disparues.

Vindicus termina son petit exposé d'un soupir faussement désolé, mais intérieurement, il savait qu'il tenait là sa chance. En effet, à peine avait-il terminé de parler que l'énorme roi se leva et quitta son perchoir, allait-il vraiment laisser Vindicus s'emparer du trésor sans rien faire ?

- Je te propose un marché, petit humain ! déclara enfin le roi des arachnides.

Ah, quand même ! se dit Vindicus. Il aurait été très surpris de pouvoir s'en sortir sans avoir à prouver sa valeur.

- Je vous écoute, votre majesté, dit-il en se redressant.

- Je vais ordonner à mes enfants de reculer à deux cent pas du coffre. Quant à moi, je te promets que je n'agirai pas tant que tu n'utilises pas tes sorts de feu, ni sur nous, ni sur la forêt. Tu pourras donc ouvrir le coffre sans problème et t'emparer de ce qu'il y a dedans.

Vindicus acquiescça d'un signe de tête mais resta silencieux, il savait que les conditions n'étaient pas encore tombées.

Et deux cents pas, pour une créature qui en avait huit, ce n'était pas une distance si longue que ça…

- Lorsque tu récupéreras l'objet, cependant… Dès que ta main le touchera, mes fidèles serviteurs se mettront en chasse, et tu devras courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas tomber entre leurs pattes. Cela te convient-il ?

Encore une fois, Vindicus demeura silencieux. Il n'avait guère le choix que d'accepter, c'était la meilleure façon de s'en sortir tout en restant en un seul morceau. Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que les charmants enfants de leur majesté avait pris soin de l'encercler sans laisser une seule ouverture. S'il voulait se tirer de ce guépier, courir ne suffirait pas, il faudrait également combattre. Mais la promesse du roi de ne pas intervenir était un avantage non négligeable qu'il ne pouvait ne pas prendre en compte. De plus, cet accord lui permettrait d'accéder au coffre sans avoir besoin de se frayer un chemin d'abord, il allait donc pouvoir s'enfuir alors qu'il serait en possession de tous ses moyens, ce qui était un autre avantage tout sauf négligeable…

- J'accepte tes conditions ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte au roi des Accromentules qui ordonna aussitôt à ses créatures de se poster aux deux-cents pas promis.

En effet, cela faisait très peu…

- Ainsi soit-il, petit homme, ton destin t'attend.

Ce n'était pas très encourageant comme injonction, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Très lentement, pas à pas, il commença à s'approcher du coffre de bois. Prenant bien soin de noter chaque détail alors qu'il avançait sous le regard gourmand des prédateurs aux huit pattes. Il fallait bien choisir sa direction, ne pas aller trop vite dès le début, garder les sortilèges pour le corps à corps plutôt que perdre du temps à viser pour les tenir à distance, choisir le bon moment pour s'emparer de l'objet tant convoité.

Conscient de tous ces yeux fixés sur lui, il glissa sa clé d'argent dans la serrure et tourna une fois. Cela avait fonctionné : il entendit un petit bruit métallique qui confirma le déverrouillage du coffre et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie.

A l'intérieur on pouvait y voir un simple rouleau de parchemin noué par une ficelle de couleur argentée. Vindicus respira profondemment, il ne fallait pas encore agir les octopèdes ne perdaient pas un seul de ses mouvements, et il savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de les feinter, autant dire adieu à sa tête tout de suite. Il aurait cependant bien aimé pouvoir faire diversion comme celles dont le jeune Lémy avait le secret. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer il était bien incapable de produire un sortilège aussi puissant que celui que Lémy avait utilisé pour ferrer le Basilic lors de la première tâche. D'ailleurs, ce genre de sortilège demandait un temps de préparation qu'il n'avait pas. Il devrait donc se résigner à passer en force.

Mais c'est alors que…

- YEARRRH ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS, BANDES DE NAZES, JE VOUS AI ECRASE COMME DES MOUCHES.

Le miracle avait eu lieu, et de toute évidence – aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître – ce miracle s'appelait Karl Ukkel. Son hurlement fit frissonner la horde d'Accromentules et même le roi fit quelques pas de côté pour localiser la source de ce cri ironiquement inhumain.

- Maitenant ! s'écria Vindicus en s'emparant du morceau de papier alors que tout le monde regardait ailleurs.

Cette stratégie marcha encore mieux qu'il l'avait espéré ! Aucun de ses dangereux opposants ne remarqua sa manœuvre tout de suite et il put ainsi écarter les premiers arachnides sur son chemin avant que les autres ne pussent se ressaisir.

- Saisissez-le ! s'écria leur chef. Mais ne le tuez pas, utilisez votre toile !

Voici une autre nouvelle intéressante que la grande araignée avait oublié de préciser : ils devaient garder leur proie vivante, ce qui donnait à Vindicus un autre avantage. Réduit, certes, mais au point où il en était, il ne fallait pas cracher dans l'urine de dragon…

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en direction du sud, là où se trouvaient les Ruines du Souvenir. Les premiers jets commencèrent à pleuvoir alors qu'il était déjà à plusieurs foulées des derniers huit-pattes. Autour de lui les arbres se retrouvaient aspergés d'une substance gluante qui, si elle touchait le jeune Serpentard, l'immobiliserait totalement sans qu'il puisse espérer une seule seconde s'échapper.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de se retourner, mais s'efforçait de zigzager de manière aléatoire pour éviter les jets. Si seulement il avait pu exister une sorte de charme du bouclier pour les attaques physiques…

C'est alors que la solution lui vint à l'esprit, aussi simple fût-elle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Quoique, avec une cinquantaine d'araignées aussi grosses qu'une voiture qui galopaient derrière lui, il éprouvait quelques difficultés à réfléchir correctement…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, et sans même s'arrêter, il brandit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui-même et lança :

- _Statute Masteria_ !

Il était temps, observa-t-il en voyant un jet de toile lui fondre dessus. Mais au lieu de l'engloutir, la substance s'était liquéfiée et évaporée avant même de l'avoir touché, si bien qu'il demeurait aussi sec et à l'abri que s'il fût à l'intérieur d'une bulle protectrice.

Deux autres projectiles firent mouche et furent déjoués de la même manière. Mais il était trop tôt pour se réjouir, alors qu'il courait toujours à perdre haleine, Vindicus s'aperçut en levant les yeux que la subtance que crachaient les Accromentules était surtout faite pour tisser une toile au dessus de lui, des dizaines d'araignées plus petites se balançaient d'arbres en arbres et les reliaient entre eux de façon à ce qu'une toile robuste et impénétrable menace d'encadrer Vindicus et de l'emprisonner dans un petit carré de forêt, empêchant ainsi tout espoir de fuite.

Vindicus ne pouvait se permettre de courir un tel danger, le sentier était encore trop loin pour qu'il espère l'atteindre à la seule force de ses jambes pour le moment, il était encore sur le terrain des araignées, et ça craignait un max ! Karl Ukkel devait être loin à présent, cela ne servait à rien d'espérer quoi que ce soit de sa part. L'important n'était plus de finir premier, mais de survivre tout simplement. Encore une fois, il lui faudrait réfléchir de toutes ses forces pour s'en sortir, quelle vie !

Les principales faiblesses des créatures de cette forêt étaient l'absence d'ailes pour voler, elles étaient pour la plupart habituées à évoluer en milieu terrestre et devenaient inoffensives dès que l'on dépassait la cîme des arbres. La plupart, mais pas toutes…

- Ne dit-on pas que c'est dans les vieilles flasques que l'on fait le meilleur jus de citrouille ? murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas s'entailler le bras pour les attirer, ils devaient être assez proches pour entendre le cri perçant qu'il lança en direction des plus hautes feuilles.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, la créature ailée s'engouffra dans le dôme de toile d'araignée qu'avaient tissé les traqueuses et ne s'arrêta même pas alors que Vindicus enfourchait la bête d'un bond. Il vit les Accromentules se raidir à la vue d'un nouvel obstacle à leur faim insatiable, mais le répit fut de courte durée : dès que les créatures octopèdes se ruèrent dans leur direction, il sut qu'il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde. Il ordonna au Sombral de décoller alors qu'une énorme arachnique avait bondi en se direction, il brandit sa baguette, mais ce fut trop tard !

- Argh ! rugit-il alors que la mâchoire de la redoutable Accromentule s'était profondemment enfoncée dans la chair de son bras.

La douleur fut telle qu'il dut lâcher sa baguette et tenta de faire lâcher prise la bête à l'aide de coup de poings aussi dérisoires qu'inutiles. A moins d'un nouveau miracle, il était perdu…

Cette fois, le miracle fut un sabot du sombral qui atteint la bête dans le flanc et la fit lâcher prise. Elle chuta en direction du sol mais Vindicus ne prit pas le temps de voir où elle atterrirait et s'envola à l'aide de sa monture alors qu'une nouvelle chasseuse à huit pattes lui aggrippa la jambe gauche !

Celle-ci, il fut capable de la repousser d'un coup de pied, mais ne put l'empêcher de créer une profonde entaille dans sa cuisse, lui faisant lâcher un nouveau cri de douleur. Cri qui devint bientôt victorieux alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur au-dessus des arbres et se dirigea en direction des Ruines du Souvenir. Il avait réussi, sa baguette était perdue, mais il avait conservé le parchemin.

A mesure qu'il prenait de l'altitude, il se rendit compte que des tribunes mouvantes planaient au-dessus des arbres, ce qui avait permis aux spectacteurs de suivre l'épreuve en direct. Ils devaient donc savoir qui avait gagné, et s'il restait encore un candidat dans la forêt. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui importait à Vindicus, c'était de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces horreurs pleines de pattes. Les détails, il les demanderait après.

A peine s'était-il posé qu'accourèrent autour de lui son frère Milo et ses cousins Alienor et Gregorius, suivis de près par le professeur Malefoy et l'infirmière Mrs Orgeade. Après un énorme éclat de rire qui témoignait plus d'un profond soulagement que d'une situation vraiment drôle, Vindicus tomba dans les bras des membres de sa famille. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait connu beaucoup de situations périlleuses, dues principalement aux imprudences de sa sœur aînée, mais jamais – à sa connaissance – il n'avait frôlé de si près la catastrophe.

- Tu as réussi ! s'extasia Milo. Tu as été formidable !

- Ca leur apprendra à ces sales insectes ! gronda Gregorius avec un large sourire. Tu les as bien eues !

Vindicus se garda du moindre commentaire indiquant qu'il avait quand même failli se faire avoir à deux reprises et qu'il avait perdu sa baguette dans l'entreprise. Il préféra se tourner vers sa cousine Alienor qu'il voyait pleurer pour la première fois.

- On a eu si peur ! se défendit-elle en voyant son expression à la fois surprise, décontenancée et ravie. Tu aurais pu mourir en bas !

- N'en sois pas si sûre, Alienor, lui dit gentiment Vindicus en carressant les cheveux de sa cousine, je ne pense pas que quinconque parmi les champions ne fût en danger de mort…

- Hein ? Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Gregorius qui, lui non plus, ne comprenait pas.

- Professeur Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas arrivé du même endroit que Milo et mes cousins. Vous étiez dans la forêt, à surveiller le moindre de nos mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur, qui paraissait aussi secoué que les proches de Vindicus, esquissa un petit sourire.

- Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, Vindicus ! En effet, c'était plutôt improbable que Mrs Chourave vous laisse livrés à vous-mêmes dans cette forêt pleine de dangers. Rose a failli intervenir pour Karl Ukkel, mais il a finalement réussi à s'en sortir. Pas tout à fait intact, mais vivant…

Le rire de Vindicus s'interrompit net lorsqu'il suivit le regard de son professeur. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, sur des brancards de fortune disposés derrière les Ruines du Souvenir, Karl Ukkel le regardait avec un sourire triomphant, il avait réussi à sortir de la forêt bien avant lui, d'où le rugissement de triomphe qui lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aux vues des épreuves mortelles qu'il avait dû subir ces soixante dernières minutes, Vindicus ne put rien faire d'autre qu'esquisser un grand sourire en voyant Ukkel en un seul morceau et souriant de toutes ses dents noires – trois manquaient d'ailleurs à l'appel, mais cela ne semblait pas très récent…

Cependant, le jeune Serpentard comprenait ce que voulait dire son Directeur de Maison par _pas tout à fait inctact _: son bras droit pendait lamentablement le long de son corps et sur son torse s'étalait une méchante entaille qui lui barrait tout le côté gauche jusqu'au milieu de son dos sur son visage, Vindicus compta pas moins de six profondes coupures aussi fraiches qu'elles semblaient douloureuses. Les seules parties de son corps qui finalement demeuraient intactes furent ses jambes, dont il avait dû beaucoup se servir pour échapper à des agresseurs qui semblaient aussi – voire plus – redoutables que les accromentules qu'il avait dû combattre.

- Ainsi, tu as réussi à t'en sortir toi aussi, fit remarquer Vindicus avec un sourire.

- Et ouais, minable ! Cette fois, c'est moi le grand vainqueur de l'épreuve ! Et de loin, j'étais déjà arrivé depuis vingt minutes quand tu as fini par te pointer.

Vindicus ignora l'insulte et se remit à rire de plus belle, ce que fit également Ukkel, qui semblait lui aussi soulagé de s'être tiré de ce pétrin.

- Apparemment, ce n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi, ironisa Vindicus en posant le regard sur les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient le corps de son colosse de rival. Ca ira, tu survivras ?

- J'ai connu pire, assura Ukkel en se frappant le torse sans broncher, par rapport aux tempêtes de neige de Sibérie, votre forêt, c'est Boursoufland ! Toi aussi, tu as l'air d'avoir dégusté, qui t'a arrangé comme ça ?

Vindicus eut un nouveau sourire, si Karl Ukkel s'inquiétait de sa santé, c'est qu'il avait vraiment vécu des choses atroces au cœur de la forêt interdite, et le jeune serpentard ne pouvait que deviner ce que le champion de Durmstrang avait enduré là-bas.

- Oh trois fois rien ! Juste une colonie entière d'Acromentules ! répondit Vindicus en singeant le ton arrogant de son homologue.

Ce dernier éclata d'un nouveau rire rocailleux avant d'annoncer :

- Des pichenettes ! De mon côté, je me suis retrouvé face à vos loups-garous, ils sont très charmants !

Cette fois, Vindicus ne rit pas. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

- Il ne fait pas encore nuit, et la lune n'en est qu'à son premier quartier, comment veux-tu que…

- Oh mais ils n'étaient pas transformés ! rectifia Ukkel avec un geste de la main comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Mais parmi ces bestioles, les plus féroces et les plus sauvages n'ont pas besoin de la pleine lune ils conservent leurs instincts de tueur et une partie de leur force surhumaine. Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose…

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- La touffe de poils présente dans ma baguette, elle appartenait à mon arrière-grand-père, lâcha Ukkel pour toute réponse.

Tout s'expliquait, Vindicus eut du mal à déglutir en imaginant ce que lui aurait pu faire contre ces monstres. Il ignorait bien sûr que moins d'un an auparavant, son frère en avait affronté un tout seul et avait réussi à s'en sortir…

Ce fut lorsque l'infirmière vint s'occuper de lui qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose manquait, ou plutôt quelqu'un…

- Vous vous êtes déjà occupée de Lémy ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui s'attelait à remettre en place son épaule à l'aide d'un sortilège expert.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et resta concentrée sur ses soins. Ce fut Ukkel qui combla ses interrogations :

- On n'a pas revu le gosse depuis qu'il a disparu avec son truc de métamorphomachin. Vos profs l'ont perdu de vue, il y en a encore deux dans la forêt à le rechercher, mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir…

Vindicus resta silencieux. Il n'aimait pas Antonin Lémy beaucoup plus que Karl Ukkel ses manières enfantines et son air candide l'exaspéraient plus que tout, cependant il ne pouvait ne pas avoir de respect pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Il avait beaucoup souffert lors de cette épreuve, il compatissait pour la souffrance qu'avait subie Ukkel lors de l'affrontement avec les loups-garous. Il ne préférait pas imaginer Antonin Lémy gisant sur le sol feuillu de la forêt, avec des blessures pires que le leurs, en train d'agoniser, toujours invisible, pendant que les professeurs continuaient de le chercher partout dans la forêt.

Ce fut quand il se retourna pour retrouver la chaleur de sa famille qu'il entendit le cri de joie :

- Le voilà, il est vivant !

Tous les regards convergèrent en même temps sur le point qu'un petit première année de Serdaigle montrait du doigt. Milo et Vindicus craignaient qu'il désigne un corps moribond, marchant à peine sur des jambes quasiment brisées, le visage tuméfié et le reste du corps entaillé à chaque endroit.

Cependant, cette vision apocalyptique n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité lorsqu'ils regardèrent plus attentivement, ils s'aperçurent qu'Antonin Lémy n'avait en fait aucune blessure visible. Il était intact, souriant, monté en amazone sur une licorne plutôt docile il annonça, la voix légère :

- Désolé tout le monde, je me suis un peu perdu, je crois que j'ai pas mal dépassé la limite de temps…

Alors que tout le monde accourait vers le miraculé, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air soulagé, Ukkel et Vindicus ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard agacé, presque envieux. Comment cet avorton avait fait pour revenir de cette forêt intact alors qu'eux deux avait dû faire de gros efforts pour rester en un seul morceau ?

- Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi, dit le jeune homme de Beauxbâtons à Vindicus en lui lançant sa baguette magique qu'il avait perdue, je suis tombé dessus par hasard quand je cherchais mon chemin vers la sortie…

Mi-soulagé, mi-embarrassé, mi-exaspéré, Vindicus ne sut que lui répondre et fut reconnaissant à la voix magiquement amplifiée de Mrs Johnson de le tirer de cette situation inconfortable :

- Maintenant que tous les champions sont arrivés, nous allons nous pouvoir donner les notes !

Aussitôt, l'entière assemblée d'élèves surexcités se tut d'une même voix et toutes les attentions se portèrent sur les cinq juges, toujours perchés dans leur loge volante.

- Tout d'abord, pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas réussi à tout suivre, permettez-moi de vous résumer en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt ces deux dernières heures.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les blessures d'Ukkel et de Vindicus cicatrisaient grâce à l'ongent préparé par Mrs Orgeade, Milo vit les professeurs Chang et Davidson revenir tous penauds, et quelque peu agacés, de la forêt. Le jeune frère du champion fut surpris, et même choqué, de voir que l'un comme l'autre avait le visage couvert de boue et les bras d'égratignures.

- Nous allons commencer par Vindicus McAllister, annonça Mrs Johnson le regard fixé sur un carnet, utilisant parfaitement les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé sur cette forêt en y pénétrant illégalement pendant une bonne partie de sa scolarité, Mr McAllister a su localiser l'endroit où l'attendait le coffre qui lui était destiné, gardé par des Accromentules. A l'issue d'une course-poursuite halletante, il a réussi à échapper aux Accromentules en s'échappant par les airs à l'aide du Sombral. Rappelons que les Sombrals sont invisibles à quiconque n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un mourir, c'est pour ça que la plupart d'entre vous ont cru le voir voler sans balai ni tapis volant quand il est sorti de la forêt. Comme il est arrivé aux Ruines du Souvenir dix minutes après la limite de temps, et très blessé, le jury lui accorde quarante points.

Les applaudissements retentirent dans tout le parc de Poudlard et firent sourire une nouvelle fois Vindicus McAllister. Aux vues du nombre de blessures qu'on lui avait infligées et du retard de dix minutes, il trouvait ce score tout à fait satisfaisant en deux épreuves, obtenir quatre-vingt-trois points sur cent, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, sachant que les épreuves qu'il devait passer étaient loin d'être aussi faciles qu'un banal examen scolaire.

- A présent, nous allons passer au cas de Karl Ukkel : bien que n'ayant pas réussi à déterminer le réel rôle de la clé d'or qu'il avait gagné lors de la première tâche, Mr Ukkel a su exploiter au maximum ses capacités physiques et son instinct de survie pour trouver et gagner le coffre qui lui était destiné alors qu'il était gardé par de féroces loups-garous non-transformés.

Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui étouffèrent une exclamation de stupeur et d'horreur, mais Ukkel n'y prit garde, il leva le poing en l'air en signe de victoire. Cette fois, il était sûr de l'emporter.

- Malgré les nombreuses blessures infligées par le clan des hommes-garous que Mr Ukkel a combattu et vaincu avec vaillance, il est arrivé premier de l'épreuve, avec plus de dix minutes d'avance sur le sablier. Le règlement de l'épreuve prévoit donc de lui octroyer cinquante points !

Même celles et ceux qui méprisaient Karl Ukkel ne pouvaient contester ce score les blessures qu'ils arboraient en trophée semblaient si douloureuses qu'elles prouvaient à elles seules le mérite de cette brute de Durmstang. Pourtant, en le regardant se pavaner et exécuter des gestes grossiers en direction de ses adversaires, Milo ne pouvait accorder son admiration à un tel personnage. En plus, ces cinquante points le faisaient passer devant Vindicus avec un total de quatre-vingt-huit…

- En ce qui concerne Mr Antonin Lémy…

Tous reportèrent un regard débordant d'admiration sur ce jeune homme au visage angélique qui était revenu sans une seule égratignure malgré les grands dangers qui avaient dû le guetter.

- Nous lui accordons trente-huit points !

Cette fois, les visages se firent tendus, surpris, révoltés. Des murmures furieux parcouraient les tribunes flottantes et plusieurs élèves grondaient à voix haute.

- Quoi ! C'est tout ? s'indigna Eric. Mais il n'a reçu aucune blessure, il est revenu intact.

- Les deux autres n'ont pas réussi un tel exploit ! fulmina une première année de Pousfouffle, c'est injuste !

Mais d'un geste de la main, Mrs Johnson coupa court à ces protestations.

- Mr Lémy a certes parfaitement utilisé le rituel divinatoire de l'incinération des feuilles de sauge pour découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait le coffre qu'il devait ouvrir. Cependant, bien qu'il ait su parfaitement déjouer la vigilance des gardiens centaures et récupérer le parchemin sans se faire repérer – ce qui est, je vous l'avoue, un exploit en soi – cette entreprise lui a pris beaucoup trop de temps et je vous rappelle que la principale règle de cette épreuve était de revenir avant l'échéance d'une heure. Or Mr Lémy est arrivé avec quarante minutes de retard, notre décision est donc irrévocable !

Alors que certains bornés continuaient de fustiger le jury, d'autres se contentaient d'applaudir poliment. Mais sur le fond, personne ne pouvait vraiment contredire les juges : ils n'avaient à aucun moment demandé aux champions de ne subir aucune blessure. La seconde tâche avait été avant tout une épreuve de vitesse destinée à tester la rapidité d'action et de réflexion de chaque champion, Antonin était passé à côté de la consigne et ses 38 points étaient une consolation plutôt généreuse si on constatait que Vindicus avait payé ses dix minutes de retard de dix points en moins. Le jeune homme de beauxbâtons pouvait en fait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir perdu 40 points…

Ce fut avec ces maigres pensées de réconfort qu'Eric rentra au château, tête basse, en compagnie de ses amis de première année et des autres élèves de Beauxbâtons qui n'étaient pas beaucoup plus joyeux que leurs cadets de Poudlard. Mais au moins, se disaient-ils, avec ses 85 points, Antonin se plaçait devant McAllister et pas loin derrière Ukkel. La dernière tâche serait décisive.


	18. En mauvaise posture

Vindicus était donc à présent officiellement dernier de la compétition. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à un tel revers de Gallion, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure les écarts entre champions étaient bien trop insignifiants pour leur permettre de déterminer un champion dès la fin de la deuxième tâche.

Ainsi, ce fut l'esprit léger qu'il accompagna ses deux rivaux dans une salle du château pour revecoir les indications pour la prochaine tâche.

- Tout d'abord, commença Mrs Johnson en se tournant vers eux alors que Lémy fermait la porte derrière lui, je voudrais vous féliciter personnellement, et au nom de toute l'équipe de juges, pour le spectacle que vous trois avez été capables de nous fournir lors de ces deux dernières tâches.

Alors que Karl Ukkel arborait un sourire supérieur, Vindicus et Antonin Lémy se contentèrent de timides remerciements ils étaient trop fatigués pour fanfaronner eux aussi et espéraient que Mrs Johnson aurait vite fini pour qu'ils puissent enfin aller se coucher et dormir paisiblement.

- Avez-vous jeté un regard aux parchemins que vous avez trouvé dans vos coffres respectifs ?

- A quoi bon ? demanda Ukkel d'une voix forte. La dernière tâche n'est pas tout de suite.

- Pas eu le temps, répondit simplement Antonin d'une voix lasse, je suis sorti un peu tard de la forêt, et à l'intérieur, j'avais d'autres Croups à fouetter…

- C'est une page vierge, annonça Vindicus de la même voix lasse, j'ai essayé de frotter mon révélateur dessus, mais ça ne marche pas. Le specialis revelio non plus.

Angelina Johnson acquiesça d'un sourire appréciateur. Il avait beau être à bout, Vindicus McAllister n'oubliait jamais le sens des priorités.

- En effet, reconnut la membre du Ministère, ces parchemins ont subi des sortilèges très spéciaux empêchant quiconque de lire leur contenu avant un instant très précis.

- Et à quel moment pourra-t-on les lire ? demanda Antonin en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

- Précisément un mois avant la troisième tâche, c'est-à-dire le 15 mai. Il vous révèlera également la nature de la dernière épreuve.

- En gros, il fera tout le boulot à votre place, résuma Vindicus d'une voix nonchalante trop fatigué pour se soucier du respect qu'il aurait dû porter à ce membre important du Ministère.

- En gros, oui, répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire appréciateur, avez-vous des questions ?

Tous trois répondirent par la négative en secouant la tête et la directrice des Jeux et Sports Magiques les autorisa à prendre congé d'elle, ce qu'ils firent sans se prier. Chacun prit la direction de son foyer sans se poser de questions Antonin s'engouffra sans cérémonie dans l'immense carrosse de Beauxbâtons, Karl titubait comme un ivrogne sous l'effet de la fatigue tandis qu'il essayait de franchir la passerelle du navire de Durmstrang qui ne cessait de tanguer malgré l'apparence tout à fait calme du lac. Vindicus, quant à lui, s'appliqua à regagner son dortoir de la manière la plus discrète possible et emprunta un maximum de passages secrets pour se soustraire aux questions pressantes de ses camarades ou même à leurs félicitations et encouragements pour la suite. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un désir en tête : dormir. Ce qu'il fit d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain sans même avoir pris le temps de dîner à la Grande Salle.

Les mois qui suivrirent furent tout à fait paisibles pour les élèves de Poudlard et leurs hôtes étrangers. D'ordinaire, à cette époque, la deuxième série de matchs de quidditch était dans tous les esprits, qu'ils fussent d'élèves, de professeurs ou de fantômes. Cependant, cette année, c'était le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui demeurait seule préoccupation des occupants du château. Certes, on déplorait la dernière place de Vindicus au classement général, mais l'on savait aussi que rien n'était joué d'avance et même le clan de Karl Ukkel restait sur la réserve, sachant parfaitement que les trois petits points d'avance sur qu'il avait sur Antonin Lémy ne suffisait aucunement à garantir sa victoire finale.

Finalement, le printemps se déroulait sans événement notable et les examens approchaient dangereusement sans que les élèves ne fussent un tant soit peu intéressés par de quelconques révisions.

Nathan, Gregory et Mathilda avaient beau tenter de se concentrer pour pas se laisser surprendre par l'échéance, ils ne cessaient de se demander si leur allégeance au brutal Champion de Durmstrang était bien la meilleure solution. D'une part, ledit champion ne semblait ni reconnaissant, ni plus cordial envers les élèves des écoles différentes d'autre part, Antonin et Vindicus, eux semblaient beaucoup plus enclins au dialogue et aux échanges inter-écoles. Cependant, toujours victimes des vieux préjugés, Nathan ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Vindicus McAllister avait abandonné son rôle de Grand Empereur de Poudlard sans une idée derrière la tête. Selon lui, un Serpentard ne se montrait courtois avec autrui que par intérêt.

Kevin Dornton et les cousins Weasley, eux, restaient campés sur leurs positions et refusaient de soutenir qui que ce soit d'autre que Karl Ukkel, au contraire de Mathilda et Gregory qui se montraient plus ouverts et préféraient désormais assurer leur soutien au calme champon de Beauxbâtons car tous deux le considéraient comme le plus proche de leur mode de pensée.

Cette résolution avait ainsi rapproché les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors qui à présent devisaient de concert et établissaient ensemble les pronostics pour la troisième tâche.

Cependant, Eric n'étaient pas de ceux-là. Toujours considéré comme un paria de la part de ses pairs, il préférait passer du temps en compagnie de ses amis de première année et les aider à préparer leurs propres examens. Il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas se rendre compte qu'en métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal, chacun de ses petits protégés l'avait déjà surclassé.

Cette fois, cependant, les élèves de Beauxbâtons ne pouvaient les aider dans leurs révisions car ils avaient eux même leurs examens à préparer. Quant à Antonin, il ne pouvait se permettre de passer du temps à entrainer des première année alors que le trophée des Trois Sorciers n'était plus qu'à quelques points supplémentaires.

Karl Ukkel, lui, ne se souciait même pas de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait réussi à terminer premier de la seconde tâche sans rien préparer, pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ?

Ainsi préférait-il passer plus de temps avec sa compagne britannique, la jeune Tina qui s'efforçait de jouer son rôle de petite amie comblée à merveille. Ce qui – s'était-elle rendue compte – n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il y paraissait au début, cette brute de Durmstrang était décidément un rustre qui se souciait guère de ce qu'une femme désirait et préférait placer ses propres désirs en premier. Mais le professeur Davidson avait été clair, si elle ne jouait pas le jeu correctement, toute réussite était inenvisageable. D'ailleurs, comme l'avait fait remarqué son professeur, on pouvait déjà voir une différence notable dans le comportement du colosse du Durmstrang depuis la fin de la seconde tâche et il était persuadé que sa relation avec Tina qui réfreinait ses pulsions primaires était la principale raison pour laquelle ni Ukkel, ni ses acolytes n'avaient molesté d'élève plus jeune depuis plusieurs mois.

Dans la foulée, Tina en profitait pour consulter les ouvrages présents dans la bibliothèque du navire et elle s'aperçut vite que si les élèves de Durmstrang étaient connus pour leur brutalité et leur intérêt pour la magie noire, ils s'avéraient aussi être d'excellents pédagogues lorsque leur leader leur ordonnait d'aider sa petite amie à réviser. Elle apprit ainsi bien plus de choses qu'une simple deuxième année était sensée savoir. Cette fois, elle ne passerait pas ses examens avec le même handicap que l'année précédente elle partait même avec un avantage certain !

Du côté d'Hester, cependant, l'humeur était beaucoup moins studieuse et elle avait ignoré les propositions de Hope et Timothy pour réviser en groupe. A la place, elle continuait ses recherches et se trouvait à présent plongée dans d'anciens rapports criminels impliquant des vampires en Sibérie Orientale. L'un d'entre eux, nommé Vladimir, l'inquiétait grandement par son histoire et ses positions anti-britanniques, elle en vint à être persuadée qu'il complotait quelque chose pour revenir en force et s'emparer du pouvoir en Grande Bretagne.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais ses appréhensions jugées par certains paranoïaques étaient en fait bien plus proches de la vérité qu'elle-même n'aurait pu le soupçonner.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'est que ces investigations lui coûteraient une nouvelle fois la première place au tableau d'honneur.

Le principal acteur dans cette histoire avait fini par quitter la Sibérie tant bien que mal et se dirigeait à présent vers Saint-Pétersbourg. Sans la puissance maximale de son phénix qui n'était pas encore arrivé à maturité, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'emporter instantannément dans la ville Russe. Cela aurait drainé toutes les forces de l'oiseau aux ailes enflammées, et Dean était persuadé que pour survivre à cette mission, il allait devoir compter sur toute l'énergie de son fidèle compagnon. Quant à transplaner pour parcourir des milliers de kilomètres, c'était totalement exclu car il risquait d'apparaître à des kilomètres de l'endroit prévu, ce qui risquait de le ralentir plutôt qu'autre chose. Le seul moyen qu'il restait était donc la marche…

Cela faisait en effet plusieurs semaines qu'il parcourait les déserts enneigés de Sibérie, les doigts gelés, les jambes engourdis, le cerveau ralenti, devant sans cesse s'arrêter et recourir au sortilège des quatres points pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

Vulcain, son phénix, contribuait à le réchauffer, mais même lui, oiseau de feu et de chaleur, souffrait des tempêtes de neige que – Dean en était persuadé – Vladimir avait semées sur son passage.

Cependant, les tempêtes de neige demeuraient un souci de moindre importance quand on savait quel genre de gibier il traquait. D'ailleurs, l'absence de ce gibier particulier pour lui barrer la route de Saint-Pétersbourg l'inquiétait grandement. S'il n'avait croisé aucun vampire depuis le début de son périple sibérien, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose. Ils devaient tous être arrivés à destination, et peut-être même avaient-ils déjà commencé à se diriger vers l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Ce ne fut que plus loin vers l'ouest, alors qu'il approchait des montagnes de l'Oural qu'il rencontra un groupe de retardataires qui se hâtaient de gravir les montagnes, mieux ne valait pas pour qu'ils arrivent trop tard, s'ils ne souhaitaient pas attirer le courroux de leur maître. Lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, ils n'attendirent pas une seconde et l'attaquèrent aussitôt. De toute évidence, Vladimir ou un de ses lieutenants les avait présence probable et leur avait conseillé de ne pas se poser de questions s'ils rencontraient le célèbre chasseur de vampires britannique.

C'était parfait pour ce dernier, il n'avait rien besoin de plus, il devait juste faire attention à ne blesser personne…

Mai était à présent bien avancé, et tandis que les arbres fleurissaient dans le parc de Poudlard, on pouvait sentir la tension atteindre son comble alors que la date de la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Soricers approchait à grande vitesse.

Les trois champions savaient parfaitement que les uns comme les autres, ils auraient fort à faire dans cette dernière épreuve en aucun cas leur classement actuel était rédibitoire.

Lorsque le professeur Malefoy vint, le quinze Mai, chercher le jeune Vindicus McAllister pour l'emmener jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, nombreaux furent ceux – y compris l'intéressé – qui pensèrent avec horreur que la date de l'épreuve avait été avancée.

- Détendez-vous, Vindicus, lui ordonna alors le Professeur, avez-vous oublié qu'il reste aux juges une modalité à vous faire savoir pour l'épreuve qui aura lieu dans un mois ?

Vindicus réfléchit un instant – depuis la deuxième tâche, il avait préféré laisser son cerveau au repos et ne pas trop se poser de question – et se rappela soudain d'une chose.

- Le parchemin vierge, se souvint-il, il va se révéler aujourd'hui ?

- Vous verrez bien, répondit mystérieusement le professeur en ouvrant la marche.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de quidditch. Depuis le début du mois, l'air s'était bien réchauffé et les nuages se raréfiaient dans le ciel, si cela continuait ainsi, la dernière tâche se déroulerait dans une chaleur étouffante.

En chemin, ils croisèrent l'imposante Ingrid Shulz en compagnie de Karl Ukkel, tous deux allaient dans la même direction qu'eux. En scrutant les alentours, Vindicus ne vit ni Fleur Delacour, ni Antonin Lémy, ils devaient déjà se trouver sur place.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le Terrain de quidditch, Vindicus se retint de pousser une exclamation de stupeur. Trois énormes trous avaient été creusés dans le sol du terrain, ils étaient si profonds qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué avec le terrain de quidditch ? s'indigna Vindicus alors que Karl Ukkel s'approcha d'un trou pour l'examiner.

- Je vous ai dit de vous détendre ! lui répéta sèchement Malefoy. Dès que le Tournoi sera fini, tout redeviendra comme avant.

- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Vindicus qui ne semblait pas rassuré le moins du monde.

- Vous êtes sorcier ou bien ? s'énerva le redoutable professeur. En 1995, ils ont transformé le stade en labyrinthe de végétation, mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés d'y jouer pendant des générations jusqu'à maintenant !

- D'accord, concéda Vindicus en s'approchant à son tour. Mais à quoi ça va servir ?

- Ce sont des entrées de galeries souterraines, reconnut Karl Ukkel en sortant de l'un des trous, ç'a l'air énorme à l'intérieur, on pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures…

- On dirait qu'ils vont nous refaire le coup du labyrinthe, fit une petite voix enjouée derrière eux.

Tous deux se retournèrent en sachant parfaitement qui se trouvait là. L'air nonchalant et la démarche détendue, Antonin s'approcha d'eux sans se départir de son sourire malicieux.

- Les bouts de papier trouvés dans les coffres seraient-elles des cartes pour trouver notre chemin dans ce labyrinthe ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- Quelle perspicacité, Champion de Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama Mrs Johnson qui apparut derrière eux.

De toute évidence, elle venait des vestiaires.

- On devra trouver notre chemin dans le labyrinthe avec une carte des lieux ? s'étonna Vindicus. Et la difficulté, elle se trouve où ?

Mrs Johnson eut un sourire apparemment, les difficultés seraient bien présentes.

- Premièrement, votre but sera de vous emparer du Trophée des trois Sorciers que Mr Davidson aura placé précisément au centre du labyrinthe.

- Nous serons donc les uns contre les autres ? devina Antonin, qui croisait les bras l'air soucieux.

- Exactement ! répondit Mrs Johnson ravie qu'au moins un des candidats ait compris si vite. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un coup d'œil à vos cartes…

Les trois champions s'exécutèrent et deux d'entre eux poussèrent une exclamation indignée.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle remplie qu'à la moitié ? s'étonna Vindicus en fronçant les sourcils.

Antonin, lui, semblait déconfit.

- La mienne est vierge, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Apparemment satisfaite de l'effet que cette découverte avait sur les deux champions, Mrs Johnson se tourna vers eux en faisant tourbillonner ses longues tresses blanches. Son sourire exhibait de belles dents blanches et fortes selon toute évidence, cette épreuve n'allait pas être aussi aisée que le pensait Vindicus au premier abord…

- Les clés ! souffla Antonin qui semblait s'être pris un cognard de plein fouet.

Vindicus hocha la tête d'un air sombre, il avait compris lui aussi. Mille bouses de dragons ! Il aurait dû prendre la clé d'or !

Ukkel, lui ne voyait pas où était le problème…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à brailler comme ça ? gronda-t-il, elle est bien détaillée cette carte, on ne risque pas de se perdre comme ça…

Comme Vindicus et Antonin l'avaient deviné, c'était le champion de Durmstrang, cet abruti fini, incapable de résoudre le plus simple des problèmes d'arithmancie, qui héritait d'une carte entièrement remplie, car il avait ouvert le coffre avec la clé d'or. Vindicus - le détenteur de la clé d'argent – en avait une qui l'était à moitié, quant à Antonin…

- Pouvez-vous me dire, commença-t-il avec une voix tremblante qui cachait mal sa peur, comment je suis sensé trouver mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe avec un bout de parchemin vierge ?

Il montra la carte qui n'avait même pas un seul point de tracé dessus. Ukkel compris enfin leur désarroi.

- Hahaha ! exulta-t-il avec délice. Voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui veulent être trop gentils. Moi, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau. Je vais rentrer le premier de ce labyrinthe car je suis celui qui comptabilise le plus de points au classement général, et en plus, en tant que détenteur de la clé d'or, j'ai la chance d'avoir une carte précise et complète !

Vindicus et Antonin ne répondirent pas, trop anéantis pour prononcer la moindre parole. Le jeune champion de Beauxbâtons semblait au bord des larmes. Il avait beau avoir gagné la première épreuve haut-la-main et disputé la deuxième sans subir la moindre égratignure, il allait finir dernier du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers simplement parce qu'il avait fait preuve de fair-play, pour que tout le monde soit sur le même pied d'égalité…

Résultat, c'était lui finalement qui se retrouvait handicapé, lui qui pourtant possédait indéniablement les plus grandes capacités magiques parmi les trois.

Vindicus, lui, tenta de se détendre. Avec la moitié de la carte remplie, il pouvait encore s'en sortir et tenter de prendre de vitesse ce gros balourd d'Ukkel qui prendrait sûrement deux fois plus de temps que lui à se repérer dans l'espace. Il n'était pas en aussi mauvaise posture que le champion de Beauxbâtons en le voyant trembler de la sorte, il se surprit même à en avoir pitié…

Mais non, il devait rester ferme et compétitif. Si Ukkel avait visé juste, c'était lui qui devrait entrer en dernier dans le labyrinthe en aucun cas, il ne devait de réitérer l'erreur d'Antonin. Il voulait gagner et ne pouvait se permettre la moindre pitié envers ses concurrents, car c'est ce qui avait perdu son jeune et plus féroce challenger de Beauxbâtons.

Mrs Johnson put constater elle aussi l'effet désastreux qu'eut cette nouvelle sur les deux champions défavorisés. Elle tenta de leur remonter le moral à sa manière :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cartes, leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Au fur et à mesure que vous avancerez dans le labyrinthe, celles qui sont incomplètes se remplieront dès que vous rejoindrez les zones données.

C'était déjà mieux, pensa Vindicus qui se sentait quand même toujours diminué.

- Et puis, continua la juge avec un sourire effrayant, trouver votre chemin ne sera pas votre seul souci là-dessous.

Alors qu'Ukkel n'écoutait déjà plus, se voyant déjà grand vainqueur du tournoi, Vindicus et Antonin relevèrent la tête avec appréhension. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous deux le même pressentiment qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- J'ai personnellement demandé aux professeurs Lovegood, Chang, Weasley, Malefoy et Davidson de pimenter un peu le parcours en plaçant sortilèges, charmes, créatures diverses et autres divertissements de ce genre qui vous permettront de bien vous amuser !

Vindicus déglutit difficilement. Il avait pris Soins aux Créatures Magiques de la troisième à la cinquième année et savait pertinemment ce que le professeur Lovegood était capable de leur fournir comme créatures dangereuses. Quant aux professeurs Malefoy et Davidson, il les savait assez vicieux l'un comme l'autre pour leur concocter potions et maléfices qui leur en feraient voir de toutes les couleurs pour cette tâche.

D'un point de vue plus optimiste, il pouvait se consoler en regardant Ukkel – toujours adoptant son insupportable air supérieur – qui, lui, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendrait en bas…


	19. Le pacte des bannis

Saint Pétersbourg était une grande ville qui grouillait d'activité, la plupart illicites…

Dean avait réussi à mettre la main sur ce groupe de vampires retardataires et les avait soumis à l'Imperium avant qu'ils ne puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit. C'était certes interdit et durement réprimé par la loi, mais l'heure n'était plus aux petits détails de ce genre au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les rues bondées avec son petit groupe de vampires ensorcelés, toutes sortes de conversations venaient s'échouer à ses oreilles et le faisait paniquer encore davantage.

Les renégats ne se souciaient même pas de cacher leurs plans ou leur nature aux moldus qui s'écartaient sur leur passage. Ils semblaient bien plus nombreux, plus puissants et mieux organisés que le gouvernement britannique ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il fallait à tout prix prévenir Harry Potter et Ernie McMillan. Le but de cette véritable armée ne faisait plus aucun doute : c'était toute la communauté magique qui était visée !

A Poudlard, là où le ciel était sans nuages et le sol beigné de lumière solaire, le mois de mai était passé à une telle vitesse que les élèves de l'école n'avait pas vu les examens arriver. D'ailleurs, pour la plupart d'entre eux, cela signifierait sûrement un très mauvais résultat et un classement désastreux à la fin de l'année.

Cependant, l'intérêt principal de l'ensemble des apprentis sorciers de Poudlard n'aurait pu être plus différent d'une quelconque performance scolaire. En effet, le quinze juin approchait à toute vitesse et avec lui, la dernière tâche.

Hester et Milo avaient beau se rendre compte, à travers leurs difficultés aux examens, que leurs intérêts extra-scolaires leur avaient sûrement coûté leurs places sur le podium, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait sortir de son esprit leurs occupations du moment. Pour elle, le rassemblement de centaines de vampires à Saint-Pétersbourg était une information bien plus importante que ce que pourrait lui apporter une bonne note à n'importe quel examen. Pour lui, l'angoisse de voir une nouvelle fois son frère risquer sa vie pour ce stupide concours occultait toute autre préoccupation autour de lui.

A Saint-Pétersbourg, le climat était bien plus clément qu'en Sibérie, mais Dean ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter la capuche de sa cape de voyage.

Suant ainsi sous les 20°C de l'ancienne capitale Russe, il s'efforçait de cacher son visage dès que des vampires passaient devant son groupe.

Jamais il n'en avait vu autant se pavaner dans une ville de moldus. La ville au Dimanche Rouge semblait mériter amplement sa réputation de repaire de vampires.

Alors que Moscou était tenu d'une main de fer par le puissant Ministère de la Magie de Russie, Saint-Pétersbourg était devenu le bastion de nombreux clans de vampires. En effet, les soi-disants révolutions moldues, théâtre de nombreux bains de sang, avaient été une véritable aubaine pour les vampires tout au long du vingtième siècle. De plus, cette ville d'érudits moldus et véritable capitale intellectuelle de l'Europe de l'Est, était un repaire parfait pour ces anciens sorciers de haute noblesse dont la soif de savoir surpassait presque celle du sang…

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, on ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte en constatant le nombre de longues dents qui déambulaient sur les rives de la Neva, riant de bon cœur et buvant sans gêne de longues gorgées de sang frais dans des fioles de cristal brillant sous un soleil qui ne parvenait pas à venir à bout de leur peau, protégée par des potions anti-UV.

Dean suivait son groupe sans prononcer la moindre parole. Il savait que son signalement avait été donné et voyait dans le ciel de nombreuses patrouilles de chauves-souris qui planaient au-dessus des vieux monuments de la ville, utilisant leurs ultrasons pour repérer ce que les yeux de leurs camarades vampires ne pouvaient voir.

En plein jour avec un tel soleil, il fallait être vraiment aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme pour couronner le tout et terminer en apotéose, lorsque les vampires amenèrent Dean à l'extrémité de la Place du Palais, il faillit s'étouffer en reconnaissant les deux vampires qui se pavanaient au centre de l'immense place, juste devant la fameuse Colonne d'Alexandre…

Vladimir et Scarlet, trônant sur le promontoire de l'édifice, bien en vue au milieu d'une foule de plus en plus dense qui se pressait aux limites de l'imense place. Que des vampires pour la plupart les seuls moldus curieux qui avait le malheur de passer par là se transformaient en fontaine à sang pour épancher la soif de plusieurs milliers de suceurs de sang. Jamais Dean n'en avait vu autant, s'il était repéré, c'en était fini de lui…

Le quinze juin au matin, un grand soleil inondait le terrain de Quidditch, faisant briller l'énorme boule de cristal qui flottait à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des buts.

Les gradins, dont le bois de chêne luisait sous les rayons matinaux, étaient déjà remplis aux trois quarts alors que la dernière épreuve ne commençait qu'en fin d'après-midi. Milo, qui avait trouvé une place tout en haut de la tribune généralement occupée par les Serpentards, ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en dépit de la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait dans les gradins.

Lorsqu'Alienor et Gregorius s'installèrent à leur tour, aucun ne parla car tous étaient trop tendus pour ouvrir la bouche. Ils se rappelaient avec quelle angoisse ils avaient attendu que leur frère et cousin revienne de la Forêt Interdite. A présent, ils allaient le voir disparaître sous terre avec rien d'autre que cette boule de cristal alimentée par le professeur Patil pour le surveiller.

Et si quelque chose se passait sous terre, combien de temps faudrait-il aux professeurs pour le retrouver, et le sauver ? Deux d'entre eux avaient perdu la trace de Lémy dans la Forêt Interdite, pouvait-on vraiment leur faire confiance ? Et Vindicus qui était introuvable depuis le petit matin, où était-il passé ? Avait-il pris peur et s'était-il enfuit ? Il y a quelque temps, Milo aurait juré que c'était impossible. Mais à présent qu'il avait vu à quoi ressemblait vraiment une épreuve du Trounoi des Trois Sorciers, ni Milo, ni aucun des Serpentards ne pouvait plus être sûr de rien. Le jeune McAllister se demandait même si le courage et la force d'un Gryffondor n'aurait pas fait plus l'affaire que l'intelligence et la détermination du champion de Serpentard pour de telles épreuves de force.

Bien sûr, il garda cela pour lui, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ces sombres pensées, il se mit à penser au Tournoi qui aurait lieu cinq ans plus tard, vraisemblablement à Beauxbâtons. A ce moment, Milo et ses camarades auraient l'âge requis pour concourir, mais il se demandait vraiment s'il pourrait supporter une telle pression sur ses épaules. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il possédait le savoir et l'intelligence de son frère, mais pas son courage et son calme. Peut-être que quand le temps serait venu pour eux de se disputer la place de Champion de Poudlard, Nathan aurait plus de chances que Milo de l'emporter lors d'épreuves aussi mortelles et dangereuses. Aussi déplaisant qu'il fut pour lui de le reconnaître, pour le moment, Milo n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son rival en termes de courage et de sang froid.

Jaloux et se sentant diminué, il posa les yeux sur ce jeune homme si brillant qui pourtant ne méritait pas le titre de sorcier. Le jeune Gryffondor ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et alla se poster avec ses amis de Gryffondor et la jeune Snakanger à une place bien moins intéressante tout en bas des tribunes.

Nathan, de son côté, ne pensait pas du tout à Milo, ni même à Vindicus McAllister qui affronterait une nouvelle fois de nombreux dangers mortels lors de cette dernière épreuves. En fait, l'esprit du jeune garçon était tourné vers Karl Ukkel, cet homme qu'il pensait courageux et entier en qui il avait – comme de nombreux autres camarades de sa maison – placé sa confiance et ses espoirs et qui pourtant continuait d'agir comme un troll des montagnes avec ceux qui l'encourageaient. Nathan avait été jusqu'à perdre l'estime et l'amitié d'Eric en soutenant ce champion si contesté. A présent, en compagnie de Mathilda et Grégory, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix si l'aîné McAllister – tout Serpentard qu'il était – ne méritait pas mieux leurs encouragements que cette brute d'Ukkel qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que de se vanter et rabaisser les plus faibles que lui à la manière du plus vile des Serpentards.

Même Milo McAllister, son plus grand rival, avait cessé de lui inspirer antipathie et dégoût lorsqu'il avait accouru en direction de la Forêt Interdite, tout tremblant et au bord des larmes pour venir serrer son grand frère dans ses bras. Un Serpentard qu'il détestait par principe et qui pourtant n'avait cessé d'empêcher le brutal Ukkel de s'en prendre aux jeunes élèves lorsque l'humeur l'en prenait.

Les cousins Weasley et Kevin Dornton étaient trop bornés pour reconnaître cette qualité chez leur Némésis, et Nathan n'était pas assez fou pour leur en parler il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'amitié d'autres êtres qui lui étaient chers pour des stupides questions de rivalité. Pourtant, fatalement moins impliqué qu'eux dans la suite du Tournoi, il avait noyé son désarroi avec Dalia à la bibliothèque dans des révisions de dernière minute pour éviter une catastrophe aux examens.

Tina, que le hasard avait placée non loin des jeunes Gryffondors, était beaucoup moins tendue qu'eux. Elle connaissait déjà l'issue de l'épreuve et savait qu'elle en serait l'une des principales causes, car son plan ne pouvait échouer. Elle pouvait de surcroît être assurée de finir beaucoup mieux placée que l'année précédente aux examens grâce notamment aux portes que lui avaient ouvertes sa mission à l'intérieur du bateau de Durmstrang dans lequel elle avait passé la majeure partie de son printemps en compagnie des élèves de l'Institut du Grand Froid. Alors que son cher champion arrivait, plusieurs heures en avance et le pas triomphant, devant l'escalier de terre qu'il devrait emprunter pour l'ultime épreuve qui ferait de lui le grand champion du Tournoi, elle lui adressa un grand signe de la main, comme celui des dames de la cour au moyen-âge qui souhaitaient bonne chance au chevalier qui les représentait. A ceci près que la dame en question souhaitait l'échec de son chevalier servant.

A Saint-Pétersbourg, Dean contemplait, impuissant, le seigneur des vampires s'adresser à une foule de vampires en délire qui savait que leur heure venait enfin.

- Mes chers amis, frères et sœurs de sang ! lança Vladimir d'une voix forte qu'aucun sortilège ni artifice moldu n'avait besoin d'être amplifiée pour être entendue. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, nous allons enfin sortir de la clandestinité pour apparaître au grand jour. Nous allons enfin pouvoir quitter nos froides contrées de l'Est pour nous implanter à l'Ouest où de nombreux cous de sorciers et de sorcières n'attendent que nous pour les faire entrer dans la noble et puissante société des vampires !

Personne ne parlait dans l'assistance, mais on sentait l'excitation et la joie des vampires de l'assemblé qui auraient du mal à attendre la fin du discours de leur chef pour commencer le festin qu'ils espéraient depuis longtemps.

- Aujourd'hui, continua le seigneur des vampires en contemblant sa jeune complice avec un air proche de la vénération, est le jour de mon union avec Scarlett McAllister ici-présente. Elle deviendra ainsi ma femme et votre reine pour l'éternité !

Sans attendre les applaudissements et cris de joie de son peuple en liesse, Vladimir s'empara de la main de sa compagne et enjoint une de ses fidèles à les rejoindre. Dean reconnut la femme aux longs cheveux blancs que Krum et lui avait eu tant de mal à se défaire. Elle sortit une mince baguette de bois qu'elle pointa sur les deux amants. Le peuple retenait son souffle et Dean s'attendait au pire.

- Scarlett McAllister, héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande Bretagne ! déclara Vladimir d'une voix encore plus forte. T'engages-tu à rejoindre le glorieux clan des vampires en t'unissant à moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

- Oui ! répondit Scarlett sans la moindre hésitation.

De la baguette magique de la femme vampire Crystellia s'échappa un mince filet de lumière écarlate qui vint s'enrouler autour de leurs deux mains jointes. Dean Thomas reconnut là le serment inviolable, la situation était critique, il allait devoir agir le plus rapidement possible, au risque de se faire remarquer par un peuple entier de vampires assoiffés de sang.

- T'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour que ton nouveau peuple atteigne la position qui est la sienne au sein de ton ancienne communauté ?

- Oui ! répéta Scarlett avec un sourire qui ne laissait aucune place à une pensée contraire.

Un second lacet de lumière vint à son tour s'entortiller autour des deux mains enlacées et plusieurs vampires autour de Dean poussèrent des exclamations d'espoir.

- Et pour finir, continua Vladimir, t'engages-tu à nous fournir les membres de ta famille comme preuve de ta bonne foi ?

Cette fois, Scarlett hésita une seconde, et Dean espérait qu'elle dirait non, qu'elle se retournerait contre son nouvel époux et expliquerait aux vampires qu'elle avait agi ainsi pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute la menace que le seigneur des vampires faisait peser sur la communauté magique. Mais cela ne servait à rien d'espérer, les deux tiers du serment étaient déjà accomplis, Scarlett McAllister n'aurait jamais pris un risque aussi inconsidéré.

- Oui ! s'écria-t-elle avec un rire à glacer le sang.

Et devant le regard gourmand de leurs sujets, le couple nouvellement créé fut baigné d'une nouvelle lumière écarlate alors qu'un troisième filet de feu s'enroulait autour des deux premiers. La foule explosa alors en tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie tandis que Dean avait du mal à ne pas placer sa tête dans les mains en signe de défaite. Il fallu alors plusieurs minutes pour que la foule se calme sur la demande de son seigneur incontesté.

- Voici donc une nouvelle ère qui commence mes amis. Une ère de combats et de violences, certes, mais qui débouchera sur la fin de la domination illégitime que les sorciers exercent sur notre peuple et sur de nombreux autres qui, comme nous, sont contraints de vivre dans des conditions misérables alors que ces humains doués de magie continuent de vivre impunément dans le luxe et la lumière.

Alors que la dizaine de millers de vampires agglutinée sur la place du palais commencait à s'agiter en poussant des cris de guerre à effrayer le plus courageux des trolls, Vladimir termina son discours dans l'allégresse la plus totale :

- Aujourd'hui, nous scellons un pacte avec les sorciers oubliés par leur communauté ! Demain, ce sera avec les géants ! Après-demain avec les gobelins ! La semaine prochaine avec les centaures et les loups-garous ! Et dans un mois, mes frères et mes sœurs, nous aurons rallié à notre cause toutes les pauvres créatures de cette terre que les sorciers asservissent et ridiculisent impunément depuis trop d'années. Dans un mois, répéta-t-il devant une foule en délire, tous les peuples tombés en décadence par la faute des sorciers auront signé le _Pacte des Bannis_ !

Dean Thomas s'effondra par terre. Alors que les dizaines de milliers de créatures aux longues dents poussaient des cris de joie présageant la mort et la peur, Crystellia, la femme qui avait servi d'enchaineur, prit la parole pour la première fois :

- A présent, mes amis, nous allons fêter ce jour comme il se doit ! Saint-Pétersbourg compte près de cinq millions d'habitants humains ! Les sorciers les plus puissants deviendront nos nouveaux alliés de gré ou de force, quant aux autres… Je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, sorciers et sorcières, chers fantômes, la dernière tâche du douzième Tournoi des Trois Sorciers peut enfin commencer !

Alors que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Mrs Johnson retentissait jusqu'aux confins du parc de Poudlard et que les spectateurs dans les gradins mettaient à mal leurs cordes vocales pour couvrir la voix de la juge – et accessoirement pour soutenir leur candidat préféré – les trois champions s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre (en fonction de leur classement respectif) dans le labyrinthe sous-terrain…

A peine Vindicus avait-il descendu la dernière marche de l'escalier que les cris au-dehors s'évanouirent, probablement le résultat d'un charme d'impassibilité jeté sur les escaliers pour assurer à l'intérieur du labyrinthe sous-terrain un silence oppressant.

Mais le champion de Poudlard y était préparé il s'était entraîné des jours durant, voire des semaines, dans les coins les plus reculés de la Forêt Interdite, à supporter l'obscurité et la solitude. Il avait fini par maîtriser une bonne vingtaine de sorts de feu pour repousser toutes sortes de créatures sous-terraines si l'envie leur prenait de venir lui renifler les bottes.

Antonin, de son côté, n'aimait pas beaucoup cette atmosphère lugubre et oppressante. Toute sa jeunesse, il avait été habitué à courir dans les champs bordant la maison de son enfance, ou sur les plages de Méditerrannée qui longeaient le Palais de Beauxbâtons. Cette soudaine obscurité, doublée d'une absence totale de bruit le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il voulait trouver ce fichu trophée le plus rapidement possible. Mais à la lueur de sa baguette magique, il vit que quelque chose de déplaisant approchait lentement, et se douta qu'il aurait du mal…

Pour Karl Ukkel, cette épreuve allait être une nouvelle fois une véritable promenade de santé. Le noir et la solitude ne lui faisait absolument pas peur, pas plus que les deux bestioles qui avait essayé de l'attaquer et qu'il avait remis bien à leur place.

Il avait hâte de tomber « par hasard » sur un de ses rivaux, il pourrait enfin leur rendre à l'un comme à l'autre la monnaie de leur pièce…

Abandonnant le plan dans sa poche, il entreprit d'arpenter les galeries, non pas à la recherche du trophée, mais bien de ses challengers. Lorsqu'ils seraient tous deux hors d'état de nuire à qui que ce soit, il pourrait alors s'atteler à la recherche du gobelet doré.

Alors qu'il venait d'échapper à un piège vraisemblablement posé par le professeur Malefoy, Vindicus jeta un regard à sa carte et vit qu'elle s'était agrandie alors qu'il avait fait un bon bout de chemin en terrain inconnu. Son nom était bien présent sur le bout de papier, mais pas celui de ses concurrents, ils devaient donc se trouver hors de la partie qu'il avait déjà explorée.

C'était à vrai dire un certain soulagement pour lui car il ne pensait pas faire le poids contre l'un où l'autre en combat singulier sans aucune préparation au préalable. Il craignait notamment Karl Ukkel dont la puissance des sortilèges était probablement susceptible de faire s'écrouler tout le complexe creusé par les professeurs.

C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent réussit à éteindre le faisceau de lumière qui scintillait du bout de la baguette de Vindicus.

Ca, c'était un enchantement du professeur Chang !

En effet, à peine avait-il songé à cette éventualité que la voix de la spécialiste en Sorts et Enchantements lui pervint aux oreilles, portée par cette bourrasque surnaturelle.

- Perdu depuis des siècles, j'ai fait l'objet de nombreuses recherches d'archéo-mages et de théoriciens de la magie qui cherchait à percer le secret de mon pouvoir permettant à quiconque me portant sur sa tête de voir plus loin que n'importe qui n'aurait pu l'espérer, qui suis-je ?

Evidemment, Vindicus connaissait la réponse. La question aurait due être posée aux champions étrangers qui connaissaient moins bien que lui l'histoire des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, d'autant plus que c'était la voix de la Directrice de Serdaigle qui posait cette question. C'en était presque trop facile.

- Je suis le diadèarèetèriouopfeerp…

Vindicus s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase. Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer ces dernières syllabes, comment lui étaient-elles arrivées aux lèvres ?

- C'est une mauvaise réponse, chanta le vent qui commençait à enserrer Vindicus de façon inquiétante, veuillez essayer encore. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que votre dernier souffle soit expiré bien sûr…

Toujours la voix de Mrs Chang, mais cette fois déformée en un rictus moqueur. C'était donc un piège.

- Un sortilège de confufeozehpzzp… Aaargh !

La bourrasque s'intensifia et prit la force d'un violent tourbillon qui lui coupa le souffle et l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration. Ce vent ensorcelé possédait les mêmes caractéristiques qu'une potion de babillage, il ne pouvait prononcer la moindre parole sous peine d'être attaqué une nouvelle fois et de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène !

Il ne lui restait alors qu'une chose à faire, concentrer toutes ses forces mentales dans un sortilège informulé…

Dans le même couloir, à quelques mètres de son rival de Poudlard, Antonin observait la scène d'un air songeur. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir sous peine d'être pris à son tour dans ce tourbillon d'asphyxie. En revanche il pouvait attendre que Vindicus s'en extirpe – car il l'en savait capable – et l'achever alors qu'il serait à sa merci.

C'était certes une conduite déloyale, mais le temps n'était plus aux petits cadeaux. On était arrivé à la dernière tâche et il pouvait être sûr qu'à la moindre occasion, ses rivaux, que ce fût Ukkel ou McAllister, en profiteraient pour en finir avec lui. Alors pourquoi, lui, devrait-il agir autrement ?

La baguette brandie, il hésita pendant plusieurs secondes, mais finalement la rangea dans sa poche et continua son chemin. Il était le champion de Beauxbâtons, élève de la resplendissante Fleur Delacour, s'il devait gagner ce tournoi, ce serait en lui faisant honneur. Vindicus McAllister, il le retrouverait plus tard et le vaincrait, mais dans les règles de l'art, cette fois !

De son côté Karl Ukkel était aux prises avec un minotaure à l'autre bout du labyrinthe et venait d'esquiver une de ses mortelles cornes avant d'attraper la bête par le cou et l'envoyer s'encastrer dans la paroi du labyrinthe qui engloutit la malheureuse créature sans prêter attention à ses beuglements désespérés.

Le champion de Durmstrang avait déjà observé ce cas avec le crabe de feu qu'il avait maîtrisé quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'avait donc qu'à retourner le terrain à son avantage en précipitant tous ses adversaires à travers ces murs carnivores, fussent-ils les autres champions eux-mêmes.

- _Bravo, Karl_ ! _Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, tu me fais vraiment honneur_ !

Ukkel se retourna dans la foulée, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. La créature qui se trouvait qui se trouvait derrière lui venait de parler en russe. Et cette voix ! cela ne pouvait réel…

Et pourtant, la femme qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'un bleu azur et qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents, blanches et droites, semblait bien réelle, exactement la même que sur la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle, aussi belle qu'on le lui avait conté avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sous une brise pourtant inexistante et ce port altier si différent du sien, aussi vivante que dans ses rêves où elle revenait d'entre les morts et le berçait contre lui, assurant d'une voix douce que tout irait bien.

- Ma… Maman ? bégaya Ukkel, les yeux embués de larmes. Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas sensée être là !

Karl Ukkel n'était pas fou, il savait très bien que sa mère était morte, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait su au moment-même où elle s'était écroulée devant lui, le visage tailladé, luisant de sang et de larmes, impuissante à protéger son enfant de son loup-garou de beau-père. Il savait également que les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, que rares étaient celles ou ceux qui devenaient des fantômes, et que le cadavre d'un mort n'était qu'un intrument pour créer des inferi, il ne contenait ni l'âme, ni l'esprit du défunt.

Ce que Karl voyait là n'était ni un fantôme – sa mère avait continué sans s'arrêter en chemin – ni un inferius c'est yeux-là étaient de ceux qui renferment une âme complète et entière.

Alors comment Katrina Kouchnivenko, la mère défunte de Karl Ukkel pouvait-elle se tenir devant lui, le regarder avec fierté, lui sourire avec tendresse, tendre la main vers lui avec espoir ?

C'était un piège, ça ne pouvait n'être qu'un piège destiné à le dévier du droit chemin. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment là, elle se trouvait à des millers de kilomètres d'ici, à l'intérieur d'une tombe froide et grise, elle y pourrissait depuis plus de quinze ans. Il ne devait plus en rester que de la poussière, alors il était impossible qu'elle fût là, en chair et en os, à lui tendre la main comme si elle revenait simplement d'un long voyage et souhaitait enlacer son fils unique qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, cela ne coûtait rien de lui prendre la main, songea Ukkel, ce n'était qu'une poignée de main après tout. Si c'était un piège, il s'y extirperait par la force, voilà tout. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de vouloir tenir la main de sa mère une toute dernière fois, il avait quand même le droit de sentir sa peau douce sur la sienne, rugueuse et balafrée. C'était sa mère après tout, sa maman adorée qui s'était sacrifiée pour empêcher le grand méchant loup de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de son enfant. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait aucun mal, il avait été tout pour elle, et l'inverse était aussi vraie…

Mais lorsque le pauvre champion de Durmstrang toucha la main de sa mère, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La peau de sa mère n'était ni chaude ni douce, mais froide comme…

- Du verre ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant l'existence d'une mince paroi rigide entre son doigt et celui de sa mère.

Le piège se refermait enfin, progessivement, les contours dorés d'un miroir ancien se matérialisèrent autour de sa mère qui ne souriait plus ni ne le regardaient même plus. Un phénomène étrange se produit alors, comme s'il s'était retourné brusquement, à ceci près qu'une paroi de verre l'empêchait d'avancer, et de reculer. Sa mère avait disparu, c'était lui à présent qui avait pris sa place dans le miroir. Les coups qu'il donna dans ce qui semblait être un mur indestructible n'eurent aucune incidence sur le verre qui demeurait plus lisse et intact que jamais. Alors il se mit à crier, de rage, puis de haine, puis honte, puis de désespoir. Enfin, il s'arrêta de crier et s'assit brutalement contre la paroi de verre, il était vaincu, sa stupidité et sa témérité l'avait perdu, cela ne servirait plus à rien de le nier, ç'allait être les deux autres, plus réfléchis et plus doués, qui se disputeraient le trophée. Lui, il était hors jeu…

Vindicus avait eu du mal à s'extirper de ce maudit tourbillon. Le cerveau manquant d'oxygène, il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à exécuter un sortilège de Têtenbulle informulé assez puissant pour lui permettre de reprendre deux longues bouffées d'air avant de repousser le vent avec un Maléfice de l'Eventail dont il était obligé de prononcer l'incantation à haute et intelligible voix. Finalement, il s'y était repris à six fois avant de réussir son coup et décida de reprendre ses forces quelque temps afin d'être en état d'affronter ses adversaires. S'il avait dû subir une telle épreuve, alors les autres devaient bien en baver aussi. Le trophée attendrait, il devait d'abord penser à lui et à sa santé. Il s'assit alors à même le sol, et ferma les yeux, non sans avoir placé de puissants sortilèges de détection auparavant.

Antonin était lui aussi tombé dans un piège. Une erreur de débutant qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Au bout d'une demi-heure de déambulations à l'intérieur des galeries étroites, il avait fini par se perdre totalement et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son plan avait cessé de fonctionner. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de se livrer à une petite expérience apprise dans un livre pour enfants moldus.

Après avoir soigneusement marqué le terrain de petits arbustes qui poussaient merveilleusement bien sous terre, il avait continué son chemin et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : un sortilège de désorientation l'avait fait tourner en rond depuis quarante bonnes minutes et avait dû en plus être couplé avec le maléfice de la sangsue. A bout de souffle, Antonin ne pouvait que reconnaître une chose : les professeurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas tombés de la dernière pluie quand il s'agissait de ralentir la progression d'ennemis. En période de guerre, ils auraient été très utiles.

Espérant qu'il lui resterait assez d'énergie pour lancer le contre-maléfice qui annulerait le sort de confusion, Antonin se mit à en tracer les inscriptions runiques dans le sol tout en récitant les incantations telles qu'il les avait apprises pendant le cours avancé sur les contre-maléfices anciens et les contresorts de protection.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Vindicus avait échappé au tourbillon de babillage lancé par son professeur de sorts et enchantements. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait pu vérifier les compétences de métamorphose de Rose Weasley qui avait modelé une véritable armée de terre cuite qui l'avait interrompu dans sa sieste réparatrice et dont il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se défaire, le talent de dresseuse de Mrs Lovegood qui avait mis sur sa route un Enormus à Babille et un Tranchesac Ongubulaire, ignobles créatures venues tout droit de son esprit tordu qui avait failli lui trancher la tête plus d'une fois avant qu'il ne réussisse à les enfoncer profondément dans la paroi gloutonne.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à expérimenter les pouvoirs du professeur Davidson, et savait que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Lorsqu'il vit un peu plus loin devant lui le professeur en personne remuant légèrement une mixture reposant dans un chaudron d'or, il fut à peine surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas réel, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes juste une illusion.

La perspicacité de l'élève fit sourire le professeur. Mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de remuer avec monotonie la potion qui ne semblait pas avoir de couleur définie tantôt elle passait au bleu vif, tantôt au jaune pâle, Vindicus aurait juré d'avoir discerné une petite nuance de rouge bordeaux avant qu'elle ne passe au gris fer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il au professeur comme s'il se fut agi d'un banal cours dans lequel le professeur Davidson lui aurait présenté une potion qu'il devrait reproduire.

Lorsqu'il parla, pourtant, ce fut pour contredire cette dernière affirmation :

- Cette mixture, voyez-vous, est une des seules que vous ne saurez jamais préparer, Mr McAllister. Très peu de potionistes en maîtrisent précisément la conception…

- Je vais devoir la boire ? demanda Vindicus avec une voix calme, bien qu'il commencât à être inquiet.

- Oh non, mon cher ! répondit l'image Davidson avec le gloussement caractéristique de son modèle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la Potion de la Destinée, c'est elle qui, inmanquablement, ira vers vous.

Sur ces paroles mystérieuses, l'image de Davidson disparut, ainsi que le chaudron d'or. Cependant, la potion qu'il contenait ne s'était, elle, pas volatilisée et fondit alors sur Vindicus qui n'eut le temps que de crier. La substance inconnue l'avait avalé tout rond et gisait à présent sur sol, aussi innocemment qu'une vulgaire flaque de boue.

Antonin avait du mal à se concentrer, sa vision se brouillait par moments, et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester debout.

Mais il ne devait pas flancher, pas encore. Les dernières lignes étaient pratiquement terminées, mais sa bouche pâteuse avait du mal à prononcer correctement les incantations. Tandis qu'il ajoutait une dernière tâche au contre-maléfice qu'il préparait, il était persuadé qu'il le raterait.

Pourtant, il voulait ramener le trophée à Beauxbâtons, il voulait prouver à sa famille qu'il n'était pas une erreur de la nature, il voulait montrer au reste de la communauté magique qu'il était un sorcier aussi méritant que n'importe quel descendant des familles soi-disant pures. Il ne pouvait perdre comme ça, il avait sacrifié trop de choses pour abandonner si près du but.

Alors, rassemblant ses dernières forces et son esprit, il s'écria, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

- Fantasma Destructum !

Comme du verre soumis à des ultrasons, la réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait sembla éclater en mille morceaux tandis que lui restait bien entier au milieu de ces fragments désordonnés de d'illusions magiques.

Il esquissa un sourire exténué et entreprit d'avancer, mais une surprise de taille l'attendait juste devant lui : Ukkel, le grand champion de Durmstrang, abattu et désemparé à l'intérieur d'un miroir à fanstasmes. Connaissant l'énergumène, Antonin savait qu'Ukkel avait dû essayer de sortir de ce guépier par la force. Or, personne ne pouvait sortir de l'emprise d'un fanstasme sans aide extérieure.

Antonin s'avança alors Ukkel, dans sa détresse, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était idiot et insensé. Il savait qu'il anéantissait ainsi toutes ses chances de remporter la victoire, il savait également qu'il allait décevoir énormément de monde en agissant ainsi. Cependant ce qu'il savait avant tout, c'est qu'il était à court de ressources. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait car la carte du labyrinthe qu'il s'était efforcé de remplir avait disparu avec l'illusion de toute façon, c'étaot impossible pour lui d'arriver au trophée dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il lui restait à peine la force de lancer un sortilège, alors autant qu'elle lui serve pour agir de façon désintéressée, plutôt qu'à la manière d'un gobelin moribond s'accrochant d'avantage à son or qu'à la vie.

Le sortilège de transfert serait parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un objet de taille équivalente à interchanger avec celui qui serait probablement le prochain vainqueur du Tournoi.

Vindicus se savait en mauvaise posture, mais au point où il en était, mieux valait ne pas lutter et voir où cette mystérieuse substance comptait l'emmener.

Etait-ce le même genre de substance que celle qui baignait dans la pensine de son défunt père, cette relique de la famille destinée à prouver l'importance de la lignée et des faits d'armes de ses ancêtres ?

Cela ne ressemblait pourtant pas à de l'essence de souvenir, pourtant. C'était différent, instable et changeant constamment de couleur et d'aspect comme…

- Comme l'avenir, mon cher frère…

S'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Vindicus se retourna vivement et lança une pluie de sortilèges dans la direction de cette voix.

Scarlett McAllister les dévia d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie de retrouver son frère après des mois et des mois de séparation.

- Comme d'habitude, tu as deviné juste. Cette mixture s'appelle la Potion de la Destinée. Grâce à elle tu pourras voir des choses que personne d'autre ne peut voir, d'innombrables possibles qui s'ouvrent à toi et dont tu pourras choisir le meilleur, celui qui te sied le mieux !

Vindicus resta muet, il préférait se garder de toute démonstration de joie pour le moment. Tout d'abord, Scarlett ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, à Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'elle était recherchée activement par toutes les huiles du ministère, dont deux se trouvaient précisemment dans les gradins du stade de quidditch à observer et juger le moindre de ses mouvements.

Ensuite, personne ne savait réellement pourquoi Scarlett était partie, même pas leur propre mère. Pourquoi reviendrait-elle subitement ? Et pourquoi se montrerait-elle à lui seul, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que c'était Milo qui la respectait le plus, qui la vénérait le plus.

Lui, de son côté, n'avait jamais vraiment pu lui pardonner toutes ces années de frustration, d'humiliation, de manipulation. Durant toute sa scolarité, il n'avait cessé de se démener pour sortir de l'ombre funeste et effrayante d'une grande sœur dont le nom était synonyme d'horreur. Pendant sept ans, il s'était battu comme il avait pu pour démontrer qu'un McAllister n'était pas forcément mauvais et avide d'écraser son prochain comme l'avait été Scarlett tout au long de son adolescence.

Durant toute sa jeunesse, Vindicus n'avait jamais osé s'élever contre sa sœur et avait été forcé d'accepter et parfois d'assumer la responsabilité des exactions son aînée. Lui, le petit première année qui arrivait en cours, fraîchement envoyé à Serpentard par un Choixpeau Magique hésitant, ne pouvant pas tenir tête à sa sœur de deux ans plus âgée et qui possédait déjà la puissance d'un démon. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle était partie, deux ans qu'il possédait son indépendance, qu'il était libre. Ce n'était pas une simple illusion qui le ferait repartir à zéro. Il avait acquis pendant ces deux ans une force de caractère et une capacité à penser par lui-même qu'il n'allait pas renier maintenant. Il était enfin temps de trouver la force de combattre sa sœur !

- Illusion, sortilège, potion ou artifice quelconque, je sais que tu n'es pas réelle. Mais tu es là pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien évidemment ! lui répondit Scarlett avec le même sourire mystérieux qu'avait esquissé l'image de Davidson quelques minutes auparavant. Je suis là pour te montrer un aperçu du déroulement des opérations, et de ton rôle dans ton ça…

- Des opérations ? Quelles opérations ?

Il redoutait le pire et savait qu'il avait raison. Lorsque Scarlett se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui avec un horrible sourire de démente, il vit enfin la vérité : sa sœur était folle à lier et il devait à tout prix l'arrêter !

Elle fit un geste ample de la main, comme pour l'enjoindre à regarder au loin, et l'horizon s'ouvrit devant lui. Il n'était plus dans le labyrinthe, ni même à Poudlard, mais sur un véritable champ de bataille. Un authentique bain de sang qui empourprait rues et canaux fluviaux d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

C'était la folie, il ne pouvait pas suivre les assaillants tellement ils allaient vite mais pouvait voir le scintillement de leurs longues dents au soleil qui se levait paresseusement, aussi rouge que les ruisseaux de sang coulant à toute vitesse le long des rues pavées.

Les gens mourraient les uns après les autres, poussant des cris déchirants, alliant la peur, la douleur et le désespoir. Vindicus vit pourtant un petit groupe de personnes qui tentaient de repousser les tueurs aux canines ensanglantées tant bien que mal, serrant de leurs mains tremblantes dès baguettes magiques qui semblaient aussi dérisoires que des bâtons de sucre d'orge face à un tel déploiement de haine et de violence. A leur tête, un grand sorcier noir, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, gardait son sang froid et criait des ordres à ses compagnons d'infortune tout en combattant vaillamment ses adversaires qui venaient chaque fois plus nombreux.

Dean était désemparé, il savait que tout était perdu et que son heure était proche, mais il ne pouvait laisser la population de Saint-Pétersbourg à la merci de telles brutes sanguinaires.

A l'aide de Patronus, il avait tenté de prévenir les sorciers riverains mais s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'en raison de la forte concentration de vampires présents dans la ville, les humains doués de pouvoirs magiques y étaient très rares. Ainsi, contre les vingt-mille vampires dont disposait Vladimir pour mettre Saint-Pétersbourg à feu et à sang, Dean avec été capable de lever une armée de quatorze porteurs de baguette, autant dire qu'ils étaient perdus…

- Vadim ! Krizka ! Empêchez-les de traverser la Neva ! Détruisez le pont de la Trinité si nécessaire. Igor, Youri, Nathania, allez vous placer aux points culminants de la ville, on aura besoin de tireurs d'élite pour localiser Scarlett et Vladimir. Les autres avec moi, on va tâcher de sortir un maximum de moldus de la ville. Vulcain, je compte sur toi !

Alors que l'oiseau de feu avait disparu dans un tourbillon écarlate, chacun prenait ses positions, sachant parfaitement qu'ils passeraient là leur dernière journée.

Déjà, deux des trois tireurs furent mis à terre et mordus, avant de pouvoir atteindre leur poste. Rapide comme l'éclair, Dean dispersa les vampires autour d'eux et acheva ses pauvres camarades qui n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps.

- On ne fait pas de cadeau à l'ennemi ! déclara d'un ton rude le chasseur de vampires alors que ceux qui étaient à ses ordres le regardaient choqués.

La dénommée Nathania avait, elle, réussi à se placer tout en haut de la tour de la forteresse Pierre-et-Paul. A présent, elle pouvait protéger efficacement ceux qui tentaient d'évacuer les moldus par des transplanages d'escorte.

Dean, lui, continuait de chercher Vladimir et sa maudite compagne, mais dans une telle mêlée, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et Pourtant…

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Thomas ?

Dean n'eut même pas à se tourner, il était juste devant lui. Les sujets du roi vampire reculèrent pour laisser les lignes de mire des deux opposants libres.

Ainsi se terminait le parcours du chasseur de vampires, il aurait enfin pu traquer sa proie jusqu'au bout. Scarlett avait bien entendu disparu, mais Vulcain s'en occuperait en temps utile. Pour sa part, il devait se concentrer sur son propre combat, il devait tuer Vladimir. Cela n'empêcherait pas le bain de sang, mais au moins, les vampires perdraient leur leader et avec lui la volonté d'aller envahir l'Europe de l'Ouest.

Dean Thomas n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur…


	20. Si proche du but

Homme d'honneur, Ukkel n'avait pas pu laisser le jeune Lémy sans défense sur le sol du souterrain à la merci d'on-ne-sait-quelle créature ignoble fournie par cette enseignante tarée.

Le champion de Beauxbâtons lui avait permis de se tirer d'une bien mauvaise posture et de pouvoir encore prétendre au titre de champion.

Il avait donc décidé, en contemplant le pauvre petit français gisant par terre, qu'il ferait le reste du chemin en le portant sur ses épaules. Il ne lui laisserait certainement pas le trophée, mais au moins, il lui laisserait l'occasion de finir deuxième, c'était déjà bien assez sympathique de sa part !

A moitié conscient, Antonin, qui savait que sa victoire au Tournoi était maintenant quasiment impossible, avait récupéré la carte d'Ukkel. Juché sur les épaules de ce dernier, il lui donnait les indications pour rejoindre le plus vite possible le centre du labyrinthe. Cette épreuve n'avait que trop duré, il était donc hors de question de laisser Ukkel lire cette carte tout seul et se perdre une nouvelle fois.

Ce compromis marcha à merveille car, à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue du trophée, brillant de mille feux malgré l'obscurité de la termitière. Cependant, leur calvaire n'était pas terminé entre eux et l'objet tant convoité se dressait une dangereuse forme sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu… fit Antonin en sentant Ukkel s'arrêter net.

- Ce… ce n'est pas possible, balbutia ce dernier avec une voix à la fois effrayée et scandalisée.

Un dos voûté au poil crasseux, des crocs ruisselants de bave, des yeux jaunes les dévorant tous deux du regard, une respiration sifflante ponctuée de petits grognements sauvages. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pas encore…

- Un loup-garou, reconnut Ukkel d'un ton méprisant.

- C'est impossible ! protesta Antonin en levant brusquement la tête. La pleine lune n'est pas avant une semaine !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Ukkel, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

- Comment ont-ils fait pour avoir un loup-garou transformé ? C'est contre nature, ils ne peuvent pas créer une puissance magique similaire à celle de la pleine lune !

Mais cette fois – et probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient – Ukkel avait compris avant Antonin.

- C'est pas un vrai ! grogna-t-il en réprimant un rire. Ce n'est qu'une illusion destinée à nous faire peur, ils m'ont fait le même coup tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il posa Antonin et s'approcha de ce soi-disant loup-garou qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une nouvelle fois.

Mais alors qu'il utilisait toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour rester conscient, le jeune champion de Beauxbâtons ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson inquiétant lui parcourir le dos. Cela semblait particulièrement étrange que les professeurs songeassent à poser deux fois le même piège d'affilée aux vues de ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là, Antonin savait qu'ils étaient bien plus ingénieux que cela. A son avis, ce loup-garou n'était pas qu'une illusion destinée à lui faire peur…

Faire peur ? Oh bon sang ! Le déclic se fit dans la tête d'Antonin, mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard…

- Ukkel ! Eloigne-toi ! C'est un…

_Slash_ !

- Aaargh ! s'écria le champion de Durmstrang en s'effondrant sous le coup réel de son adversaire.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ce loup-garou ne pouvait être là, surtout pas celui-là !

- Ukkel ! s'écria Antonin. Ecarte-toi ! Ce truc n'est pas un loup-garou, c'est un épouvantard ! Il prend l'apparence de ta plus grande peur ! Ecarte-toi, je m'en occupe !

Mais Ukkel était incapable de bouger, comme frappé par la foudre, il regardait sans comprendre la forme menaçante de son grand père qui se retournait vers le courageux champion de Beauxbâtons. Une nouvelle fois, son passé avait eu raison de lui, il s'écroula de fatigue alors qu'Antonin se mit à hurler son nom…

L'Epouvantard ne fit que quelques pas avant de changer de forme et de se transformer en une énorme araignée velue dont les nombreux yeux brillaient d'une surnaturelle lueur rouge. Tétanisé, Antonin ne put faire le moindre geste avant que la créature ne le rejoigne et le bouscule violemment.

Il s'effondra de tout son long mais conserva sa baguette. Jetant un dernier regard à un Ukkel toujours évanoui, il rassembla ses dernières forces et s'écria :

- Riddikulus !

L'araignée prit soudain une teinte rose bonbon et se vit pousser des oreilles aux dessus de ses yeux devenus aussi bleus qu'une robe de Beauxbâtons. Pour couronner le tout, les huit pattes du géant arachnide se retrouvèrent affublées d'autant de patins à roulettes vert et orange, la bête perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, sous le rire espiègle du jeune Antonin.

- Prends ça dans les crocs, sale bête !

Ne supportant pas une telle humiliation, l'Epouvantard disparut avec un bruit semblable au claquement d'un fouet. Cependant, Antonin ne put profiter de son triomphe bien longtemps, car il s'évanouit à son tour, finalement vaincu par le Maléfice de la Sangsue contre lequel il se battait de toutes ses forces depuis plusieurs heures.

Il n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas de son dernier rival qui s'approcha de lui à toute vitesse tentant en vain de le réanimer.

Vindicus était arrivé une seconde trop tard. A bout de souffle, l'esprit encore ravagé par le carnage dont il venait d'être témoin, il se précipita ensuite en direction d'Ukkel qui semblait pratiquement indemne mis à part sa blessure au bras. Comment pouvait-il avoir perdu connaissance aussi vite ? Etait-ce le résultat d'un nouveau sortilège vicieux lancé par le professeur Malefoy ? Ou alors…

- Tout ce sang ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le résultat d'une Potion d'Hémophilie !

Mais cela ne collait pas, songea Vindicus, comment cette potion avait pu se trouver dans son organisme sans l'intervention d'un sorcier ? Etait-ce Antonin qui la lui avait administrée ? C'est impossible, cette mixture exigeait des jours de préparation et devait être administrée à la victime au moins deux fois par jour pendant des mois pour qu'elle fonctionne aussi bien, et Antonin n'aurait jamais pu être aussi proche d'Ukkel au point de pouvoir lui administrer le breuvage sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Avait-ce été le résultat d'un stratagème interne à Durmstrang ? Ou d'un des professeurs de Poudlard ? L'une comme l'autre, ces suppositions ne tenaient pas la route, mais Vindicus devait rester sur ses gardes, juste au cas où…

Ne possédant avec lui d'antidote à cette mixture mortelle, il posa un garrot de fortune sur l'avant-bras de son rival pour éviter qu'il ne se vide de tout son sang. Pour le maléfice qui avait drainé les forces de Lémy, Vindicus essaya le sortilège de l'Impervius et de Récurvite, mais cela ne le fit pas reprendre connaissance chasser les sangsues du corps du pauvre Antonin ne lui avait pas rendu l'énergie qu'elles lui avaient subtilisée.

Vindicus se redressa tant bien que mal, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mérité plus que les autres cette consécration, mais il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Lémy et Ukkel avaient besoin de soins d'urgence qu'il n'était plus en état physique et mental de leur apporter.

Alors, sans perdre une seule seconde de plus, il s'avança vers le piédestal où la magnifique coupe d'or était posée, ignora toutes ces voix dans sa tête qui le harcelaient afin qu'il les écoute, ne prêta pas attention au parfum si ennivrant qui lui agressait les narines, repoussa les mains chaleureuses qu'il sentait sur son épaule, détourna le regard de ces visages venus d'outre-tombe et s'empara, d'un geste ferme, de l'anse droite du trophée qu'il avait tant désiré.

La bataille de Saint-Pétersbourg était à présent terminée, les sorciers avaient perdu et les vampires pavanaient dans les grandes avenues de l'ancienne capitale de la Russie. Quelques centaines de moldus avait pu être sauvées, mais comparé aux dizaine de milliers dont le sang stagnait à présent le long des rues et dans les canaux de la ville, c'était une bien maigre consolation. Aucun des combattants recrutés par Dean n'avait survécu tous avaient préféré se donner la mort, que finir dans le clan des vampires.

Le chef était en cavale, mais il n'irait pas très loin. Bien que sérieusement blessé par la baguette en argent qui était sienne à présent, Vladimir avait enfin réussi à contrer ce gêneur qui avait pris la vie de tant de ses fidèles lieutenants. Refusant les premiers soins, il avait décidé de partir lui-même à la recherche du fugitif pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

Dean, de son côté, savait qu'il était à deux doigts de la mort. Il comptait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son bourreau pour pouvoir envoyer son patronus au Ministère.

Alors qu'il peinait à évoluer sur les rives de la Néva, dont le trop haut débit manquait de le faire chuter à chaque pas, il prit la baguette qu'il avait récupéré sur le corps de Nathania et pria pour qu'elle l'obéisse et puisse lui produire une sortilège aussi complexe.

Mais c'était sans compter un dernier obstacle…

- Vous m'avez l'air en bien mauvais posture, Mr Thomas.

Trop diminué pour avoir pu sentir sa présence, Dean Thomas se retourna vivement et fit face à sa dangereuse Némésis.

Mais elle fut trop rapide pour lui. Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle avait déjà jeté son sort. Un flash de couleur verte et une violente bourrasque accompagnèrent la chute du plus illustre des chasseurs de vampires du vingt-et-unième siècle, mort avant d'avoir pu mener à terme sa dernière mission qui aurait pu donner au futur une teinte beaucoup moins obscure…

A Poudlard, cependant, on était à cent lieux de se préoccuper de tels drames. L'heure était pour l'instant à la fête et personne n'aurait songé à déteriorer cette ambiance joyeuse avec des sombres histoires de vampires.

Vindicus avait donc fini grand vainqueur du Tournoi, au coude à coude avec ses deux challengers dont il ne cherchait aucunement à amoindrir le mérite.

Les juges lui avaient donné les 50 points de la victoire tandis qu'ils avaient octroyé à Ukkel et Lémy respectivement 40 et 45 points, le champion de Beauxbâtons obtenant ses 5 points supplémentaires sur Ukkel en raison de nombreux actes désintéressés à l'intérieur du labryrinthe. Cela donnait ainsi les résultats suivants : Vindicus avait fini premier sur le fil avec 133 points tandis que Lémy était deuxième avec 130 points et Ukkel troisième, totalisant 128 points.

Ukkel et Lémy, qui avaient manqué de peu la première place du podium, avaient décidé de finalement se montrer fair-play et avaient applaudi chaleureusement alors que le grand vainqueur recevait les mille gallions de récompense ainsi que la coupe si convoitée qu'il avait remis aussitôt à sa directrice. Cela faisait quarante ans que le précieux trophée avait quitté la vitrine dans le bureau de la directrice, cette dernière l'accueillit donc avec joie avant d'annoncer les résultats de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Bien entendu, c'était Serpentard qui triomphait grâce aux exploits exceptionnels que Vindicus avait dû fournir pour le Tournoi, mais aussi pour toutes les fois où il avait tiré de mauvais pas les élèves de Poudlard qui s'étaient retrouvés entre les mains de Karl Ukkel.

Cependant, étant donné les circonstances, personne n'avait songé à jeter le moindre regard aux sabliers qui comptaient les points et tous furent surpris de voir, non pas Serdaigle, ni Gryffondor, mais bien Poufsouffle occuper, pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la place de dauphin.

A quelques points du leader, Serpentard, les camarades d'Eric, qui étaient pour beaucoup dans dans l'explication de ce score inattendu, ne purent s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en signe de déception. Sally et les autres s'étaient démenés aux examens et lors des derniers cours pour accumuler le plus de points possible avant la fin de l'année. Dans l'esprit d'Eric, une victoire de Poufsouffle à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, et ce en dépit des résultats de McAllister au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aurait prouvé à toutes et tous qu'un Poufsouffle n'est pas uniquement cantonné au bas de l'échelle et que lui, Eric, n'était pas qu'un prétentieux qui se croyait plus haut que tous…

- Ce sera pour l'année prochaine, avait fini par lui souffler Sally alors qu'ils applaudissaient sans conviction ces vainqueurs qu'ils haïssaient, l'important est d'avoir donné son maximum.

Eric s'était efforcé de sourire, malgré sa tristesse. Bien sûr, il avait donné son maximum, et pourtant, le résultat avait été le même que l'année précédente. Mais Sally avait raison : l'année prochaine, ils réussiraient. L'année prochaine, les Serpentards n'auraient plus l'aîné des McAllister pour les sauver.

Cependant, les mauvaises surprises n'avaient pas fini de harceler Eric. Le lendemain du Grand Banquet de fin d'année, les résultats avaient été affichés et il remarqua avec dépit qu'il avait perdu une place par rapport à l'année précédente car il n'était toujours pas capable de produire un sortilège correct avec sa baguette, au contraire de ses camarades qui devenaient de plus en plus habiles avec.

Hester et Milo, eux aussi, eurent une très mauvaise surprise en allant contempler le tableau d'affichage en fin de matinée : leur manque de concentration lors des examens leur avait valu à tous deux leurs places sur le podium. Avec une moyenne de chacun de 87% de bonnes réponses, ils avaient fini quatrièmes ex-aequo et, frustré de n'avoir pas réussi à prendre l'avantage l'un sur l'autre, ils n'en ressentirent que davantage d'aversion l'un pour l'autre.

Pour Nathan, en revanche, la révélation du tableau d'affichage avait été une très bonne surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait aucunement. Ayant pris énormément de retard dans ses préparatifs de départ, il n'avait pu regarder le tableau qu'une heure avant de quitter le château.

Dalia et lui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux en passant dans le grand hall ce jour-là. Elle qui était plutôt discrète et réservée avait fini troisième juste devant les deux favoris pourtant incontestés tandis que lui, grâce à ses révisions de dernière minute, il se classait premier avec ses 91%.

Tina fut également très satisfaite de ses résultats, cette deuxième place effaçait ainsi l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie en ne figurant pas dans les dix de tête en première année.

Ce fut alors la tête haute et fière d'elle qu'elle put gravir les marches du Poudlard Express cette année-là. Ce qu'elle apprécia moins, cependant, ce fut l'intervention d'Hester qui lui agrippa le bras pour la ramener sur le quai…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Tu m'en veux de t'avoir chipé ta deuxième place adorée ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! lui rétorqua Hester dont les joues avaient pourtant pris une teinte rouge tomate. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça !

- Voyez-vous ça ? ironisa Tina d'un horrible ton supérieur. Alors peut-être veux-tu que je te signe un autographe, qui sait ? Dans quelques années, il vaudra sûrement très cher !

- Arrête tes âneries, Tina ! vociféra Hester qui fit tourner plusieurs têtes sur le quai. Je sais ce que tu as fait !

- Plaît-il ? fit Tina d'un ton faussement étonné.

- Tu as triché, Tina ! Tu as triché et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Les deux rivales se toisèrent du regard un moment. Tina se raidit puis se détendit presqu'aussitôt.

- Et alors ? dit-elle avec un mépris retrouvé. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tout cafter aux profs ? Leur dire que j'ai empoisonné le jus de citrouille de ce crétin d'Ukkel pour qu'il s'évanouisse à la première goutte de sang versée. En plus, ça a falli rater…

- C'était donc bien toi ? fit Hester, fulminante. C'est toi qui lui as donné de la Potion d'Hémophilie pendant un mois ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Et si…

- Et si quoi, idiote ? s'emporta Tina. Et si quoi ? Et si cet abruti avait gagné, on se serait retrouvés humiliés et davantage malmenés qu'on ne l'était déjà. Oui, j'ai séduit ce gros balourd pour le freiner dans ses pulsions violentes et ses désirs débiles, oui je l'ai drogué pendant des mois pour ne pas qu'il gagne. Et oui, je suis fière d'avoir fait ça car contrairement à toi qui ne te préoccupe que de tes recherches et de faire la fouine un peu partout, moi je me bouge pour mes camarades et je leur ai donné la revanche qu'ils méritaient : Ukkel a terminé dernier grâce à moi, et si je devais recommencer, je le ferai. Maintenant, dégage ! J'aimerais récupérer un wagon libre pour éviter d'avoir à en partager un avec toi.

Elle quitta donc une Hester choquée et scandalisée pour aller rejoindre ses amies, les jumelles Pratt, qui avaient déjà trouvé une place dans un compartiment inoccupé. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Hester fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Au bord des larmes, elle finit par s'engouffrer dans le train et ne rejoint ses amis de Serdaigle qu'une fois les yeux secs.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'était qu'une des fenêtres du wagon d'à côté était ouverte et qu'à l'intérieur du wagon, Nathan avait tout entendu.

Songeur, il essayait de prendre le parti d'Hester car il connaissait Tina de réputation et savait qu'elle n'était qu'une garce insupportable qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur elle et sa beauté. Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor ne put ignorer ce geste gourageux qu'aucun, pas même lui, n'aurait songé à faire. Et alors que le train se mettait en branle, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver, de respecter et même d'admirer le choix de Tina.

Alors que le Poudlard Express disparaissait à l'horizon dans un nuage de fumée, le bateau de Durmstrang se laissait engloutir par les vagues du lac qui les ramèneraient à leur école dans le grand nord. Au-dessus d'eux, l'immense carrosse de Beauxbâtons survola un moment l'antique locomotive rouge quand leurs chemins se séparèrent, de longues trainées bleues et or se tracèrent sur le sillage le l'immense véhicule.

- Ils vont me manquer, dit alors Sally à ses camarades qui regardaient avec elle le carosse s'éloigner.

- Nous les reverrons peut-être lors du prochain Tournoi dans cinq ans à Beauxbâtons, lança Eric avec un petit sourire, en tout cas, cela ne nous empêchera pas de donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes l'année prochaine encore !

Ce fut par un mélange d'éclats de rire et de vives affirmations que fut accueillie la remarque d'Eric.

Il en avait fait le serment à la directrice, il mènerait Poufsouffle vers sa gloire, et refusait d'abandonner si proche du but !

Au même moment, aux confins de la Roumanie, Hagrid était inquiet, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean depuis trop longtemps et savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry et Ernie lui avaient conseillé d'ouvrir l'œil et de rester alerte, mais pour le moment, rien ne semblait perturber ses jours paisibles en Europe de l'Est. Si vraiment quelque chose s'était passée, il aurait reçu un patronus de la part de Dean. Ce sacré bon vieux chasseur ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

Pourtant, ce sale pressentiment ne semblait pas vouloir quitter l'esprit de Hagrid, et lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabane pour aller couper du bois, il comprit enfin que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

- Vulcain ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers le phénix inanimé. Réveille-toi, bon sang de mille gargouilles !

Mais l'oiseau de feu qui gisait devant sa cabane ne réagissait pas, Hagrid en fut pétrifié. En tant qu'expert en créatures magiques, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'existait qu'une façon de mettre fin à la vie d'un phénix il fallait tuer l'humain en qui il avait prêté allégeance.

Ainsi, en contemplant l'oiseau qui n'émettait aucune flamme et dont le cœur ne battait plus, Hagrid ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes car il avait compris la vérité : Dean Thomas ne reviendrait plus…

_**Fin.**_

5


End file.
